As Fúrias de Ártemis 2: O Retorno de Hades
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: As Fúrias de Ártemis e novos aliados tem de enfrentar o Imperador Hades que voltou a vida após 200 anos pra se vingar de Atena e seus Cavaleiros. Novos inimigos, novas paixões e muita ação nesta segunda saga das Fúrias.
1. Chapter 1

**Fúrias de Ártemis 2 – The Hades Saga!**

**Capítulo 1 – Lendas...**

**-Rozan, China. Tempos atuais-**

Um jovem treinando diante da cachoeira de Rozan sendo observado por seu mestre. Ele dá chutes e socos na cachoeira tentando realizar um milagre. Reverter o fluxo da água da grande cachoeira. Embora, sua razão diga ser impossível, ele dá ouvidos apenas ao mestre que afirma ser possível.

SHIRYU: Vamos. Se você não pode fazer algo tão simples, quanto reverter o fluxo da cachoeira, desista de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena, Shen...

SHEN: Mas pai! Eu não consigo!

SHIRYU: Você está apenas socando a cachoeira. E não foi isso que lhe pedi... Eu pedi que você revertesse o fluxo da água... Espera fazer isso com os punhos?

SHEN: Então como eu devo fazer isso?

SHIRYU: Não é óbvio? Com o cosmo... Eu já te ensinei que você possui um poderoso cosmo dentro do seu interior e que ele é a fonte de todo o poder dos cavaleiros! Tente mais uma vez!

SHEN: Tudo bem pai! Eu vou tentar!

Shunrei se aproxima do marido Shiryu e observa o treinamento.

SHUNREI: Querido... Não está sendo muito duro com ele? O menino só tem 12 anos...

SHIRYU: Não se preocupe Shunrei. Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que mesmo uma criança possui dentro de si o cosmo infinito pra ser um Cavaleiro.

SHUNREI: Não é com isso que me preocupo. Você sabe como eu sofri por anos ao vê-lo se machucar nas batalhas... Eu não quero essa vida sofrida para o nosso filho...

SHIRYU: Shunrei... A Terra está em paz agora... Hades está derrotado... O que poderia acontecer ao menino? Deixe-o cumprir seu sonho de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena.

SHUNREI: Tudo bem querido... Diz sorrindo Você tem razão...

Distraídos pela conversa, os dois se assustam com uma súbita explosão de cosmo realizada pelo Jovem Shen que golpeou a cachoeira com toda a sua força, fazendo um enorme dragão de água se elevar aos céus e cair como uma forte e momentânea chuva sobre os seus pais.

SHUNREI: Ele conseguiu!

SHEN: Pai! Eu consegui!

SHIRYU: Muito bem, meu filho... De agora em diante, somos mais do que pai e filho... **SOMOS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA!**

**-Rozan, China. 200 anos depois-**

O velho cansado, que permanecia sentado naquele mesmo local por 200 anos, sente um cosmo surgir atrás dele. Como se materializado no ar, Kiki vem visitar o amigo de longas datas.

KIKI: Ha quanto tempo Mestre Ancião...

SHIRYU: Kiki, meu amigo... Não me chame assim... Esse foi o nome anteriormente dado a um Cavaleiro de Atena. Alguém que merecia esse título... Não a mim... Eu não mereço mais ser chamado de Cavaleiro de Atena... Nem mesmo possuo uma armadura...

KIKI: Como quiser então... Shiryu... Como tem passado?

SHIRYU: Como em um pesadelo de 200 anos... Vendo diante de meus olhos meu filho ser levado por Apollo... Noite após noite... Sem jamais ter descanso... Depois que Shunrei morreu... A única coisa que me impede de tirar minha própria vida, é o juramento que fiz a Atena... O de tomar a missão que antes coube a meu mestre...

KIKI: Se você não é um Cavaleiro, porque se atém a essa missão? Aceite ou não, você é um Cavaleiro. E Atena o incumbiu de travar a próxima guerra santa contra Hades... Cumprirá essa ordem?

SHIRYU: Deveria ter sido eu... Eu deveria ter sido selado junto de Seiya e dos outros... Eu nunca deveria ter entregado aquela armadura a Shen...

KIKI: Mas Shen a recebeu de bom grado... Ele se tornou um Cavaleiro de Atena e fez o que deveria ter feito. Ele lutou por ela. Não seja tão egoísta em acreditar que esse destino deveria ser imposto apenas a você... Ele deve ser imposto a todo aquele que traja uma armadura sagrada... Por isso eu lhe peço Shiryu... Hades despertará em breve... Lute conosco como um cavaleiro. Esse mundo precisa de você...

SHIRYU: Eu... Não posso...

KIKI: Eu entendo melhor do que ninguém, a dor de perder a pessoa mais prezada de nossas vidas... Mas lembre-se de que o que aconteceu, não foi culpa sua...

SHIRYU: Diga isso a Shen...

KIKI: Eu não acredito que ele o culpe... --Kiki vira as costas e começa a caminhar deixando Shiryu pra trás-- A única culpa apontada pra você, é a que você mesmo se impõe... Quer dizer algo ao Shen? Seja novamente o cavaleiro de Atena de outrora e morra como todos nós estamos destinados a fazer, pra perguntar a ele pessoalmente... Essa é a sua chance. A alma dele está livre e descansando em paz agora... Avise-me se mudar de idéia...

SHIRYU: Como? Como ele foi liberto?

KIKI: Já ouviu falar das... Fúrias de Ártemis?

Os olhos do ancião se arregalam ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

KIKI: Três delas enfrentaram Apolo e o derrotaram... As almas dos Cavaleiros estão livres novamente...

SHIRYU: Fico feliz em saber disso... Mas minha armadura pertence a outro Cavaleiro agora...

KIKI: Não se preocupe com armadura pra lutar. Eu tenho a armadura perfeita pra você... O que me diz?

**-Nova York, apartamento de Suzu-**

O jovem Nick toca a campainha incessantemente. Suzu que adormecera no sofá estudando, ouve a campainha e se coloca de pé assustada. Ela corre até a porta para recepcionar o namorado.

SUZU: Nick!

NICK: Você se esqueceu de novo não é?

SUZU: Hã?

NICK: A gente combinou de se encontrar... Mas você se esqueceu outra vez...

SUZU: Desculpe... Acho que adormeci enquanto estudava...

NICK: Por que faz isso?

SUZU: Calma Nick... Não é o fim do mundo... Foi só um acidente...

NICK: Não. Você é distante demais. Nunca se abre comigo. Você é obcecada em ser a melhor. Só quer saber de treinar e estudar. E que treinamento é esse que você faz sem parar? O que aconteceu no dia do seu aniversário? Eu tinha tudo planejado pra gente e você sumiu sem dizer nada. (Nota do autor: Lembra da Fic "Uivo Sombrio" né?)

SUZU: Isso é algo importante pra mim.

NICK: Então compartilha comigo. Você é importante pra mim.

SUZU: Não posso...

NICK: Eu não entendo você... Eu quero entender, mas não consigo... Você me ama ou não?

SUZU: Claro que sim! Como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas?

NICK: Então esqueça essa sua obsessão de ser a melhor em tudo...

SUZU: Eu... Não posso...

Nick começa a caminha pra fora do apartamento.

NICK: Eu te amo demais pra te ver assim... Deixando a vida passar diante dos seus olhos...

SUZU: Nick? O que está dizendo?

NICK: Está acabado Suzu... Eu entendo que nunca serei prioridade em sua vida... Espero que seja feliz e que encontre o que está procurando...

SUZU: Nick... Não me deixe...

Suzu é deixada em seu apartamento sozinha e chorando.

**-Do outro lado da cidade, no night club favorito de Liz-**

ZASHI: Irmã... Acha que deveríamos entrar num lugar como esse?

LIZ: Não se preocupa amigona! Essa é a melhor danceteria daqui! É ótimo! Você vai adorar! Eu garanto!

ZASHI: Mas esse lugar parece...

LIZ: Ah Zashi... Relaxa... O muquirana do Kiki te da férias pela primeira vez e você não curte?

ZASHI: É que... Essas roupas... Não estou acostumada...

LIZ: Ah não se preocupa. Você ta linda amigona! Você precisa mudar os ares. Só fica com aquela mesma roupa sempre. As pessoas vão pensar que você é uma freira ou uma Hare-Krishna. Aposto que se o Yang te visse agora ele ia cair durinho no chão.

ZASHI: --Cara vermelha-- Porque fica dizendo essas coisas sem sentido...?

LIZ: Ih Zashi... Qualé? Até parece que ninguém enxerga... ¬¬ Agora vamos entrar!

Liz puxa Zashi pelas mãos e se dirige ao inicio da fila onde um enorme segurança confere uma lista de convidados.

SEG: Nome?

LIZ: Deixa de ser bobo Alfonse... Deixa a gente entrar logo.

SEG: Hehehe... Não te vejo há muito tempo Liz. Trouxe uma amiga com você é? E qual o nome da gatinha?

LIZ: Ih tira olho que ela tem dono hein? ¬¬

SEG: Ta pode passar... E vê se não destrói o lugar dessa vez hein?

LIZ: Ih fala sério... Até parece que não me conhece... ¬¬

ZASHI: Err... Irmã, você não vai mesmo destruir o lugar vai? -.-

LIZ: E que graça teria se não destruísse?

ZASHI: Ai minha Ártemis... -.-

O Segurança abre caminho pra Liz e as pessoas da fila começam a protestar. O Enorme segurança imediatamente grita e manda todo mundo se calar. Ninguém mais pensa em discutir. Ao entrar no clube, Zashi fica tontinha com tanto barulho e com as luzes. O som tecno invade seus ouvidos e ela sente-se completamente deslocada.

ZASHI: Ai irmã... Que lugar é esse?

LIZ: Relaxa e curte a musica amigona! Dança também!

ZASHI: Isso é musica? É só barulho!

LIZ: Vem! Vamos ao bar tomar alguma coisa!

Chegando ao bar, Liz pede dois drinques.

LIZ: Toma amigona! Esse é o melhor drinque desse lugar. É por minha conta.

ZASHI: Liz... Eu não bebo...

LIZ: Ah toma só dessa vez vai! É bom! Faz assim. Vira tudo de uma vez! Como eu!

Liz toma o drinque todo em um gole e começa a dançar. Zashi olha encabulada para o copo e fica pensando. Ela decide imitar Liz e vira o copo.

ZASHI: Credo... Que coisa amarga... A Liz gosta mesmo de beber isso? -.-

LIZ: E aí? Gostou?

ZASHI: Sinto-me estranha... Meio zonza...

LIZ: Zashi? o.0

Zashi desmaia sobre o balcão.

**-Central Park-**

Suzu caminhava no parque admirando a noite. No entanto, ela não notava um rapaz de jaqueta que a seguia. Ela ouve um súbito barulho e se vira. Não havia ninguém. Ao se voltar novamente para frente, ela vê o rapaz que a seguia.

????: Ótima noite não acha?

SUZU: Sinceramente? Não.

????: Olha essa lua cheia... Sabia que na mitologia, Ártemis era considerada a própria lua?

SUZU: Ouvi falar.

????: Sabe... Ouvi uma lenda de que Ártemis treinava guerreiras para guerrear contra outros deuses...

SUZU: É mesmo? Você não ta um pouco grandinho pra acreditar em contos de fadas?

????: Acho que tem razão... Deve ser só uma história boba mesmo não é...

Suzu retorna a caminhar e passa pelo rapaz estranho. Ele sussurra algo no momento que Suzu passa por ele que a faz gelar.

????: Fúria de Ártemis?

SUZU: --Para de caminhar-- O que disse?

????: Eu disse... Fúria de Ártemis... É o que você é... Certo?

Suzu da um salto pra trás e assume posição de combate.

SUZU: Quem é você e o que quer comigo?

????: Pode me chamar de Ikarus... E o que eu quero é testar sua força.

SUZU: Como é?

IKARUS: Uma tempestade está chegando... E meu chefe gostaria de ver se vocês têm topete para enfrentá-la.

SUZU: Quer ver uma tempestade?

IKARUS: Claro... Manda ver gatinha...

SUZU: Gatinha?

Suzu parte pra cima de Ikarus com ira total. Seus golpes são rápidos e letais. Ela mira friamente nos pontos vitais de Ikarus, mas o jovem com certeza não é normal. Ele evita cada um dos ataques, se defende. Sua velocidade é incrível.

IKARUS: Foi assim que derrotou Apolo? Estou decepcionado pra falar a verdade.

SUZU: Ah é? E que tal isso?

Suzu começa a elevar seu cosmo... Um vento forte começa a soprar e fazer as árvores tremularem. Em seguida um furacão cobre o corpo de Suzu e com um único movimento, ela dispara essa força da natureza contra o inimigo.

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

IKARUS: Assim está bem melhor!

O rapaz expande seu poderoso cosmo e acerta o furacão com um soco. O Furacão é barrado momentaneamente e em seguida ele é disperso por um relâmpago de cor púrpura. Ikarus da um sorriso sarcástico para Suzu que simplesmente a mata de ódio.

IKARUS: Nada mal. Esse era o mínimo de poder que esperava de você...

Ikarus é interrompido por um soco que quase o atinge no rosto. Ele inclinou o corpo um pouco pra trás pra escapar. Em seguida um chute vem em sua direção e ele precisa se defender com o braço direito. Suzu imediatamente gira o corpo e da uma rasteira em Ikarus. Ele se apóia em uma mão e da um salto para o alto. Suzu o acompanha e começa a desferir golpes alucinadamente. Ikarus se defende de todos com destreza inigualável.

IKARUS: Assim mesmo! Estou gostando de ver!

SUZU: Cretino! Está achando isso divertido?

Ikarus desaparece em pleno ar. Suzu olha ao redor e o avista no chão.

SUZU: Ele se movimentou mais rápido do que pude ver... Esse cara é forte...

IKARUS: Ufa... Você não é mole... Pelo visto é tão forte quanto bonita...

SUZU: Mas você é muito descarado mesmo! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

IKARUS: O quê?

Ikarus cruza os braços a frente do rosto é se defende dos golpes. Ele é atirado ao ar, mas gira o corpo em pleno ar e cai de pé no chão. Ele abana os braços como se estivesse sentindo uma terrível dor.

IKARUS: Putz... Essa doeu... Está decidido... Eu vou sair com você depois dessa!

SUZU: Está achando tudo isso um jogo?

IKARUS: Jogo? Não... Eu já falei. É um teste. Você passou com louvor. Mas ainda precisa melhorar muito pra enfrentar a tempestade que se aproxima.

SUZU: Do que diabos está falando?

IKARUS: Eu te conto no dia do nosso encontro. Até mais...

Ikarus desaparece no ar. Suzu cerra os punhos com ódio daquele rapaz.

**-Santuário de Atena na Grécia-**

Duas figuras em trajes e chapéus chineses se aproximam do santuário. Umas delas trazia uma urna nas costas. Na entrada do santuário, os dois são barrados pelos guardas.

GUARDA: Alto! Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?

GEN: Eu sou Gen! Mestre de Rozan! Venho me reportar ao grande mestre e apresentar o novo cavaleiro de Dragão!

GUARDA: Mestre Gen! Perdoe-nos! Fomos avisados de sua chegada! Por favor, pode passar!

GEN: Obrigado. Venha Yang.

Os dois entram no santuário. Os guardas ficam impressionados com os dois lendários cavaleiros de quem ouviram falar inúmeras vezes. O Lendário cavaleiro de Dragão. A linhagem do Dragão, tão famosa nos livros de história do santuário. Os cavaleiros, cuja força inigualável, eram capazes de reverter o fluxo da maior de todas as cachoeiras com seus mais simplórios golpes. Os guardas nunca imaginaram que um dia veriam um dos Lendários cavaleiros pessoalmente.

GUARDA: Será que é mesmo o cavaleiro de dragão? O cavaleiro lendário que derrotava até deuses?

Os dois se dirigem sem demora a escadaria das doze casas. Yang retira do bolso uma fotografia de Zashi e começa a admirar e suspirar alto.

GEN: Yang...

YANG: Sim mestre...

GEN: Sei que está com saudades... Mas controle suas emoções... Estaremos em breve diante do próprio Grande Mestre. Você deve mostrar compostura.

YANG: Sim claro mestre... Perdoe-me.

GEN: Não há problema... Eu sei muito bem o que está sentindo! Hahaha! A Zashi é preciosa não é?

YANG: Sim mestre... Ela é... Meu coração dói só de pensar que ela está longe de mim...

GEN: Yang...

YANG: Sim mestre?

Gen da um soco na cara de Yang que o atira longe.

GEN: POR QUE AINDA NÃO PEDIU A MÃO DELA EM CASAMENTO SEU IDIOTA!?

YANG: Nani? XX

GEN: Agora se levante daí e vamos em frente. Não é cortês fazer o grande mestre esperar.

YANG: Nani? XX

Gen volta a caminhar em direção ao salão do grande mestre. Após subir as escadarias, eles chegam ao salão do Grande Mestre e lá eles se deparam com Kiki, ajoelhado diante da grande figura que comanda os cavaleiros.

GM: Finalmente chegou... Gen, o lendário Cavaleiro de Dragão!

Continua em breve...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ikarus: Voltamos. Depois de um periodo de férias (Pras garotas ¬¬) a Fic das Fúrias de Ártemis voltou. Exatamente um ano após a luta contra a Lija._

_Zashi: Ikarus-Sama!_

_Ikarus: Ah oi Zashi! Como vai? _

_Zashi: Estou tão feliz de estar de volta Ikarus-Sama! Nova Fic, novas emoções, novos inimigos!_

_Liz: É isso aí! Estou louca pra socar uns otários! Meus punhos estão fervendo!_

_Suzu: Sim. Adimito que já sentia falta de lutar novamente. Desenvolvi novas técnicas só pra esse momento. Pra provar que eu sou a mais forte._

_Liz: Ah vai sonhando garota! Eu sou a mais forte não é... Ikarus-Sama? --Abraça Ikarus--_

_Ikarus: Nani? O.O_

_Suzu: Nada disso! Ikarus-sama... Diz pra ela quem é a mais forte diz... --Abraça Ikarus--_

_Ikarus: Err... Vocês não tem namorado mais não? Oo_

_Liz: Ah sim... Isso? Não se preocupe... Não estamos fazendo nada demais estamos? Ikarus-sama..._

_Suzu: Solta ele Liz! Ele vai adimitir que eu sou a mais forte!_

_Liz: Nem pensar! Eu sou a favorita dele!_

_Zashi: Ai ai... Não aprendem nunca... Bom acho que eu vou ter de apresentar o novo capíulo então! Vamos conhecer o novo cavaleiro que Ikarus-Sama preparou pra gente?_

**Capítulo 2 – O Novo Cavaleiro...**

Liz está deitada em sua cama, dormindo profundamente. Toda esparramada e sonhando com Adrian. A noite foi agitada. Ela acorda aos poucos com uma dor de cabeça infernal e o sol batendo em seu rosto. Ao lado da cama, havia uma bandeja com o café da manhã...

LIZ: A Zashi preparou o café da manhã... Grande menina... Ai minha cabeça... Que ressaca...

SUZU: Levanta. Ta na hora.

Liz se assusta e cai da cama.

LIZ: Suzu? Ta querendo me matar do coração garota?

SUZU: Bebeu demais ontem é?

LIZ: Acho que bebi todo o álcool da cidade... Nem lembro o que aconteceu... E a Zashi? Ta bem? Ela capotou ontem...

SUZU: Ela está bem. Está na sala.

Liz se levanta, coloca um roupão e se dirige a sala junto de Suzu. Lá ela vê Zashi fazendo curativos em uns rapazes.

LIZ: Zashi... Que turma é essa no meu apartamento garota?

ZASHI: Ah irmã... São os rapazes que você espancou ontem. Eu não pude deixá-los feridos assim... Tadinhos.

LIZ: Rapazes?

Liz tenta puxar pela memória, quando se lembra dos rapazes se aproximando dela na boate e tentando agarra-la a força. A próxima cena na mente de Liz é um flash de violência em que ela da uma surra nos rapazes que a abordaram e depois fugindo da polícia que invadia a boate.

LIZ: Ah lembrei! Os tarados! Me larga Suzu! Eu vou acabar com a raça deles! Ò.Ó

ZASHI: Irmã! Não faz isso. Eles já aprenderam a lição não é?

TODOS: Sim Zashi... Sentimos muito...

ZASHI: Que bom. Agora como eu ia dizendo vocês não podem tratar as mulheres dessa forma. Tem de ser gentis ou nunca vão conquistar o coração de uma moça. Tentem dar flores pra uma moça. Garotas adoram flores e de coisas românticas como...

Os rapazes ouvem admirados às palavras de Zashi.

LIZ: Mas é incrível o que ela consegue fazer né? ¬¬

SUZU: De fato. Mas não é por isso que eu to aqui. Vim conversar com você.

LIZ: Pode falar... Enquanto isso eu vou tomar uma aspirina... -.-

SUZU: Eu fui atacada ontem.

LIZ: Por quem?

SUZU: Eu não sei. Ele disse que se chamava Ikarus. E ele era muito forte.

LIZ: Forte como?

SUZU: Mais rápido que eu. E defendeu todos os meus golpes facilmente.

LIZ: E você derrotou ele?

SUZU: Não. Ele fugiu. Disse que só estava me testando. Eu acho que algo muito ruim está pra acontecer...

LIZ: Como o quê?

SUZU: Não sei. Meu avô me disse para irmos ao santuário de Atena.

LIZ: Ao Santuário?

**-Santuário de Atena-**

O Santuário estava agitado. Era dia de torneio. Quando encontraram a Armadura lendária de pégaso, vários candidatos começaram a treinar arduamente para conquistá-la. Neste torneio havia dois candidatos a favoritos. Um era Ulisses, discípulo de Java de Cobra. O outro, por incrível que pareça, era um rapaz de fora. Veio do Japão, atrás de sua irmã. Foi treinado por Helena de Águia e seu nome era Shiro. O candidato mais improvável de vencer havia chegado às finais e estava pra enfrentar o novo favorito.

JAVA: Que infelicidade Helena. Ter de enfrentar Ulisses. Seu aluno pode ter aprendido a lutar, mas não conseguirá derrotar Ulisses. Hahaha!

HELENA: Não cante vitória ainda Java... A luta ainda não começou...

JAVA: Nem precisa. Eu treinei pessoalmente o Ulisses e sei do que ele é capaz. Ele será o vencedor desse combate.

HELENA: Veremos.

Os dois jovens entram na arena. O Grande Mestre observa os combates desde cedo. Gen e Yang também observam a luta. Eles prestam atenção especial ao jovem Shiro que chegou tão longe no torneio, só com dois anos de treinamento.

GEN: Pégaso hã? Interessante.

YANG: Ele luta bem... Mas não demonstrou nada de especial até o momento.

Na arena, os dois se encaram.

ULISSES: Ridículo... Você está mesmo pensando em lutar... Contra mim?

SHIRO: Pode apostar que estou. Eu vim de muito longe. Treinei muito pra chegar até aqui. Voltar atrás não é uma opção!

ULISSES: Ser um Cavaleiro é meu sonho desde criança. Eu não vou deixar esse sonho escapar. Eu não terei piedade de você nessa luta moleque.

SHIRO: Essa luta não será como as outras. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você desta vez...

GM: Hoje, um novo cavaleiro de bronze de pégaso surgirá. Um de vocês dois será agraciado com a sagrada armadura. Que comece o combate!

Ulisses ataca Shiro sem pensar duas vezes. Seu punho brilha e avança contra o garoto Japonês. Shiro segura o punho do inimigo com extrema facilidade.

ULISSES: Como!? Impossível!

SHIRO: Impossível? Eu vim de muito longe pra cuidar da minha irmã...

**-Japão. Dois anos atrás-**

Shiro e sua irmã viviam numa velha Mansão. Seus pais eram muito ricos e compraram a propriedade pra usar como seu lar. Após o nascimento de Shiro, eles foram agraciados com mais uma criança. Batizaram a menina de Mai. A vida era tranqüila e sossegada até o dia que os demônios vieram. A casa foi incendiada, os pais de Shiro e Mai foram mortos e Shiro seria o próximo. Em meio a casa em chamas, Shiro segurava o bebê no colo com força e tentava protege-la dos invasores que queriam pega-la.

SHIRO: O que querem com a minha irmã?

ROCK: Essa menina é a maior adversária de lorde Hades! Precisa ser morta!

Rock toma a menina dos braços de Shiro à força. Da um soco no pobre garoto que o derruba no chão quase morto.

De repente, um cosmo avassalador percorre o ambiente, o ar se eletrifica e uma tempestade elétrica invade o quarto matando todos os espectros ali presentes. Um jovem com uma armadura azul e uma máscara nos olhos surge diante de Shiro com a criança nos braços.

SHIRO: Minha irmã... Devolve...

????: Ouça moleque... Eu sou Ikarus... Enviado de Zeus... Sua irmã será uma criança muito importante, que trará paz e justiça ao mundo... Por isso esses homens vieram aqui. Para matá-la. Você não pode protegê-la. Apenas no Santuário da Grécia, ela estará segura.

Shiro desmaia aos poucos e Ikarus o leva pra fora da casa. Quando Shiro acorda, ele vê apenas os bombeiros tentando reanima-lo. O tal Ikarus e sua irmã não se encontram mais ali.

SHIRO: Eu vou para a Grécia! Eu vou encontrar minha irmã de qualquer jeito!

**-Santuário da Grécia-**

Os guardas do santuário atacam um jovem que sozinho os derrota facilmente.

GUARDAS: Quem é esse moleque que nos desafia assim? Ele tem a força de um cavaleiro!

SHIRO: --Segurando um guarda desmaiado pela gola-- Eu quero a minha irmã... Eu estou aqui a meses procurando o santuário e sei que minha irmã está aqui! Devolve ela!

O garoto continua atacando os guardas. Nem ele sabia explicar como conseguia se mover daquela forma e derrotar homens tão grandes, sozinho. Ele apenas sentia a força de um universo explodindo em seu interior. De repente uma figura feminina trajando uma armadura prateada se coloca em seu caminho. Ela era uma linda garota que usava máscara.

HELENA: O que veio fazer no santuário garoto? Não sabe que esse lugar é perigoso? Não sabe o perigo de se enfrentar os cavaleiros?

SHIRO: Eu não to nem aí pra nada disso! Eu só quero a minha irmã!

Shiro desfere um soco em Helena que ela mal consegue defender. Em seguida, com um rápido golpe de desarme, ela joga Shiro no chão.

HELENA: Eu não sei quem é sua irmã, mas dificilmente a encontrará aqui...

SHIRO: Não vem com essa! O tal de Ikarus falou que ia trazer ela pro santuário! Esse é o lugar não é? Eu quero minha irmã de volta!

HELENA: Disse... Ikarus? Sua irmã? (Será que...)

**-Santuário da Grécia atualmente-**

SHIRO: Não posso perder essa luta, pois eu jurei proteger minha irmã!

HELENA: Sim... A irmã de Shiro é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a própria reencarnação de Atena. A alma de Atena deve ter reencarnado naquele bebê depois que as Fúrias de Ártemis derrotaram Apolo... Por isso, Shiro não aceita ser derrotado por ninguém... Eu mesmo pedi permissão ao Grande Mestre para treiná-lo e durante esses dois anos, ele se tornou um Cavaleiro admiravelmente forte...

Shiro acerta um soco no estômago de Ulisses que o faz cuspir sangue.

ULISSES: Não... Acredito! Que cosmo é esse?

SHIRO: Esse é o cosmo que desenvolvi devido ao meu treinamento! Um cosmo que cresceu devido ao amor que sinto pela minha irmã...

Shiro começa a dançar seguindo a forma das 13 estrelas da constelação de pégaso. Seu cosmo se expande e em seguida, ele avança contra o adversário.

SHIRO: Você é forte, mas não pode superar a minha dedicação! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Várias esferas de Luz avançam sobre Ulisses como meteoros que castigam seu corpo. Ulisses cai no chão sangrando muito.

SHIRO: Acabou...

ULISSES: O que disse? Disse que acabou? Nunca que eu permitirei que a armadura sagrada seja entregue a um oriental!

Ulisses começa a concentrar uma poderosa energia em seu punho e dispara contra Shiro. O garoto da um salto pro ar para se desviar e Ulisses o segue. Eles trocam golpes no ar em grande velocidade, mas Shiro consegue supera-lo e o derruba no chão com um chute. Em seguida, ele aplica uma seqüência de socos que leva o oponente ao nocaute. Todos os presentes no local se levantam das arquibancadas vibrando pelo jovem Shiro. O garoto que derrotou o mais forte dos candidatos a cavaleiro. Kiki se aproxima da arena com as pequenas Atena e Ártemis a seu lado. A infante Atena sorri feliz de ver quem foi o vencedor da batalha. O coração de Shiro olha pra irmã e se enche de alegria. O grande mestre se levanta do trono e saúda Shiro.

GM: Shiro! Você lutou bravamente. E conquistou o titulo de Cavaleiro de Atena! Honre esse titulo e essa armadura protegendo Atena com sua vida!

SHIRO: Eu juro!

Helena se aproxima do discípulo, contente por sua vitória.

HELENA: Parabéns Shiro... Agora você concretizou seu sonho. Estou orgulhosa de você.

SHIRO: Helena... Obrigado por tudo... Eu sou um cavaleiro!

**-Estados unidos-**

Os rapazes saem do apartamento de Liz muito arrependidos do que fizeram. Liz ainda está louca pra dar uma surra neles, mas é contida por Suzu.

RAPAZ: Sentimos muito, senhorita Zashi. A partir de agora nós vamos aprender a respeitar as mulheres.

ZASHI: Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Até mais meninos. E lembrem-se. Garotas gostam de coisas românticas!

LIZ: Agora se mandem daqui!

Os rapazes saem correndo com medo e quase atropelam as pessoas para entrar no elevador.

ZASHI: Acho que eles aprenderam a lição.

LIZ: É... Umas porradas bem dadas fazem maravilhas...

SUZU: Agora, preparem suas coisas... Nós vamos pra Grécia.

ZASHI: À Grécia? Pra que?

LIZ: A Suzu foi atacada ontem e o avô dela pediu pra gente ir pro santuário.

ZASHI: Atacada? Acha que tem algo a ver com os Espectros?

SUZU: Não sei... O cara que me atacou não parecia estar querendo me matar. Disse que era tudo um teste e que uma tempestade se aproxima... Dada às circunstâncias do caso da Lija, eu não me admiraria se Hades tivesse algo a ver com isso.

LIZ: Merda... Mais luta... Eu vou encontrar com o Adrian e a gente se encontra aqui amanhã. Façam tudo o que tiverem de fazer e voltem pra cá.

ZASHI: Minhas coisas estão prontas... Eu não trouxe muita coisa... Vou dar um jeito no seu apartamento então, Liz. Ta uma sujeira.

LIZ: Você não cansa de trabalhar não amigona? A empregada deve vir ai um dia desses pra arrumar

ZASHI: E vai ficar essa imundice até lá? De jeito nenhum!

SUZU: Até parece que você não conhece Liz... Vamos.

Liz e Suzu saem do apartamento sem notar que estavam sendo observadas por figuras estranhas.

Continua em breve...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Despertar...**

**-Apartamento de Adrian-**

Adrian estava dormindo e sua mente era atacada por um pesadelo. Ele via imagens de Liz chorando, ferida, caída no chão. Ele sentia uma tristeza profunda abatendo seu coração quando Liz desaparecia diante de seus olhos em um clarão de luz. Ele sentia mágoa ao ver os olhos dela cheios de ódio voltados para ele. Adrian acorda assustado e suando frio. A campainha está tocando. Ele anda até a porta e recepciona Liz.

LIZ: Oi amor! Que saudade de você! --Abraça Adrian--

ADRIAN: Liz...

LIZ: Hm? O que foi? Você parece preocupado... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

ADRIAN: Liz... Alguma vez... Eu te magoei? Ou te feri de alguma maneira?

LIZ: Hm? Do que ta falando? Você nunca me magoou ou me feriu... Porque essa pergunta?

ADRIAN: É sobre meu passado... Eu não consigo me lembrar... Mas todas as noites eu tenho sonhos de dor e sofrimento... Tão reais... Eu sonhei que estava machucando você... E você chorava e me odiava...

LIZ: Ei... Não pensa assim... Você nunca fez essas coisas ta? É só um pesadelo...

Adrian se arruma e ele e Liz saem do apartamento. Hoje era dia de Adrian fazer trabalho voluntário no Orfanato. O orfanato era mantido por um rapaz amigo de Adrian. Ele dedicou sua vida a cuidar de crianças órfãs. Chegando ao orfanato que ficava próximo ao apartamento de Adrian, eles são recepcionados pelo jovem Aaron.

AARON: Adrian. Liz. Há muito tempo não os vejo por aqui... Como vão as coisas?

ADRIAN: Estamos muito bem. E você meu amigo?

AARON: Não poderiam estar melhores... As crianças estão brincando no pátio. Querem ir dar um alô pra elas?

LIZ: Claro.

Liz já ficara bem popular naquele orfanato. As crianças adoram a atenção de outras pessoas pelo fato de não terem conhecidos os próprios pais.

ALEX: Liz! Você voltou! Veio brincar mais com a gente?

LIZ: Claro garoto! Vai chamar todas as crianças. A gente vai brincar ta?

Enquanto o garoto corria para chamar as crianças, Aaron corria atrás dele para que não se machucasse. Adrian se aproxima de Liz.

LIZ: Eu adoro essas crianças...

ADRIAN: Sim. São muito especiais.

De repente uma jovem vestida elegantemente com um vestido preto passa por eles e entra no orfanato.

ADRIAN: Liz... Você está querendo me dizer alguma coisa não está?

LIZ: ... Estou...

ADRIAN: Tem a ver com o fato de você ser uma Fúria de Ártemis?

LIZ: Sim... Eu vou ter de me envolver em uma nova luta... E não sei se vou voltar dessa vez.

ADRIAN: Não fala assim! Se você morrer, eu morro junto com você.

LIZ: Não. Eu vou passar esse último dia do seu lado e amanhã eu vou partir. Eu não quero que você me siga. Quero que você siga com a sua vida e não venha atrás de mim.

ADRIAN: Não. Eu vou com você.

LIZ: Adrian! Eu não estou brincando! Eu te machuco se for preciso te deter!

Adrian olha a determinação nos olhos de Liz e um flash de memória surge em sua mente. Sua cabeça dói e ele cai de joelhos. Liz o ampara.

LIZ: Adrian... O que você tem?

ADRIAN: Não foi nada... Foi uma dor de cabeça momentânea... Começou a pouco tempo. Não é nada demais. Não se preocupe... Eu não quero te ver mais com esse olhar de ódio pra mim...

Por um momento Liz parece ter sentido uma fagulha de cosmo em Adrian. Mas não pode ser. Adrian não é mais um Trojan.

AARON: Está tudo bem?

LIZ: Ah sim. Não se preocupe Aaron.

AARON: Desculpe pela demora. Eu estava apenas mostrando o lugar pra senhorita... Oh desculpe, esqueci-me de perguntar o seu nome...

????: Não se preocupe... Meu nome não é importante. Eu só queria conhecer o orfanato... Por falar nisso... Belo pingente você tem... "Yours Ever"... Seu para sempre...

AARON: Oh obrigado... Eu tenho ele desde criança. Acho que foi uma lembrança de meus verdadeiros pais. Tenho isso desde criança.

????: Entendo... Eu voltarei depois. Obrigada por tudo Aaron...

A mulher entra em uma limusine e vai embora.

LIZ: Estranho... Ela parece tão familiar... Tenho certeza e que já vi essa garota antes...

AARON: Acho que ela deve estar interessada em adoção... E vocês? Quando vão adotar um hein?

ADRIAN: Err... Hã? Como?

LIZ: Ah falou e disse Aaron...

**-Apartamento de Suzu-**

Suzu estava sentada em sua cama sozinha, segurando uma foto de Nick. Suas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e caíam sobre a fotografia. Ela realmente gostava dele. Mas sua obsessão o afastou. Suzu precisava ser a melhor em tudo. Nunca recebera aprovação de seu pai em nada do que fazia, por mais que se esforçasse. Nunca era o bastante. Quando iniciou seu treinamento pra ser Ninja, ela se dedicou de corpo e alma. Fez de tudo pra ser a mais forte. Mas sempre encontrou outros que a superaram. Liz, Zashi, Gaira... E agora esse novo inimigo misterioso... Ikarus... Suzu volta a arrumar suas coisas. Ela guarda sua Aljava em sua urna e sai para o apartamento de Liz. No caminho ela sente um cosmo negro que envolve a cidade.

SUZU: Que cosmo é esse? Cheio de escuridão e maldade... Algo estranho está acontencendo.

Uma voz vem de trás e assusta Suzu.

IKARUS: Eu te avisei.

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Zashi senta no sofá, morta de cansaço. Parece que ela enfrentou toda a batalha contra Apolo novamente de tão exausta.

ZASHI: Irmã... Como uma única pessoa pode sujar tanto a casa? Nem consigo me mexer...

Zashi aproveita a paz e quietude e começa a concentrar seu cosmo. Ela começa a meditar para encontrar Alívio. Sua mente deixa seu corpo e ela sobrevoa a cidade procurando paz. Tudo está calmo. Tranqüilo. Ela pode sentir as mentes das pessoas. Algumas estão felizes. Outras sofrendo. De repente sua meditação é interrompida. Uma sombra negra surge diante dela, cobrindo toda a cidade e tentando agarra-la. A mente de Zashi é presa por uma poderosa força maligna que a faz gritar.

????: Criança... Seu fim está próximo... O fim de toda a humanidade está próximo... Não há esperança...

ZASHI: Solte-me! Quem é você?

????: Sou aquele que traz salvação a todas as almas... Que traz o inevitável fim a todos os seres...

ZASHI: Não! Vá embora! Eu não vou permitir!

Zashi é atacada pelo cosmo negro que a envolvia e desmaia no chão do apartamento. Suzu entra no apartamento e vê a amiga caída. Ela logo a ampara nos braços.

SUZU: Zashi! Acorda!

ZASHI: Não... Escuro... Frio... Ajude...

SUZU: Acorde Zashi! O que você tem? Fala comigo! Zashi!

**-Orfanato-**

LIZ: Puxa... Como está tarde. Acho que deveríamos ir.

AARON: As crianças já estão dormindo. Vocês podem ficar para o jantar se quiserem.

ADRIAN: Não obrigado meu amigo... Eu já terminei de examinar as crianças. Agora nós precisamos ir. Mas voltaremos em breve.

AARON: Tudo bem. Estarei esperando.

Liz e Adrian saem do Orfanato e vão embora. Logo que eles saem a misteriosa garota de preto surge novamente e entra no orfanato. Ela vai ao escritório de Aaron e o surpreende.

AARON: Ah a senhorita de hoje a tarde. O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora da noite?

Ela se ajoelha.

????: Vim apenas para saúdá-lo, meu senhor e imperador... Hades!

AARON: O que disse?

????: Meu nome é Pandora... Imperador Hades... Não se lembra de mim? Eu sou sua eterna e fiel serva...

AARON: Do que está falando?

Pandora se levanta e se dirige até Aaron. Ela segura sua face e o beija na testa. Um cosmo negro começa a tomar conta de Aaron e ele começa a sentir uma forte dor no peito. Ele cai de joelhos. Um eclipse lunar começa a acontecer.

PANDORA: Hades-sama... Desperte... Venha para nós e cubra esta Terra de escuridão... O tempo de Atena já acabou...

Um cosmo negro envolve o corpo de Aaron. A noite é iluminada pelo cosmo do deus da morte e a terra treme. As crianças do orfanato se levantam assustadas de suas camas e começam a fugir pro lado de fora. O orfanato começa a desabar. Liz e Adrian, ainda um pouco próximos do local correm de volta pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao chegarem ao orfanato destruído, eles vêem Aaron em meio a um pilar de luz púrpura que se elevava aos céus. Aaron levitava no ar como se estivesse em transe. Como se surgissem do nada, vários espectros surgem atrás de Aaron.

LIZ: Mas que coisa é essa?

AARON: Não há mais esperança... A Terra... Vai cair...

Liz corre em direção a Aaron quando um poderoso cosmo negro avança em sua direção. Liz evita o ataque por pouco e se vira para seu atacante. Um homem de armadura negra cujo elmo possuía enormes chifres e seus ombros e braços, presas gigantescas.

????: Eu sou Atma de Behemoth! A Estrela Terrestre da Robustez! Não permitirei que toque o imperador Hades.

LIZ: Eu não dou a mínima pra você! Mas não vou deixar vocês levarem o Aaron! Então sai da minha frente seu babaca! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ATMA: _**TITAN SUPERNOVA!**_

Atma une as duas mãos e cria uma redoma de energia que se expande e se choca com o ataque de Liz. Os dois golpes geram uma explosão enorme e criam uma cratera enorme no chão. Toneladas de concreto são atiradas ao ar e caem ruidosamente no chão. Liz e Adrian observam atônitos à demonstração de poder do Espectro. Atma sorri.

LIZ: Miserável! Eu vou tirar esse sorriso da sua cara agora mesmo!

ADRIAN: Não Liz! Você está desprotegida. E deve haver dezenas deles. Veja.

ATMA: Nossos golpes se equivaleram... Há séculos não vejo alguém cuja força se compara a minha... Estarei esperando pelo nosso próximo confronto Fúria de Ártemis...

Aaron assiste a tudo aquilo como se estivesse hipnotizado pela demonstração de poder de ambos. O cosmo de Aaron se expande até envolver Liz, Adrian e os Espectros. Eles cobrem os olhos ofuscados pela luminosidade e em seguida Aaron e os Espectros desaparecem. Liz da um murro no chão e de tanta raiva abre um buraco no chão.

LIZ: Desgraçados!

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Liz e Adrian chegam ao apartamento. Suzu já cuidava de Zashi que se sentia melhor após o ataque que sofrera. Liz trazia as crianças do orfanato consigo.

SUZU: Liz... De onde saíram todas essas crianças?

LIZ: São do orfanato. Aconteceu uma coisa sinistra lá. Te explico depois... Ei... O que aconteceu aqui? Esse não é meu apartamento...

SUZU: Sabe o que aconteceu? Está limpo... ¬¬

ZASHI: Deu o maior trabalhão irmã, mas eu consegui limpar ele todo e...

Zashi mal terminava de falar e as crianças já estava bagunçando tudo.

ZASHI: Essa não... T.T

LIZ: Zashi! Não chora amigona! Não é tão ruim assim... Depois eu te ajudo a limpar de novo. Juro.

SUZU: Ai ai...

**-Mais tarde-**

Liz, Suzu e Zashi conversavam na sala enquanto as crianças dormiam no quarto. Adrian estava na varanda do apartamento pensando.

ZASHI: Então, o amigo de Adrian-kun era Hades? Ele deve estar sofrendo tanto...

LIZ: Ele deve estar maluco... A namorada é uma louca que veste armadura e solta fogo pelas mãos e o melhor amigo dele virou o imperador do inferno... Não sei até quando ele vai suportar ficar comigo...

SUZU: Eu compreendo... Mas infelizmente, Adrian não é nossa maior preocupação agora...

LIZ: Eu vou lá falar com ele...

SUZU: Liz. Acho que não é a melhor...

Zashi apenas toca o ombro e Suzu e faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

ZASHI: Deixa-a ir, Suzu-chan... Liz-chan já sofreu demais por perder Adrian-kun uma vez... Agora ela está pra perde-lo de novo...

SUZU: Sim... É por isso que guerreiros como nós, não devemos nos apaixonar... Nunca é fácil se despedir...

**-Na varanda-**

LIZ: Ei você ta bem?

ADRIAN: Eu estou tão confuso... Eu não compreendo o que está acontecendo... É como acordar de um sonho e descobrir que ainda está sonhando. E que este sonho é ainda pior que o anterior...

LIZ: Adrian... Você merece ficar com alguém normal. Eu não posso te fazer feliz. Eu só atraio desgraça e tristeza pra perto de mim e daqueles que eu amo. Suzu e Zashi podem agüentar o tranco. Elas são fortes. Elas são Fúrias como eu. Mas você não vai suportar ficar comigo por muito mais tempo... Eu te amo demais pra te fazer infeliz... Eu quero que você esqueça de mim...

ADRIAN: Nunca! Eu te amo demais!

LIZ: Eu vou pra Grécia com as garotas... Eu vou trazer o Aaron de volta... E quando eu voltar, eu não quero mais te ver aqui...

Liz entra novamente no apartamento.

LIZ: Estão prontas? Vamos embora.

ZASHI: Liz-chan...

SUZU: Precisamos ir Zashi...

ZASHI: Mas e quanto a Adrian-kun?

SUZU: Vamos Zashi...

Continua em breve...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Mobilização...**

**-Noite no Santuário-**

A pequena Ártemis se aproxima de Kiki que observava o céu estrelado sentado diante da estátua de Atena. Kiki vê a pequena criança e a convida para se sentar ao seu lado.

ÁRTEMIS: Kiki... Você é um Cavaleiro de Atena não é?

KIKI: Hm? Sim Senhorita Ártemis. Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. Manto que anteriormente pertenceu a meu mestre, Mu de Áries.

ÁRTEMIS: Minha irmã é protegida por todos esses poderosos cavaleiros... Queria ter cavaleiros pra me proteger também...

KIKI: Não fique triste senhorita Ártemis. A Senhorita também possui alguém para defendê-la.

ÁRTEMIS: É mesmo?

KIKI: Sim. As Fúrias de Ártemis. São as guerreiras mais destemidas da Terra. Tão fortes quantos os próprios Cavaleiros de Atena. Os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias são aliados há eras. Você lutou várias vezes ao lado de sua irmã Atena durante séculos.

ÁRTEMIS: E quando eu vou conhecê-las Kiki?

KIKI: Em breve... Muito em breve...

Kiki pensa em sua discípula Zashi e os dois permanecem sentados olhando para o céu.

**-Aeroporto de Nova York-**

ZASHI: Liz-chan... Porque temos de ir de avião? É mais rápido por teletransporte.

LIZ: Ah você nunca andou de avião amigona! Vai ser legal pra você conhecer.

ZASHI: Mas tenho medo de ser perigoso...

SUZU: Não precisa se preocupar Zashi. É perfeitamente seguro.

LIZ: Amigona, não vai me dizer que você enfrenta guerreiros do mau e tem medo de avião?

ZASHI: Bem...

LIZ: Então vamos nessa!

Liz segura Zashi pela mão e a arrasta pra dentro do avião. Suzu segue atrás, mas de repente sente um cosmo familiar. Ela olha pra trás e vê Ikarus em meio a multidão. Observando-a. Como num passe de mágica ele desaparece.

LIZ: Suzu? Você não vem?

SUZU: Ah sim... Já estou indo...

Elas entram no avião. Liz e Zashi estão despreocupadas, mas Suzu está muito preocupada com as repentinas aparições desse tal Ikarus.

**-Mundo dos mortos-**

No palácio de Hades se reuniam os Três espectros mais poderosos do submundo. Os Juízes dos mortos. Eles se ajoelhavam diante do imperador Hades esperando suas ordens.

RADA: Grande Imperador Hades! Os 108 Espectros estão reunidos aguardando suas ordens de invadir o Santuário.

MINOS: As defesas do Santuário estão minadas... Não há mais cavaleiros fortes que possam se opor ao senhor Grande Imperador.

AIACOS: Atena não passa de uma criança ingênua... Não será oposição para nós...

HADES: Muito interessante... Não creio que precisemos enviar todas as nossas hordas ao Santuário. Envie um grupo de seus melhores espectros para o Santuário e deixem que eles se encarreguem de exterminar os Cavaleiros e a infante Atena...

PANDORA: Vocês ouviram! Partam imediatamente!

Os três Juízes sorriem maliciosamente e partem dali. A noticia se espalha rapidamente. A vingança contra Atena vai começar...

**-Santuário-**

Shiro estava deitado em sua cama. Ele tentava dormir, mas não podia deixar de sentir tristeza por ser proibido de ver a própria irmã. Ele ao menos sentia conforto em saber que poderia protegê-la de agora em diante. Helena dormia profundamente na cama ao lado. Shiro decide caminhar pra clarear a cabeça. Logo surge diante dele, uma amazona. Ele reconhecia bem a pessoa. Trajando uma armadura púrpura cujos contornos lembravam uma serpente.

SHIRO: Java?

JAVA: A armadura não é sua... Você jogou a mim e a meu discípulo em desgraça quando a recebeu...

SHIRO: O que está dizendo?

JAVA: Que eu vou te matar aqui e agora!

Shiro recebe um soco que o atira longe. Ele se choca contra uma coluna e cai no chão.

JAVA: Não importa o quanto você lute, eu sou uma adversária que você simplesmente não pode vencer!

SHIRO: O que disse?

JAVA: Sou uma Amazona de Prata. Meu cosmo é muito maior que o seu...

SHIRO: Isso é o que vamos ver... _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

JAVA: Imbecil... Eu vi seus movimentos no torneio! Nenhum Cavaleiro cai num truque que já tenha visto! Venha Cobra! _**THUNDER CLAWS!**_

Java passa pelos meteoros de Shiro como um raio e o atinge com suas garras. Uma corrente elétrica percorre o corpo de Shiro. Ele se sente como se fosse um rato sendo esmagado pelo abraço de uma serpente. Java continua a castigar o corpo de Shiro com suas garras eletrificadas. Em seguida, ela da um chute em seu rosto que o derruba no chão.

JAVA: Que patético... Imagino como pode ter vencido Ulysses com esse cosmo ridículo...

SHIRO: Eu... Já estou cansado... Dessa conversa de Oriental não merece ser cavaleiro... Eu queimei o meu cosmo todo esse tempo... Pra proteger a minha irmã... Atena... Com a minha vida! Se isso não me qualifica pra ser Cavaleiro... O que qualifica então?

JAVA: Pergunte a quem se importa! Vou te mandar pro inferno com minhas próprias mãos!

Java da um grito selvagem e avança contra Shiro. O garoto eleva seu cosmo e segura Java pelo pulso, abrindo sua guarda e aplicando um soco em seu estômago que a atira pro ar. Em seguida, ele da um salto e a atinge com um chute. Java se levanta lentamente e explode seu cosmo com ódio.

JAVA: Você vai pagar por isso moleque!

SHIRO: Eu estou avisando Java! Não me ataque ou eu reagirei!

JAVA: Estou morrendo de medo!

Os dois correm em direção um ao outro, explodindo seus cosmos e rasgando a terra. Quando estavam prestes a se golpear, Helena surge do nada e segura os punhos dos dois. Ela gira seu corpo e os atira para lados opostos. Shiro cai pesadamente no chão e Java cai de pé, fazendo movimentos graciosos no ar.

HELENA: Chega desta loucura!

JAVA: Não esperava nada menos de você Helena! Sempre defendendo seu discípulo não é? Você traiu o santuário ao acolher esse verme e treina-lo como Cavaleiro!

HELENA: Poupe-me de sua paranóia Java! O Próprio Grande Mestre acolheu Shiro. Quem é você para questionar a decisão dele?

JAVA: Pensa que me engana... Acha que eu acredito que tudo isso é dedicação ao seu pupilo? Eu já vi como você olha pra ele... Quando o dia chegar, qual a decisão você tomará?

HELENA: ...

SHIRO: Não ouse ferir a minha mestra!

JAVA: Eu deixarei passar por hoje... Mas eu ainda vou rasgar sua garganta Shiro...

Java vai embora, deixando Shiro pra trás.

SHIRO: O que ela queria dizer, Helena?

HELENA: Nada Shiro... Não dê atenção a ela... Vamos voltar pra casa...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Gouken, Hanzo e Kiki estavam ajoelhados diante da figura imponente do Grande Mestre.

GM: Finalmente, estão reunidos os mais fortes cavaleiros de Atena da atualidade... Hanzo de Lobo, Gouken de Triângulo e Kiki de Áries...

HANZO: Mandou nos chamar Grande Mestre?

GOUKEN: Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos...

GM: Vocês são os Cavaleiros mais fortes que temos atualmente... A batalha contra Apolo minou as forças do Santuário... Eu os chamei aqui porque o combate contra Hades começará muito em breve e precisaremos de todos os cavaleiros que pudermos reunir...

GOUKEN: É Verdade que já fomos conhecidos como os mais fortes Cavaleiros, mas... Nosso poder é uma mera sombra do que já foi... Devo sugerir que...

GM: Sim, eu já sei onde querem chegar... Suas discípulas... Foi graças a elas que Apolo foi derrotado... E não minto a vocês que os chamei aqui, porque também desejo a ajuda delas...

HANZO: Eu já as convoquei... Elas devem estar se dirigindo pra cá enquanto conversamos...

GM: Obrigado Hanzo...

KIKI: Grande Mestre... Como existem poucos Cavaleiros de Atena, seria melhor que as defesas do Santuário fossem concentradas o mais próximo possível das 12 casas... O poder do inimigo é vasto... Todos conhecem o quão terríveis são os Espectros de Hades... Não é mesmo?

Atrás do trono do Grande Mestre, as pequenas Ártemis e Atena ouviam tudo que era dito.

GM: Áries... E quanto ao 4º Cavaleiro?

KIKI: Eu tenho certeza de que ele virá Grande Mestre... Eu o conheço muito bem. Quando a hora chegar, ele estará aqui...

ARTEMIS: Irmã... Quem é o 4º Cavaleiro?

ATENA: O Grande Mestre me disse que é um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Mas eu não sei quem é... Sinto que conheço ele, mas não consigo lembrar...

GM: Atena... Não é necessário que vocês se escondam... Podem vir aqui e conhecer os Cavaleiros que irão protegê-las...

As meninas um pouco tímidas saem de detrás da cortina e os três Cavaleiros abaixam os rostos em sinal de respeito.

**-Santuário inferior-**

No vilarejo próximo ao santuário, havia um cemitério. Um homem com uma armadura negra como as jóias do submundo caminha em meio ao cemitério.

????: Radamanthys-sama deseja uma festa... E toda festa precisa de convidados especiais... Zabel de Zumbi, A Estrela Terrestre da assombração irá proporcionar-lhe...

Os olhos do espectro brilham de forma sinistra e os cadáveres se levantam de suas tumbas. Eles avançam para o vilarejo e começam a matar as pessoas. As pessoas mortas também começam a se levantar e o exército mórbido de Zabel cresce cada vez mais. O rosto velhaco do espectro esboça um sorriso sinistro.

ZABEL: Vamos minhas crianças! Vamos proporcionar a Radamanthys-Sama a festa que ele deseja! Hahahaha!

**-Entrada do Santuário principal-**

GUARDA: Senhora Alis! Tudo calmo por aqui!

ALIS: Certo... Fiquem alerta... Com tantos rumores sobre uma guerra, não podemos baixar a guarda nem por um segundo.

Um homem vem cambaleando de longe. Os guardas pensam ser um dos vigias que estavam em ronda. Pelo modo de caminhar eles ficam preocupados. Um dos guardas se aproxima e é atacado. Era um Zumbi. Logo, mais e mais Zumbis começam a surgir, logo estão todos cercados.

ALIS: O que são essas coisas?

ZABEL --Surge em meio aos Zumbis-- São minhas crianças... Viemos acabar com o Santuário e com os cavaleiros... Ordens de Hades!

**-Em outra parte do Santuário-**

JIN: Eu não sei quem é você, mas ninguém que invade o Santuário vive! Sou Jin de Coma Berenices!

????: Sou Lilith de Sucubus, A Estrela celeste do Orgulho! Enviada de Hades-Sama para destruir os Cavaleiros e arrancar a cabeça e Atena!

JIN: Há! Até parece que eu vou permitir! Vou te matar aqui mesmo pra aprender a não desvalorizar o poder do Santuário e dos Cavaleiros!

**-Mais adiante-**

NOAH: Espectros? Aqui? Como invadiram o Santuário?

????: Simples... Matei alguns Cavaleiros que se colocaram em meu caminho... Minhas garras ainda estão sujas de Sangue... Cheiro de Sangue... Só me deixa ainda mais sedento...

NOAH: Quem diabos é você afinal?

GALLON: Sou Gallon de Licantropo, a Estrela Terrestre Carnívora!

**-Arredores do Santuário-**

Três figuras correm em alta velocidade pelos campos. Passando pelas pequenas cidades e vilas devastadas pelos espectros. Ao verem a destruição e a carnificina, seus cosmos queimam vingativos. Seus punhos se cerram, sua ira aumenta. Seus cosmos explodem e iluminam a noite. As três figuras cortam o ar em tamanha velocidade que ele se expande ao seu redor e seus cosmos queimam tão intensamente que podem ser sentidos a distância. As três figuras poderiam diminuir a intensidade de seu cosmo e utilizar do elemento surpresa. Mas elas se recusam a fazer isso. Esse é o método da escória, dos traidores, do tipo de lixo que perpetrou esse ataque sanguinário a vítimas inocentes. Elas se recusam a utilizar de métodos tão vis. Elas elevam seu cosmo com a intenção de se tornarem um farol de esperança aos cavaleiros e uma promessa de vingança para os espectros. Elas foram nomeadas as guardiãs da Terra, pelos cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas hoje, elas preferem ser intituladas anjos da vingança. Pois elas estão dispostas a fazer cada um dos 108 espectros se arrependerem amargamente do que fizeram. Cavaleiros lutando pelo Santuário reconhecem os cosmos que se aproximam. E suas esperanças são renovadas...

Continua em breve...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ikarus: Como sou esquecido! Eu ia colocar isso logo no capítulo 3, mas esqueci mesmo! Só queria dizer pra quem está lendo a Fic, um Feliz Natal (Atrasaaaado! T.T) e (Ainda a tempo! XD) um Feliz Ano Novo!_

_Zashi: Lembranças a Herzkriztall, a Eva-chan, que é minha fãzona, mas eu sou mais fãzona dela ainda! Beijão no seu coração Eva-chan! _

_Liz: Calyeh Darhan e Pure Petit-Cat que dão maior apoio pra gente sempre chutar e chutar os vilões! XP_

_Suzu: Ao pessoal das comunidades de Fics do Orkut Que também sempre leem e apoiam as Fic do Ikarus-Sama! Nala e Stella (Em breve Ikarus-Sama vai postar essa Fic por lá)!_

_Ikarus: É isso aí! Agora de volta a Fic! Ao trabalho meninas!_

**Capítulo 5 – Ataque ao santuário!**

Espectros no Santuário. O local sagrado onde Atena comanda seus cavaleiros foi transgredido novamente por inimigos sedentos de sangue. Os Cavaleiros sofreram uma dura perda no combate contra Apolo há dois anos atrás e ainda não havia se recuperado. Um ataque de Hades não veio em boa hora.

ALIS: Espectro... Sua laia não é permitida aqui. Por ter maculado esse solo sagrado, eu o matarei!

ZABEL: Vai me matar? Acha que ficarei parado pra você me atingir? Minhas crianças me protegem. Elas me amam. E como um bom pai, eu devo alimentá-las... Crianças... Bebam o sangue dessa mulher...

Os morto-vivos avançam sobre Alis. Ela eleva seu cosmo e cria uma redoma de luz ao seu redor.

ALIS: _**HOLY BLESSING!**_

Os zumbis são rechaçados e se ferem caso tentem passar pelo escudo de luz. Alis mantém o escudo ativo para proteger a si e aos soldados.

ZABEL: Belo truque... Mas você não pode atacar enquanto mantiver sua barreira ativa. E até quando resistirá mantê-la, com meus Zumbis atacando sem parar?

ALIS: O quanto for necessário!

GUARDA: Alis-Sama! Não se preocupe conosco! Podemos lutar! Baixe a barreira e destrua esse monstro!

GUARDA: Sim! Nós também lutamos e morremos por Atena!

ALIS: Meu dever não é só proteger Atena, mas também proteger os que partilham de meu amor por Atena... Abandona-los para poder lutar não é atitude digna de uma Amazona...

GUARDA: Estamos sendo um mero estorvo para a senhora... Não vamos permitir isso... Perdoe-nos Alis-Sama!

Os guardas se atiram pra fora da barreira e atacam os Zumbis, mas logo são mortos pelos Zumbis que eram muito mais numerosos, se tornando Zumbis também.

ALIS: Não! Não deveriam ter saído...

ZABEL: Obrigado por me conceder mais duas novas crianças...

ALIS: Maldito!

Alis une as duas mãos como se fizesse uma oração e eleva seu poderoso cosmo. Ela era uma Amazona muito poderosa apesar de ser uma amazona de prata. Seu cosmo se expande e começa a ferir os Zumbis.

ALIS: _**SANTIFIED LUMINAIRE!**_

Os Zumbis começam a se fazer pó e cair no chão. Zabel está boquiaberto!

ZABEL: Maldita! Minhas crianças!

ALIS: Qual o problema? Meu poder é muito indigesto para suas crianças? Farei com que pague por cada um dos bravos homens e mulheres deste santuário que matou...

ZABEL: É mesmo? Veremos...

Dois Zumbis se colocam a frente dos outros. Suas feições mudam. Eram os guardas mortos por Zabel.

????: Obrigado por nos proteger... Alis-Sama... Mas estamos mais felizes agora... Una-se a nós...

????: Você não faz idéia do quanto estamos em paz aqui...

ALIS: Pare de profanar os corpos e memórias destes homens! Eles entregaram suas vidas à morte por mim! Não permitirei esse escárnio! _**SANTIFIED LUMINAIRE!**_

O Ataque de Alis avança com mais fúria agora. Devastando uma boa parte do cenário em volta. Mas não foi capaz de destruir todos os Zumbis. Ainda havia muitos deles. Exausta e sem notar o ataque sorrateiro, Alis é surpreendida por Zabel. Duas lâminas saíam de seus antebraços e feriram as costas de Alis. Ela cai de joelhos no chão.

ALIS: Veneno?

ZABEL: Não... Algo bem mais interessante... Sabia que se uma pessoa é ferida por um Zumbi, um arranhão se quer, já é capaz de transformar essa pessoa em Zumbi também? Eu sou Zabel de Zumbi, a Estrela Terrestre da Assombração! Você está infectada... Logo se tornará um Zumbi também!

ALIS: Maldição... Não consigo usar meu poder de cura... Não consigo me concentrar por causa da dor...

ZABEL: Crianças... Matem-na... Hahahahaha!

Os Zumbis atacam Alis. Ela reúne todas as suas forças, resiste à dor e salta pra longe. Mas seus reflexos estão fracos e ela é ferida. Sua perna foi arranhada por um dos Zumbis. Ela cai no chão, mal conseguindo ficar de pé. Outro Zumbi da uma mordida em seu braço direito. Ela o destrói com uma rajada de energia. Zabel da um soco no estômago dela e a faz voar longe se chocando contra uma pilastra. Alis cai no chão, quase perdendo a consciência.

ZABEL: Hahahahaha! Já está sofrendo os efeitos não é? Logo você será um dos meus Zumbis!

ALIS: Nunca... Eu não permitirei!

Alis eleva seu cosmo e cria uma barreira em volta de si novamente.

ALIS: Preciso... Ganhar tempo...

ZABEL: É inútil... Você mal consegue se manter sã... Sua barreira a protege, mas já nem fere meus Zumbis mais. Eles logo vão quebrá-la.

Os Zumbis ficam socando a barreira com força. Cada vez mais eles se aproximam e começam a atacar a barreira. A resistência de Alis começa a diminuir pouco a pouco.

**-Em outro lugar-**

JIN: Morra espectro nojento!

Jin tenta atacar Lilith, mas ela facilmente se esquiva. A Surplice de Lilith possuía asas de morcego que a concediam um enorme poder de vôo. Ela permanecia parada no ar, olhando O Cavaleiro com desprezo.

JIN: Idiota! Desça aqui e lute!

LILITH: Ficou louco? Se você não pode voar problema é seu!

JIN: Sua trapaceira! Vou acabar com você! _**BERENICES TRAP!**_

Jin utiliza sua técnica secreta. Ele toca o chão com a palma de suas mãos e vários feixes de luz brotam do chão avançando contra Lilith que facilmente os evita devido a sua velocidade superior.

LILITH: Truque de criança! Veja um golpe de verdade! _**SOUL FIST!**_

Lilith dispara uma rajada de energia contra Jin que o derruba no chão. Ela cai com os pés sobre ele, fazendo uma cratera que o crava no chão.

LILITH: Idiota... Truques infantis como os seus não me afetam.

JIN: É mesmo é? Hehehe!

Jin toca o chão novamente e os feixes de luz avançam contra Lilith. Ela alça vôo, mas alguns dos feixes prendem seus braços e pernas.

JIN: Te peguei perua! Agora você vai ver!

LILITH: Garotinho inocente! Esse golpe ridículo não me afeta!

Lilith faz um movimento com a mão e os feixes de luz são desfeitos.

LILITH: Tolo! Ainda não sofreu o suficiente? Pois então... MORRA! _**DARKNESS BLADE!**_

Lilith da um vôo rasante em direção a Jin e o fere com suas asas afiadas. Ela repete o movimento várias vezes ferindo o corpo de Jin. Ele tenta saltar pra longe, mas ela é mais rápida e o segue. Em seguida, ele faz um movimento rápido com as mãos e sua "Armadilha de Berenice" destrói as asas de Lilith. Ela cai no chão e recebe um soco no rosto que a manda pra longe. Fazendo um movimento gracioso no ar, ela consegue chegar ao chão de pé.

LILITH: Muito bem fedelho! Mas está longe de me derrotar só porque danificou minhas asas! Ainda estou em perfeitas condições enquanto você já está com o pé na cova!

JIN: Maldita... Mulher problemática... Já estou cansado de você... _**BERENICES TRAP!**_

Os feixes de luz atingem Lilith em cheio, mas ela desaparece como se fosse um fantasma.

JIN: Ilusão? Mas então?

LILITH: --Surge diante de Jin-- Estou aqui garoto...

Lilith olha profundamente nos olhos de Jin e o hipnotiza.

LILITH: Agora, você é meu... Experimente o mais doce de todos os beijos... O Beijo da morte! _**SOUL ERASER!**_

Lilith beija Jin e uma luz começa a sair de dentro da boca dele e passar para a dela.

LILITH: Hmmm... Que alma saborosa...

**-Em outra parte do santuário-**

GALLON: _**BLOOD-LUST HOWLING!**_

NOAH: _**BOREAL THUNDER!**_

Com destreza inigualável, Gallon evita o ataque de Noah e o atinge com seu punho energizado. Noah voa longe e perde seu elmo. Ele cai no chão e sai arrastando-se por alguns metros no chão.

NOAH: Que força... Que velocidade...

GALLON: Eu sou mais rápido e forte que você! Patético! Nenhum Cavaleiro é uma presa digna pra mim? Estou decepcionado! Esperava mais de vocês Cavaleiros de Atena!

NOAH: Mesmo? Então, não decepcionarei suas expectativas! Conhecerá o verdadeiro poder de um cavaleiro de Atena!

Gallon avança contra Noah e da um soco nele, quando percebe que tudo que atingiu foi uma estátua de gelo. Noah aparece atrás de Gallon e da um soco no rosto dele. Gallon gira o corpo no ar e cai no chão assumindo uma postura que se assemelhava a um lobo faminto prestes a atacar sua presa. Com um súbito salto ele atinge Noah, fazendo um ferimento em seu abdome.

NOAH: Maldição! Eu nem pude enxergar o movimento dele!

GALLON: Você já durou o suficiente! Vou te matar com um só golpe!

NOAH: Droga! É rápido demais!

Noah cria uma parede de gelo pra se defender, mas ela é feita em pedaços com um único golpe. Noah da um salto pra trás e dispara uma rajada de ar frio em Gallon. Gallon está tão furioso que passa por ela como se não fosse nada e acerta um chute em Noah. O Cavaleiro voa contra uma pilastra e cai no chão. Gallon se aproxima dele lentamente, quando de repente, um selo surge no chão e uma luz azul sai do chão circulando o espectro. Ele é instantaneamente congelado.

NOAH: Eu consegui... Ele caiu na minha _**ICY TRAP!**_

Mas a alegria de Noah dura pouco, pois o gelo começa a trincar e logo Gallon está liberto.

GALLON: Isso foi refrescante... Se já terminou de espernear, comece a rezar, pois eu vou acabar com a sua raça! _**BEAST CANNON!**_

Todo o corpo de Gallon começa a emitir uma sinistra energia e ele se transforma em um cometa que atinge Noah com uma força impressionante! A armadura de Noah racha e ele cai no chão a um quilômetro dali quase morto. Ele não conseguia se mover. Gallon se aproxima e o segura pela cabeça.

GALLON: Lixo... Já está na hora de morrer!

Gallon concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho e esta prestes a golpear Noah quando um poderoso vento se coloca entre os dois, formando um furacão que rechaça Gallon pra longe. Enquanto isso, Alis continuava tentando resistir a onda de ataque dos Zumbis. Sua barreira cedia pouco a pouco quando uma força descomunal afastava os Zumbis de perto dela. Ao mesmo tempo, Lilith que continuava sugando a energia de Jin, é atingida por uma força descomunal que queimava tudo ao redor e abria fendas no chão.

LILITH: Quem ousa me atacar?

ZABEL: Diabos! O que está acontecendo? Porque meus Zumbis não conseguem se aproximar?

GALLON: Quem fez isso!? Quem está aí?

SUZU: Aliadas de Atena...

ZASHI: As Fúrias...

LIZ: De Ártemis!

Guerreiras imponentes e destemidas. Iradas como nunca por terem presenciado a carnificina perpetuada pelos espectros. Seus cosmos queimam tão intensamente que os espectros começam a finalmente temer por suas vidas desde que chegaram ao Santuário.

LIZ: Eu vi o que vocês fizeram nas vilas próximas... Ta pronta pra queimar sua vaca?

Continua em breve...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – O Ataque dos espectros...**

Jin estava caído no chão. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Seu cosmo estava no limite. Mais um pouco e teria sido morto por Lilith. Alguém o salvou. Ele abre os olhos lentamente. Consegue ver Liz parada diante dele, queimando seu cosmo até o infinito.

LILITH: Quer dizer que... Você está furiosa por termos matado aquela gente? Aquilo foi só um aquecimento...

LIZ: ...

LILITH: Francamente... Dizer que nós somos sádicos porque matamos aquele lixo... É um insulto para nós espectros de Hades...

LIZ: ...

LILITH: Na verdade, nós fizemos um bem aos pobres coitados... Nós os enviamos pra um lugar melhor... Eles não precisam mais sofrer. Não passarão mais fome, frio, ou sentirão sede...

Lilith é interrompida por um soco no estômago desferido por Liz. Ela leva as mãos ao estômago e cai de joelhos, cuspindo sangue.

LILITH: Maldita... Como ousa?

LIZ: ...

Lilith tenta dar um soco em Liz, mas ela segura o punho da Espectro.

LIZ: Você... Tem alguma noção... DO QUANTO EU ESTOU FURIOSA!?

Liz concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho direito e desfere um soco em Lilith que causa uma explosão violenta e atira a Espectro a uma distância impressionante. Jin não acredita que Liz tenha vencido daquela forma, uma inimiga tão poderosa.

JIN: Inacreditável...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Zashi estava diante de Zabel, utilizando sua "Parede de Cristal" para afastar os Zumbis. Zabel estava furioso. Gritava e se esperneava devido a insolência da Fúria.

ZABEL: Sua pentelha! Quem é você? E como ousa interferir em minha luta?

ZASHI: ... Eu cuido de você em um instante...

Zabel se enfurece com aquele comentário e envia seus Zumbis para o ataque. Os Zumbis haviam flanqueado a "Parede de Cristal" e atacam Zashi por todos os lados. Zashi imediatamente cria mais quatro "paredes" que formam um cubo ao redor dela e de Alis. Zashi tranquilamente caminha em direção a Alis e se ajoelha perto a ela.

ZASHI: Irmã... Não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar de você tudo bem?

ALIS: Você... É Zashi... Quer dizer que as outras...

ZASHI: Shh... Não fale... Está muito fraca...

Zashi eleva seu cosmo e toca a testa de Alis. As feridas de Alis são curadas e o veneno que ela absorvera é eliminado.

ZASHI: Você já está curada... Mas ainda está muito fraca. Você lutou bem irmã... Deixe que eu cuide dele agora...

ALIS: Obrigada...

ZABEL: Impossível! Nada pode curar o "Veneno da Pestilência"!

ZASHI: Você que usa e profana os mortos... Não o perdoarei!

Zashi explode seu cosmo e as paredes de Cristal explodem destruindo todos os Zumbis. Zabel enfurecido se atira pra cima de Zashi.

ZABEL: Sua pestinha! Vou acabar com a sua raça! _**VENOM PESTILENCE!**_

Zabel é paralisado por uma força invisível. Zashi estava elevando seu cosmo e utilizando sua Telecinése para paralisar o Espectro.

ZASHI: Seu golpe covarde não funciona comigo!

Zashi concentra seu poder em sua mão e estende em direção a Zabel. Uma poderosa energia avança contra o espectro atirando-o longe.

**-Santuário interior-**

Noah se escorava em uma pedra e agradecia a Atena por cada segundo desde que Suzu o salvara.

SUZU: Então, você é a escória que quer dominar o mundo a custa de dor e sofrimento inocente desta vez?

GALLON: Eu? Não. Tudo que eu quero é matar. Cobrir minhas garras de Sangue! Isso é tudo que me motiva! Nem ligo para os anseios do Imperador Hades! Só estou aqui, porque me prometeram vítimas suculentas!

Suzu se enfurece ao ouvir aquilo. Ela assume uma posição de combate como um espadachim que está prestes a sacar sua espada. Seu cosmo se eleva.

GALLON: (Que pose de luta é aquela? Parece com "Battoujutsu", mas a garota não carrega nenhuma espada... Deve ser uma técnica secreta... Vou me valer de minha velocidade superior e esquivar da sua técnica seja ela qual for...)

SUZU: ...

Gallon avança contra Suzu em uma velocidade impressionante. Ele ataca e seu punho passa por Suzu como se ela fosse uma ilusão que lentamente desaparece. Suzu surge a distância carregando Noah nos ombros. Ela o coloca no chão e volta novamente sua atenção para Gallon. Da alguns passos a frente e reassume sua posição de batalha.

SUZU: Agora, podemos lutar a vontade...

GALLON: (Eu não pude ver os movimentos dela! Maldição! Quem é essa mulher?)

SUZU: Se está pensando em usar de velocidade contra mim, desista! Sou muito mais rápida que você!

GALLON: Há! Você não me engana! Essa posição que assumiu... É muito similar a Battoujutsu! Você não me atacou nem uma vez desde que chegou! Está planejando usar uma técnica de contra-ataque não é? Isso quer dizer que sua velocidade no máximo, se compara a minha!

SUZU: Quer apostar?

GALLON: Apostar? Eu já ganhei! _**BEATS CANNON!**_

Gallon avança contra Suzu feito um cometa sinistro. Suzu concentra seu cosmo em sua mão e de repente, saca sua espada relâmpago atacando Gallon. Gallon passa por Suzu a uma velocidade incrível e pára atrás dela.

GALLON: Hahaha! Eu disse que era o mais rapi... Ungh...

O Corpo de Gallon começa a brilhar e se eletrificar. Em seguida ele se parte em dois e explode.

SUZU: Idiota...

NOAH: Suzu... Obrigado por me salvar... Mas ainda não acabou... Os Espectros... O Santuário...

SUZU: Acalme-se... Está muito ferido... Tem muitos cavaleiros lutando ainda. E nós vamos ajudar.

NOAH: Não! Você precisa me ouvir... Atena... E Ártemis...

SUZU: O que têm elas?

**-Mais adiante, próximo as 12 casas-**

Dentro do santuário, próximo as 12 casas, um grupo de guerreiros das trevas, soldados rasos das forças de Hades, encontraram uma barreira intransponível. Três velhos Cavaleiros que já foram conhecidos como os mais fortes dentre os santos de Atena.

HANZO: Vamos lutar irmãos de armas!

Hanzo de Lobo, Cavaleiro de Bronze. Gen de Dragão, antigo cavaleiro de Bronze e Gouken de Triângulo, Cavaleiro de Prata. Eles atacavam os soldados com todas as forças que tinham em seu coração. Mas esses soldados não eram comuns. Por mais que fossem atacados, eles sempre se levantavam novamente.

HANZO: Mas como isso é possível? Não importam quantos nós abatamos eles não diminuem!

GOUKEN: Sim! De fato, parecem até aumentar em número!

GEN: Mesmo que aumentem indefinidamente! Como Cavaleiros de Atena não podemos cair!

Os soldados de armaduras negras finalmente se pronunciam.

????: Não morreremos nunca... Pois Hades nos negou a graça da morte... Somos guerreiros que cometeram terríveis blasfêmias contra Hades e fomos punidos com a vida eterna...

????: Vivemos sofrendo no mundo dos mortos... Fadados a servir Hades por 1000 anos como forma de compensar nosso pecado.

HANZO: Testarei essa imortalidade! _**REPPU SHURIKEN!**_

Hanzo dispara diversas Shurikens flamejantes contra seus adversários. Suas armaduras e seus corpos são danificados, mas eles continuam se levantando e lutando.

GEN: Morram! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

O poder de Gen abate muitos inimigos, mas nenhum deles permanece morto.

????: Tolos... Já dissemos que não podemos ser mortos...

????: Mas vocês sim... Morram!

GOUKEN: Se vocês são mesmo inimigos imortais... Só há uma maneira de vencê-los... Testarão a técnica secreta de Gouken de Triângulo! _**TRITOS SPRAGISMA!**_

Gouken explode seu cosmo e cria no ar vários triângulos de luz que formam um selo. Esse selo se multiplica e envolve os corpos de cada um dos Guerreiros Negros. Estão todos imobilizados.

GOUKEN: Ficarão presos aí eternamente! Esse é o poder do meu "Selo dos três Mundos"!

GEN: Conseguiu!

HANZO: Que técnica incrível! Aprisionou a todos eles na intersecção dos três mundos!

Um cosmo violento e negro surge diante dos três.

????: Não imaginava que houvesse cavaleiros tão poderosos assim! Parece que terei de eliminá-los eu mesmo!

GEN: E quem é você?

Surge diante deles um garoto aparentemente fraco, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

????: Sou Kid de Gato-Fada... A Estrela celeste da Ingenuidade... Então... Os três velhotes é que serão meus adversários? --Diz sorrindo como uma criança inocente--

GEN: (Parece uma criança... Mas tenho certeza de que não é... Os outros já devem ter notado que esse garoto possui um cosmo terrível...)

HANZO: (Sim... Eu posso sentir o cosmo dele... Eu vou atacar... Quando ele abrir a defesa, acabem com ele!)

Hanzo ataca o jovem misterioso. Em frações de segundos Kid evita o golpe desaparecendo da vista de Hanzo. Hanzo é surpreendido por um chute no rosto vindo pela direita. O velho Cavaleiro cai no chão ferido.

KID: Bem ligeiro para um saco de ossos velho!

HANZO: (O que foi isso? Ele não se deslocou... Mesmo que fosse mais rápido que eu, eu teria sentido o deslocamento de seu cosmo...)

KID: Um velhote já está caído... Outro velhote não pode se mover, pois está muito entretido em conter os soldados do imperador... Eu posso dar um fim no velhote restante... Ou posso matar o velhote ocupado e libertar os soldados para que eles façam o trabalho por mim...

GEN: Maldição... É muito rápido!

KID: Isso mesmo! Sou bem mais rápido que vocês velhotes inúteis!

HANZO: Você não é rápido... Você usa teletransporte...

Kid olha impressionado pra Hanzo.

HANZO: Eu não pude sentir o deslocamento de seu cosmo... Isso significa que você não se moveu...

KID: Impressionante que tenha descoberto isso Velhote...

HANZO: Estamos mais fracos do que éramos antes... Mas ainda somos guerreiros muito mais experientes, moleque...

KID: É mesmo? Pois parece só um velhote sem armadura... Que eu vou torturar com muito prazer!

GOUKEN: Não vai não... Porque eu não tenho intenção de ficar aqui pra sempre...

Gouken faz um gesto comas mãos e os soldados das trevas aprisionados desaparecem.

KID: mas o que você fez com eles?

GOUKEN: Eu selei seus corpos. Impedi que o poder de Hades que os mantinha vivos eternamente os tocasse...

KID: Agora as coisas parecem ter ficado interessantes!

Kid assume posição de combate. Hanzo se levanta e assume uma postura defensiva.

KID: Ficou mais esperto velhote? Não vai atacar? Então, eu ataco!

Kid desaparece e ressurge atrás de Hanzo. Ele acerta um chute no velho Cavaleiro, mas tudo que ele atibge é um toco de Madeira.

KID: O que? Como isso é possível!?

De repente, Kid é imobilizado pelas pernas. Duas mãos que saem da terra seguram seus pés.

HANZO: Isso se chama Kawarimi moleque... Um velho truque ninja de ilusão e engodo...

Hanzo puxa Kid para o chão e o enterra até o pescoço. Logo ele salta pra fora da Terra.

HANZO: Consiste em fazer o inimigo crer que atingiu seu adversário, sem que ele note que adversário já não se encontra mais ali.

KID: Velhote miserável! Acha que pode comigo é? Eu posso sair daqui facilmente!

Kid se teletransporta e escapa da armadilha. Gouken e Gen já não estão mais afim de esperar e decidem se envolver no combate.

KID: Quer dizer que agora, os três velhotes vão se envolver na luta agora?

????: Pare de brincar Kid! Não temos tempo pra brincadeiras! Nossa missão é chegar até Atena o mais rápido possível e eliminar o maior numero de cavaleiros que encontrarmos.

Dois novos espectros surgem diante dos três.

KID: Afini de Mantícora e Durana de Sasquatch? O que fazem aqui? Os velhotes são meus adversários. Dêem o fora!

DURANA: Imbecil! Esses adversários não são Cavaleiros comuns. Suas famas os precedem. Trate-os levianamente e morrerá!

AFINI: Exato. Mas agora Afini de Mantícora, a estrela Celeste da bravura eliminará esses Cavaleiros.

DURANA: Sou Durana de Sasquatch, A Estrela Terrestre da Solidão. Preparem-se para morrer Cavaleiros de Atena.

GOUKEN: Maldição! Mais inimigos!

GEN: Não adianta reclamar... Já enfrentamos cavaleiros mais fortes do que estes antes!

**-Casa de Helena-**

Shiro dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, sonhando que derrotava muitos inimigos fortes e se tornava o Grande Mestre no final. De repente, Helena atravessa a parede da casa e cai no chão, muito ferida. Shiro acorda subitamente e apenas vê o corpo inerte da Amazona no chão.

SHIRO: Helena! Helena! O que aconteceu?

HELENA: Shiro... Inimigos... Fuja...

SHIRO: Inimigos?

????: Isso é o que acontece àqueles que desafiam os Espectros de Hades! Sou Gargan de Manscorpio, A Estrela Terrestre da Traição! Hahahaha!

SHIRO: Desgraçado! O que fez a Helena?

GARGAN: Eu acabei com a raça dela pivete! Do mesmo jeito que vou acabar com a sua! _**INFERNO STINGER!**_

O inimigo trajava uma armadura negra que se assemelhava a um escorpião. Sua enorme cauda se move em grande velocidade e atinge Shiro atirando-o pra fora da casa através da parede.

GARGAN: Fedelho inútil. Nem deu pra suar... Agora vou matar essa garota.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

GARGAN: Mas que diabos? AAARGH!

Gargan é atingido por centenas de meteoros e voa longe. Shiro entra na casa pelo buraco novamente e corre até Helena. Ele se ajoelha e a segura nos braços.

SHIRO: Helena! Helena! Fale comigo!

HELENA: Shiro... Perdoe-me... Não posso mais... Lutar...

Helena remove sua máscara e acaricia o rosto de Shiro.

SHIRO: Sua... Máscara... Você não pode...

HELENA: Eu acho... Que não terei outra chance de... Mostrar meu rosto pra você...

Helena fecha os olhos. Está imóvel. Sua pele está fria. Shiro começa a chorar. Acaricia seus cabelos sem entender o porquê daquele gesto. Ele limpa o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca da amazona e em seguida ele da um grito de desespero que desperta toda a fúria de seu cosmo. Ele repousa o corpo da amazona gentilmente no chão. Sua armadura, como um servo que responde ao chamado de seu mestre vem em sua direção e cobre seu corpo.

SHIRO: Maldito! Como se atreve? Eu vou vingar Helena!

GARGAN: Ah é? Que medo... Quer me pegar moleque? Venha aqui fora!

A cauda de Gargan sai debaixo do chão e atinge o ombro e Shiro. A armadura impediu um ferimento maior, mas Shiro ainda voa pra fora da casa através do teto. Ele cai no chão de pé e salta por sobre a casa. Ao avistar Gargan, Shiro avança contra seu inimigo com os punhos brilhando. Ele da um soco que por pouco não destrói o Espectro em mil pedaços. Em vez disso, ele destrói o chão. O Espectro saltou pra longe evitando o golpe e logo ataca novamente com seu Ferrão. Mas desta vez, o Ferrão dispara um raio de energia que atinge Shiro. O Jovem Cavaleiro de Pegaso se defende cruzando os braços diante do rosto. Shiro é arrastado pela força do raio, mas resiste bravamente. Gargan aumenta a potência do ataque e Shiro voa contra uma parede que desaba sobre ele.

GARGAN: Esse moleque já era! Hahahaha!

SHIRO: Ainda não seu verme!

Shiro sai debaixo dos escombros com um simples ferimento na testa.

SHIRO: Esse ataque ridículo é seu melhor golpe? Já levei porradas mais fortes dos candidatos que lutaram comigo no torneio! Espectro de merda... E vou acabar com você!

Continua em breve...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Os três Cavaleiros lendários...**

O combate continuava violento. Os espectros eram fortes e velozes. Os três velhos cavaleiros não são mais tão ágeis quanto costumavam ser. Hanzo mantinha um combate frenético contra o pequeno Kid. O garoto era ágil, se desviava dos ataques de Hanzo com maestria. Seus movimentos pareciam uma acrobacia perfeitamente formulada, uma dança perfeitamente sincronizada. Hanzo não conseguia se desviar dos golpes, apenas se defendia.

HANZO: O Moleque é rápido... Preciso pensar em alguma coisa... Ou serei derrotado...

KID: Desista velhote! Eu sou muito mais poderoso que você!

HANZO: Você é muito mais arrogante!

Hanzo começa a disparar Kunais flamejantes contra Kid. Mas o garoto apenas se esquiva com agilidade impressionante.

KID: Sua mira é sofrível velhote!

HANZO: Acha mesmo? Eu não sou um Cavaleiro qualquer! Sou Hattori Hanzo III! Já enfrentava as mais sangrentas batalhas antes mesmo de você nascer pivete!

Kid não notara, mas todas as Kunais que Hanzo arremessou estavam paradas em pleno ar, brilhando e apontadas para ele.

HANZO: Morra! _**KASUMI SUZAKU!**_

Kid está cercado de Kunais que voam em sua direção. As Kunais se chocam e explodem. Kid se teletransportou.

KID: Seus truques ridículos não funcionam comigo velho!

Acerta Hanzo pelas costas, mas é só outro toco de árvore.

KID: Merda... Onde será que o velhote se meteu?

Hanzo sai de debaixo da terra novamente tentando acertar Kid com um soco, mas o jovem espectro já conhece esse truque e se desvia.

KID: Velho inútil! Vocês cavaleiros se gabam de nunca caírem duas vezes no mesmo truque! E acham que todos os seus adversários são burros o suficiente pra não seguir seu exemplo?

Kid acerta um soco em Hanzo e ele desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando apenas uma pequena folha de papel com algumas inscrições nele.

KID: Que diabos é isso?

HANZO: Um truque novo.

Hanzo atinge a nuca de Kid com um chute que manda o garoto pra longe. Kid se choca de cara contra uma rocha e cai no chão.

HANZO: Isso é a voz da experiência falando filho!

KID: Velho desgraçado! Vou te matar agora!

Kid começa a concentrar seu cosmo.

KID: Morra velhote inútil! _**DARKNESS ILLUSION!**_

Hanzo é pego pelas ilusões. Ele sente seu corpo se expandindo e contorcendo em meio a uma dimensão caótica e sem sentido.

KID: bem-vindo ao meu mundo de dor velho inútil!

**-Perto dali-**

Durana travava um combate titânico contra Gouken. Ele da um soco no chão que abre uma cratera enorme. Gouken teria sido morto no segundo se fosse atingido. Mas isso não é tudo. O Chão estava congelado após ser atingido pelos punhos de Durana.

GOUKEN: Muita força bruta... Pouco controle... Me faz lembrar alguém que conheço...

**-Em outro lugar-**

LIZ: Atchim! Que estranho... Acho que tem alguém falando de mim... ¬¬

**-De volta a Gouken e Durana-**

Gouken concentra o cosmo em suas mãos e se coloca em posição de combate. Durana ataca novamente com um soco que é defendido por Gouken. O espectro ataca com outro soco e Gouken segura seu punho novamente. Gouken da um chute no estômago do espectro e o lança pra trás arqueando o corpo.

DURANA: Hah! Isso é tudo que pode fazer Cavaleiro? Esperava mais de um Cavaleiro considerado lendário!

GOUKEN: Arrogância é sempre a ruína dos fortes!

DURANA: Sábias palavras... Pra um fraco! _**ARTIC CRUSHER!**_

Durana soca o chão. Vários Icebergs brotam do chão e avançam contra Gouken que os destrói com um soco.

DURANA: Boa defesa velho... Mas parece que está esgotado depois dessa...

GOUKEN: Ainda tenho muito fôlego garoto... Pode vir e mostre-me o que sabe fazer!

Durana Avança sobre Gouken e dispara várias estacas de gelo contra ele. Gouken salta para o alto se desviando, mas sem notar um enorme bloco de gelo que se formava sobre ele. O bloco cai sobre o Cavaleiro e o atira no chão.

DURANA: Hunf... Esse já era...

Logo o bloco começa a tremer e é rachado ao meio por um soco de Gouken.

GOUKEN: É preciso mais do que isso pra me matar garoto... Posso estar velho, mas já fui o Cavaleiro lendário de Triângulo! Agora conhecerá a minha força! _**TRITOS SPRAGISMA!**_

Durana é preso pelos selos brilhantes. Os selos impedem seus movimentos e ele está incapaz de se mover. De repente, Gouken começa a se congelar.

DURANA: Ah te peguei!

GOUKEN: O que é isso?

DURANA: Cobri seu corpo com cristais de gelo sem que percebesse! Logo você será uma estátua de gelo enquanto eu serei liberto do seu selo idiota!

**-Mais adiante-**

Gen e Afini estavam apenas se encarando. Ainda não desferiram um golpe sequer contra o outro.

GEN: (Manticora... Esse cara deve ter algum truque escondido na manga... Posso ver pelo formato da armadura... Pela posição de combate... Não é um adversário qualquer...)

AFINI: Se não vai lutar velho imbecil, eu vou atacar!

Afini salta e leva a mão as costas. Ele saca alguma coisa que Gen mal tem tempo de identificar e salta pra se esquivar. Uma espécie de chicote com uma bola de espinhos na ponta que atinge o chão e abre um buraco enorme.

GEN: Que diabos é isso?

AFINI: Essa é a cauda da Manticora! Mesmo que estivesse trajando sua armadura, minha cauda o partiria em mil pedaços com um simples golpe! Essa luta você não pode vencer!

GEN: Você está bem confiante em seu brinquedo meu rapaz... Mas armas apenas não vencem uma batalha... Uma arma não é eficiente em mãos sem perícia!

AFINI: Oh, mas minhas mãos têm muita perícia, velho!

GEN: (Petulante... Move esse chicote de forma descontrolada... Confia demais no poder destrutivo da arma... Vou usar isso contra ele) Lá vou eu! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Gen explode seu cosmo e avança sobre Afini com seu poderoso soco "Cólera do Dragão." Mas Afini apenas gira seu chicote e acerta o peito de Gen com a arma. Agora, com a arma fincada em seu corpo, Afini puxa Gen para perto de si e aplica vários socos nele. O último atira Gen longe. O chicote voa novamente e captura o cavaleiro em pleno ar. Afini gira Gen por sobre sua cabeça e o atira contra o chão.

AFINI: E agora? Ainda acha que minhas mãos não são hábeis o suficiente pra manejar minha própria arma?

GEN: Quer saber? Acho...

AFINI: Velho desgraçado! Para de brincar! Eu fiz picadinho de você agora a pouco! Quer morrer é?

Afini gira novamente o chicote, mas desta vez, Gen se esquiva com maestria, salta pra frente, apóia-se em uma das mãos e acerta um chute no estômago de Afini. Com um impulso ele aplica um chute no queixo do espectro e em seguida um golpe com as palmas das mãos que arremessa o inimigo pra longe. Afini cai no chão se arrastando. Gen cai sobre ele pisando em suas costas e cravando-o no chão pra logo em seguida se afastar num salto.

GEN: Hunf! Amador!

AFINI: Velho miserável... --Se levanta-- Quero ver se esquivar dessa!

Afini gira seu chicote mais uma vez. O chicote parece ter se multiplicado em várias pontas e acerta Gen por todos os lados. Gen cai no chão atordoado.

AFINI: Isso vai te ensinar a lição, velho idiota!

Gen se levanta. Ele pega uma garrafa de bebida que trazia na cintura por sob as vestes e começa a beber.

AFINI: Bebendo? Eu tenho de admitir que você é durão pra um velhote inútil... Começar a beber depois de uma surra como essa...

Gen bebe a garrafa inteira em poucos segundos. Já está cambaleando um pouco. Afini não compreende o que ele está fazendo.

GEN: Voxê fala demaish eshpectro... Agora, eu vou te moshtrar o que um cavaleiro de verdade pode fajer... --Soluça--

AFINI: Você só pode ser louco velho! Morra! _**MANTICORE TAIL!**_

Gen se esquiva de um chicote, rebate o outro com um chute, o próximo com um soco e vai se esquivando e se defendendo. Desviando facilmente de cada investida do inimigo. Até que ele evitou cada um dos ataques. Gen para de costas para Afini, cambaleando e assumindo uma postura de combate muito estranha. Logo ele se vira e encara seu inimigo.

AFINI: Esse velho... Só pode ser maluco!

GEN: Eshe... É o poder do Suiken, Os punhosh bêbadosh!

**-Hanzo x Kid-**

Kid continuava a castigar Hanzo. O jovem garoto se deliciava em torturar Hanzo, fazendo seu corpo se expandir, se contorcer. De repente Hanzo desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça. Um pequeno selo de papel rasgado cai no chão.

KID: Mais uma réplica? Mas onde esse velho miserável se meteu!?

Hanzo surge detrás de uma pedra. Kid o atinge com um chute. Mais uma réplica. Vários Hanzos atacam de uma vez. Todos são vencidos com um único golpe. Todos réplicas. Apenas um que caiu no chão e não desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, e levanta rapidamente e ataca Kid. Kid se vira tentando revidar, mas recebe golpes em vários pontos de pressão do corpo e fica paralisado.

KID: Velho desgraçado! O que fez comigo!?

HANZO: Paralisei você pivete! Não devia ter deixado a guarda aberta! _**YOROI DOUSHI!**_

Kid tenta atacar Hanzo, mas ele segura o punho do garoto e acerta um soco carregado de cosmo em sua costela. O garoto é arremessado longe.

**-Gouken x Durana-**

Gouken é completamente congelado. Durana sorri confiante.

DURANA: Mas... Porque eu não consigo me livrar da técnica dele?

GOUKEN --estilhaça a camada de gelo que o cobria-- Seu golpe teria realmente me matado... Se você não estivesse sob influência do meu... Como eu disse, o "Selo dos Três Mundos" bloqueia o cosmo do oponente. Você não foi capaz de alimentar sua técnica estando preso a minha. Agora eu vou dar um fim nessa luta!

Gouken começa a explodir o cosmo e concentrar todo em sua mão.

GOUKEN: Essa técnica nem é minha pra falar a verdade... Eu copiei da minha discípula... Apesar dela ser uma cabeça dura e não conseguir controlar esse poder direito, a teoria da técnica é boa. E em minha opinião, boas idéias valem a pena serem copiadas!

----------------------------------

LIZ: Atchiiiim! Mas que praga! Quem é que ta falando mal de mim afinal? Ò.Ó

----------------------------------

DURANA: Velho miserável! O que está tramando?

Todo o corpo de Gouken brilha intensamente e ele parte pra cima de Durana.

GOUKEN: Tome isso! _**SHINING STAR RUSH!**_

Durana recebe um soco no peito e Gouken despeja toda a energia que havia concentrado em seu punho dentro dele. Durana voa longe caindo morto no chão.

GOUKEN: Nada mal pra uma técnica de improviso...

**-Gen x Afini-**

Gen cambaleava de um lado para o outro feito um bêbado, esquivando e rebatendo cada golpe do chicote de Afini. O Espectro já se irritava com tudo aquilo e atacava cada vez mais forte e rápido. Mas Gen apenas se esquivava. Parecia até divertido pra ele aquela luta.

AFINI: Velho maldito! Está zombando de mim? Eu não vou admitir! Sou o poderoso Afini de Manticora!

GEN: Não ligo pra que voxê xeja... Seus ataquesh são brincadeira de criancha para mim...

Em um impulso Gen avança sobre Afini, passando por entre os chicotes e acertando um chute no pescoço do espectro. Ele aplica uma série de golpes em Afini que o deixam atordoado. Afini é atirado ao ar com um soco e em seguida Gen voa sobre ele aplicando um chute.

GEN: _**ROZAN RYU-HISHO!**_

Afini cai morto no chão.

GEN: Amador...

Os três Cavaleiros provaram porque são chamados de lendários.

**-Enquanto isso-**

SHIRO: Seu maldito! Como você se atreveu a fazer isso com a única pessoa nesse maldito santuário que sempre foi boa pra mim?

Shiro castigava Gargan incessantemente com socos e chutes. Atirava o Espectro no chão e continuava batendo sem parar. O espectro temia pela própria vida. Temia ter acordado um gigante e começava a se arrepender.

GARGAN: Que força esse pivete tem!

Gargan acerta Shiro com sua cauda. Shiro bate contra uma rocha e cai no chão.

GARGAN: Sou Gargan de Manscorpio! Não aceito ser derrotado por um reles Cavaleiro de bronze titica como você! Eu derrotei uma amazona de Prata! Segunda na hierarquia dos cavaleiros! Você eu vou partir em pedacinhos!

SHIRO: Com esses golpes de frouxo? Dá um tempo... Eu já apanhei mais forte da Helena... Helena é uma pessoa carinhosa... Era dura comigo nos treinamentos... Mas sempre cuidou de mim e sempre me incentivou a atingir meu potencial máximo... Ela é uma poderosa amazona... Já a vi em combate diversas vezes... Pra ela perder pra um bosta como você... Só pode ter sido um truque!

GARGAN: Mas ela perdeu sim... Eu ocultei meu cosmo e me aproximei lentamente enquanto ela vinha para casa... Ela se distraiu com o cosmo dos outros espectros então, eu aproveitei a brecha pra acabar com a raça dela! Hahahaha! Nunca matei uma garota tão bonita assim... Hahahahahaha!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Shiro explode seu cosmo tão intensamente que Gargan fica momentâneamente paralisado. Em um microssegundo, Shiro passou por ele, desferindo milhares de golpes devastadores. Gargan fica parado com os olhos esbugalhados, vendo sua Súplice se fazer em pedaços e logo em seguida ele morre.

SHIRO: Vai pro inferno, seu maldito...

Shiro corre pra dentro de casa e segura Helena em seus braços. Ele começa a chorar e acariciar o rosto da Amazona.

SHIRO: Não pude te salvar... Me perdoa...

Shiro coloca a amazona gentilmente no chão e começa a chorar sobre o corpo inerte dela. De repente, um cosmo surge atrás dele. Ele se vira e imediatamente ataca. Era Java que arrastava um espectro morto pelo pescoço. Ela segura o punho de Shiro e os dois ficam se encarando.

SHIRO: Não tenho tempo pra você Java! Não to com saco pra lutar agora!

JAVA: Eu não vim aqui pra te matar imbecil!

SHIRO: Que diabos você quer então?

JAVA: Vim aqui pra cuidar dela, enquanto você vai lutar!

SHIRO: O que disse?

JAVA: Helena não está morta! Eu vou cuidar dela enquanto você vai lutar... Proteja Atena... Anda logo...

SHIRO: Eu não vou deixar a Helena com uma maluca como você!

JAVA: Se eu quisesse matar qualquer um dos dois, eu já teria matado! Então, deixa de ser criança e vai cumprir sua missão de Cavaleiro!

Shiro finalmente consente.

SHIRO: Ta legal... Mas se você deixar a Helena morrer ou fizer algo a ela, eu te mato ouviu bem?

JAVA: O único que eu quero matar é você! Agora se manda daqui fedelho!

Shiro parte para o santuário interior atrás dos espectros deixando Java junto de Helena. Java se aproxima, carrega Helena no colo e a leva até a cama.

JAVA: Irmã... Então, você decidiu revelar a ele seu rosto... Sua idiota...

Continua em breve...

_Ikarus: Ooooh... O Drama! E agora? Shiro e Helena conseguirão ficar juntos? Cadê as Fúrias de Ártemis? O que Noah disse a Suzu que a assustou tanto? Quem é o Grande Mestre? Essas dúvidas serão sanadas muito em breve! Nos próximos Ikarus-Capítulos, no mesmo Ikarus-canal! Ò.Ó_

(OBS.: Helena é a irmã mais velha. Ela tem 16 anos. Java e Shiro tem 14)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Aquele que extingue as estrelas...**

**-Casa de Áries-**

Os espectros se aproximavam da casa de Áries sorrateiramente. Utilizavam seus cosmos para criar uma espécie de camuflagem e se tornarem invisíveis.

GIGANTO: As 12 casas do Zodíaco... Antes eram chamadas de a fortaleza impenetrável de Atena... Agora, estão abandonadas e não há um Cavaleiro sequer que a proteja...

FLEGIAS: E o que estamos esperando afinal? Um convite?

STAND: Espere... Pode não haver mais Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas ode haver Cavaleiros...

GORDON: Grande Coisa! Se não há Cavaleiros de Ouro, então não há o que temer!

Os Espectros invadem a Casa de Áries.

**-Arredores do Santuário-**

Liz corria frenéticamente em direção ao cosmo que sentira antes. Seu mestre estava lutando. Ela reconheceria seu cosmo em qualquer lugar. Estava fraco, mas estava vivo. Os cosmos que se chocavam próximos a Gouken havia desaparecido e isso era bom sinal. Mas Liz não gosta de arriscar.

LIZ: Espere mestre! Estou indo!

????: Parada aí!

Uma esfera de luz azulada voa em direção a Liz. Ela rebate a esfera com um soco e a arremessa longe!

LIZ: Quem é o covarde que ataca de surpresa invés de peitar o inimigo de frente?

????: Hunf... Muito irônico ser acusado de covardia por alguém da sua laia!

O atacante surge diante de Liz num salto.

LIZ: Ta pensando o que, seu idiota?

????: Daqui você não passa espectro... Shiro de Pegaso vai te derrotar aqui!

LIZ: Escuta aqui moleque, eu...

Liz é interrompida por mais um meteoro que ela rebate novamente. Shiro já estava sobre ela com o punho energizado prestes a golpeá-la, quando por reflexo, Liz segura o golpe com a mão.

LIZ: Ta legal... Já que você quer brincar...

Liz da um soco em Shiro, que ele se desvia no ultimo instante. O soco acerta o chão e abre uma cratera enorme que explode e atira toneladas de rochas para o alto. Shiro é arrebatado pelo poder da Fúria Escarlate e voa longe. Ele consegue girar o corpo e cair de pé no chão, mas ainda é arrastado pela força do cosmo despendido por Liz.

SHIRO: Que força é essa? Quem é essa mulher?

LIZ: Crianças... Nunca escutam... Feh... Ô Cabeção! Eu já saquei que você é um Cavaleiro de Atena... E você? Não sacou que eu não sou um espectro de Hades não?

SHIRO: Eu não sei quem você é! E Nunca vi um espectro pra saber a diferença! Eu sei que você não é uma amazona... Então isso já basta pra me convencer que você é uma inimiga!

LIZ: Ai, ai... Deixa eu te explicar garoto... Eu sou Liz de Ifreet. Sou uma Fúria de Ártemis. Estou aqui pra ajudar sacou?

SHIRO: Ajudar? Vou fingir que acredito...

Shiro começa a elevar seu cosmo e dançar na forma das 13 estrelas de sua Constelação protetora.

SHIRO: Ela vai se surpreender agora... Quero ver se essa convencida segura essa... _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

LIZ: Hei! Esse golpe é meu!

Centenas de meteoros voam em direção a Liz.

LIZ: Isso só pode ser brincadeira! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam. Milhares de Meteoros colidem causando uma enorme esfera de energia entre os dois adversários que cresce mais e mais a cada momento.

SHIRO: Eu não desisto!

LIZ: Moleque teimoso!

Liz explode o cosmo e dispara mais dos seus meteoros. A esfera de energia formada pelo choque dos golpes explode e mais uma vez Shiro é mandado pelos ares. Desta vez ele cai de costas no chão. Logo Liz está sobre ele. Shiro cruza os braços para proteger o rosto como se esperasse um golpe, mas o golpe nunca chega. Ele se arrisca a olhar por entre os braços cruzados pra ver Liz estendendo a mão pra ele.

LIZ: Você é teimoso feito uma mula. Eu devia quebrar sua cabeça. Mas eu não vim aqui pra matar Cavaleiros. Eu vim aqui pra queimar uns Espectros. Vai me ajudar ou vai continuar desperdiçando meu tempo?

Shiro apenas faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e pega na mão de Liz.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Suzu corria em direção as 12 casas o mais rápido que podia. O que Noah dissera havia feito seu sangue gelar. A criança Ártemis estava no santuário e se os Espectros chegarem até Atena, irão matá-la também. Não havia tempo a perder.

SUZU: Já perdemos Ártemis uma vez... Não permitirei que aconteça de novo! Espere por mim Ártemis-Sama!

Suzu explode seu cosmo e acelera mais ainda, correndo em super-velocidade.

**-Região Leste do Santuário-**

Yang já trajava sua armadura de Dragão e estava cercado de inimigos. Eram soldados batedores de Hades. Yang explodia seu cosmo e avançava contra eles com toda a sua força.

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang passa por entre os espectros matando vários com a potência de seu ataque. Mas os inimigos ainda são muito numerosos. Um espectro surge das sombras e acerta Yang com uma seqüência rápida de golpes. Yang é atirado contra uma pilastra que vem a baixo com o poder do impacto. O inimigo possuía um elmo que lembrava uma cabeça de bode e havia uma cabeça de dragão servindo como ombreira. Várias peças do Suplicio do Espectro era revestido de espinhos.

????: Sou Kafka de Quimera, A Estrela Celeste do Assassinato! Recebi ordens de não deixar nenhum Cavaleiro vivo!

YANG: --Se levanta-- Já que você se apresentou, acho justo que eu também me apresente... Sou Yang, O Cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão!

KAFKA: Cavaleiro de Bronze... Bah! Que piada!

YANG: Piada? Não vai achar muita graça depois que eu terminar com você! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang aplica seu golpe. Ele avança contra Kafka numa velocidade impressionante, abrindo fendas na terra apenas com a força de seu cosmo. Quando estava para atingir Kafka, o espectro segura seu punho.

YANG: O que? Impossível!

KAFKA: Não... Apenas ridículo...

Kafka acerta o estômago de Yang com um soco que o derruba no chão. Yang se levanta resistindo a dor e se coloca de pé com dificuldades. Limpa o sangue que escorre do canto de sua boca e se coloca novamente em posição de combate. Desta vez é o espectro que avança contra ele. O Espectro da um soco utilizando toda a força de seu cosmo. Yang se defende com seu escudo.

KAFKA: Hm? Que escudo é esse? Como resistiu a meu poder?

YANG: O Escudo do dragão é o mais forte que existe! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang acerta o Espectro com um soco que o manda de volta para trás. O Espectro leva a mão ao estômago, cuspindo um pouco de sangue. Ele olha pra Yang enfurecido.

KAFKA: Verme... Pagará por isso!

YANG: (Resistiu ao "Cólera do Dragão"...)

????: Alguém chamou o meu nome?

Vários tentáculos saem do chão e amarram Yang. Um espectro hediondo sai de debaixo da terra se vangloriando de seu feito.

????: Sou Laime de Worm... E enganei você Cavaleiro de Atena... Hehehe... Vocês sempre caem nesse truque...

KAFKA: Laime... Dê o fora daqui... Essa luta é minha!

LAIME: Vá se danar! Estou entregando o moleque em suas mãos. Aproveite e dê logo um fim a ele!

De repente, um cosmo poderoso começa a forçar os tentáculos a soltar Yang. Os tentáculos começam a se romper e logo são destruídos. Uma esfera de luz potente acerta Laime e explode matando o Espectro.

ZASHI: Eu não vou permitir que matem Yang-san!

YANG: Zashi...

Zashi se ajoelha próximo a Yang e começa a elevar seu cosmo levemente para curá-lo. Mas antes que ela possa fazer qualquer coisa, Yang a beija.

YANG: Senti tanto sua falta...

ZASHI: Também senti a sua...

YANG: Agora que está aqui sou invencível...

Os dois se levantam e encaram o Espectro. O espectro apenas responde explodindo seu cosmo. E era um cosmo assustador.

KAFKA: Seu fim chegou...

**-Casa de Áries-**

Os espectros avançam cautelosos para dentro da casa de Áries, aparentemente vazia.

STAND: Hehehe... Nada! Não há ninguém!

GIGANTO: Pelo visto não. Mas com esses cavaleiros nunca se pode ter certeza!

MILES: Sim... Da última vez, na casa de Virgem...

OX: Pensávamos que a casa estava vazia, mas estávamos sob o efeito de uma ilusão do Cavaleiro de Virgem...

????: Hahahaha! Mas sorte de vocês é uma porcaria mesmo!

IVAN: Quem está aí? Apareça!

????: A corja de ratos deseja me ver? Pois bem... Que assim seja...

Uma luz muito intensa percorre a casa de Áries. Olhando a frente, os espectros parecem ver um vulto surgindo em meio à luz. Aos poucos a intensidade da luz vai diminuindo e um homem trajando uma armadura dourada aparece.

????: Sou Kiki de Áries... Guardião da primeira casa dourada... Façam as pazes com Hades espectros imundos... Pois daqui vocês não sairão com vida...

GIGANTO: Ouvi falar de você Kiki! O Sucessor do Cavaleiro de Áries Mu! Mas também ouvi dizer que você é um mero velho fraco agora, uma sombra do cavaleiro que foi no passado!

KIKI: O mesmo espectro arrogante que morreu aos pés de Shaka... Ainda se vangloria mesmo após ter sido humilhado por um único Cavaleiro de Ouro... Minha força é mais do que o suficiente pra lidar com lixo como vocês!

QUEEN: Como espero para me vingar de um Cavaleiro... E fomos pegar justo um Cavaleiro velho e fraco... E um Cavaleiro de Ouro ainda por cima!

FLEGYAS: É verdade... Hades nos abençoou com uma presa dessas! Mesmo que seja um Cavaleiro de Ouro, é apenas um. Nós somos muitos!

ROCK: O que estamos esperando? Vamos matá-lo!

CUBE: Atacar!

Os espectros correm em direção a Kiki e o cercam. Eles começam a elevar seus cosmos e preparar seus ataques.

GORDON: Vamos degolar esse Cavaleiro!

GIGANTO: Acabem com ele!

KIKI: Seu bando de inúteis! Estão de sacanagem comigo é? DESAPAREÇAM!

Kiki explode seu poderoso cosmo e atira os espectros pra todos os lados. Os espectros ficam voando por todos os lados, como se carregados por um furacão. Eles batem contra as pilastras, o chão, o teto, uns contra os outros. A violência do ataque não cessa até que Kiki decide solta-los. Estão todos caídos no chão, quase mortos.

KIKI: Hades subestima tanto os Cavaleiros de Atena a ponto de enviar esse lixo para atacar o Santuário?

GIGANTO: Desgraçado... Que força é essa?

KIKI: Ainda não se familiarizou com o poder dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Idiota...

Os espectros começam a se levantar. Kiki eleva seu cosmo e concentra uma poderosa energia em suas mãos. Os espectros avançam contra ele furiosos e sedentos de sangue. Kiki apenas responde com mais uma explosão de cosmo!

KIKI: Como meu mestre disse antes para a última corja que ousou invadir este Santuário... "Mandarei vocês de volta pros infernos com as minhas próprias mãos!" _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

Uma esfera de luz enorme surge entre os espectros e Kiki. Essa luz cresce cada vez mais e suga tudo ao redor pra dentro de si. Pedras, pilastras, espectros. Nada é poupado. Os gritos de dor e desespero dos espectros são apenas ecos que permeiam a casa de Áries quando a luz criada por Kiki se apaga.

KIKI: Se Hades conhece essa palavra, que ele tenha piedade de suas almas... Porque eu não terei!

Kiki se vira e caminha para o interior da casa. Mas não antes de sentir uma poderosa energia avançando contra ele. Kiki mal tem tempo de se virar e erguer sua "Parede de Cristal".

????: Nada mal Cavaleiro de Atena... Nada mal...

KIKI: Ainda tem um vivo? Escondeu-se enquanto seus amigos lutavam?

????: Sim. Queria ver a extensão de seu poder... Não achei grande coisa...

KIKI: Porque não revela seu rosto e me diz seu nome? É de praxe se apresentar antes de uma luta não?

????: Se é isso que quer... Olhe bem, pois será o último rosto que verá com vida... Sou Konaha de Asura... A Estrela Celeste do Massacre!

KIKI: Sou Kiki de Áries, um Cavaleiro de Ouro...

KONAHA: As apresentações já acabaram? Podemos começar a duelar?

KIKI: Quando você quiser...

Konaha imediatamente dispara uma rajada de energia com as mãos. Kiki arremessa sua capa longe e responde a altura. As duas rajadas se encontram em pleno ar. Os dois permanecem disputando forças por um bom tempo até que uma grande explosão acontece.

KIKI: Nada mal...

KONAHA: Posso dizer o mesmo de você velho...

KIKI: Sua força me impressionou... Vejamos quanto a sua velocidade!

Kiki avança contra Konaha, com os punhos brilhando com energia cósmica. Ele ataca Konaha com um soco, mas o Espectro se esquiva facilmente e aplica um chute em Kiki que o faz voar longe. O Espectro imediatamente abre um enorme par de asas acopladas as costas da armadura e parte pra cima de Kiki. Kiki gira seu corpo no ar, cai no chão de pé, mas recebe um soco no estômago que o crava na parede.

KONAHA: Irônico que os Cavaleiros sejam uma força tão patética hoje em dia... Os mesmos Cavaleiros que foram considerados os mais poderosos de todos os guerreiros... Eu vim até aqui para enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Não uma sombra...

KIKI: Acertou dois golpes e já está se achando? Se você deseja ver com os próprios olhos, a força de um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Eu o mostrarei! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Milhares de estrelas circulam o corpo de Kiki e se reúnem em sua mão direita. Kiki concentra todo seu cosmo e dispara todas as Estrelas contra o Espectro. Konaha explode o cosmo, cruza os braços diante do rosto e se defende. Ele é atingido e cada estrela que o acerta o empurra mais para trás. Até o ponto em que Konaha está quase fora da Casa de Áries. Ele foi arrastado por muitos metros até que os ataques de Kiki cessaram.

KONAHA: Excelente... Esse era o nível mínimo de força que esperava de um Cavaleiro de ouro...

KIKI: Arfando (Usei toda minha força nesse ataque... Ele resistiu a todos os meus golpes... Que poder é esse?)

KONAHA: Agora é a minha vez! _**DEMONIC OFFERING!**_

Diversos feixes de luz avançam contra Kiki atônito com a velocidade do ataque de Konaha.

Continua em breve...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Força Ancestral...**

Kafka, A Estrela Celeste do Assassinato se encontrava diante de Yang e Zashi. Queimava seu cosmo de forma esplendida. Zashi não sentia um cosmo tão intenso desde que enfrentou os poderosos Trojans de Apolo. Ele ergue os braços e uma energia poderosa corta o ar, se contorcendo e expandindo.

KAFKA: Queimem no inferno... _**GREATEST BURNING!**_

YANG: Cuidado Zashi!

Yang se atira na frente de Zashi e a protege com seu escudo. Zashi se tele transporta para as costas do Espectro, concentra seu cosmo e dispara.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

O espectro expande seu cosmo e a sua energia o protege como um campo de força.

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang atinge o campo de força com todo seu poder, mas o espectro nem se abala.

KAFKA: Hehehe... Pestes insolentes... São fracos demais! _**GREATEST BURNING!**_

O Campo de força do espectro se modifica e se transforma em duas serpentes de energia que avançam contra os dois heróis. Os dois são mordidos pelas serpentes e erguidos no ar.

KAFKA: Quero ver se livrarem desse golpe, moleques! Hahaha!

ZASHI: Aaaah! Dói muito!

YANG: Zashi! Solte-nos seu maldito!

KAFKA: Querem descer? Pois bem!

Kafka bate Yang e Zashi contra o chão. Os dois mal conseguem se mexer, mas se levantam assim mesmo.

YANG: Zashi! Você está bem?

ZASHI: Estou bem Yang-san... Não se preocupe...

KAFKA: Você é corajosa menina... Essas queimaduras devem estar te matando, mas você persiste...

Aproveitando a distração do Espectro Yang acerta um chute na cara dele. Em seguida um soco no estômago e outro no queixo. O espectro vai ao ar e Yang o atinge com um soco que o crava no chão.

KAFKA: Maldito... _**GREATEST BURNING!**_

YANG: Mas que maldito!

Yang vai ao ar novamente atacado pela serpente de energia invocada pelo espectro. Zashi grita por ele e dispara seus cristais contra Kafka, mas ele dispara uma raja de energia que bloqueia o ataque. Em seguida, Kafka atira Yang contra Zashi e os dois caem no chão. Yang está inconsciente. Zashi o segura nos braços.

ZASHI: Yang-san!

KAFKA: Acho que o garoto já morreu mocinha... Agora é a sua vez!

Kafka corre pra cima de Zashi e da um soco nela. Em seguida ele salta sobre ela e da um chute que a manda para o chão. Ele ergue Zashi pelo pescoço e começa a socar o estômago dela sem piedade.

KAFKA: Isso é por me desafiarem! Quem desafia Kafka de Quimera morre! Entendeu?

Uma súbita explosão de energia surpreende Kafka e ele recebe um soco no rosto que o atinge longe. Era Yang que o atacava, explodindo seu cosmo até o limite.

YANG: Não toque nela seu maldito!

Zashi cai no chão imóvel. Yang continua elevando seu cosmo. Kafka se levanta furioso e faz o mesmo. Os dois correm em direção um ao outro e se atacam com socos. Um segura o punho do outro e expandem seus cosmos. A terra trinca com a força de seus cosmos.

KAFKA: Você é bem forte! Mas não vai me vencer, pirralho!

YANG: Por Atena... E pela mulher que eu amo... Eu vou vencer!

Yang começa a empurrar Kafka pra trás. O espectro cede pouco a pouco, tenta resistir, mas o cosmo de yang está crescendo muito.

KAFKA: Que força... Impressionante! Me solte!

YANG: NUNCA!

KAFKA: Então… MORRA! QUEIMARÁ ATÉ OS OSSOS! _**GREATEST BURNING!**_

Yang é arrebatado pelo poder de Kafka e cai no chão com as mãos queimadas. Zashi se levantava e via Yang ferido. Agora era a vez de ela explodir seu cosmo com ira. Uma esfera de luz atinge o peito de Kafka com força total. Ele segura a esfera com toda a sua força, tenta desviar o curso dela. Mas Zashi explode a esfera em suas mãos. Kafka está muito ferido e olha para a jovem Fúria com os olhos cheios de ódio.

KAFKA: Vai pagar por isso! _**GREATEST BURNING!**_

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Os ataques de Kafka são defendidos pelos milhares de cristais luminosos que circulam o corpo de Zashi. Ela ergue sua mão, reúne todos os cristais em um só criando uma esfera de energia que pulsa intensamente.

ZASHI: Seu fim chegou maldito!

KAFKA: Atire essa coisa ridícula contra mim! Farei o mesmo que sempre fiz! Defenderei esse golpe fraco com o meu golpe e você arderá até se transformar em cinzas!

YANG: Não se eu puder evitar! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang acerta seu "Cólera do Dragão" nas costas de Kafka e Zashi aproveita a distração para atingi-lo com sua "Explosão de Cristal Estelar". O ataque concentrado aumenta de intensidade e explode por completo o corpo do espectro. Tudo que resta são seus gritos ecoando pelo ar. Zashi corre para junto de Yang, o segura nos braços e começa a curar suas mãos.

YANG: Você conseguiu...

ZASHI: Conseguimos juntos...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Liz e Shiro haviam encontrado uns espectros pelo caminho. Eram espectros fracos, no entanto. Nada que representasse ameaça para eles.

LIZ: Parece que estamos cercados garoto!

SHIRO: Hades enviou o inferno inteiro pra cá?

LIZ: Tomara. Assim a gente acaba com todos os 108 de uma vez.

SHIRO: Parece que você ta curtindo isso né?

LIZ: E como!

Liz avança sobre os espectros e os ataca. Shiro segue o mesmo exemplo. Meteoros e cometas voam para todos os lados. Em pouco tempo, os espectros que os cercavam estão mortos no chão.

LIZ: Nada mal garoto... Você luta bem.

SHIRO: E você também... Nunca vi ninguém lutar dessa forma além da minha mestra...

O cosmo de um espectro queima intensamente. Ele caminha lentamente em direção aos dois e para diante deles fitando-os.

????: Estive procurando por você Fúria de Ártemis...

LIZ: Você! Atma de Behemoth!

O espectro gigantesco encarava Liz com satisfação nos olhos.

ATMA: Estive ansioso por encontrá-la novamente... A garota que se equiparou a mim em questão de força!

SHIRO: Liz... Você conhece esse cara?

Liz apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

LIZ: Deixa ele comigo garoto... Temos contas a ajustar!

SHIRO: Não... Eu vou ajudar!

LIZ: Não!

Shiro ataca o enorme espectro com toda a sua força. O espectro apenas segura o punho de Shiro e o atira para o alto. Shiro sobe a uma altura impressionante e cai sobre o punho estendido do espectro. Desmaia na hora. Behemoth o atira longe como um saco de batatas. Liz se enfurece como nunca.

LIZ: Desgraçado! É melhor que o garoto não esteja morto!

ATMA: Seria uma surpresa se não estivesse... --Sorri com sarcasmo--

Liz e Atma se atacam ao mesmo tempo. Seus punhos se chocam e o cosmo que liberam causam um terremoto pelo santuário.

**-Casa de Áries-**

Kiki estava caído de joelhos, sangrando muito. Os golpes do espectro eram impiedosos. Kiki estava realmente mais fraco do que antes. Seu corpo envelheceu. Não venceria esse inimigo através de força como antigamente. Teria de usar astúcia.

KONAHA: Você se tornou uma decepção para mim Cavaleiro de Áries!

KIKI: Eu ainda sou um Cavaleiro... Mesmo estando velho, ainda posso vencer você... Sua decepção não vai durar muito...

KONAHA: Duvido muito...

Konaha ataca Kiki com um soco. Kiki se defende com os braços cruzados diante do rosto. O soco o arrasta pra trás e ele imediatamente dispara uma raja cósmica contra o adversário. Konaha se defende com uma mão e dispara outra rajada contra Kiki que o atira na parede.

KONAHA: Você está me dando tédio!

KIKI: Cale-se!

Konaha ataca Kiki novamente, mas desta vez, Kiki explode o cosmo e ataca o Espectro com seu golpe secreto.

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Konaha é atirado longe e desaparece na escuridão da casa de Áries.

**-Estados unidos-**

Adrian tentava dormir, mas a lembrança de Liz atormentava sua mente. Como ele queria que ela estivesse ali. Ele se revira na cama pensando nela sem parar. De repente, uma lembrança forte vem a sua mente.

_ADRIAN: Quem é você? --Dispara uma rajada de energia--_

_SUZU: --Se afasta de Adrian-- Suzu de Sílfide, Fúria de Ártemis! Se possuir anseio de morte, enfrente-me!_

_ADRIAN: Veja o que fiz a sua amiga. Ainda acha que pode me enfrentar?_

_SUZU: Não me compare com ela. Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias!_

_LIZ: Suzu... Cala a boca... Ou vou quebrar sua cara... Lutamos juntas... É nossa melhor chance..._

_SUZU: Você não está em condições. Mal se agüenta em pé. Deixe de ser idiota, pois quem vai matá-lo sou eu._

_ADRIAN: Não me conterei por serem mulheres. Se me atacarem, eu me defenderei._

_SUZU: Não espero nada menos de você. __**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

_ADRIAN: --Se defende-- Um belo golpe... Mas inútil! --Destrói o furacão com a força de seu cosmo--_

_SUZU: Impossível!_

_ADRIAN: Eu lhe mostrarei meu verdadeiro poder. __**DIVINE FLARE!**_

_Adrian dispara um raio com o dedo indicador que atinge Suzu arremessando-a longe. Ela cai nas escadarias que levam de volta a leão e desmaia._

_LIZ: Suzu! Suzu! Maldito! Pro seu bem, é melhor ela estar viva!_

_ADRIAN: Desculpe-me. Mas ela provavelmente está morta._

_LIZ: Canalha!_

_ADRIAN: Eu tomei a minha decisão Liz. Eu a deixarei viver devido ao amor que sinto por você. Mas não viverá aqui. Viverá em outra dimensão, até que Apolo tenha destruído por completo essa Terra e criado uma nova. Então a trarei de volta. Mesmo que me odeie, terei de fazê-lo. Você não dá outra opção._

_LIZ: Não! Não pode fazer isso Adrian! Pelo amor de Deus, pare com essa loucura!_

ADRIAN: Não! Liz! Não posso te ferir!

_ADRIAN: Perdoe-me Liz... __**DIMENSIONAL ESPHERE!**_

_Liz é envolta por um globo de luz e uma abertura dimensional é aberta. Ela é sugada pra dentro e desaparece. O portal começa a oscilar e se fecha. Liz se foi._

ADRIAN: Não! Estou machucando a Liz! E as amigas dela! Eu não quero fazer isso!

_ADRIAN: Quanta determinação, menina... Mas você já está quase morta._

_ZASHI: Não vou... Desistir... --Explode o seu cosmo--_

_ADRIAN: Um Ataque surpresa? Idiota! _

_Dispara uma rajada de energia que arremessa Zashi até a escadaria que leva de volta a Leão. _

_ADRIAN: Lutou bravamente até o fim. Como respeito a sua força, eu me lembrarei sempre de você. Agora descanse em paz._

Em seguida a memória de Adrian é invadida por memórias de Apolo, África, Trojans e as Fúrias. Adrian acorda suando e sentindo uma força poderosa queimando dentro de si.

ADRIAN: O que... Aconteceu comigo? Liz... O que foi que eu fiz?

**-Casa de Áries-**

KIKI: Ele está ocultando seu cosmo… Mas não pode se esconder de mim…

Kiki se concentra. Expande seu cosmo levemente. Sua mente viaja pela casa de Áries. Ele vê um vulto se movendo por entre as pilastras sorrateiramente. Ele dispara um raio contra uma pilastra que vai ao chão revelando o inimigo. O Espectro salta e avança sobre Kiki disparando raios contra ele. Kiki ergue a "Parede de Cristal" e reflete os raios contra o inimigo. Konaha cruza os braços diante do rosto e defende os ataques.

KONAHA: Maldito! Não sabia que podia fazer isso!

KIKI: Essa é a Parede de Cristal! Todo o ataque realizado contra ela resultará num inimigo fulminado por sua própria força!

KONAHA: Isso é o que veremos! _**SUMMON ASURA!**_

KIKI: Mas o que é isso?

Um enorme espírito demoníaco surge às costas de Konaha. O espírito parece imitar os movimentos de Konaha e começa a atacar a Parede de Cristal com um soco. A parede de Cristal vai abaixo e Kiki é esmagado pelo punho poderoso do Asura. O silêncio permeia a casa de Áries. Konaha está confiante de que seu adversário foi derrotado. Uma explosão de cosmo surpreende o espectro quando o Asura é arrebatado por um brilho de intensidade muito forte.

KONAHA: Desgraçado! Ainda não morreu?

KIKI: Como se fosse possível derrubar um Cavaleiro de Ouro com apenas isso!

KONAHA: Vai pagar por isso! _**ASURA FIST!**_

O punho do Asura voa contra Kiki que desaparece e reaparece no ar.

KIKI: _**CRYSTAL NET!**_

KONAHA: O que?

O Espírito esta preso por milhares de fios de cristal que surgiram na casa de Áries como uma enorme teia de aranha brilhante.

KIKI: Seu amigo está me incomodando… _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

KONAHA: Desgraçado! O que está fazendo?

KIKI: Estou apenas extinguindo uma singela estrela…

KONAHA: Maldito! Agora vejo que não devo realmente tratar um Cavaleiro de Ouro de forma leviana…

**-Santuário-**

Yang e Zashi caminhavam apoiados um no outro, em direção às 12 casas. Estavam cansados e feridos. Zashi não tinha forças para se tele transportar. E ela poderia muito bem utilizar essa vantagem agora, pois ela sentia o cosmo de Kiki se chocando com o de outro inimigo muito poderoso. E sentiu algo que fez seu coração gelar. Zashi sentia desespero no cosmo de Kiki.

ZASHI: Mestre…

YANG: O que foi Zashi?

ZASHI: Meu mestre está lutando… Preciso ajudar!

YANG: Espere Zashi! Não tão rápido! Pode ser perigoso!

Uma rajada de chamas negras avança contra Zashi. Ela se desvia por pouco do ataque e logo se coloca em posição de combate.

YANG: Quem está aí?

????: Vocês… Mataram meu irmão… Vou calcinar seus corpos por isso!

ZASHI: Quem é você?

????: Sou Sineth de Benu, A Estrela Celeste da Violência!

Zashi e Yang olham, para o inimigo e vêem um espectro que trajava um Suplicio negro com longas asas e seu corpo estava envolto por uma poderosa chama negra.

SINETH: Não os perdoarei…

Yang corre em direção ao Espectro e o ataca com um soco. O Espectro apenas avança contra o Cavaleiro e passa por ele com o punho estendido pra frente. Yang cai no chão com um ferimento queimando seu peito.

ZASHI: Yang-san!

SINETH: Sua vez de morrer garota!

Sineth dispara uma enorme labareda contra Zashi a uma velocidade incrível. Zashi não teve tempo de erguer sua Parede de Cristal. Quando estava prestes a ser atingida pelo ataque, um enorme dragão de luz bloqueia a labareda, salvando Zashi. Zashi abre os olhos, incrédula ao sentir aquele cosmo poderoso que surgira do nada e salvara sua vida. Um homem muito velho e pequeno estava diante dela, emitindo um cosmo assustador. Trajes chineses, um chapéu chinês na cabeça e um manto surrado envolvendo seu corpo.

????: Não se preocupe minha jovem… Eu cuidarei desse inimigo… Peço apenas que se apresse e se dirija ao templo de Atena para protegê-la por mim… Ártemis também se encontra nesse santuário…

ZASHI: Quem…? Quem é o senhor?

YANG: Você… Só pode ser o… MESTRE ANCIÃO! SHIRYU DE DRAGÃO!

SINETH: Shiryu?

O Velho que mantinha a cabeça curvada revela finalmente seu rosto por baixo do chapéu chinês.

SHIRYU: Yang… Vá proteger Atena… Eu cuidarei desse espectro pra você…

Yang faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele e Yang começam a caminha pra longe dali. O Benu olha para eles e faz intenção de atacar, mas é impedido pelo cosmo do ancião.

SHIRYU: Não tente ataca-los... Ao menor sinal de movimento que der, eu o destruo... Seu adversário sou eu...

O Espectro não leva as palavras do ancião levianamente. Ele decide deixar os dois partirem e lidar com o velho antes. Shiryu e Sineth permanecem parados se encarando e explodindo seus cosmos.

Continua em breve...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – O Retorno do Dragão...**

Shiryu e Sineth se encaravam. Elevavam seus cosmos tão intensamente que o próprio ar se expandia.

SINETH: Um velho sem armadura pretende me enfrentar? Isso é algum tipo de piada?

SHIRYU: Nunca fui de fazer piadas... Você saberá que meu cosmo fala por mim quando é chegada a hora e lutar...

SINETH: Seu cosmo... É irritante...

Sineth corre em direção a Shiryu com os punhos em chamas e tenta soca-lo. Shiryu segura facilmente o punho do espectro, estende a mão até o peito dele e expande seu cosmo. Sineth é arrastado para trás chocado com o que aconteceu.

SINETH: Mas o que foi isso?

SHIRYU: Está revelando seus movimentos...

Shiryu desaparece e reaparece próximo a Sineth. Ele da um soco no estômago do espectro e em seguida da um chute no queixo dele. Por fim, Shiryu da um golpe de ombros no peito de Sineth que o derruba no chão.

SHIRYU: Você é forte... Mas descontrolado...

SINETH: E você é atrevido nanico... Esses golpes quase fizeram cócegas...

SHIRYU: Estou apenas estudando seus movimentos... Eu não tenho pressa alguma de começar a luta...

SINETH: Pensa que me engana? Você está tentando ganhar tempo para aqueles pirralhos.

SHIRYU: Sim... É verdade... Devo muito àquelas crianças... É hora de retribuir...

SINETH: Seu esforço é inútil... Assim que eu acabar com você irei atrás deles e vingarei meu irmão!

Shiryu e Sineth explodem seus cosmos novamente. Apenas Sineth ataca.

SINETH: _**CORONA BLAST!**_

Shiryu cruza os braços diante do rosto e se defende da gigantesca bola de fogo púrpura que avança contra ele destruindo tudo que toca.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Liz acertava o estômago de Atma com um poderoso soco que fez o espectro cuspir sangue. Em seguida ela da um chute no rosto dele que o joga no chão.

LIZ: Levanta! Eu to afim de quebrar sua cara há muito tempo! Me fala pra onde levaram o Aaron e eu prometo te matar bem rápido!

ATMA: Hehehe... Que divertido... Aquele garoto é o corpo escolhido para aceitar a alma do imperador Hades... Duzentos anos atrás, na última guerra Santa contra Atena, um Cavaleiro de Atena enfrentou Hades ao lado de Atena. O Corpo original do imperador foi morto. Ele não tem escolha a não ser usar o corpo mais puro pra aceitar sua alma...

LIZ: Que coisa mais idiota... Eu não vou permitir que Hades fique com o corpo do Aaron pra sempre... Nem a pau!

ATMA: Você não tem escolha sua imbecil!

Liz voa contra uma rocha após receber um soco de Atma.

ATMA: Seu fim chegou mulher! _**TITAN SUPER NOVA!**_

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER**_

A enorme explosão de energia criada por Atma se choca com a gigantesca bola de fogo disparada por Liz. Uma enorme explosão abala o santuário. Cavaleiros e espectros lutando por todos os lados podem sentir os choques de cosmo.

Os dois adversários correm um contra o outro e se socam. Um segura o punho do outro e ficam disputando forças. A expansão de seus cosmos racha o solo.

LIZ: (Merda... Esse é forte pra caramba... Nem o Karn era tão forte assim...)

ATMA: (Essa garota mirrada está realmente disputando forças comigo! Não consigo crer que somos tão equiparados!)

Os cosmos de ambos explodem e eles se afastam um do outro. Atma da outro soco em Liz, mas ela segura o braço dele, gira o corpo pelo flanco de Atma e acerta um chute no rosto dele.

LIZ: _**IFREET FLAMING KICK!**_

O Elmo de Atma explode em pedaços e ele vai ao chão. Liz avança contra ele e tenta aplicar um soco, mas Atma segura o braço dela e lhe da um chute no estômago que a faz voar longe.

LIZ: (Essa doeu... Esse cretino bate forte... Preciso tomar cuidado com ele... Gostaria de dizer que sou tão forte quanto ele, mas... Ele não ta usando toda a força... Preciso usar técnica pra ganhar dele...)

Atma se levanta lentamente.

ATMA: (Porque ela não defendeu esse golpe? Eu me precipitei... Se ela tivesse defendido o golpe e contra-atacado, eu estaria a sua mercê... Mas ela preferiu utilizar uma esquiva e aplicar um golpe fraco... Não está me subestimando. Tenho certeza... Já deu pra notar que ela não cometeria um erro como esse... Se ela não está me subestimando...)

LIZ: Qualé? Não vai lutar não?

Atma da um pisão no chão e causa um terremoto. Liz se desequilibra e Atma aproveita a chance pra acertá-la com um soco no estômago. Quando Liz se curva, ele a segura pela cabeça e afunda ela no chão.

ATMA: Parece que me enganei... Você não é forte como eu... Na verdade, não chega nem perto!

Atma eleva seu cosmo e libera uma poderosa energia pela mão. Ele libera toda a força de seu cosmo e Liz permanece imóvel, caída no meio de uma cratera.

ATMA: Você lutou bem... Mas não foi o suficiente...

**-Shiryu x Sineth-**

Shiryu expande seu cosmo e leva as mãos a frente. Aos poucos as chamas de Sineth são dispersas. O Ancião rapidamente se coloca em posição de combate e começa a elevar seu cosmo a limites impressionantes. Ele dispara uma rajada de cosmo e Sineth responde. Ambos continuam disputando forças tentando levar o outro a exaustão. Três Cavaleiros considerados lendários, pela primeira vez passam a acreditar que seu título não é merecido.

GEN: Mestre... Então... O Senhor decidiu lutar por Atena novamente...

GOUKEN: Esse cosmo... Gen... Quem está lutando?

GEN: O verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Dragão...

HANZO: Feh... Esse cosmo... Me faz parecer um amador...

Shiryu e Sineth continuavam trocando golpes. O Espectro está enfurecido. Ele não consegue acertar um golpe sequer em Shiryu. As chamas que ele dispara contra Shiryu são facilmente dispersadas.

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Sineth é atingido no rosto e lançado no ar. O Corpo do espectro cai pesadamente no chão. Apesar de o espectro estar imóvel, Shiryu não baixa a guarda nem por um segundo.

SHIRYU: Não há necessidade desta farsa... Sei que não morreu com esse golpe... Afinal, não sou mais o que costumava ser...

SINETH: Velho... Você está começando a me incomodar...

Sineth da um grito ensurdecedor e explode seu cosmo tão violentamente que parte a própria terra. Ele aplica um soco em Shiryu. Em seguida outro soco. Mais um. Logo depois ele segura Shiryu pelo pescoço e começa a queimá-lo. O espectro cria uma explosão com as mãos que joga Shiryu longe. Mas ele ainda assim se levanta. Shiryu corre em direção a Sineth, salta sobre ele e da um chute na nuca do espectro.

SINETH: Acabarei com você de uma vez por todas Shiryu! _**CRUCIFY ANHK!**_

Shiryu é imobilizado pelas chamas de Sineth, erguido no ar em um Anhk de fogo.

SINETH: Esse golpe é implacável! Queimará suas entranhas tão rápido que você nem terá tempo de sentir muita dor... Mas os poucos segundos de dor que sentir serão piores do que estar no inferno...

SHIRYU: (Que poder agressivo! Ele pode realmente cumprir o que está dizendo! Ele pode me matar!)

SINETH: Morra velhote!

Sineth intensifica as chamas e Shiryu se transforma numa pira negra. Sineth da um sorriso extremamente sádico ao ver o corpo de Shiryu sendo engolido pelas chamas.

SINETH: Já virou cinzas... Adeus Shiryu de Dragão... Queime no inferno...

Sineth da às costas e começa a caminhar para longe dali. Para ele, a batalha já está ganha. Só lhe resta encontrar os assassinos de seu irmão e dar um fim a eles também. Mas de repente, um cosmo muito poderoso se ergue das chamas criadas por Sineth. Shiryu está dispersando todas as chamas apenas com o poder de seu cosmo.

SINETH: Que cosmo é esse? Nem se compara ao cosmo de antes!

Shiryu ainda falava envolto em chamas.

SHIRYU: Esse poder... É a graça que me foi concedida pela própria Atena... Uma benção tão bela que somente um homem foi digno dela... Meu mestre Dohko de Libra...

SINETH: Dohko de Libra? Então... Você é discípulo do Cavaleiro que lutou duas guerras santas contra o imperador?

SHIRYU: Sim... Eu não sou digno de usar essa dádiva de Atena como meu mestre foi... Mas aceitei de bom grado esse dom... Pois ela sabia, que chegaria o dia em que os Cavaleiros seriam necessários novamente... E Atena sempre elege um de seus Cavaleiros para guiar a próxima geração de Cavaleiros... Para que essa missão seja cumprida... Ela concede a esse Cavaleiro a dádiva de... MISOPHETA MENOS!

SINETH: Disse... Misopheta Menos!?

O cosmo de Shiryu começa a expandir. Seu corpo começa a crescer. A figura velha e cansada de antes, aos poucos dá lugar a um jovem oriental de longos cabelos negros esvoaçantes. O Dragão púrpura surge às costas de Shiryu à medida que as chamas geradas pela "Crucificação Ansata" de Sineth desaparecem.

SHIRYU: Agora... O Combate começará de verdade!

**-Casa de Áries-**

Kiki estava exausto. O Combate contra o Espectro já começa a minar suas forças. O Inimigo é poderoso. Kiki não contava com isso. Já está velho. Sua força é apenas uma sombra do que já foi.

KONAHA: Você pode ter destruído meu Asura... Mas não poderá me vencer...

KIKI: Sabe... Eu até começo a ter dúvidas de que sou mesmo capaz de vencê-lo... Mas mesmo que eu não vença, existe alguém que pode vencer... As Fúrias de Ártemis... Liz de Ifreet, Suzu de Silphyd e Zashi de Gnome... Ou até mesmo, o meu amigo que acabou de chegar...

KONAHA: Amigo?

KIKI: Não pode sentir o cosmo dele?

Konaha se concentra por um segundo para sentir o cosmo daquele novo combatente que chegou. Ele se assusta com o tamanho daquele cosmo que facilmente bateria de frente com um deus.

KONAHA: (Esse cosmo... A quem será que pertence? É assustador... Não pode haver um cavaleiro tão poderoso assim... Os mais poderosos foram selados por Apolo e nunca vieram a reencarnar!)

KIKI: O que foi? Já está sentindo medo? Não se preocupe... Você provavelmente não terá de enfrentar esse Cavaleiro... (Vou segura-lo aqui o máximo que puder... Nem que custe minha vida!)

Kiki explode seu cosmo e Konaha desvia sua atenção daquele cosmo aterrador. Uma rajada de cosmo atinge o espectro com força total e ele mal tem tempo de se defender. Kiki aproveita a momentânea desorientação do espectro, e aplica um chute no rosto dele. Em seguida ele carrega seus punhos de cosmo e da um soco no Espectro. Por fim, ele toca o peito de Konaha e libera toda a sua força psicocinética contra o inimigo e ele é arremessado contra as pilastras da Casa de Áries.

KIKI: Preciso aproveitar o momento... _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Milhares de estrelas cadentes avançam contra Konaha e castigam seu corpo. Konaha está caído no chão, de joelhos, sangrando. De repente, Suzu chega até a Casa de Áries.

SUZU: Kiki! Então o cosmo que senti era mesmo seu...

KIKI: Suzu...

Suzu se aproxima de Kiki e o apóia. O Cavaleiro está exausto.

SUZU: Deixe esse inimigo comigo... Descanse um pouco...

KIKI: --Segura a mão de Suzu-- Não... Ouça... As outras casas... Estão vazias... Um inimigo passou por aqui enquanto eu lutava com ele... É um inimigo poderoso Suzu... Atena e Ártemis vêm em primeiro lugar... Eu mal consigo ficar de pé... Mesmo que alcançasse esse inimigo, eu seria derrotado... Você tem de ir...

SUZU: Mas...

KIKI: Vá!

Suzu começa a correr em direção a saída de Áries. Konaha já começa a se levantar.

KONAHA: Oh... Então você sentiu o cosmo que passou por aqui... Pensei que estaria distraído com a nossa luta e não perceberia...

KIKI: Você continua me subestimando demais...

KONAHA: Vamos Cavaleiro de Áries! Vamos dar um fim a essa luta!

KIKI: Sim... Daremos um fim definitivo!

Os dois inimigos explodem seus cosmos. Suzu que já alcançava as escadarias que levam a Touro, para e olha pra trás ao sentir a intensidade do cosmo de Kiki. É um cosmo impressionante. Primeiro ela sentira a força de um cosmo gigantesco explodindo em meio ao santuário. Agora esse cosmo que Kiki gerava. Essa era a força dos Cavaleiros de Atena?

**-Santuário Interior-**

SINETH: (Como? Como ele ficou tão jovem de uma hora pra outra? E esse cosmo... É avassalador!)

SHIRYU: O que foi? Você parece um pouco indisposto para lutar.

SINETH: (Não devo perder a cabeça... Ele ainda está em desvantagem... Está com o corpo descoberto. Sem armadura, ele é tão frágil quanto qualquer um apesar do poder... Se eu atingi-lo com meu "Vendaval da Coroa Solar" ele será exterminado...)

SHIRYU: Venha!

Shiryu dispara uma rajada de cosmo contra o Espectro. Ele salta para o alto e dispara várias bolas de fogo contra o Cavaleiro que se esquiva de todas. Shiryu da um salto e aplica um soco. Sineth faz o mesmo. Os punhos dos dois adversários se chocam e a terra treme com a força do impacto. Um passa pelo outro e caem no chão de pé. Logo se viram e reiniciam o combate. Os dois trocam socos e chutes que seriam capazes de matar um deus. Shiryu defende um soco de Sineth e abre sua guarda.

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Sineth é atingido e seu corpo vai ao ar novamente. Ele está caído no chão, com seu Suplicio em frangalhos e sangrando bastante.

SHIRYU: Sinto muito... Mas você não é páreo pra mim!

SINETH: O que disse? Disse que eu não sou páreo pra você? Hehe... Hahahahahahaha! Insolente! Você já se esqueceu de que não está trajando uma armadura? Eu só preciso utilizar minhas técnicas novamente e você se transformará numa pilha de cinzas! Tome isso! _**CORONA BLAST!**_

Novamente o espectro cria uma enorme explosão de chamas negras que avança furiosamente sobre Shiryu. Mas essa imensa bola de fogo é barrada por alguma coisa que Sineth não conseguiu ver se aproximar. Uma espécie de brilho dourado havia se movimentado a uma grande velocidade e bloqueado seu ataque. Mas o que poderia ser? As chamas negras já se espalhavam por todos os lados e se apagavam. Diante de Shiryu estava uma armadura dourada flutuando no ar.

SINETH: Mas... Que diabos está acontecendo? Que armadura é essa? De onde veio?

SHIRYU: Meu mestre... O Senhor continua vindo em meu socorro mesmo depois de morto? Não sei como agradecer mestre... --Uma lágrima escorre pelo olho de Shiryu-- Sineth! Estou pronto para lutar!

A Armadura rapidamente cobre o corpo de Shiryu e ele se coloca em posição de combate.

SHIRYU: Desta vez... Somente neste dia... Eu aceitarei o título... De Shiryu de Libra!

Continua em breve...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Aquele que morre por amor...**

Shiryu trajava a armadura de Libra pela primeira vez em dois séculos. Aquela armadura que seu mestre enviava a ele em horas de necessidade. Sempre que Atena precisava de ajuda, essa Armadura vinha em seu auxílio.

SHIRYU: (A armadura de Libra... Kiki e sua discípula a consertaram... Nenhum deles abandonou a esperança... Não importando as condições, todos estão lutando por Atena... Sinto muito por ter perdido a fé meu amigo Kiki...)

SINETH: Você rejuvenesceu... Já conseguiu uma armadura para lutar... Acho que não restam mais objeções ao nosso duelo certo?

SHIRYU: Sim... Já podemos lutar... Mas é isso mesmo que você deseja fazer?

SINETH: Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa? Estamos aqui para lutar ou conversar?

SHIRYU: Eu entendo que esteja sofrendo por perder seu irmão, mas... Vingança não o trará de volta...

SINETH: Cale-se! Não venha com conversa mole pro meu lado!

SHIRYU: Sineth... Pare de lutar... Você não pode me vencer neste estado. Eu não quero derramar sangue inutilmente.

SINETH: Está dizendo que eu não sou páreo pra você? Está se achando demais Cavaleiro!

SHIRYU: Sinto muito que pense assim. Gostaria que houvesse um meio de encerrar esse combate sem mortes. Mas vocês espectros ainda não entendem nada sobre compaixão não é mesmo?

SINETH: Compaixão é para os fracos! Lute infeliz!

Shiro se arrastava pelo chão, ferido e exausto. Fora humilhantemente derrotado por um golpe do Espectro. Ele odiava a si mesmo por se achar incapaz de derrotar um inimigo. Já começava a acreditar que não era forte o suficiente pra proteger sua irmã. Já podia ver a casa de Áries. Dois cosmos gigantescos se chocavam na casa de Áries e Shiro está com medo de se aproximar. Ao menos um dos cosmos é benigno, ele pode sentir. Mas um cosmo tão avassalador que faz Shiro se sentir uma criança. Como os Cavaleiros de Ouro podem atingir limites tão altos de cosmo? Agora, mais um cosmo surgiu. Um cosmo ainda maior que o de Kiki pode ser sentido a distância em meio ao santuário.

SHIRO: Incrível... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro conseguem elevar o cosmo a limites tão incríveis... Eu preciso descobrir a fonte dessa força... Só assim eu poderei proteger minha irmã...

Na casa de Áries, Kiki e Konaha explodiam seu cosmo até o infinito.

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

KONAHA: _**DEMONIC OFFERING!**_

A casa inteira ameaçava cair com o tremor de seus cosmos. A pequena Ártemis corre até a entrada do salão do Grande Mestre e olha para as 12 casas abaixo. Mesmo tão pequena ela pode sentir o cosmo de Kiki em desespero. O Coração da menina se enche de medo.

ÁRTEMIS: Senhor Kiki...

GM: Devemos entrar senhora Ártemis... O Cavaleiro de Áries está lutando contra o inimigo. Ele nunca permitirá que alguém passe pela sua casa...

ATENA: Ele é tão forte assim?

GM: Sim... Os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias são a força mais poderosa da Terra. Nem mesmo o exército inteiro de Hades pode com eles... Se vocês se concentrarem bastante, poderão sentir os cosmos dos Cavaleiros pelo santuário... Confiem no brilho desses cosmos, pois eles não se apagam facilmente...

As duas meninas fecham os olhos. Imagens passam por suas mentes. Alis se recuperando dos ferimentos e lutando contra soldados invasores a Jin e Noah. Sonata de Lira vindo ao socorro de seus aliados. Java cuidando de Helena. Um Cavaleiro que ela não conhece, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe traz uma sensação de nostalgia, trajava a armadura de Libra e travava combate contra um espectro muito poderoso. Kiki em Áries explodia seu cosmos e atacava Konaha com todas as forças. Liz se arrastava pelo chão, com um único pensamento em sua mente. O de seguir em frente. Zashi e Yang apoiados um ao outro e se dirigindo às doze casas. Por fim, o jovem Shiro que em sua mente grita por sua irmã, se aproximando lentamente da casa de Áries. Pro fim, Suzu que já começava a subir as doze casas. Mas havia algo errado. Suzu estava perseguindo um outro cosmo, muito forte e negro. Quem poderia ser?

ATENA: Grande Mestre... Alguém vem vindo...

ARTEMIS: Sim... Um cosmo escuro...

GM: Vocês entrem no templo! Agora! Eu ficarei aqui para conter o inimigo!

As duas meninas prontamente obedecem. O Grande Mestre se apavora ao sentir aquele cosmo tão familiar. Enquanto isso nos Estados Unidos, Adrian continuava tentando processar o que havia acontecido com ele.

ADRIAN: Isso é... Cosmo... Mas como eu sei disso?

????: Ah que bom que acordou...

Adrian olha para a janela e vê um jovem de jaqueta.

????: Eu sou Ikarus... Meu chefe quer ter uma palavrinha com você...

ADRIAN: Seu... Chefe?

IKARUS: Isso aí... Quer ver sua namorada de novo?

ADRIAN: O que você fez a ela?

IKARUS: Eu não fiz nada... Mas sei onde ela está e posso te dizer... Se você conversar um pouco com o meu chefe. Que tal?

ADRIAN: Tudo bem...

IKARUS: Ótimo. Ele ta na sala.

Adrian se levanta e caminha até a sala, onde um jovem de cabelos longos vestindo um terno muito sofisticado esperava sentado no sofá.

ADRIAN: Quem é você?

????: Precisamos conversar... Quer mesmo ajudar sua namorada?

ADRIAN: Mais do que tudo...

????: Ótimo... Então ouça bem...

De volta ao santuário, Shiryu e Sineth continuavam disputando forças. As rajadas de energia de Shiryu se encontravam com as labaredas de fogo negro de Sineth. Os dois estão completamente igualados.

SHIRYU: Essa batalha é insana... Desista! Nós vamos acabar destruindo um ao outro!

SINETH: Dane-se! Eu só quero destruí-lo! Mais nada importa pra mim!

SHIRYU: Um ser que só vive pela destruição... No final isso é tudo que conseguirá! Ser destruído!

SINETH: Você fala demais... Eu vou fechar sua boca pra sempre! _**CRUCIFY ANHK!**_

Novamente Shiryu é envolto pelas chamas negras de Sineth. Seu corpo dói com o calor gerado pela técnica do espectro, mas ele resiste bravamente.

SINETH: Agora você está a minha mercê! Queimarei até sua alma! Morra!

Sineth intensifica o poder das chamas, mas Shiryu calmamente expande seu cosmo e grita. Ele se livra da "Crucificação Ansata" e cai no chão de pé.

SHIRYU: Eu já conheço esse golpe... Ele não vai funcionar de novo comigo...

SINETH: Seu golpe "Cólera do Dragão" também não vai funcionar comigo...

SHIRYU: Então, só me resta recorrer a outro método para dar um fim a esse combate...

SINETH: Sim... Devemos utilizar nossas técnicas mais poderosas e deixar que o destino revele o vencedor!

Os dois intensificam seu cosmo ao máximo. Se preparam e lançam seus ataques mais poderosos.

SINETH: Morra desgraçado! _**CORONA BLAST!**_

SHIRYU: Tolo! Vai causar a morte de tudo e todos até ficar satisfeito? Que seja! _**ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA!**_

Os dois adversários lançam seus ataques. Uma explosão de chamas negras bate de frente com centenas de dragões celestes que cortam os céus. Os dois adversários gritam. A terra treme. Ela se parte. Um terremoto percorre o santuário. As doze casas tremem e o impacto pode ser sentido até no templo de Atena. Os Cavaleiros estão atônitos. Como se nada mais importasse, todos que sentem aquele choque de energias param pra observar aquele combate.

SINETH: Eu vou te matar!

SHIRYU: Você não pode quebrar a determinação de um cavaleiro!

Uma enorme esfera de energia surge entre os dois com o impacto dos dois ataques. A esfera vai crescendo cada vez mais. Até o momento que ambos dão tudo de si e tudo explode. Os dois adversários são envoltos pela luz da explosão que varre tudo num raio de quilômetros. O Combate se encerra. Yang e Zashi sentem a intensidade do cosmo e olham para trás. Mas tudo que vêem é uma explosão gigantesca que cresce absurdamente ao longe.

YANG: Mestre Ancião... Será que... Não. Ele é o mais forte dos cavaleiros... Não pode ter morrido...

ZASHI: Yang-san...

YANG: Zashi... Não podemos voltar... Devemos confiar no mestre... Vamos em frente...

ZASHI: Sim... Tudo bem Yang-san...

Zashi e Yang chegam até a casa de Áries. Quando chegam lá encontram com Shiro e uma visão estarrecedora. Konaha segurava Kiki pelo pescoço e o Cavaleiro parecia inconsciente.

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki!

YANG: Pegaso! O que aconteceu?

SHIRO: O cavaleiro de Ouro... Perdeu...

KONAHA: Mais vítimas... --larga Kiki no chão--

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki!

YANG: Zashi! Não!

Zashi tenta correr atrás de Kiki, mas Yang a segura pela mão.

YANG: Não se desconcentre...

ZASHI: Yang-san... Solte-me, por favor...

YANG: Zashi! Escute-me!

Zashi se teletransporta. Surge atrás de Konaha, dispara uma rajada de energia em suas costas que o faz voar longe. Ela se teletransporta mais uma vez e acerta mais uma rajada telecinética no espectro. Konaha cai no chão e mal tem tempo de absorver a informação do que está acontecendo quando uma enorme bola de luz o atinge.

ZASHI: Maldito!_** STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

YANG: Incrível... Eu nunca vi a Zashi tão brava...

ZASHI: Seu maldito! Vai se arrepender do que fez ao Senhor Kiki!

KONAHA: Você é muito chata mesmo garotinha... Vou devolver cem vezes a dor que me causou!

Zashi se teletransporta mais uma vez, e atinge mais uma rajada de energia em Konaha. Desta vez acertou o rosto dele. Konaha bate de costas contra o teto e cai no chão.

ZASHI: Já estou farta... Já estou farta de vocês servos dos deuses causando tanta morte e destruição! Eu não vou permitir mais isso!

**-Santuário-**

Liz se levantava, com muitas dificuldades. Estava muito ferida e cambaleava um pouco. Ainda podia ver Atma caminhando em direção às doze casas. Atma para de andar ao sentir o cosmo fraco de Liz, se vira pra trás apenas pra receber um meteoro de fogo na cara. Atma vai ao chão, atordoado.

LIZ: Aonde pensa que vai seu babaca?

ATMA: Maldição... Você é muito teimosa mesmo hein?

LIZ: Você não faz idéia do quanto...

ATMA: Mal se agüenta em pé... Não quer desistir?

LIZ: Você só vira as costas pra mim depois que eu to morta entendeu?

ATMA: Hahahahahahaha! Que piada!

LIZ: Depois não diga que não avisei...

Atma recebe um soco no estômago, tão rápido e forte que ele nem viu Liz se mover. O espectro cai de joelhos e recebe um soco na nunca que enterra a cabeça dele no chão. Em seguida Liz pega Atma pelos cabelos e o ergue. Ela começa a desferir socos na cara dele.

LIZ: O problema com vocês espectros é que são cabeças duras demais... Mas eu sei como amolecer essa cabeçona de vocês! Na porrada!

Liz desfere um soco tão forte que o grandalhão Atma voa contra uma casa e ela vem a baixo. Ele sai dos escombros em alta velocidade, queimando seu cosmo e da um soco que por pouco não parte Liz ao meio. O punho do espectro atinge o chão e causa um terremoto. Toneladas e toneladas de pedras voam para o alto e Liz salta para se esconder entre elas. Atma salta atrás dela e começa a quebrar as pedras com murros tentando encontrar Liz. Liz surge sobre Atma e aplica um golpe com as mãos unidas na cabeça do espectro que o atira de volta ao chão. Liz inflama seu punho e desce sobre o espectro como um meteoro flamejante. O impacto praticamente enterra o enorme espectro inteiro no chão. Liz continua golpeando Atma sem parar. Soco após soco ela vai minando as forças do espectro.

LIZ: Já aprendeu cabeção? Com as Fúrias de Ártemis é assim! Mexeu com a gente, cutucou leão com vara curta!

Atma recebe um último soco na cara que explode e abre uma cratera enorme no chão. Liz se levanta e sai andando, esquecendo o espectro para trás. Mas o espectro se levanta novamente. Ele se move e rapidamente e segura Liz pelo rosto. Ele ergue Liz no ar e começa a esmagar a cabeça dela com uma mão.

ATMA: Essa brincadeira já passou dos limites! Não vou tolerar mais de seus chiliques!

LIZ: Beleza... Eu também não to muito afim de papo hoje... Então, eu vou deixar meus punhos conversarem por mim...

Liz segura o braço de Atma e da um chute na cara dele. Ele larga Liz e ela da um golpe de ombros no espectro que o faz cambalear para trás. Em seguida, eles começam a trocar golpes alucinadamente. Correndo de um lado para o outro, trocando socos e chutes, atravessando paredes. Atma ergue pedras enormes e atira contra Liz, mas ela destrói as pedras com socos. Em seguida ele acerta um golpe de ombros em Liz que a manda longe se arrastando pelo chão.

ATMA: MORRA FÚRIA DE ÁRTEMIS! _**TITAN SUPERNOVA!**_

LIZ: Merda!

Liz queima seu cosmo e seu corpo é coberto por uma forte luz. A explosão de energia envolve Liz por inteiro. Ela desaparece.

ATMA: Você vai morrer Fúria de Ártemis! Esse é seu fim!

LIZ: Nem a pau! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Liz atravessa a "Super-nova Titânica" e atinge o peito de Atma com um soco. A potência do golpe atravessa o Suplicio de Atma e causa uma explosão que joga o espectro longe. O corpo do espectro cai abruptamente no chão, imóvel.

LIZ: Infeliz desgraçado... Espera aí... Cadê o garoto?

Liz se concentra um pouco e tenta sentir o cosmo de Shiro.

LIZ: Já está seguindo em frente... Beleza... O garoto é mais forte do que imaginava... Já deve estar na casa de Áries junto de Zashi e Yang... Mas e o Kiki? Essa não!

Liz não sente o cosmo de Kiki. Ela corre alucinadamente em direção a casa de Áries.

**-Casa de Áries-**

KONAHA: Quer dizer que a garotinha está chorando? Isso é uma guerra garota... Há mortes. Aceite isso!

ZASHI: Estou tão farta... Porque tem de haver mortes? Porque não se sentem satisfeitos até que todo mundo esteja morto?

YANG: Zashi...

ZASHI: Eu vou dar um fim nisso! Seja Apolo, seja Hades, seja quem for! Eu vou impedir as mortes desnecessárias de uma vez por todas!

KONAHA: Eu ouvi direito? Quer desafiar o imperador Hades? Não me faça rir! _**DEMONIC OFFERING!**_

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

O ataque de Konaha é barrado pela "Parede de Cristal" e refletido contra o Espectro. O Espectro segura em uma mão a energia que recebeu de volta, concentra-a e libera toda em um soco que esmigalha a "Parede de Cristal". Zashi cai para trás com a força do impacto e Yang imediatamente se atira contra Konaha. Yang da um chute que o espectro defende. Yang ataca o espectro incessantemente, mas ele se defende e acerta um soco energisado em Yang. O Cavaleiro de Dragão voa contra o teto e cai no chão. Desta vez é Shiro que ataca, mas seus golpes também não surtem efeito e ele é facilmente derrotado com um chute. Em seguida, Konaha volta sua atenção contra Zashi que estava caída no chão. Konaha anda até ela e se prepara para matá-la quando Kiki surge do nada e o imobiliza por trás.

KIKI: Pensa que vai matar minha discípula, seu maldito?

KONAHA: Você! Já devia estar morto!

KIKI: Hehehe... Eu posso estar velho, mas não sou ta fraco quanto você pensa! Ainda posso utilizar de um método pra te vencer!

KONAHA: Besteira! Até quando vai ficar aí me segurando? Acha que vai me matar como?

KIKI: Vou explodir meu cosmo até o infinito e mandar nós dois pelos ares!

KONAHA: O que? Está louco? Qual a vantagem de morrer junto com o inimigo?

KIKI: A vantagem? A vantagem é que a minha discípula... Que eu amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo... Vai sobreviver! Não espero que um cretino como você entenda o valor de se sacrificar por alguém que se ama...

Kiki elevava seu cosmo a medida que as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Apesar da tristeza, ele trazia um sorriso de satisfação no rosto ao olhar para Zashi. Ela abria lentamente os olhos e via Kiki explodindo seu cosmo de forma esplendida.

ZASHI: Mestre? O que está fazendo mestre?

_- Zashi... Eu nunca senti uma felicidade maior desde que a conheci... Você é como uma filha pra mim... Eu te amo tanto..._

_- Mestre... Não faça isso! Por favor... Eu não posso te perder... Eu também te amo..._

_-Zashi... Não chore por mim... Eu não agüento te ver sofrer... Eu vivi uma vida plena... Agora eu vou ao encontro de meu mestre... Posso encontrá-lo com um sorriso no rosto... Pois não carrego mais vergonha ou arrependimento em meu coração... Exceto o arrependimento de não ter te conhecido antes..._

_- Não mestre! Pare!_

ZASHI: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

KIKI: Adeus Zashi...

Kiki eleva seu cosmo e expulsa Zashi, Shiro e Yang pra fora da casa de Áries. Liz se aproximava da casa de Áries e vê os amigos caídos no chão. Ela corre até eles e vê apenas um pilar de luz se elevando aos céus através do teto da casa de Áries.

KONAHA: Pare Áries! Isso é loucura!

KIKI: Adeus... Fúrias de Ártemis... Obrigado por tudo o que fizeram! --Dizia às lágrimas-- _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

Kiki utiliza sua técnica "Extinção Estelar" para destruir a si mesmo e a Konaha. A enorme e poderosa luz suga tudo ao redor pra dentro de si. Kiki e Konaha desaparecem. A casa de Áries desaparece quase que por completo. Suzu olha para o céu e vê uma luz que corta o ar. Suzu sente o cosmo de Kiki se extinguir e começa a chorar. No que restara da casa de Áries existe apenas a Armadura de Kiki em sua forma de repouso guardando o centro da casa. Zashi se aproxima da Armadura, cai de joelhos e abraça a armadura aos prantos. Liz também está desolada, pois nunca vira Zashi tão triste.

ZASHI: Por quê? Porque ele teve de morrer?

LIZ: Zashi... --Abraça a amiga-- Desculpa... Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo... Talvez ele não precisasse...

ZASHI: Eu não agüento mais Liz... Ele não tinha de morrer...

Mesmo Shiro e Yang que não conheciam Kiki tão bem não contêm as lágrimas. Gen e os outros cavaleiros todos começam a chorar ao sentir a extinção do cosmo de Kiki. No entanto, toda aquela tristeza deixa passar despercebida, uma singela borboleta que sobrevoa o campo de batalha. No salão do Grande mestre, uma figura ameaçadora adentra os salões do Grande Mestre. Suplicio negro, elmo com chifres, longas asas de dragão em suas costas. A figura se coloca diante do Grande Mestre em tom ameaçador, e clama ferozmente.

RADA: Eu vim pegar Atena!

GM: Se a quer, terá de passar por cima do meu cadáver... Radamanthys e Wyvern! --Retira lentamente o elmo--

Continua em breve...


	12. Chapter 12

_Ikarus-Sama: Só lembrando... Calyeh, Pure, Krystall, Nala e Stella. Obrigado por lerem. Suas reviews são muito importantes pra mim... U.U_

_Liz: É a gente não acabou de chutar esses espectros ainda! Ainda tem muito mais porrada pra distribuir!_

_Suzu: Deixa de enrolação! Ta é fazendo hora pra não mostrar o bendito do Grande Mestre!_

_Zashi: Calyeh-chan, vai ter um troço do coração..._

_Ikarus-Sama: ô cambada! Ta bom! Eu vou mostrar o bendito do GM! . O nome dele é... Leiam a fic! U.U_

_--Sons de explosões, furacões e ossos fraturados--_

**Capítulo 12 – Aquele que engana os deuses...**

**-Salão do grande Mestre-**

Radamanthys de Wyvern chegara até o salão do Grande Mestre. Ao adentrar pelos portões da sala do trono, ele se depara com a majestosa figura do Grande Mestre, que lentamente remove seu elmo e retira sua máscara, deixando o Juiz dos Mortos boquiaberto.

RADA: VOCÊ!? MAS COMO É POSSÍVEL!?

????: Nós nos conhecemos a muito tempo não é mesmo... Radamanthys?

RADA: KANON DE GÊMEOS! Não pode ser... Eu vi você morrer! Nós morremos naquela explosão suicida que você causou!

KANON: Sim... Eu teria morrido... Mas o cosmo de Atena foi complacente comigo mais uma vez... E me salvou daquela explosão... Atena me pediu que assumisse o manto do Grande Mestre e foi o que fiz após esses 200 anos... Até que Apolo veio e me aprisionou naquele pilar junto dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro...

**-Passado-**

Inferno. 200 anos atrás Kanon e Radamanthys travaram o combate definitivo.

RADA: Mas... Porque retirou sua armadura? Está louco?

KANON: Não... Eu estou apenas devolvendo esta armadura a seu verdadeiro dono...

RADA: Idiota! Sem ela, não poderá me vencer! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

KANON: Eu não morrerei aqui... Você virá junto comigo Radamanthys!

Kanon vai ao chão com o corpo todo ferido. Se levantando, e reunindo toda a sua força, ele agarra Radamanthys e se lança aos céus com ele. Os dois explodem no ar. Ou assim Kanon pensava que ia acontecer. O Cosmo de Atena mais uma vez mostrou misericórdia e o afastou da explosão. Kanon acordou horas depois, caído inconsciente no Santuário.

GM: Você pode ter derrotado os Cavaleiros, mas ainda estou de pé...

LORNA: E o que tenho a temer de você?

GM: Mesmo que eu morra, eu vou derrotar ao menos um inimigo!

Kanon dispara uma rajada de energia gigantesca contra a Trojan. Lorna mal pôde ver o ataque vindo em sua direção. Apolo erguera uma barreira que a protegera.

APOLO: Humano... Ajoelhe-se diante de deus!

A mão de Apolo brilha intensamente e Kanon é arrebatado por uma poderosa energia.

**-Presente-**

KANON: Fui liberto graças às Fúrias de Ártemis quando elas lutaram contra Apolo...

RADA: De fato, você deve ser imortal... Enganou a morte novamente... Mas eu testarei essa suposta imortalidade!

Kanon eleva seu cosmo e sua armadura de gêmeos atende a seu chamado. Revestido da vestimenta sagrada, Kanon explode seu cosmo e se coloca em posição de combate.

KANON: Como nos velhos tempos... Vamos decidir essa disputa de uma vez por todas!

RADA: Será um prazer!

Os dois se atiram um para cima do outro.

**-12 casas-**

Suzu corria pelas escadarias quando sente um cosmo explodindo na casa de Áries. Ela para e olha pra trás. Tudo que ela vê é um pilar de luz se elevando aos céus.

SUZU: Kiki? Será que ele... Está bem? Depois daquele cosmo gigantesco que explodiu nos arredores das 12 casas, agora é o cosmo de Kiki que desapareceu na casa de Áries... O que será que está acontecendo afinal?

Suzu sente mais dois cosmos gigantescos se chocando no topo das escadarias.

SUZU: Outro cosmo no salão do Grande Mestre? Mas que diabo está acontecendo afinal?

Suzu volta a correr pelas escadarias tentando alcançar o salão do Grande Mestre o mais rápido possível.

**-Casa de Áries-**

Zashi ainda chorava abraçada a armadura de Áries. Liz esmurra uma pilastra que vem a baixo de tanta raiva.

LIZ: Fica aqui Zashi! Eu vou atrás do outro maldito que passou por aqui e vou matá-lo! Eu vou fazer eles pagarem pelo que fizeram!

ZASHI: Eu vou com você Liz-chan...

LIZ: Você não precisa fazer isso Zashi... Ta sendo difícil demais pra você... Fica aqui...

ZASHI: Liz... Obrigada... Mas o dever é tão seu quanto meu...

LIZ: (Zashi... Você acabou de perder seu único semelhante e ainda quer lutar? Você quer parecer durona, mas eu sei que ta sofrendo mais do que nunca...)

????: Eu não vou permitir que sigam em frente!

SHIRO: Quem está aí?

YANG: Apareça!

????: Eu vim aqui para me vingar do Cavaleiro de Áries, mas aquele imbecil do konaha chegou na minha frente! Mas tudo bem... Eu me contento em destruir a discípula dele!

Uma criatura ameba sai das sombras emitindo um cosmo negro e assustador.

LIZ: Que merda é essa?

????: Veja bem como fala criatura! Eu sou um espectro de Hades! E vim até aqui para destruí-los!

ZASHI: Todos para trás! Esse cosmo...

SHIRO: Não posso... Me mover!

YANG: Sim... Uma força invisível está nos segurando...

ZASHI: Isso é... Telecinése...

LIZ: É forte demais...

Zashi eleva seu cosmo e seus amigos logo estão livres da Telecinése do Espectro.

ZASHI: Isso é brincadeira? Quer mesmo me prender com esse nível ridículo de telecinése?

????: Uma menininha atrevida... Mas infelizmente pra você, isso não é uma brincadeira... _**UGLY ERUPTION!**_

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Zashi bloqueia o ácido que a criatura dispara contra eles.

ZASHI: Liz... Acaba com ele...

LIZ: Hehehe... Pode deixar amigona! BURN BABY BURN! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Liz dispara uma bola de fogo contra o espectro usando toda a força de seu cosmo. O espectro explode e começa a queimar.

ZASHI: Bundão... Não deu nem pro começo...

SHIRO: Já cuidamos da ameba. Vamos seguir em frente. Tem alguém lutando lá em cima e seja quem for não parece seguro para Atena.

LIZ: Falou e disse garoto. Tem dois maiorais lutando no topo... E não sinto o cosmo da Suzu... Vamos subir o mais rápido possível...

Os quatro saem da casa de Áries, sem notar uma larva hedionda pregada no teto e envolvendo a si mesma em um casulo de seda.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Kanon e Radamanthys estão frente a frente se enfrentando, queimando seus cosmos ao máximo. Um segurando o punho do outro.

RADA: Continua forte Kanon... Mas ainda é um rato perante o meu poder!

KANON: Talvez você não se lembre de nosso último confronto... Onde eu fui o vencedor!

Kanon expande seu cosmo e libera uma poderosa energia que expulsa Radamanthys. O Juiz bate contra a parede e cai no chão.

RADA: Isso não é o Kanon de que me lembro... Esse golpe foi ridículo...

KANON: Eu posso refrescar sua memória se quiser...

Kanon começa a explodir seu cosmo. Radamanthys vê uma galáxia inteira se fragmentando diante de si enquanto Kanon concentrava toda a energia de uma super-nova em suas mãos.

KANON: Adeus... RADAMANTHYS! _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

RADA: Maldição!

Parte do Salão do Grande Mestre desaparece em menos e um segundo. Suzu que chegava as portas de Libra é arremessada pra trás com o impacto e caindo de costas na escadaria. Os quatro heróis que subiam atrás de Suzu caem no chão com o tremor de terra causado pelo ataque. No quarto de Atena, as duas pequenas deusas se abraçavam com medo.

ATENA: Grande Mestre... Estou com medo...

ARTEMIS: O Grande Mestre e o Senhor Kiki vão nos proteger...

Em meio a uma cratera Fumegante, Radamanthys permanecia de pé, com as mãos estendidas para frente.

RADA: Impressionante Kanon... Seu poder não mudou... Mas infelizmente, eu estou mais poderoso desde a última vez! Prepare-se para morrer Kanon! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Desta vez é Kanon que estende a mão pra frente e segura todo o poder de Radamanthys. Kanon explode seu cosmo e detém a onda de energia com toda sua força. Kanon é empurrado pra trás. Kanon grita e empurra a onda de energia de volta contra Radamanthys. O juiz dos mortos simplesmente eleva seu cosmo e dispersa a energia por todos os lados.

RADA: Maldito!

KANON: Sua hora chegou Radamanthys! Desta vez, eu não me livrarei da minha armadura! Morra!

Kanon da um soco em Radamanthys que o atira para o alto. Em seguida, ele concentra sua energia e dispara contra o Juiz que é atingido em pleno ar. Radamanthys cai no chão boquiaberto. Ele se levanta cambaleando e se coloca em posição de luta novamente.

RADA: Maldito... Kanon... Irei me vingar disso!

Radamanthys dispara uma sinistra energia contra Kanon, mas ele se defende com as mãos. Radamanthys avança contra Kanon e o segura pela cabeça disparando uma poderosa energia contra ele que o atira contra uma parede. Em seguida, o Espectro concentra uma poderosa energia em suas mãos e libera essa energia no Cavaleiro. Kanon estende as mãos pra frente e detém o ataque com muitas dificuldades.

KANON: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer Radamanthys? Que decepção!

RADA: Cale-se!

Radamanthys levanta vôo e começa a disparar um raio pelos olhos que corta tudo por onde passa. Kanon concentra seu cosmo em uma mão e bloqueia o raio, mas o chão ao seu redor explode jogando-o para o ar. Radamanthys surge atrás de kanon, o segura pelos cabelos em pleno ar e o ataca com socos nas costas. Kanon grita de dor. Em seguida Radamanthys começa a castigar Kanon com disparos de energia cósmica.

RADA: Estou esperando por isso a dois séculos Kanon! Desta vez, eu o destruirei com minhas próprias mãos! Sua cabeça será um troféu em minha parede!

KANON: Nunca!

Kanon explode seu cosmo tão intensamente, que cria um escudo de energia que repele Radamanthys pra longe. Radamanthys gira seu corpo no ar e cai de pé sobre o trono do Grande Mestre. Ele se vira rapidamente com medo de receber um ataque de Kanon, mas vê que Kanon está parado concentrando sua energia em suas mãos.

RADA: Kanon! Hã? (Por que ele não me atacou? Era a oportunidade perfeita... Mas é claro! Atrás do trono fica o quarto de Atena... Ele está com medo de feri-la...) Qual o problema Kanon? Porque não usa sua "Explosão Galáctica" mais uma vez?

KANON: Maldição...

RADA: Se você não deseja me atacar... --Abre os braços--_**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Kanon voa longe com o ataque de Radamanthys.

RADA: Feh... Verme! Já deve estar morto! Hahahaha!

Radamanthys se vira e se dirige ao quarto de Atena. Ele sobe as escadas lentamente e chega diante da estátua da Deusa onde ela estava escondida ao lado de sua irmã Ártemis.

RADA: Atena e Ártemis... Duas é melhor do que uma...

Radamanthys tenta agarrar as duas meninas assustadas, mas de repente, um vulto muito veloz passa por ele e salva as meninas.

RADA: Quem ousa?

Colocando gentilmente as meninas no chão, Suzu se volta para Radamanthys.

SUZU: Você deve se lembrar de mim... Sou Suzu de Sylphid! Fúria de Ártemis! Não permitirei que encoste nem uma de suas patas imundas em Ártemis-Sama!

RADA: Fúrias de Ártemis... Sabia que meteriam seus narizes nisso! Sempre se metendo onde não são chamadas! Já estou farto de vocês! E estava ansioso por devolver os golpes que me deram dois anos atrás!

SUZU: Se você está chateado por aquilo, espere eu acabar com você!

Radamanthys ataca Suzu, mas ela se esquiva do primeiro golpe. Acerta uma cotovelada no peito de Radamanthys, da um chute no rosto dele. O juiz dos mortos segura o punho de Suzu evitando ser atingido por um soco. Ele concentra seu cosmo e dispara uma poderosa energia contra Suzu. Ela voa contra a estátua de Atena e cai no chão de joelhos.

RADA: Faça as pazes com sua deusa Fúria de Ártemis. Você morrerá agora!

SUZU: Não mesmo!

Suzu salta bem alto e concentra sua cosmo-energia. Ela dispara vários relâmpagos contra Radamanthys que o paralisa.

SUZU: _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

RADA: O quê? Aaaaargh!

SUZU: Paralisado feito um rato... Já pode morrer!

Suzu corre e da um chute na cara de Radamanthys que o faz voar longe. Ele cai de costas no chão tentando se levantar com dificuldades. Quando ele está de pé, Suzu ataca novamente mas radamanthys segura o punho dela desta vez.

RADA: Achou que sua técnica ridícula ia me paralisar por quanto tempo? _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Suzu é castigada pelas ondas de energia sinistra emitidas por Radamanthys e cai de cara no chão. Radamanthys volta sua atenção para as duas pequenas deusas e sorri com sadismo.

**-Casa de Câncer-**

LIZ: tem alguma coisa errada aqui... A gente já devia ter encontrado a saída desta casa infernal... Passei por aqui dois anos atrás. Entrei e sai da casa em 5 minutos...

YANG: Não pode sentir? Um cosmo estranho e misterioso rondando a casa?

SHIRO: Sim... É fraco, mas eu sinto.

Liz estava tão distraída com Zashi que nem prestou atenção no que os dois Cavaleiros falavam. Ela se aproxima da amiga e toca seu ombro.

LIZ: Ei amigona... Eu sei que você ta sofrendo... Se quiser ficar de fora dessa, ninguém vai te condenar ta legal?

ZASHI: Liz... Obrigada... Mas eu vou seguir em frente... Pelo senhor Kiki...

Zashi abraça Liz ainda chorando um pouco. De repente, o cosmo que Shiro e Yang sentiam se intensifica. Várias borboletas fantasmagóricas surgem no ar, rodeando os quatro heróis.

SHIRO: Quem está aí?

????: Vocês saíram tão depressa da casa de Áries... Muito rudes... Eu sou Myu de Papyllon, A Estrela Terrestre Encantada!

Surge um espectro de Suplicio Vermelho, com longas asas de borboleta nas costas. Seus olhos eram parecidos com os de um inseto e ele emanava um cosmo calmo, mas poderoso.

MYU: Suas mortes são iminentes... Huhuhu...

LIZ: Esse cosmo! É aquela ameba nojenta da primeira casa!

MYU: Sim... Sou eu... E devo agradecer pela energia que me concedeu... Evoluí meu corpo principal rapidamente graças às suas chamas... Mas agora, não há mais escapatória para vocês!

Zashi começa a elevar seu cosmo e fazer vários cristais brotar do chão e ficarem flutuando ao redor de Zashi.

ZASHI: Liz-Chan... Você vai na frente ajudar Suzu-Chan... Eu vou cuidar dele!

LIZ: Zashi... Eu vou ficar e te ajudar amigona!

ZASHI: Obrigada Liz-Chan... Agradeço de todo o coração. Mas Suzu-Chan precisa de você agora. Eu sei que sua intenção é boa, mas eu posso cuidar dele sozinha. Vocês todos vão em frente, por favor...

YANG: Não! Eu não vou te deixar aqui!

LIZ: Yang. Vamos embora.

YANG: Não! Eu vou...

LIZ: Atrapalhar! Eu conheço a Zashi melhor do que você! Se ela diz que pode cuidar da situação, então ela pode cuidar da situação!

YANG: Mas...

LIZ: Eu sei que você ta preocupado Yang. Mas confia em mim. A Zashi é fantástica. Ela vai cuidar desse cara. Eu tenho certeza.

ZASHI: Obrigada pela confiança Liz-Chan... Agora vão em frente, por favor...

LIZ: Zashi! Eu confio na sua força! Concentre-se e libere todo o seu poder! Tenho certeza de que você vai acabar com ele!

Zashi apenas faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Liz e os outros partem da casa de Áries.

LIZ: (Zashi... Você provavelmente é a mais forte de nós... Manda ver amigona!)

MYU: Sua amiga deposita muita fé em você menina... Espero que ela tenha um pouco de razão quanto a sua capacidade... Pois estou ficando ansioso por te enfrentar!

Myu levita várias pedras e destroços e atira contra Zashi. Zashi estende a mão pra frente e com muito esforço consegue frear os destroços. Realizando um esforço incrível, Zashi deflete os destroços pra longe. Ela começa a reunir todos os cristais que criara na palma de sua mão, transformando-os em uma bola de luz com seu cosmo e disparando essa bola de Luz contra Myu.

MYU: Protejam-me minhas fadas...

Várias borboletas bloqueiam o ataque de Zashi.

ZASHI: Maldição!

MYU: Adeus... _**FAERY THRONGING!**_

Um raio multicolorido voa em direção a Zashi. Ela se teletransporta e escapa do golpe.

MYU: Isso de novo? Vocês nunca se cansam desse truque?

Zashi reaparece atrás de uma pilastra, se escondendo. As fadas começam a surgir em volta dela e ela da um salto para o alto para escapar delas.

MYU: Você é nova nisso então, você não sabe. Se teletransportar é inútil. Minhas fadas do inferno podem encontrá-la onde estiver.

ZASHI: (Droga... As fadas estão me seguindo! Preciso garantir que elas não me alcancem!)

Zashi faz múltiplo teletransportes para se distanciar de Myu.

MYU: Onde você foi menina? Apareça... Esconder é inútil...

Vários cristais brilhantes saem da escuridão em direção a Myu. As fadas novamente bloqueiam todos eles.

MYU: Uma pitada de desespero? _**FAERY THRONGING!**_

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

O Ataque de Myu é refletido e o atinge em cheio. Zashi concentra todo seu poder e reúne vários cristais entre suas mãos. Os cristais se transformam em uma única bola de luz que Zashi dispara contra o Espectro. Myu desaparece diante de seus olhos.

ZASHI: pra onde ele foi?

MYU: Acha que é a única que pode se teletransportar?

Zashi é atingida por um raio nas costas e cai de joelhos no chão.

MYU: Você vai adorar o submundo menina... Fadas! Levem essa Fúria insolente para o outro mundo!

ZASHI: Não!

Zashi atira mais cristais contra Myu, mas ele se teletransporta novamente. Zashi se levanta e é atingida novamente por uma rajada de energia.

ZASHI: Não vou conseguir... Estou muito cansada das últimas batalhas...

De repente, Zashi vê Liz na sua mente.

_LIZ: Zashi! Vai desistir agora é? Você lutou contra os Trojans do Apolo! Você pode vencer esse cara, amigona! Libere todo o seu poder e caba com ele!_

Zashi abre os olhos e vê Myu à sua frente elevando seu cosmo.

MYU: Esta brincadeira já perdurou o bastante, menina... É hora de morrer!

Myu usa novamente seu "Encantamento das fadas" Zashi não tem tempo de se mover e está a mercê do ataque. De repente, um brilho dourado se coloca no caminho do golpe e salva Zashi. Ela olha para o Alto e vê a Armadura de Áries levitando diante dela.

MYU: Mas o que está acontecendo? A armadura de Áries está protegendo a menina?

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki... O Senhor...

Zashi vê a imagem e Kiki diante de si com os braços abertos e olhando pra ela por sobre os ombros. O Sorriso no rosto de Kiki expressa a alegria de estar diante da discípula que ele tanto ama.

MYU: A armadura do cavaleiro de Áries voou até aqui para proteger essa pirralha?

ZASHI: O senhor Kiki... Está me dando forças... Me motivando a seguir em frente... E eu não vou cair aqui! Não agora! _**CRYSTAL NET!**_

MYU: --Se teletransporta-- Imaginei que fosse tentar esse truque... Da última vez que lutei contra o Cavaleiro de Áries, ele fez a mesma coisa... Usou o teletransporte para me enganar e me prender na "Rede de Cristal". O Cavaleiro de Áries passou a técnica adiante pelo visto...

ZASHI: Sim, o Senhor Kiki me contou a respeito da luta de seu mestre contra um Espectro de poderes psíquicos...

MYU: Mas como pode ver, eu não sou um idiota...

ZASHI: Tem certeza?

As fadas de Myu estavam todas presas na "Rede de Cristal".

MYU: Você capturou minhas fadas?

ZASHI: E não foi só isso... _**CRYSTAL CAGE!**_

MYU: O quê?

Myu está cercado por todos os lados pela "Parede de Cristal.".

ZASHI: Eu o separei de suas fadas e bloqueei seus poderes dentro da "Jaula de Cristal"... Você não tem escapatória...

MYU: Não! Impossível!

ZASHI: Adeus Myu de Papyllon... _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Milhares de minúsculos cristais surgem ao redor de Myu e começam a atingi-lo por todos os lados. Ele não tem por onde escapar e é atingido por todos os lados. Os cristais causam múltiplas explosões e o espectro cai morto no chão.

Continua em breve...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – O fardo de nossos corações...**

Suzu estava caída no chão, tentando se levantar. Estendia o braço em direção ao espectro, como se quisesse deter seu avanço. As duas meninas estavam assustadas e abraçadas diante da estátua de Atena. Suzu não ia permitir que machucassem Ártemis novamente. Ela reúne toda a força que ainda lhe resta e acerta a cabeça de Radamanthys com um chute por trás. Em seguida ela concentra seu cosmo e invoca sua espada relâmpago.

SUZU: _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

RADA: Desapareça!

Radamanthys dispara uma poderosa energia contra Suzu que a manda pra longe. Ela bate contra uma pilastra e cai no chão inconsciente.

RADA: Atena... Ártemis... É chegada a hora!

Uma poderosa energia atinge o espectro e o faz se colidir contra a estátua de Atena. Radamanthys cai de cara no chão atônito. Kanon se coloca entre ele e as duas crianças.

KANON: Já chega Radamanthys! Não permitirei que faça mal a essas crianças!

RADA: Bom saber disso... Percebeu que você se coloca entre minhas presas e eu? Porque não usa sua "Explosão Galáctica" contra mim?

KANON: Tem razão... Um poder como o da "Explosão Galáctica" colocaria a vida dessas crianças em risco. Isso eu não posso permitir! Mas também não posso permitir que você se aproxime!

RADA: Vejamos se consegue protege-las seu infeliz! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Kanon usa seu corpo para proteger as duas pequenas deusas que se abraçam de medo. Elas gritam por Kanon, mas é inútil. Não há nada que possam fazer por ele. Após receber completamente o poder de Radamanthys, Kanon está imóvel, com o corpo todo ferido.

KANON: Não... Permitirei...

RADA: Ainda está vivo? Pensei que fosse um velhote fraco, mas pelo visto você possui um pouco de sua força anterior Kanon! Faz jus a sua fama de imortal!

KANON: Não permitirei que se aproxime! _**GOLDEN TRIANGLE!**_

RADA: O quê?

Um poderoso portal dimensional aparece no ar sugando tudo que vê pela frente. Radamanthys começa a ser sugado, se desespera se debate. Mas é inútil. A força de atração é grande demais.

RADA: O que está fazendo Kanon?

KANON: Darei um fim a você de uma vez por todas Radamanthys! Morra na outra dimensão!

RADA: Não!

Assustadas, as deusas começam a correr dali. Kanon se vira e se da conta de que elas estão correndo perigo. Radamanthys também notara a situação e dispara uma rajada de energia contra elas. Kanon imediatamente desfaz o Triângulo Dourado e se atira na frente do ataque de Radamanthys para protegê-las. Kanon cai no chão imóvel.

ATENA: Não! Grande Mestre! Por favor, acorde!

RADA: Ele está morto idiota! --Faz um movimento com as mãos e atira as duas deusas longe-- Agora só preciso arrancar a cabeça dele pra garantir que não me surpreenda novamente...

KANON: Abre os olhos _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

RADA: AAAAAAAARGH!

Radamanthys vai ao ar. Ele cai no chão abrindo uma cratera. Está exausto.

KANON: (Não consegui aplicar força suficiente... O Maldito ainda está vivo...)

RADA: Pagará caro por isso desgraçado...

KANON: Atena! Ártemis! Atrás de mim!

RADA: _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Mais uma vez Kanon recebe o golpe em força total. A armadura de gêmeos se trinca e Kanon grita de desespero. Ele cai de joelhos aos poucos e logo cai de cara no chão.

RADA: Estou decepcionado... Esperava enfrenta-lo no auge de suas forças Kanon... Mas os anos foram cruéis com você...

ARTEMIS: Pare! Vá embora!

Ártemis vai ao chão com um tapa do espectro.

RADA: Hades a espera Atena...

A pequena Atena desmaia com um golpe do espectro.

RADA: Levarei a outra também... Hades ficará extremamente feliz com isso...

**-Casa de Peixes-**

LIZ: tem dois cosmos sinistros no salão do Grande Mestre. E um deles é familiar. Muito casca-grossa!

YANG: Quem é Liz?

LIZ: Radamanthys de Wyvern... O Juiz dos Mortos.

SHIRO: Quem é ele?

LIZ: O Desgraçado mais forte do exército de Hades... Eu já lutei com ele antes. Vai ser difícil de derrubar esse cara...

????: Presumindo que vocês terão a chance de chegar até ele...

SHIRO: Quem está aí?

Um som de uma Harpa chega aos ouvidos do trio. Eles estão apreensivos e se posicionam um de costas para o outro. Surge na escuridão um espectro com um suplicio de detalhes egípcios surge diante do trio.

????: Eu sou Pharaoh de Esfingie! A Estrela Celeste Selvagem!

LIZ: Bah! Só mais um fresco que eu terei o prazer de queimar!

PHARAOH: É mesmo? Menina petulante... Vamos ver do que você é feita criança... Eu trouxe meu bichinho comigo, com ordem especial do próprio Hades... Cerberus... Coma esses infiéis!

Um enorme cão de três cabeças surge diante dos três e ataca. Liz é mordida por uma das cabeças e se debatia para não virar comida.

LIZ: Merda! Vira-lata nojento! Qual é a de vocês vilões? Porque não compram um poodle como uma pessoa normal? (Liz lembrando do lobo da Lija em "Uivo Sombrio")

YANG: Liz! Espere!

SHIRO: Vamos Dragão! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Os golpes dos dois cavaleiros mal incomodam o cão infernal. Com uma patada, yang voa longe e Shiro é esmagado com a outra pata.

PHARAOH: Hahahaha! Vocês serão comida de cerberus muito em breve!

LIZ: Nem a pau! Ta com fome vira-lata? Come isso! _**CHARGIMG STARS!**_

Liz dispara os meteoros de fogo pela garganta do monstro explodindo uma cabeça dele. Ela cai no chão, exausta.

LIZ: Merda... To coberta de baba de cachorro!

PHARAOH: Infeliz! O que fez ao meu cão?

LIZ: Ah você vai ver só...

Liz da um soco no monstro e o derruba no chão de uma vez só. Logo Yang e Shiro se levantam e se unem a Liz para atacar o espectro.

PHARAOH: Cerberus! Sua maldita! Como ousa?

LIZ: Acha que esse vira-lata mete medo em mim? É preciso muito mais que isso pra me assustar!

PHARAOH: Acha que isso basta pra derrotar o Cerberus?

LIZ: O que?

O Cão se levanta subitamente e novamente ataca os três. Yang e Shiro são mordidos e se debatem na boca do bicho enquanto Liz é pisoteada no chão. De repente, uma musica suave permeia o ambiente, Cerberus começa a ficar sonolento e desmaia.

????: Já pode dormir cãozinho... _**DEATH TRIP SERENADE!**_

PHARAOH: Quem?

????: Sou O Cavaleiro de Prata, Sonata de Lira... E você... Não precisa me dar seu nome. Logo será um cadáver... Portanto, sem o menor interesse pra mim!

LIZ: Sonata...

SONATA: Há quanto tempo Liz... Como tem passado?

LIZ: Assim, assim... E você?

PHARAOH: Que história é essa de bater papo na minha frente? Preparem-se pra morrer!

SONATA: Cale essa boca verme! Darei cabo de você em segundos!

Pharaoh engole a seco os insultos e se detém.

SONATA: Liz... Você e os garotos... Vão embora daqui e protejam nossas deusas... Eu cuido desse idiota...

PHARAOH: Petulância!

SONATA: Cale-se! Eles vão passar e você não moverá um dedo se quiser ao menos ter uma chance de me enfrentar! Se fizer qualquer coisa para impedi-los eu te mato no ato!

Pharaoh engole o insulto a seco novamente.

PHARAOH: Você deseja mesmo morrer não é desgraçado? Pois bem. Os fedelhos podem ir! Nós resolveremos esse combate!

SONATA: Verme... Dá até pena olhar pra um coitado como você... Um verme fingindo ser altivo é repugnante!

Liz e os Cavaleiros decidem finalmente partir dali.

PHARAOH: Pronto... Seus amiguinhos já se foram. Está feliz agora? Já posso mata-lo da pior maneira possível?

SONATA: Um rato petulante... Interessante... Vamos começar? Eu não tenho o dia todo...

PHARAOH: Petulante é você! Já estou farto dessa brincadeira!

Pharaoh começa a tocar sua harpa e Sonata a dedilhar sua lira. Os dois elevam seus cosmos e ficam tocando, travando uma batalha em suas mentes.

PHARAOH: Veremos quem é o melhor músico...

SONATA: Chama esse ruído grotesco que sai da sua Harpa e música? Pobre idiota...

PAHAROH: Cale-se! Estou farto de sua arrogância!

SONATA: Acalme-se... Não é sua culpa você não passar de um verme...

PHARAOH: Seu cretino!

Os dois continuam a dedilhar seus instrumentos elevando seus cosmos com fervor. De repente, uma corda da Lira de Sonata se parte.

PHARAOH: Ahá! A corda de sua lira se partiu! O que fará agora?

SONATA: Hunf... Vejo que o verme conseguiu uma pequena vantagem sobre mim... Tudo bem. Mate-me... Estou a sua mercê...

PHARAOH: Pelo visto, sua arrogância caiu por terra? Não é o Lira de quem desejo me vingar, mas já é um começo. Seus insultos realmente me irritaram! Não o perdoarei inseto! Morra com a... _**BALANCE OF CURSE!**_

SONATA: Mas o que? Meu peito... AAAAAARGH! Essa dor!

PHARAOH: Seu coração será colocado na balança da maldição! Se ele pesar mais do que a pena, você perderá a alma! Hahahaha!

Sonata leva a mão ao peito e cai de joelhos no chão. Seu peito parece que vai explodir e seu coração parece estar fazendo uma pressão terrível para pular pra fora. Uma imagem de uma balança surge diante de Sonata e ele vê seu coração sobre ela. Oposto ao coração está a pena e a balança se desequilibra assim que o coração de Sonata é posicionado nela. Sonata cai imóvel no chão.

PHARAOH: Hahahaha! Quem é o verme agora imbecil? Queime no inferno! O que?

O Corpo de sonata desaparece. Logo, Pharaoh começa a sentir uma forte dor no peito e cai de joelhos. Ele está sob o efeito do próprio golpe.

PHARAOH: C-como? Impossível!

SONATA: --Surge atrás de Pharaoh tocando sua lira-- Você é patético... Esse é seu terrível golpe? Pude copiar ele só de olhar uma vez... É tão simples e ridículo de tocar que quase me faz vomitar por reproduzi-lo com minha Lira...

PHARAOH: AAARGH! Pare seu maldito! Está me matando!

SONATA: É mesmo? Foi seu cérebro de verme que deduziu isso? A idéia é te matar mesmo... Bem lenta e dolorosamente... _**BALANCE OF CURSE! **_Vamos ver se seu coração nojento pesa mais do que uma pena!

Pharaoh se debate insanamente e presencia seu próprio coração sendo arrancado de seu peito e sendo posicionado na balança.

PHARAOH: Não! Eu vi você morrer! Como pode?

SONATA: Aquilo era uma ilusão seu imbecil... Você caiu nela assim que entrou neste templo... Será que seu cérebro de verme não processa nada?

De repente, Pharaoh abre os olhos e vê que tudo não passou de uma ilusão.

PHARAOH: Meu coração... Não foi arrancado?

SONATA: Imbecil... É preciso ter um coração para que ele seja julgado pela balança da maldição...

PHARAOH: Maldito! Tudo bem... Você me enganou direitinho... Mas agora, você está morto! Esse é seu fim!

SONATA: Feh... Lixo imprestável...

Quando Pharaoh da por si, a sua Harpa está totalmente destruída.

PHARAOH: Minha harpa!

SONATA: Derrotado novamente pelo Cavaleiro de Lira? Caindo nos mesmos truques de sempre? Deve ser um verme mesmo... Não... Um verme teria inteligência pra evitar ser morto da mesma forma novamente...

PHARAOH: Maldito Cavaleiro de Lira!

SONATA: _**STRINGER NOCTURNE!**_

Pharaoh é morto no ato por uma poderosa corrente elétrica que atravessa seu corpo.

SONATA: Volte para o inferno de onde saiu seu miserável...

**-Estátua de Atena-**

Radamanthys carregava as duas meninas sob seus braços e caminhava em direção a saída do salão do grande mestre. Liz arromba os portões do salão com um soco e corre em direção as escadas que levam a estátua de Atena. Ela se depara com Radamanthys levando consigo as duas infantes deusas, Kanon e Suzu caídos no chão, feridos.

LIZ: Radamanthys! Solta as duas seu maldito!

RADA: A princesa Escarlate... Lembra-se da última batalha que tivemos?

LIZ: Lembro sim! Eu tava pra enfiar uma bola de fogo no seu...

RADA: Você estava para ser morta por mim verme! Contente-se com o fato de Aiacos e Minos terem impedido a luta!

SUZU: Nem mais um passo seu maldito! Eu vou te matar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

ZASHI: E você não está sozinha irmã!

LIZ: Zashi! Que feliz que eu to de te ver bem amigona!

YANG: Agora que estamos todos aqui, Radamanthys não poderá nos vencer!

SHIRO: Larga a minha irmã seu idiota!

Shiro salta em direção a Radamanthys e da um soco em seu rosto. Em seguida da um chute no peito dele. Radamanthys solta Atena, Yang salta e a segura. Quando Shiro ia dar mais um soco em Radamanthys ele coloca Ártemis na reta e o Pegaso detém seu ataque. Liz chega por trás e da um chute na nuca do espectro. Ele solta Ártemis, Zashi se teletransporta e a segura em segurança.

LIZ: Agora... O BICHO VAI PEGAR!

Liz enterra a cabeça de Radamanthys no chão com um soco na nuca. Ela inflama os punhos e começa a socar Radamanthys com uma fúria que Suzu e Zashi nunca viram antes. De repente, Radamanthys segura o punho de Liz e dispara uma poderosa energia contra ela que a faz voar longe. Suzu tenta ataca-lo, mas é rechaçada com um tapa e cai no chão. Shiro ataca, mas é erguido pelo pescoço e estrangulado até desmaiar. O Espectro o atira no chão e parte pra cima de Zashi e Yang que seguravam as duas pequenas deusas.

RADA: Eu levarei as duas por bem ou por mal... Por bem, vocês morrem rápido. Por mal, vocês morrem lenta e dolorosamente... A escolha de é de vocês...

ZASHI: Eu o matarei se tocar em um só fio de cabelo de Milady Ártemis!

YANG: Pra trás!

Radamanthys segura Yang pela cabeça e começa a castigá-lo com seu cosmo. Em seguida o espectro toma Atena das mãos e Yang e o joga longe. Zashi segura Ártemis bem próxima ao corpo.

ZASHI: Afaste-se! --Dispara uma rajada de energia--

RADA: --Defende com uma mão-- Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?

Radamanthys ataca Zashi com relâmpagos negros. Ela se vira e protege a pequena Ártemis com seu corpo recebendo toda a fúria dos ataques do espectro. Em pouco tempo, Zashi cai inconsciente no chão. Radamanthys sorri de satisfação.

**-Santuário Interior-**

Shiryu estava de pé, próximo ao corpo devastado de Sineth. O Espectro cuspia sangue tinha vários ossos do corpo quebrados. Seus suplicio já estava em frangalhos.

SHIRYU: Você sobreviveu a toda a fúria dos cem dragões? Você possui uma força impressionante...

SINETH: Desgraçado... Não acredito que tenha... Me vencido...

SHIRYU: Um coração cheio de ódio nunca despertará o verdadeiro poder do cosmo... Somente quando lutamos por aqueles que amamos, nossos cosmos liberam toda sua força interior... Sinto muito, mas vocês espectros nunca poderão vencer essa guerra estúpida que travam a cada duzentos séculos. Por que nós, os cavaleiros, entendemos a verdadeira essência do cosmo... Tenho pena de você Sineth...

SINETH: Pro diabo com sua pena... Poupe-me da ladainha e mate-me de uma vez!

SHIRYU: Eu não preciso matar você... Eu já desperdicei tempo demais e disse que preferia não ter de derramar sangue inutilmente. Você já está derrotado. Não há necessidade de matá-lo. Agora devo correr em socorro de minha deusa...

Shiryu começa a caminhar em direção as doze casas.

SINETH: Shiryu! Volte aqui seu maldito! Mate-me! Eu ordeno que me mate! Eu não viverei com essa humilhação! Eu me recuso!

SHIRYU: Tolo... O "Cólera dos Cem Dragões" devia ter matado você. E você sobreviveu... Talvez, haja em você a chama necessária para entender a essência do cosmo... É óbvio que você ama seu irmão. Só precisa saber como utilizar esse amor da forma certa... Vou me arriscar a deixá-lo vivo... Se ao menos um espectro compreender a essência do cosmo, acredito que ainda há esperança para o futuro...

SINETH: Shiryu! Não vá embora seu maldito! Volte e termine o que começou! Mate-me!

Shiryu ignora os gritos de Sineth e continua caminhando. O Espectro decide então dar fim a própria vida. Ele carrega seu punho de cosmo e atravessa o próprio peito caindo morto em seguida. Shiryu pensa que essa guerra já durou por tempo demais.

**-Estátua de Atena-**

Liz, Suzu e Zashi acordavam. Radamanthys desaparecera. Kanon estava caído no chão, ferido. Yang e Shiro ainda estavam inconscientes. Liz caminha até Kanon e o segura nos braços.

LIZ: Ei cara... Você ta legal?

KANON: Não... Eu falhei... Radamanthys levou Atena... E Ártemis... Eu não pude detê-lo...

LIZ: Calma cara... Eu juro que vou trazer as duas de volta...

Zashi caminha até Kanon e começa a curá-lo.

KANON: Obrigado... Mas eu não vou agüentar muito tempo... Poupe sua força para a batalha...

ZASHI: Não... Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém morrer...

KANON: Não... Você pode acabar morrendo se forçar demais...

ZASHI: Eu não ligo... --Zashi começa a chorar-- Eu já vi mortes demais e estou farta disso! Não pude salvar o Senhor Kiki, mas eu posso salvar você!

LIZ: Amigona...

ZASHI: Não tente me impedir Liz...

LIZ: Toma cuidado amigona...

Yang e Shiro começavam a levantar. Zashi elevava seu cosmo de tal forma que quase atingia o limite da exaustão. Mas as feridas e Kanon eram grandes demais.

LIZ: Zashi. Para. Você ta ficando fraca. Pode morrer.

ZASHI: Eu não vou parar!

KANON: Pare... Seu cosmo está exaurindo rapidamente. Se continuar você pode morrer!

Zashi cai imóvel no chão.

LIZ: Amigona!

Liz ergue Zashi no colo e a leva pra dentro do templo do Grande Mestre. Yang e Shiro ajudam Kanon a se levantar e o apóiam até o salão. Dentro do salão, Liz coloca Zashi sobre uma cama em um dos quartos e começa a remover a Aljava dela.

YANG: Liz! Como ela está?

LIZ: O pulso dela ta fraco! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!

SUZU: Ela está fraca devido a quantidade de cosmo que liberou...

LIZ: Se é de cosmo que ela precisa, eu vou dar todo meu cosmo pra ela! Não vou deixar ela morrer!

Liz segura a mão de Zashi às lágrimas e começa a concentrar seu cosmo. Liz libera todo seu cosmo e transmite sua energia para Zashi. De repente, Suzu segura a mão de Zashi e faz o mesmo.

SUZU: Se você fizer isso sozinha, pode morrer. Vamos dividir a tarefa.

YANG: Eu não vou ficar só olhando...

Yang segura a mão de Zashi junto de Liz e começa a doar seu cosmo também. Shiro ajuda Kanon a se sentar e logo segura a mão de Zashi junto de Suzu. As energias dos quatro combinadas acabam por trazer Zashi de volta. Ela acorda calmamente e vê todos olhando preocupados pra ela. Liz não contém a alegria e abraça a amiga tão forte que ela pensava que nunca mais ia soltar.

LIZ: Sua tonta! Não assusta a gente assim entendeu?

ZASHI: Liz-chan... Como está o grande Mestre?

YANG: Ele está bem Zashi... Você salvou a vida dele...

Zashi olha para Kanon em sua armadura de ouro e a memória de Kiki lhe vem à mente. Ela da um sorriso e cai exausta na cama.

Continua em breve...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Reunião...**

Radamanthys se fora e levara consigo Atena e Ártemis. A tristeza era profunda no santuário. Zashi ainda estava de cama e ainda não havia se recuperado por completo. Shiryu chegava a casa de Áries e encontrava com Gen, Gouken e Hanzo.

GEN: Mestre... É o senhor mesmo?

SHIRYU: Não o vejo há muito tempo Gen...

GEN: Estou feliz em vê-lo mestre... Embora as circunstancias não me permitem sorrir...

SHIRYU: Sim... Esse dia será negro, pois Atena foi levada pelo inimigo e os Cavaleiros falharam em sua missão...

GOUKEN: Não devemos perder as esperanças...

SHIRYU: Sim... Se a intenção de Hades fosse apenas matar Atena, Radamanthys a teria matado de uma vez.

HANZO: O que devemos fazer agora mestre Ancião?

SHIRYU: Vamos nos reunir com os outros...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Liz caminhava de um lado pro outro. Estava impaciente e ansiosa por lutar. Mas Kanon ordenara que esperasse. Liz socava as paredes de tanta ansiedade e Suzu já começava a se irritar com ela.

LIZ: Mas que saco! Quando nós vamos atrás da Ártemis?

SUZU: Pular de cabeça no meio do exército de espectros não vai nos levar a nada. Não é como d última vez, que não tínhamos nada a perder. Desta vez, nós temos muito a perder. E não falo só de nossas vidas. Se quisermos salvar Ártemis-Sama, teremos de agir com cautela.

Kanon surge.

KANON: Ela tem razão Liz.

LIZ: Eu não me importo... Da última vez, Ártemis foi morta por desleixo nosso. Desta vez, eu não vou permitir que aconteça de novo!

KANON: Entendo como se sente. Mas você precisa entender a razão de estarmos planejando...

LIZ: Planejando o que? Deveria ser bem simples! A gente invade o castelo de Hades, mata todo mundo e pega as meninas de volta!

KANON: Pense Liz... Se a intenção de Hades é matar as duas deusas, porque Radamanthys as levou vivas?

**-Estátua de Atena-**

Shiro se encontrava numa situação semelhante a de Liz. Por fim ele se cansa de resmungar e se senta na escada de frente para a estátua de Atena.

SHIRO: Mas que droga! Eu sou uma porcaria de cavaleiro! Deixei minha irmã ser derrotada e não pude impedir nenhum inimigo... Áries... Gêmeos... As Fúrias... Todas lutaram de forma admirável... Eu nem comparo a eles... Eu não mereço ser chamado de Cavaleiro...

Liz chegava bufando de raiva querendo socar a cara de Kanon. Ela vê Shiro sentado abatido e se aproxima dele.

LIZ: Oi moleque...

SHIRO: Não to com ânimo pra conversar agora...

LIZ: Eu sei como se sente...

SHIRO: Não sabe... Você fez o seu melhor. Derrotou esses caras sinistros... Enfrentou aquele Espectro de igual pra igual. Eu só fiquei no caminho.

LIZ: Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Você é novato. Eu vi seu modo de lutar e se parece com o meu. Você é veloz, mas ainda precisa de mais potência nos ataques.

SHIRO: Liz... Como você consegue ser tão forte?

LIZ: É fácil. Você sabe que nossas forças não vêm dos músculos, ma sim do cosmo. Você só precisa concentrar toda essa força, toda essa raiva, todo esse ódio do inimigo no seu punho e mandar ver. Você não precisa ter golpes sofisticados como os da Suzu, ou versáteis como os da Zashi. Você só precisa ter um coração inflamado o suficiente pra derrubar qualquer otário que cruze seu caminho. No final das contas, isso é tudo o que importa... Ter um coração forte...

Liz se levanta e começa a caminhar pra dentro do salão do Grande Mestre.

LIZ: Lembre-se disso garoto... Se você puder colocar isso em prática, você vai conseguir ser mais forte com certeza...

Shiro apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele se sente um pouco melhor ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele sente-se tão bem que nem nota Helena se aproximando, ainda com uma leve dor na costela que a incomoda profundamente.

HELENA: Ela tem razão sabe?

SHIRO: Helena! Você está se sentindo bem? --Diz afoito e preocupado--

HELENA: Estou bem Shiro. Não se preocupe...

SHIRO: Você ta machucada. Não devia sair da cama. Vamos voltar pra dentro.

HELENA: Shiro!

O tom de severidade nas palavras de Helena assusta o jovem Shiro.

HELENA: Pare de agir feito uma criança. Eu estou bem.

SHIRO: Desculpe, eu só estava...

HELENA: Ouça. Você é um Cavaleiro. Um Cavaleiro não deve chorar não importa a situação. Seu dever é superar seus medos e lutar Shiro. Lutar por aqueles que você ama. E por ela. Atena. A mais importante para nós cavaleiros. Chegará o momento em que você precisará ser mais duro se a vida de Atena estiver em jogo.

SHIRO: Porque está dizendo isso Helena?

HELENA: Porque você vai ter de me deixar. Você vai ter de partir atrás de Atena e eu não vou poder estar lá pra te ajudar. Eu estou ferida e seria apenas um estorvo. Você está preparado para me deixar e ir cumprir sua missão?

SHIRO: Sim...

HELENA: Não. Não está. Se você estiver preocupado comigo na hora de lutar, isso poderá ser fatal. Você falhará em derrotar seu inimigo, falhará em ajudar seus amigos e principalmente... Falhará em salvar Atena. Você compreende?

SHIRO: Sim...

HELENA: --Abraça Shiro-- Não fique com essa cara... Não se preocupe comigo... Como sua mestra, eu deveria protegê-lo, mas pelo visto, não é assim que as coisas acabaram não é? Acho que você se tornou o mais forte de nós dois...

SHIRO: Helena... Porque você... Naquela hora... Você mostrou...

HELENA: Esqueça isso... Pense apenas na sua missão entendeu?

Helena deixa Shiro para trás com seus pensamentos e se vai. Shiro está ainda mais confuso agora sobre o que deve fazer. No fim todos vão dormir embora muitos não consigam uma boa noite de sono. Zashi estava deitada em sua cama derramando lágrimas de sofrimento por Kiki. Liz não conseguia dormir e ficava treinando no santuário. Suzu a observava de pé sobre uma pilastra.

SUZU: (Quando enfrentamos Radamanthys... A Liz quase o venceu... Maldição... De onde vem a força dela? Por que não consigo...)

LIZ: O que você quer Suzu? Vai ficar ai me olhando a noite toda?

SUZU: Eu quero desafiar você um dia.

LIZ: O quê?

SUZU: um dia, quero que você lute comigo com todas as suas forças. Eu não vou aceitar ficar abaixo de você.

LIZ: Por que fica tão obcecada em ser a melhor?

SUZU: Não é da sua conta! Prometa-me que um dia a gente vai lutar!

LIZ: Ta legal... Eu vou lutar com você um dia. E vou te provar que sou a melhor.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

3 figuras em capas se aproximam do salão destruído do Grande Mestre. Eles se ajoelham diante de Kanon sentado em seu trono e começam a reportar as noticias.

KANON: Então o castelo de Hades desapareceu?

CARINO: Sim grande mestre. Nós os espiões do Santuário fomos até o local indicado pelas Fúrias de Ártemis.

KANON: Compreendo...

CARINO: No entanto... O castelo não está exatamente perdido...

**-Castelo de Hades-**

Radamanthys caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, sendo exaltado pelos Espectros por ter trazido Atena e Ártemis prisioneiras. Radamanthys chega até o salão do trono onde Pandora se encontrava bajulando Hades ao lado dos outros dois Juízes, Aiacos e Minos.

RADA: Imperador Hades. Cumpri minha missão com êxito. Trouxe Atena e mais um brinde para o senhor.

HADES: Agiu bem Radamanthys. Eu não esperava menos de um Juiz dos Mortos.

RADA: Senhor Hades. A invasão custou a vida de muitos espectros. Encontramos resistência por parte dos Cavaleiros e como o senhor havia previsto, das Fúrias também.

HADES: Não se preocupe Radamanthys. Nossas perdas foram dispensáveis... O que importa é que Atena foi capturada... Pandora... Inicie os preparativos para o ritual. Minha irmã nunca mais se meterá em meu caminho para a dominação da Terra...

**-Santuário-**

KANON: O Castelo está flutuando no céu?

CARINO: Exatamente. Não há meios de alcançar a menos que sejamos capazes de voar.

KANON: Então precisamos nos apressar. Se Hades levar as crianças para o mundo dos mortos, não poderemos salva-las.

CARINO: Sim. O Castelo é a única entrada conhecida para o submundo.

KANON: Precisamos agir... Montarei uma equipe de resgate para salvar as deusas.

**-Arena do Santuário-**

Shiryu estava perdido em pensamentos, olhando para as estrelas. Ele nota a presença de alguém se aproximando. Era Gen.

GEN: Mestre...

SHIRYU: Gen...

GEN: Estou feliz em vê-lo senhor... Parece que decidiu se tornar novamente o Cavaleiro de Atena de outrora.

SHIRYU: Eu fui um tolo Gen... A perda de Yang levou a minha esperança. Justo eu que nunca abandonei a esperança, mesmo nas horas mais desesperadas... Você lutou como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena hoje Gen. Estou orgulhoso de você.

GEN: O senhor também lutou muito bem mestre...

SHIRYU: Não veio aqui para me elogiar Gen. Eu te conheço.

GEN: Heh... Tem razão mestre... Eu vim lhe pedir que cuide de Yang. Eu não possuo muito tempo de vida. O Senhor pode ser um mestre melhor do que eu para ele. Yang tem potencial para se tornar um Grande Cavaleiro. Só precisa de um bom mestre.

SHIRYU: Ele já tem um bom mestre.

GEN: Eu ensinei muito ao Yang. Ele até conseguiu dominar o "Cólera dos Cem Dragões". Ainda não é forte o suficiente, mas ele pode aprender muito com o senhor. Tenho certeza.

SHIRYU: Eu acompanharei os jovens até o Mundo dos Mortos... Essa batalha está longe de acabar e eles precisarão de toda a ajuda que puderem obter...

No dia seguinte, as Fúrias estavam reunidas na Arena, conversando com Kanon. Já haviam trajado suas Aljavas e estavam prontas pra partir.

KANON: Fúrias de Ártemis. O destino da Terra está em seus ombros. A missão de vocês é invadir o castelo e resgatar as deusas. Evitando o combate se possível. Não é o momento de lançar um ataque total ao Castelo de Hades ainda.

LIZ: A gente traz as deusas de volta. Nem que pra isso a gente precise derrubar aquele castelo inteiro.

????: Eu também vou!

No topo das arquibancadas estava Shiro com sua armadura.

SHIRO: Não pensem que eu vou deixar vocês irem à missão mais importante de todas sem mim.

SUZU: Não. Você ainda é muito inexperiente. E impulsivo demais.

SHIRO: Eu não quero saber! Eu preciso compensar pelos meus erros. Sou um Cavaleiro de Atena e falhei em minha missão. Eu não posso viver comigo mesmo se não tentar salva-la.

YANG: Eu digo o mesmo...

ZASHI: Yang-san?

YANG: Eu vou com vocês. A missão é tão minha quanto a de todos aqui.

KANON: Está decidido então. Os cinco irão.

**-Alemanha-**

Um espectro de longos cabelos caminhava até um salão onde Radamanthys bebia um copo de wishky. Ele se ajoelha diante do juiz e logo se pronuncia.

ENYA: Senhor Radamanthys... Minos-Sama envia uma mensagem do submundo. O senhor Minos também envia o reforço que requisitou...

RADA: Mande-as entrar...

Três garotas vestindo armaduras negras surgem pela porta e se ajoelham diante de Radamanthys.

ENYA: Como pode ver Radamanthys-Sama, elas são perfeitas. E obedecerão todas as nossas ordens.

RADA: Perfeito Enya...

ENYA: O trabalho de Enya de Necromante, A estrela celeste da Espiritualidade, é sempre perfeito Radamanthys-Sama...

RADA: Coloque-as de guarda na entrada do castelo. Teremos visitas logo...

ENYA: Sim senhor...

**-Santuário. Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Ikarus invade os portões do salão e se dirige até Kanon.

IKARUS: Oi velhote... Trouxe a sua encomenda. Adrian de Alioth, a Ex-Estrela do Poder...

Adrian entra no salão.

KANON: Então, Zeus decidiu se manifestar?

IKARUS: Só desta vez. Eu e meus companheiros vamos dar uma mãozinha no inferno. Mas o nosso amigo aqui vai precisar de uma armadura.

KANON: Eu tenho uma armadura para ele... Bem-vindo ao Santuário Adrian... Desculpe-me por jogar tamanha responsabilidade em cima de você, mas acredito que devido a sua amiga Liz, eu nem precisaria pedir não é mesmo?

ADRIAN: Sim. Agora, me diga, por favor, como posso ajudá-la.

KANON: Venha comigo...

**-Alemanha-**

Os portões do castelo Heimstein explodem. Os soldados de Hades que mantinham a guarda olham atônitos para Liz com o punho fumegante estendido para frente.

SHIRO: Nossa missão deveria ter sido silenciosa Liz!

LIZ: Eu não to com paciência pra isso! Eu to fula da vida, e doida pra matar um monte de espectros! Se você quer se esgueirar feito um rato pelos corredores é problema seu Shiro! Pra mim, quanto mais barulho, mais espectros virão conferir. Isso poupa o trabalho de encontrá-los!

ENYA: Não há mais espectros aqui adoráveis meninas... Apenas uma surpresinha pra vocês... Eu lhes apresento Lija de Fenris, Beatrix de Undine e Amanda de Dríade... Ou como vocês as conhecem, as Fúrias de Ártemis...

As três fúrias surgem do interior do castelo, trajando Suplícios que se assemelham as suas próprias aljavas. A de Lija se assemelhava a um lobo. A de Undine se assemelhava a uma sereia e a de Dríade possuía peças com formato de folhas de uma árvore.

ENYA: Fúrias... Estas crianças são suas inimigas... Destruam-nas!

LIZ: Não pode ser... LIJA!

SUZU: As outras são as Fúrias que Lija matou... Elas também se aliaram a Hades?

ZASHI: Não... O senhor Kiki me contou uma coisa sobre a última guerra santa... Hades ressuscitou Cavaleiros Mortos para enfrentar Atena...

ENYA: Sim... Hades-Sama adora ver antigos aliados se enfrentando... A dor de ver um Cavaleiro tirar a vida de seu irmão é uma alegria indescritível para Hades-Sama...

LIZ: Desgraçado!

Continua em breve...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Inimigo inesperado...**

Adrian caminhava em direção a casa de Sagitário acompanhado por Kanon e Ikarus.

IKARUS: Velhote... O que viemos fazer aqui?

KANON: Aqui existe algo que pode mudar o rumo da batalha. Eu confiarei essa peça fundamental a você Adrian. Você deve se recordar plenamente de seu tempo de Trojan de Apolo.

ADRIAN: Eu não quero me lembrar... Tudo que causei foram dor e sofrimento... Não vou voltar a ser como aquela pessoa...

KANON: Aqueles que se esquecem do passado estão fadados a repeti-lo... A escolha sobre aceitar seu papel no mundo ou não cabe a você. Sei que para você Atena ou Ártemis não tem muito valor. Mas também sei que por Liz de Ifreet, você faria qualquer coisa. Portanto, está preparado para fazer o que é necessário?

ADRIAN: ... Está bem... Eu irei ajudar o máximo que puder...

KANON: Era o que eu precisava ouvir...

**-Alemanha-**

Lija possuía os olhos totalmente vazios. Ela parte pra cima de Liz com uma força impressionante. Liz mal consegue se defender de seu soco. Beatrix cria um tridente de gelo e ataca Suzu que se defende com sua espada relâmpago. Amélia invoca diversas fadas que fazem brotar flores do chão. As flores começam a exalar um poderoso veneno que força Zashi a criar uma parede de cristal pra se proteger.

LIZ: Shiro! Você e Yang dão o fora daqui! A gente vai segurar as três!

SHIRO: Mas...

LIZ: Não discute e anda logo!

Liz leva um soco no rosto e bate contra o muro do castelo. Beatrix ataca Suzu freneticamente com o tridente e Suzu se defende como pode com sua espada. Alguns golpes conseguem atravessar a defesa de Suzu e causam cortes em seu corpo. Zashi é surpreendida por várias roseiras gigantescas que brotam do chão próximo a ela e amarram seus pés.

LIZ: Lija... Continua forte como sempre... Lija! Escuta! Eu não quero lutar com você!

LIJA: Eu sirvo a Hades agora... Hades sempre foi meu senhor...

Lija da mais um soco em Liz que afunda a cabeça dela no muro. Liz segura o punho de Lija e da um chute no estômago dela.

LIZ: Mentira! Eu vi nos seus olhos... O mal saiu de dentro de você... Eu vi... Você não é mais uma pessoa má...

LIJA: Não se atreva a dizer o que sou... Sou Lija e Fenris... Sempre servi às trevas...

LIZ: Não... Esse desgraçado está te manipulando né? Ta na cara! Você parece um zumbi! Acorda! Você é mais forte que isso!

LIJA: Morra Liz... _**FERAL WOLVES!**_

Liz cruza os braços diante do rosto à medida que as sombras do castelo tomam a forma de lobos fantasmagóricos e avançam contra ela. Vários cortes e ferimentos surgem no corpo de Liz e ela cai de joelhos.

SUZU: Você é Beatrix não é? A Rainha do inverno. Eu sei que pode me ouvir. Você está sendo manipulada e eu sei que seu orgulho de Fúria não permitiria isso. Desperte!

BEATRIX: Cale-se... Eu não sou mais uma Fúria. Sou um espectro. E você será uma estátua de gelo em homenagem a Hades! _**UNDINE'S TEAR!**_

Suzu é arrebatada por um vendaval gélido e bate contra o muro presa em um enorme bloco de gelo. Enquanto isso Zashi estava presa pelas roseiras que cresciam cada vez mais.

ZASHI: Pare... Você é uma Fúria... Eu sei que você está sentindo dor por estar fazendo isso... Eu sei que seu coração dói... Eu não vou machucar uma fúria de Ártemis...

AMANDA: Problema seu... _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – RAIO ANIQUILADOR!**_

As fadas de Amanda se transformam em raios que atingem Zashi com força total. Zashi cai no chão amarrada nas roseiras.

AMANDA: Eu deveria ter avisado antes... As roseiras são venenosas... Se ainda está viva, não vai permanecer por muito tempo...

ZASHI: Por favor... Amanda... Você é uma Fúria de Ártemis... Por favor... Não se deixe manipular...

ENYA: É inútil... Elas obedecem a cada comando meu. Não podem evitar...

LIZ: Então... Eu vou acabar com você! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Lija se coloca no caminho das bolas de fogo e as defende.

LIJA: Não machucará o senhor Enya!

LIZ: Lija! Para com isso! Você é mais forte do que esse idiota! Pode se livrar do controle dele! Lute!

Liz é atingida novamente por um soco e atravessa uma parede. Zashi se teletransporta para tentar escapar das roseiras. Mas onde quer que ela reapareça, as fadas de Amanda estão a sua caça. As fadas espalham um pólen brilhante pelo ar que ofusca Zashi.

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

AMANDA: Dispersou meu pólen com seus cristais? Você é engenhosa Zashi... Mas não se compara a mim.

Zashi é presa novamente pelas roseiras. O veneno contido nos espinhos das roseiras nubla cada vez mais a mente dela. Beatrix arremessa seu tridente de gelo contra Suzu e ela deflete a arma com sua espada relâmpago. Em seguida Beatrix dispara uma rajada de ar gélido contra Suzu que a faz se chocar contra os muros. Suzu invoca um furacão em volta de seu corpo para se defender dos próximos ataques de ar frio. O furacão começa a desacelerar lentamente até se tornar um cone de neve que cobre Suzu por completo.

BEATRIX: Seus esforços são inúteis Suzu. Sua única esperança é se ajoelhar e morrer. Faça-o e prometo mata-la rapidamente.

SUZU: Nunca! --Explode o cosmo-- _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Vários relâmpagos atravessam a neve e avançam contra Beatrix. Mas a Fúria do gelo apenas cria um novo tridente e o gira para se defender dos relâmpagos.

BEATRIX: Vai ter de fazer melhor que isso...

SUZU: Eu não quero lutar contra uma irmã Fúria... Pare com isso Beatrix, ou vou ter de matar você!

BEATRIX: Gostaria de ver você tentar!

Suzu vai ao chão com um golpe de tridente. Enquanto isso, Liz e Lija mediam forças, queimando seus cosmos ao máximo. De repente, uma sombra de Lija tom forma e atinge Liz pelas costas com suas garras. Liz cai de joelhos e é golpeada com um chute no rosto. Liz cai no chão, mas logo se levanta. Agora ela faz o possível e o impossível para se defender de duas Lijas atacando com tudo que tem.

LIZ: _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Os meteoros de fogo atingem a réplica, mas a original se esquiva. Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, Shiro e Yang corriam pelas escadarias do castelo e sentem os cosmos das Fúrias se chocando.

YANG: Que batalha impressionante... As Fúrias possuem um modo diferente de lutar...

SHIRO: Sim. Parece que fazem jus ao nome de Fúrias. Seus cosmos não chegam a se comparar ao dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas são tão intensos e agressivos...

YANG: Shiro. Vamos continuar. Não podemos nos dispersar!

Yang e Shiro correm pela escadaria lutando e derrotando soldados facilmente. Eles chegam até a torre onde fica o quarto de Pandora.

ZELOS: Pandora-Sama! Veja... Dois vermes chegaram até aqui. Mas não se preocupe. Eu posso lidar com eles facilmente.

YANG: Esse espectro... Será que é forte?

SHIRO: Fique alerta.

ZELOS: Sentirão toda a fúria de Zelos de Sapo! Aaaaah!

Shiro e Yang se olham diante da demonstração patética de força do espectro e juntos aplicam um soco que envia Zelos através da parede. Zelos cai da Torre e morre na queda de centenas de metros de altura.

YANG: Seu "Guarda-costas" está derrotado moça... Diga-nos onde podemos encontrar Atena e não precisaremos machucá-la.

PANDORA: Machucar-me? Tolos... Pensam mesmo que são páreos para mim? Eu sou a irmã de Hades-Sama... Vocês não passam de vermes para mim!

Pandora dispara uma rajada de energia pelas mãos que Yang prontamente defende com seu escudo. O Clarão enorme ilumina a torre do castelo e os dois cavaleiros desaparecem em meio à luminosidade. Quando Pandora cessa seu ataque, apenas Yang permanece. Shiro havia desaparecido.

PANDORA: Consegui exterminar um... Como você sobreviveu?

YANG: Tem certeza de que conseguiu matar Shiro?

PANDORA: O que disse?

Shiro surge atrás de Pandora e a imobiliza.

SHIRO: Eu sou rápido demais pra você moça. Agora diga-nos onde está Atena, ou Yang vai te matar!

Sem muita opção, Pandora decide responder.

PANDORA: Como quiser... Atena está no inferno. Aquela porta é a entrada para o submundo. Querem Atena? Vão pega-la...

YANG: Como podemos acreditar em você?

PANDORA: Se não acreditam em mim, matem-me de uma vez.

RADA: Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... Que tal se eu matá-los?

SHIRO: Radamanthys?

Yang é pego de surpresa por uma rajada de energia que o joga no chão. Radamanthys pisa na cabeça dele.

RADA: Solte a senhora Pandora ou eu esmago a cabeça deste verme.

YANG: Não Shiro! Não se preocupe comigo!

Radamanthys força o pé e afunda a cabeça e Yang no chão.

RADA: Depressa. Ou você não se importa com esse homem?

SHIRO: Yang é um Cavaleiro. Ele sabe que a morte pode vir a qualquer momento. Agora, você decide o que é mais importante pra você. Matar o Yang ou condenar essa moça aqui.

RADA: Rato miserável...

Radamanthys remove o pé da cabeça de Yang e Shiro da um sorriso confiante. Logo Yang é liberto ele se levanta e da um soco poderoso em Radamanthys que o faz chocar-se contra o teto.

YANG: Shiro! Eu seguro ele! Vá para o submundo salvar Atena.

RADA: Verme! Pagará por isso!

Radamanthys recebe mais um soco que o faz atravessar uma parede. Shiro aproveita a distração e puxa Pandora pelo braço e entra pela porta que leva ao submundo.

PANDORA: Solte-me cavaleiro insolente!

SHIRO: Para de reclamar! Você vem comigo!

Shiro Coloca Pandora no ombro e invade a porta que leva ao submundo. Era um fosso com uma longa escadaria que levava para baixo e parecia não ter fim. Shiro olha para trás e vê Yang e Radamanthys travando um combate violento. Ele não pensa duas vezes e salta com Pandora no fosso.

PANDORA: Idiota! Só os protegidos de Hades podem entrar aí! Você vai morrer antes de chegar ao fundo!

SHIRO: Então é melhor você usar essa proteção sua pra me manter vivo. Por que se eu morrer, você morre também.

Shiro e Pandora desaparecem em meio à escuridão do fosso. Enquanto isso, Yang e Radamanthys trocavam golpes que abalavam as paredes.

RADA: Seu verme miserável! Vou acabar com você!

YANG: Segura a força máxima do Dragão! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Radamanthys recebeu mais um golpe que o arremessa longe.

YANG: Eu não vou perder esse combate Radamanthys! Sabe por quê? Porque nesse momento, eu não tenho nada a perder!

RADA: Exceto a vida!

Radamanthys se movimenta rapidamente e segura Yang pela cabeça.

RADA: Já pode morrer... _**GREATEST...**_

YANG: _**DRAGON NO KEN!**_

Yang da um chute poderoso no rosto de Radamanthys.

RADA: Inferno! Você já está me irritando!

Radamanthys e Yang se colocam em posição de combate e o Juiz usa seu golpe "Máxima Destruição" . Yang tenta se defender, mas é empurrado para trás e é cravado na parede sendo castigado pelas ondas de energia negra de Radamanthys. Yang cai no chão e já estava prestes a ser executado, quando um poderoso cosmo surge à porta e invade o quarto de Pandora. Radamanthys mal tem tempo de pensar e já é atingido por uma poderosa força dourada que o arremessa em direção ao fosso. Os gritos de Radamanthys ecoam pelo castelo à medida que ele desaparece no fosso. Yang abre os olhos lentamente e vê uma figura imponente trajando uma armadura dourada parada diante dele.

YANG: Você...

De volta a entrada do castelo, o combate entre as Fúrias continuava.

LIZ: Pare... Lija... Eu vi em seus olhos... Você não é mais marionete de Hades... Você se arrependeu não se lembra?

LIJA: Cale-se! Mandarei você pro inferno em nome de Hades! _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

Uma gigantesca explosão de energia negra surge no espaço e abate Liz. Ela voa para o alto inconsciente e cai no chão imóvel. Suzu e Zashi olham atônitas para o corpo de Liz.

ZASHI: Nãaaaao! Liz!

SUZU: Liz...

Suzu se coloca de pé, mas é logo ferida no ombro pelo tridente de gelo de Beatrix. Beatrix crava Suzu no muro e congela seu corpo. Amanda comanda suas roseiras e faz com que Zashi seja erguida no ar. Uma enorme planta carnívora brota do chão e engole Zashi.

ENYA: Esplêndido! Vocês são mesmo as mais fortes das Fúrias! Mataram as três sem problemas!

As três Fúrias observavam Liz, Suzu e Zashi. Elas não esboçavam reação, mas por dentro seus corações estavam em pedaços. Elas choravam lágrimas de sangue ao ver as 3 Fúrias sendo mortas. As palavras das três Fúrias atingem as mentes delas e elas cessam seus ataques.

ENYA: O que estão fazendo? Acabem com elas! Vamos!

Os cosmos das três começam a se elevar. Elas viram para Enya com ódio nos olhos.

LIJA: Não...

ENYA: O que disse?

LIJA: Não obedecemos mais a você!

BEATRIX: Maldito! Forçou-nos a ferir nossas próprias irmãs!

AMANDA: Vai pagar caro por isso!

ENYA: o que pensam que estão fazendo?

LIJA: O que estamos fazendo? Livrando-nos de seu controle! Nós vamos te matar!

Continua em breve...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – As Fúrias de Ártemis renascem!**

ENYA: O que estão fazendo? Eu sou o mestre de vocês! Eu ordeno que matem as Fúrias de Ártemis!

LIJA: Você... Ordena? Hahahahaha! Não me faça rir!

AMANDA: O maior sacrilégio que existe pra nós, é matar uma de nossas irmãs...

BEATRIX: Você nos forçar a cometer esse sacrilégio... É IMPERDOÁVEL!

ENYA: Não se esqueçam de quem é seu mestre! Eu ordeno que vocês...

Enya é interrompido por um golpe de Lija que o crava na parede.

BEATRIX: Parece que você não entendeu verme... Não somos mais suas marionetes...

AMANDA: Alguém tão bela como eu... Ser manipulada por um verme como você? Eu não posso aceitar... Huhuhu...

BEATRIX: Para sua sorte, ainda podemos reverter o que fizemos... Por isso nós vamos matar você sem torturá-lo...

O gelo que cobria o corpo de Suzu derrete. Amanda eleva seu cosmo e ordena que suas fadas comecem a curar as feridas das Fúrias.

LIJA: Meninas... Vamos ensinar uma lição a esse maldito...

**-Santuário. Casa de Sagitário-**

Kanon e Adrian caminhavam até o centro da casa, onde se encontra a armadura de Sagitário.

KANON: Essa é a armadura e Sagitário Adrian. Ela pertenceu a um Cavaleiro chamado Aiolos. Aiolos deu sua vida por Atena e mesmo após a morte, continuou a lutar por ela em espírito enviando esta armadura para proteger os Cavaleiros quando um combate terrível se iniciava.

ADRIAN: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

KANON: Eu pensei em usar você como uma arma secreta nesta guerra. Quero que você use essa armadura para ajudar as Fúrias a salvar Atena. Mas o problema é que a armadura pode não aceitar você devido ao crime que cometeu contra Atena no passado.

ADRIAN: Eu... Compreendo...

KANON: Então, Aiolos deverá testar seu coração e dizer se você é digno ou não de usar essa armadura.

A armadura de Sagitário começa a brilhar e o espírito do jovem Aiolos surge diante dos dois.

KANON: Aiolos... Aguardamos seu julgamento...

O Espírito de Aiolos invade o corpo de Adrian. Logo Adrian é arrebatado por toda sua memória que volta a ele em um turbilhão incontrolável. Ele vê claramente as imagens da África. Das pessoas que matou. Do combate contra as Fúrias de Ártemis. Das lágrimas de Liz. Aiolos desaprova suas ações. Mas logo em seguida, Aiolos sente o amor que Adrian tem por Liz. Ele vê a despedida dos dois momentos antes de Adrian morrer nos braços dela. Ele vê a felicidade em seu coração após reencontrar Liz quando Zeus o ressuscitou. Tudo não passou de um poucos segundos e logo Adrian cai de joelhos chorando.

ADRIAN: Eu não posso acreditar que fiz... Tudo aquilo... Porque me fez lembrar destas coisas?

KANON: Como eu disse antes... Aquele que se esquece do passado está fadado a repeti-lo. E quanto a você? Agora você sabe de seu passado. Irá repeti-lo?

ADRIAN: Não... Eu... Vou fazer o que é certo...

A armadura de Sagitário começa a brilhar e se separa flutuando no ar. Adrian é erguido no ar e seu cosmo brilha intensamente. Ele é envolto por uma luz dourada e em poucos segundos, seu corpo está coberto pela armadura de Sagitário.

KANON: Está pronto para a batalha de sua vida, Cavaleiro de Atena?

**-Castelo de Hades-**

Enya era abatido por todos os lados pelas sombras de Lija. Em seguida, Beatrix avança contra ele e dispara uma rajada de gelo em seu peito que o joga pro alto. Amanda salta e utilizando uma roseira como chicote, ela laça o pescoço de Enya e o joga no chão. Em seguida ela puxa o chicote e começa a estrangular o espectro.

AMANDA: Sabe de uma coisa "mestre"? Acho que mudamos de idéia... Nós vamos te torturar sim... Bem lentamente!

Lija se aproxima e dando um grito furioso faz um corte no peito de Enya com suas garras. Enya grita enquanto seu sangue jorra e com muito esforço salta para longe, mas Amanda puxa o chicote e Enya cai no chão. Ela começa a arrastar o espectro pelo pescoço até seus pés e pisa na cabeça dele.

AMANDA: Você é um felizardo de ser morto pela mais bela das Fúrias de Ártemis verme!

LIJA: Mas não vai ficar muito feliz com o que a gente vai te fazer sofrer seu cretino!

ENYA: Parem! Piedade!

Beatrix crava seu tridente no ombro de Enya.

BEATRIX: Piedade? Ta de sacanagem com a gente é?

Lija puxa Enya pelos cabelos e o joga para o alto. Amanda queima seu cosmo e ataca.

AMANDA: _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – RAIO ANIQUILADOR!**_

Enya é castigado em pleno ar pelos disparos de energia. Em seguida, Beatrix avança contra ele com o punho carregado de cosmo e atravessa seu corpo, congelando-o por completo.

BEATRIX: _**UNDINE'S FROZEN WHISPER!**_

LIJA: Abrace o esquecimento... E queime no inferno! _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

O bloco de gelo que antes era um espectro explode em pleno ar pelo ataque de Lija. Os gritos de Enya ecoam pelo ar pouco antes de seu corpo ser feito em pó. As Fúrias acordam aos poucos, recuperadas de seus ferimentos e olham para as amigas que acabaram de derrotar o inimigo.

AMANDA: Que bom... Parece que meu pólen as curou...

BEATRIX: É verdade... Graças à Ártemis...

LIJA: Oi Liz... Há quanto tempo...

Lija e as outras sentem uma fraqueza dominar seus corpos e caem no chão. Liz, Suzu e Zashi se levantam desesperadas e correm até elas.

LIZ: Lija! O que você tem? Ta ferida?

LIJA: Oi Liz... Estou muito feliz de ver você...

LIZ: Agüenta firme garota, a Zashi vai curar vocês!

AMANDA: Não... Nós não estamos feridas... Pelo visto nossos corpos só permaneceriam vivos por um breve período de tempo...

BEATRIX: Era o poder de Enya que nos mantinha vivas... Com a morte dele, nós não temos muito tempo...

ZASHI: Não fala assim...

AMANDA: Zashi... Nunca fomos apresentadas... Desculpe te conhecer em tais circunstâncias... Mas mesmo que por um breve tempo... Foi um prazer te conhecer... E foi uma honra sentir o calor de seu coração...

BEATRIX: Suzu... Guerreira Orgulhosa... Mantenha esse orgulho... E lute por Ártemis com a mesma Fúria dos relâmpagos que controla ok?

SUZU: Você viverá em meu coração pra sempre Beatrix... Prometo que me vingarei pela indignação que sofreu...

LIJA: Liz... Parece que fiz besteira de novo não é? Será que dá pra me perdoar mais uma vez?

LIZ: Lija... Bom trabalho, Fúria de Ártemis... Descanse em paz mais uma vez...

Em meio às lágrimas, as três Fúrias começam a se fazer pó e desaparecer. No entanto, elas partem com um sorriso no rosto e nenhum arrependimento em seu coração.

LIZ: Meninas... Hora de seguir em frente...

**-Quarto de Pandora-**

Yang se levantava aos poucos e via Shiryu com a armadura de libra diante dele.

SHIRYU: Está bem Yang?

YANG: O senhor é o Mestre Ancião não é?

SHIRYU: Meu nome é Shiryu, Yang... Pode me chamar assim...

YANG: O Pegaso conseguiu chegar ao submundo?

SHIRYU: Ele e Pandora caíram no fosso...

YANG: Então devemos segui-lo mestre.

SHIRYU: Espere!

Shiryu detém Yang.

SHIRYU: Essa é a entrada do mundo dos mortos. A única maneira de entrar lá é morrendo. É isso que você quer?

YANG: Então... Shiro...

SHIRYU: Não é possível saber... Há uma chance de o Pegaso ter sobrevivido à queda.

YANG: Como?

SHIRYU: Para se entrar no mundo dos mortos sem estar morto, é necessário despertar o 8º sentido. Conhecido como Arayashiki...

YANG: Arayashiki?

SHIRYU: Sim. O Cosmo máximo dos Cavaleiros é o 7º sentido. O cavaleiro que consegue despertar o caminho do 7º sentido alcançará o nível máximo de poder entre os Cavaleiros. Essa força é o segredo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que conseguem se mover na velocidade da luz e criar ataques que poderiam destruir o próprio universo. Mas o Cavaleiro que alcança o 8º sentido alcança um poder ainda maior. O de superar a morte. Se o Pegaso conseguiu despertar esse poder enquanto caía no fosso, ele pode ter sobrevivido.

YANG: Entendo...

LIZ: Então, o que estamos esperando?

YANG: Liz! Suzu! Zashi!

Zashi abraça Yang e Liz se aproxima da entrada do fosso.

LIZ: Se o que você disse é verdade, a gente tem de despertar esse Araya-sei-lá-o-quê pra chegarmos vivos lá no submundo certo?

SUZU: Arayashiki... Já ouvi falar. O poder que superar a própria morte.

SHIRYU: Isso mesmo. No momento da morte, se conseguirmos despertar toda a plenitude de nossos cosmos, conseguiremos despertar o Arayashiki e transpor as barreiras do inferno.

LIZ: Por mim ta beleza... Vamos nessa moçada?

ZASHI: Estamos com você Liz-chan...

LIZ: Então vamos explodir o cosmo como só nós sabemos fazer amigas...

Liz e os outros elevam seus cosmos. Yang e Zashi dão as mãos e ambos pulam ao mesmo tempo no fosso. Seguidos de Liz e Suzu. Shiryu atingido por uma rápida lembrança se distrai um pouco, mas logo se atira no fosso também.

**-Mundo dos Mortos-**

Shiro estava caído no chão. Sentia dores no corpo. Abria os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Ao seu lado, estava Pandora. Também desacordada. Shiro se aproxima dela e a acorda.

SHIRO: Oi... Moça. Acorda.

PANDORA: Você? --Diz sonolenta-- Afaste-se de mim! Não ouse me tocar! Você quase me matou seu idiota!

SHIRO: Mas você ta viva não ta? Deixa de drama. Eu nunca ia deixar você morrer.

PANDORA: Ah e os Cavaleiros de Atena tem compaixão pelo inimigo? Esta é nova...

SHIRO: Que foi? Levou a sério aquilo que dissemos lá no castelo? A gente não ia te matar. Não somos assassinos de sangue frio. Os seus espectros que são.

PANDORA: Não me faça rir garoto...

SHIRO: Não percebi que estava tentando te fazer rir... De qualquer forma, você é minha refém e será minha guia.

PANDORA: Está confiando em mim para guiá-lo? Você é mesmo um idiota...

Pandora tenta se levantar, mas seu tornozelo dói. Ela não consegue se levantar.

SHIRO: Deixa eu ver.

PANDORA: Eu disse pra se afastar! Isso é tudo sua culpa...

SHIRO: Deixa de ser tão chata e deixa eu ver isso.

Shiro ergue um pouco a barra do vestido revelando o tornozelo ferido de Pandora. Ele retira uma das faixas que cobrem seus braços e faz um curativo de improviso.

SHIRO: Pronto. Agora já pode andar. Vamos?

PANDORA: E onde espera ir?

SHIRO: Você vai me levar até Atena.

PANDORA: Hahahaha! E por que eu faria isso?

SHIRO: Porque você quer ir pra junto de Hades. E Hades está com Atena. Agora você vai me levar até lá ou não?

PANDORA: Tudo bem. Não sei o que você espera fazer contra Hades. Um deus como o imperador Hades pode facilmente se livrar de você como a mesma facilidade que eliminaria um inseto.

Pandora finalmente decide guiar Shiro. Os dois caminham por um tempo até chegarem a entrada do inferno. Shiro lê a inscrição no arco de entrada.

SHIRO: "Àqueles que entrarem aqui, abandone toda a esperança..." Você tem muita alto-estima heim?

PANDORA: Continue fazendo piadas verme... Você está no inferno agora. Aqui não há lugar para esperança. Aqui há apenas os espectros e os horrores do mundo dos mortos. Se você acha que pode entrar aqui com esperança no coração, você é mais idiota do que eu pensava.

SHIRO: Eu fico me perguntando o que pode ter te levado a ser tão chata...

PANDORA: Insolente!

SHIRO: Eu já tenho um ditado muito melhor que o seu moça. "A esperança é a última a morrer."

PANDORA: Quero ver se ainda se apega a essa banalidade quando presenciar os horrores do mundo dos mortos...

Continue em breve...


	17. Chapter 17

**Calyeh**: Adrian x Rada? Não é má idéia. Mas pra saber o que o Adrian vai aprontar, é só lendo a Fic mesmo. E O Rada ja tem um adversário definido. Só posso dizer que esse adversário ta com muita raiva do que ele aprontou no Santuário. XD 

**Pure**: Nossa... O.O

4 reviews de uma vez. Até assustei quando abri o MSN hoje. :P

Vou tentar responder tudo de uma vez só. Bom, vamos lá...

Kanon. Eu realmente achei que ele não deveria morrer senão ia ser muita sacanagem. XP E ele está velho sim, mas não muito (Sabe como é né? Atena sempre da um jeitinho do cara agüentar os 200 anos de serviço lá XD).

As outras 3 Fúrias foi só pra matar a curiosidade de como elas são mesmo. Poderes e Personalidade. :P

Eu também achei o Sonata legal. Vou tentar introduzir ele novamente na história.

E como um bom Sagitariano, Achei que o Adrian não deveria ficar de fora. Então Armadura de Sagitário pra ele. XD

Esqueci de alguma coisa?

**Capítulo 17 – Rio Aqueronte. O primeiro desafio...**

Shiro e Pandora caminhavam pelo obscuro mundo dos mortos. Levou quase uma hora de caminhada até chegarem ao rio Aqueronte. Shiro se assusta quando olha na margem do rio. Mortos tentando atravessar o rio a nado, mas sendo tragados para as profundezas.

SHIRO: Aquelas pessoas...!

PANDORA: Já estão mortas. São espíritos que não podem atravessar o rio. Essas pessoas não podem pagar o barqueiro. Por isso permanecerão aqui por toda a eternidade, buscando o descanso eterno.

SHIRO: Isso é horrível!

PANDORA: O que foi? Onde foi parar toda aquela conversa de esperança?

Shiro decide não responder. De fato, parte de sua esperança diminuiu bastante ao ver a cena no rio. Mas ele não estava disposto a desistir. Ele usaria o barco para chegar até o outro lado da margem.

SHIRO: Lá está o barco. É ele quem vai nos levar não é?

PANDORA: Sim. Aquele é o barco de Caronte de Aqueronte.

O Barqueiro vinha remando e cantando uma musica desafinada com sua voz velhaca. Ele para na margem e os mortos começam a se alinhar.

CARONTE: Com mil demônios! Saiam da minha frente! Estou de folga agora! Não me encham!

Os mortos começam a grunhir e fazer sons sem sentido.

CARONTE: Desapareçam! Ou ficarão aqui pra sempre!

Caronte usa um ataque contra os espíritos e eles saem correndo.

CARONTE: Mas que inferno! Justo na minha hora de folga...

SHIRO: Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

CARONTE: Hã? Essa armadura... Eu me lembro de alguém vestindo a mesma armadura... Não pode ser! Faz mais de duzentos anos! Não poderia estar vivo ainda!

SHIRO: Hã? Ta falando do que cara?

CARONTE: Espere... A semelhança é grande... Mas você não é ele! Ah claro. Deve ser um Cavaleiro que veio salvar a menininha Atena! Pois esqueça pirralho!

Por fim, Caronte nota a figura que vinha mais atrás.

CARONTE: Senhora Pandora! O que faz aqui? Cuidado com esse verme! Ele é um Cavaleiro de Atena!

PANDORA: Eu sei. Ele me seqüestrou do Castelo. Caronte! Ordeno que elimine esse inseto imediatamente!

SHIRO: O que? Você disse que ia me levar até Hades!

PANDORA: O Imperador Hades não é pra ser visto por um verme como você. Ele é um deus. E você é indigno de lhe sujar a sola dos pés. Caronte! O que está esperando? Elimine-o!

CARONTE: É pra já Senhora Pandora!

Caronte salta do barco com o remo em mãos.

CARONTE: Sinto muito moleque! Ordens da patroa!

SHIRO: Ta pensando que eu vou ficar de braços cruzados esperando apanhar cara? Sai da frente ou eu acabo com você!

CARONTE: Morra!

Shiro voa longe com um golpe de remo na cara. Cai no chão atordoado, mas logo se levanta e parte pro ataque. Shiro é novamente golpeado com o remo. Desta vez recebe um golpe no estômago. E outro na cabeça.

SHIRO: Seu maldito! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

CARONTE: _**ROLLING OAR!**_

Caronte gira rapidamente o remo, defendendo os meteoros de Shiro. Em seguida ele acerta Shiro novamente com o remo. Shiro vai ao chão desnorteado. Caronte se aproxima e começa a pisotear o Cavaleiro.

CARONTE: Atrevido de uma figa! Acha que pode comigo? Tome isso! E mais isso! --Dizia entre um chute e outro que aplicava em Shiro--

SHIRO: Caronte... --Segura o pé de caronte-- Você está me irritando! --Arremessa Caronte pro alto--

CARONTE: Verme!

Caronte cai na margem do rio e logo vários mortos começam a agarrá-lo.

CARONTE: Maldição! Afastem-se!

PANDORA: Caronte! Seu imbecil! Pare de brincar e elimine esse cretino!

Caronte faz um movimento com o remo e joga os mortos pro alto.

CARONTE: Você vai pagar por isso seu verme miserável! Eleva o Cosmo _**ENDING CURRENT CRUSHER!**_

Shiro não tem tempo de se defender do ataque e se choca contra um rochedo. A bola de energia ainda girava e pulsava em seu peito tentando esmagar Shiro na rocha.

SHIRO: Concentrar... Meu cosmo... Em um único... Ponto!

Shiro empurra a bola de energia de volta para Caronte que rebate com o remo, atirando a energia em direção ao rio.

CARONTE: Pirralho desgraçado! Essa quase me acertou!

SHIRO: Você ainda não viu nada!

Shiro ataca Caronte com toda a sua velocidade e acerta um soco no estômago dele.

SHIRO: Agora é a minha vez de atacar caronte! Prepare-se!

Caronte vai ao ar com um soco no queixo. O espectro derruba o remo e Shiro o pega.

SHIRO: Quer ver como é bom levar com isso na cabeça?

Desta vez, Caronte é que vai ao chão com um golpe de remo que racha seu elmo em dois.

CARONTE: Argh! Miserável! Como ousa? _**ENDING CURRENT CRUSHER!**_

Desta vez, Shiro se desvia do ataque saltando pro ar e concentrando todo seu cosmo em seu punho direito. Ele voa em direção a caronte girando e com o punho brilhando feito uma estrela e acerta um soco no peito do espectro.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

PANDORA: Como? Ele derrotou Caronte!

O corpo de Caronte é arremessado aos frangalhos dentro do rio.

SHIRO: Ninguém... vai me impedir de salvar minha irmã...

PANDORA: Irmã...?

Shiro pega o remo e entra no barco.

SHIRO: Você vem ou não?

PANDORA: Ainda vai confiar em mim? Mesmo depois de eu ter te traído?

SHIRO: Não é confiança. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Vai me ajudar?

PANDORA: Não. Eu vou repetir o que aconteceu aqui por onde passarmos, até que um dos espectros acabe com você definitivamente.

SHIRO: Eu não me importo...

Pandora se cala e simplesmente entra no barco.

SHIRO: pra onde vamos?

**-Tribunal silencioso. A Segunda Prisão-**

Suzu caminhava em direção a segunda prisão. Uma chuva caia pesada. Um tribunal velho em meio ao inferno. Qual seria o propósito daquilo?

SUZU: Tribunal Silencioso? Um tribunal para julgar quem?

Um soldado com uma foice no ombro vinha pela escadaria fazendo vistoria.

SUZU: Ei você! Que lugar é esse?

MARKINO: Shhh! Mais barulhentos? Agora a cada 200 anos vem um arruaceiro aqui fazer bagunça? Lune-Sama odeia barulho. Então fale baixo!

SUZU: Você é atrevido para um espectro. Agora saia do meu caminho.

Suzu empurra Markino no chão e sobe as escadarias.

MARKINO: Essa é a gratidão que eu recebo? Você vai se arrepender se chegar diante de Lune-Sama com essa atitude garota!

SUZU: Diga pra quem se importa verme. Eu quero ver que tipo de julgamento os seres desprezíveis do inferno dão aos mortos.

MARKINO: Espere um pouco! Se entrar aí fazendo bagunça eu estarei encrencado!

Suzu da um chute no espectro. Markino é derrubado das escadas.

SUZU: Você está fazendo barulho imbecil...

Suzu entra no templo. Lá dentro havia uma fila de almas aguardando julgamento.

LUNE: Caso 12.546.377... Você foi um policial em vida. Será condenado por violência contra seres humanos e a natureza. Você matou pessoas no cumprimento de seu dever. Agrediu os bandidos que prendia. Assassinou ladrões sob o falso pretexto de "legitima defesa". Por violência cometida contra seus semelhantes, queimará eternamente no lago de sangue escaldante do 1º vale do 7° círculo! Desapareça!

Lune abre um buraco no chão e a alma do policial cai no inferno de sangue.

LUNE: Caso 12.546.378. Você era uma adolescente comum. Mas vejo aqui que devido à infelicidade que sofria por amar um rapaz que não a notava, você tirou a própria vida. Por cometer violência contra si mesma, eu a condenarei a passar a eternidade como uma árvore sombria no segundo vale do 7° círculo.

A cena se repete. Um buraco se abre sob a alma da jovem e ela cai no inferno designado.

LUNE: Caso 12.546.39. Você foi um empresário em vida. Sob o pretexto de trabalhar pelo bem de sua família, você acumulou riquezas. Despediu funcionários para cortar gastos. Esbanjou seu dinheiro com sua família. Por crime de avareza, está condenado ao 4º círculo. Passará a eternidade, empurrando pedras.

Mais um que cai no buraco desaparecendo.

SUZU: Já basta!

LUNE: Quem se atreve a fazer barulho aqui? Respeitem este tribunal!

Suzu se coloca a frente da fileira de mortos.

SUZU: Essa hipocrisia acaba agora!

Lune se levanta de sua mesa e olha para Suzu com um ar de desprezo.

Continua em breve...


	18. Chapter 18

_Ikarus: Oi pessoal que ta lendo a fic. Meu monitor tinha estragado e tive de ficar quase uma semana sem computador (AAAARGH! A DOR!) Isso acabou atrasando o lançamento do Capítulo 18. Desculpem pelo atraso. Agora, chega de conversa e simbora ver o Capítulo. XP_

**Capítulo 18 – "Derrubarei a lei do inferno!"**

LUNE: Quem diabos é você que ousa causar problemas na 2ª prisão? Barulhos não são tolerados nesse tribunal!

SUZU: meu nome é Suzu de Sílfide! Sou uma Fúria de Ártemis! Vim aqui pra derrubar esta lei fajuta que você professa!

Suzu aponta o dedo para Lune de forma desafiadora.

LUNE: Entendo... Mais uma criança mal-educada que invade esse local de respeito pra causar desarmonia... Ouça bem Fúria de Ártemis. Este tribunal é a lei de Hades! Não é uma lei "fajuta". Hades é apenas a força inevitável para todo ser humano. A morte. Hipocrisia você diz? Hades é a morte e ninguém escapa dela. O que há de errado em Hades, assim como nós espectros, cumprirmos nosso propósito no mundo?

SUZU: A morte é inevitável sim. Mas cabem as pessoas escolher quando e como morrer. Só porque ela é inevitável, acha que as pessoas da Terra têm de se ajoelhar e aceitar?

LUNE: Fala como se o homem pudesse controlar a morte... Controlar um deus... Quanta arrogância...

SUZU: Sei... Já ouvi essa antes!

LUNE: Espere eu cumprir meu dever e lidarei com você pessoalmente Fúria de Ártemis.

SUZU: Isso é brincadeira? Vai continuar a condenar essas pessoas?

LUNE: Elas cometeram pecados. Devem pagar por seus erros.

SUZU: Você é louco?

Lune se levanta.

LUNE: Silêncio! Você não tem voz neste tribunal!

SUZU: então, eu me farei ser ouvida... Da maneira fácil ou difícil... Depende de você...

**-3ª Prisão do Inferno-**

Liz chega até o templo que possui certa aparência Egípcia. Ela ouve gritos de desespero vindos do templo e logo se atira para dentro. Lá dentro ela vê Cérbero, o cão do inferno devorando milhares de pessoas sob a supervisão de um Espectro.

KEVIN: Mas que trabalho mais chato... Ficar cuidando desse cachorro idiota... Como o Pharaoh consegue? Que tédio...

Um meteoro de fogo voa em direção ao espectro e o atinge bem no rosto. O espectro que estava sentado sobre uma enorme pilastra derrubada no chão se choca contra a parede da prisão.

KEVIN: Mas que... Quem fez isso!?

Kevin se levanta e vê Liz com o punho em chamas olhando desafiadora para ele. Cérbero se volta para Liz e a ataca, mas é imediatamente morto por um ataque de chamas.

KEVIN: mas quem diabos é você?

LIZ: Liz de Ifreet... Fúria de Ártemis... E você é churrasco...

KEVIN: mas que idéia é essa de me atacar menina?

LIZ: Eu estava observando o lugar... vi um sádico nojento olhando um monte de gente ser devorada por um cachorro babão gigante e resolvi tomar uma atitude... Algum problema com isso?

KEVIN: tem sim... Você atacou Kevin de Morcego da Estrela terrestre da premonição! Matou o bicho do Pharaoh! Que satisfação eu dou pra ele afinal?

LIZ: Não esquenta... Esbarrei com seu amigo lá no Santuário. Ele não vai voltar mais.

KEVIN: O quê? Você matou o Pharaoh?

LIZ: Bem que eu queria... Mas não fui eu não.

KEVIN: Já chega! Você vai morrer agora infeliz!

LIZ: Morrer? Cretino... Você não sabe mesmo com quem está lidando né?

Liz explode seu cosmo e avança contra Kevin. Ela da um murro na pilha de rochas onde ele estava de pé e a explosão é tão grande que o espectro voa para o alto e bate de cara no teto.

LIZ: Gostou verme?

**-2ª Prisão-**

LUNE: Sou Lune de Balrog. Estrela celeste Sábia. Se você insiste tanto em adiantar seu julgamento, providenciarei com prazer.

SUZU: Mostre-me o que sabe fazer...

LUNE: Receberá o julgamento agora! GUILTY OR NOT GUILTY!? _**REENCARNATION!**_

Suzu é arrebatada por uma força invisível que começa a sondar sua alma.

LUNE: Ah sim... Vejo que você cometeu muitos crimes... Matou muitas pessoas... Tudo em nome da "justiça"... É uma fera violenta e por isso mereceria arder no lago de sangue do 7º Círculo do inferno... Mas esse não é seu maior crime. Seu maior crime é a soberba. Inveja. Ira. Seu lugar é no pântano de podridão do 5º círculo! Desapareça infeliz!

Suzu é tragada por um buraco no chão. A pressão é muito grande e ela já estava prestes a cair no pântano quando ela explode seu cosmo e cria um furacão que a envia de volta pelo portal e de volta a 2ª prisão.

LUNE: O que? Como conseguiu evitar o julgamento? Deveria estar imersa em podridão agora!

SUZU: Acha mesmo que eu me submeto as leis mesquinhas de seu mundo? Nós viemos aqui com a vontade e a esperança nos corações. Despertamos o 8º sentido e já não estamos mais submetidas a nenhuma lei... Com o poder dos ventos e dos raios que carrego em meu cosmo... DERRUBAREI A LEI DO INFERNO!

LUNE: O quê? Quanta insolência! Como se atreve a dizer essas coisas ridículas? A lei do inferno é inabalável. Se você resiste ao meu julgamento, devo matá-la antes, extirpar-lhe a alma e então atira-la no 5º circulo!

Lune remove seu manto e revela seu suplicio negro com enormes asas. Em sua mão havia um chicote que ele estalava com violência e que abria fendas no chão quando o tocava.

LUNE: Seus ventos e raios serão páreos para meu Chicote de fogo criança?

SUZU: Esse brinquedo? Você me subestima!

LUNE: vejo que a insolência está tão enraizada em seu ser que nem no momento de sua morte é capaz de ficar calada... _**FIRE WHIP!**_

O chicote corta o ar e Suzu se defende com um braço.

LUNE: Como? Maldita!

SUZU: Eu já disse... Isso é brinquedo pra mim... Um cretino como você que julga as pessoas da forma que bem entende... Comete as mesmas atrocidades das pessoas que condena... Quem é você pra julgar alguém? Acha-me orgulhosa? Admito que meu orgulho é grande. Sou uma guerreira de Ártemis. Sou a mais forte das Fúrias. Meu orgulho me da forças pra lutar e seguir em frente. Pelo meu orgulho... Não posso perder pra um lixo como você!

LUNE: Miserável! Queimarei todo seu corpo!

Suzu eleva seu cosmo e dispara uma descarga elétrica em Lune através do chicote. A descarga o abate e o atira contra a parede. O chicote cai no chão.

SUZU: Você não é nada sem seu chicote não é mesmo?

LUNE: Não se aproxime de mim! Sou um subordinado de Minos-Sama! Se me matar a ira dele cairá sobre você!

SUZU: Nossa... Estou morrendo de medo...

**-3ª prisão do inferno-**

LIZ: Cadê aquele inseto? Depois do meu golpe ele sumiu. Era tão fraco assim?

O Espectro cai do alto direto no chão. Ele se levanta com dificuldades, sentindo dores por todo o corpo.

KEVIN: Isso não foi legal menina!

LIZ: É mesmo? Espera até você ver meus outros golpes. Aí você vai ficar realmente chateado...

KEVIN: É mesmo é? Que tal isso menina? _**SONAR BLAST!**_

Kevin da um grito estridente que faz Liz cambalear. Ela começa a ter delírios e caminha desnorteada pela prisão. Diante de seus olhos nada faz sentido.

KEVIN: Sensação horrível não? Meu grito atinge diretamente seus tímpanos. A freqüência do ataque faz com que você tenha desorientação e perca os sentidos lentamente. Com isso, posso levar um inimigo a exaustão rapidamente e em seguida matá-lo.

LIZ: Seu... Verme... Vou acabar com você.

Liz desfere golpes contra o ar, mas não consegue atingir Kevin. Seus meteoros de fogo voam em várias direções, mas nenhum consegue atingir o espectro que ri alucinadamente.

KEVIN: E então? Já decidiu desistir? Não vai me acertar nunca!

LIZ: Vai pro inferno! Uma hora eu vou te pegar!

KEVIN: Fingindo-se de imponente... É repugnante!

Liz vai ao chão com um soco de Kevin. O espectro se aproxima dela e começa a dar chutes em seu corpo.

KEVIN: Menina idiota! Quis me desafiar não é? Pois tome isso!

Liz era castigada por chutes.

LIZ: Você está me irritando Kevin...

Liz fecha os olhos e se levanta de súbito dando um soco no queixo do espectro.

KEVIN: Cadela! Como ousa?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Liz fica imóvel.

LIZ: Do que foi que você me chamou?

KEVIN: Isso mesmo que ouviu!

LIZ: Eu odeio... Simplesmente odeio... Que me chama de CADELA!

KEVIN: O que? O Cosmo dela esta duas vezes mais intenso que antes!

Liz começa a explodir seu cosmo e fecha os olhos. Ignorando a desorientação causada pelo ataque de Kevin ela avança contra o espectro e da um soco em seu estômago que o explode em mil pedaços. Logo Liz cai de joelhos e leva a mão à cabeça. A desorientação é grande ainda e ela precisa de um tempo pra se recuperar.

**-2ª prisão do inferno-**

SUZU: Está pronto pra encarar sua morte espectro?

LUNE: Vá em frente. Mate-me. Mesmo que me mate, não poderá derrotar Minos-Sama...

Suzu se recorda de quando esteve no castelo de Hades e enfrentou Radamanthys. Ela se lembra da facilidade com que o Espectro chamado Minos se defendeu de seus ataques facilmente.

SUZU: Minos... Um dos Juízes dos mortos... Eu não tenho medo de ninguém. Se esse Minos quiser me enfrentar, que venha. Estarei preparada pra ele...

Suzu invoca sua espada relâmpago e mata Lune.

SUZU: Eu te odeio... Por tudo que você fez... E logo, odeio seu mestre também...

Suzu parte do Tribunal. Logo que ela sai, uma figura surge nas sombras do Tribunal, observando a Fúria de Ártemis.

????: Interessante... Huhuhu...

Continua em breve...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – A Ilusionista...**

Um lugar inóspito do inferno. Uma onda de energia permeia o ar. Um portal se abre. Três figuras surgem de dentro dele.

IKARUS: Bom... Chegamos. Esse é o inferno estrela do poder. O mundo é seu playground. Divirta-se. Vamos nessa Odysseus.

ADRIAN: Eu imaginava que você iria nos ajudar.

ODYSSEUS: E iremos. Zeus não volta atrás em sua palavra.

IKARUS: Ainda temos um trabalhinho a cumprir antes de cair matando aqui. Mas não esquenta meu velho. A gente volta antes do fim. Não vamos perder essa festa por nada. Estou ansioso pra encontrar a gatinha ferina. Espero que ela não seja morta. Seria uma pena.

ODYSSEUS: Nunca leva nada a sério Ikarus? Vamos embora.

IKARUS: Ah tenta deixar uns espectros vivos pra mim Estrela do poder. Só vou buscar a encomenda do Zeus e já volto.

ADRIAN: Não se preocupe com isso Ikarus. Haverá muitos espectros te esperando quando você voltar. Eu não pretendo perder meu tempo com a escória. Vou direto até Hades e arrancarei o espírito imundo dele de dentro de meu melhor amigo.

IKARUS: Putz... Mas estamos confiantes não estamos? Bom. Faça como quiser. Te vejo depois.

Ikarus e Odysseus desaparecem no interior do portal. Adrian alça vôo com as asas de sua nova armadura de sagitário.

ADRIAN: Hades seu desgraçado... Eu vou atrás de você!

**-4ª Prisão-**

A prisão onde os avarentos passam a eternidade empurrando pedras. Zashi caminha por entre as colinas daquela prisão, enojada pelo sofrimento causado pelos espectros.

ZASHI: Que coisa terrível... Espectros malditos. Como podem ser tão cruéis?  
????: Cruéis? Nós? Olhe pra eles. Os Avarentos que preferiam morrer a doar umas moedas pra que outros saciassem sua fome. E tem o disparate de nos chamar de cruéis?

ZASHI: quem é você?

Diante de Zashi surge uma mulher espectro com longos cabelos brancos e pele púrpura. Seu Suplicio era revelador. Delineava as belas curvas da mulher. Uma mecha de seus cabelos cobria parcialmente seu rosto e seus olhos emitiam uma luz sinistra. Os braceletes da mulher exibiam ornamentos e serpentes. As ombreiras possuíam espinhos e contornavam os ombros. Apenas pequenas peças cobriam os seios. Zashi não deixou de notar nas orelhas pontudas da mulher que eram ornamentadas por brincos de ouro.

????: Eu sou Millenia de Drow (Elfo-Negro) a estrela celeste da escuridão! Infortúnio seu ter cruzado meu caminho menina. Matarei você lenta e dolorosamente. Ofertarei sua cabeça a meu senhor Hades.

ZASHI: Não me subestime espectro. Ledo engano seu em fazê-lo.

MILLENIA: Mesmo? Eu olho dentro de sua alma e vejo medo. Você está com medo menina?

ZASHI: Não. Eu já derrotei outros espectros como você.

MILLENIA: Como eu? Dificilmente... Eu sou Millenia de Drow. Sou a guerreira mais fiel de Hades... Por Hades-Sama... Para conquistar o amor do imperador, sou capaz de matar mil homens... Farei qualquer coisa... Matarei qualquer inimigo... Desafiarei qualquer deus... Se isso levar o majestoso imperador a me amar... Ofertar a cabeça de uma Fúria de Ártemis fará com que o imperador note meu amor...

ZASHI: Sinto muito... Não tenho intenção de deixar você me matar...

MILLENIA: Fala como se tivesse escolha...

Millenia eleva seu cosmo e seus olhos intensificam o brilho. Zashi é arrebatada por uma súbita onda de medo. Um medo que ela nunca sentiu antes e não consegue explicar.

MILLENIA: Você verá que me desafiar é um terrível erro Fúria e Ártemis.

ZASHI: O que está fazendo?

Zashi olha ao seu redor. Não vê nada além de espaço vazio. Seu corpo começa a ondular, como se fosse feito de papel largado ao vento. Zashi grita de desespero.

MILLENIA: Sim... Grite... Seus gritos de dor são odes de louvor ao imperador Hades...

ZASHI: Meu... Corpo... O que está fazendo?

MILLENIA Causando-lhe uma dor inesquecível...

O Corpo de Zashi começa a se inflamar.

MILLENIA: Você verá que permanecer sob efeito e meu feitiço, mesmo que por alguns minutos é equivalente a vários dias de dor e sofrimento...

De repente, Zashi abre os olhos e está presa no ar por correntes que saem do nada. Ela vê Millenia se aproximando e acariciando seu rosto. Lágrimas correm pelo rosto de Zashi.

MILLENIA: Grite pra mim... Quero saber qual a sensação de ouvir seus gritos de desespero...

As correntes começam a apertar o corpo de Zashi. Zashi não consegue conter os gritos de dor.

MILLENIA: Sim... Maravilhoso... Seus gritos possuem uma deliciosa sensação... Vejo que sua alma possui uma nobreza e uma pureza inigualáveis... Sim. Esta é a sensação que da sabor a seus gritos...

ZASHI: Isso... Não é real... Não pode ser... Está apenas em minha mente...

MILENIA: Sim... Por isso que é real... A mente aceita facilmente o feitiço... Se a mente acredita que é real... Se torna real...

Millenia saca um punhal e o crava no estômago de Zashi.

MILLENIA: Esse sangue escorrendo... É lindo...

ZASHI: Não... Não é real... Eu não serei vencida por uma ilusão!

Zashi expande seu cosmo ferozmente e as ilusões são desfeitas. Ela cai de joelhos no chão, aos pés de Millenia. A mulher espectro a segura pelo pescoço e a ergue.

MILLENIA: Parabéns... Geralmente meus inimigos são mortos pelas ilusões... Mas pelo que parece, escapar do feitiço foi esforço demais pra você...

Millenia joga Zashi contra uma rocha.

MILLENIA: Seu fim chegou... _**DANCE OF SHADOWS!**_

Millenia começa a realizar uma dança que cria ilusões de si mesma por todos os lados.

ZASHI: Qual será a verdadeira?

MILLENIA: Sinto muito... Mas quando descobrir será tarde demais...

ZASHI: Pare Millenia! Porque está fazendo isso? Porque o único propósito dos espectros é matar e causar sofrimento?

MILLENIA: Meu propósito é conquistar o amor de Hades-Sama! Se para isso terei de matar pessoas, causar o sofrimento dos outros, destruir o mundo de Atena... Farei de bom grado!

Zashi é atacada por várias sombras de Millenia. Recebe ataques por todos os lados. Socos e chutes que a deixam desnorteada. Ela invoca milhares de cristais por instinto que dispersa as sombras de Millenia.

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

MILLENIA: O que é isso? O que significa esses cristais?

ZASHI: Não os toque ou será feita em pedaços. Agora saia do meu caminho e eu a deixarei viver.

MILLENIA: Isso é uma ameaça?

Millenia eleva seu cosmo e cria novas ilusões que fazem com que os cristais de Zashi caiam no chão.

MILLENIA: Seu fim chegou menina... _**CURSED SHOT!**_

Millenia aponta o dedo para Zashi. De sua mão sai um feixe de luz que toma a forma de um arco. De sua outra mão ela cria uma flecha de energia sinistra e dispara essa flecha contra Zashi.

Continua em breve...


	20. Chapter 20

_Ikarus: Ah lembrei. Preciso postar mais capítulos aqui... Trabalho é foda... ¬¬ Mas vamos lá..._

_**Calyeh:** Saint Seiya não é Saint Seiya se não tiver uns amoresfrustrados né? XP Mas o caso da Millenia é um pouquinhi mais complicado. Da uma olhada aí agora._

_**Stella:** Calma moça... XD A Zashi é a Zashi... Deixa que ela vai dar conta do recado. ;D_

**Capítulo 20 – A história de uma guerreira apaixonada...**

**-Passado-**

Numa arena do inferno, um torneio era realizado. No centro da Arena havia apenas uma menina de 16 anos coberta de sangue. Corpos espalhados por todos os lados. Os espectros vibrando com a demonstração de habilidade daquela criança a louvavam como uma verdadeira campeã. Pandora se aproxima da arena e felicita a guerreira.

PANDORA: Parabéns Millenia... Você conquistou o direito sobre o Suplicio de Drow. Agora será a nova estrela celeste da escuridão.

MILLENIA: --Se ajoelha-- Obrigada pelas palavras Pandora-Sama... Meu propósito é servir Hades-Sama com minha vida se for preciso.

PANDORA: Estou feliz em saber disso Millenia... Acompanhe-me agora...

MILLENIA: Aonde vamos Pandora-Sama?

PANDORA: Vamos visitar os Campos Elísios...

Chegando aos campos Elisios, Pandora leva Millenia até o mausoléu de Hades. Lá ela vê o corpo do deus do inferno repousando sobre um altar. Ainda trajando sua armadura e ferido pelo báculo de Atena há 200 anos atrás.

PANDORA: Este é o corpo do Imperador Hades. Atena feriu mortalmente este corpo 200 anos atrás. Hades-Sama terá de ressuscitar num corpo humano novamente...

Millenia lança seus olhos sobre o Imperador e fica hipnotizada pelo que vê. Ela se apaixonou por Hades no momento em que o viu. E sua dedicação dobrou desde então.

MILLENIA: É... Majestoso Pandora-Sama... Mas porque está me mostrando isto? Ver o estado em que o Imperador se encontra... Enche meu coração de tristeza...

PANDORA: Por isso estou mostrando isto para você Millenia... Eu vejo em seus olhos que você possui mais do que lealdade ao imperador Hades. Eu tenho uma missão para você. Uma missão que exige mais do que lealdade e dedicação à causa do Imperador... Sabe Millenia... O Imperador é justo benevolente... Ele ama todos seus espectros... Mas o sentimento do imperador para aqueles que o amam também... É um sentimento incomparável... Você deseja conhecer o amor do Imperador Millenia?

MILLENIA: Ordene-me e sua missão será cumprida Pandora-Sama.

PANDORA: O Imperador deseja vingança sobre Atena, mais do que nunca... Sua missão será encontrar a Infante Atena e traze-la aqui...

MILLENIA: Eu trarei o bebê Atena coberto de Sangue e ofertarei esse sangue a Hades-Sama...

PANDORA: Eu não esperava menos de você Millenia... Afinal... Para trazer a vida o corpo de um deus... É necessário o sangue de um deus...

**-Japão. 2 Anos atrás-**

Em meio a um batalhão de Espectros mortos, Ikarus ergue o bebê Atena chorando em seus braços.

IKARUS: Olá Atena... Seu papi me mandou te buscar... Não se preocupe com esses bandidos mais... Eles já estão mortos... O que foi? Seu irmão? Ah tudo bem. Se você insiste, eu vou salvar esse moleque chato...

Ikarus caminha pela mansão em chamas segurando Shiro e o coloca no gramado do lado de fora da casa. Quando estava prestes a partir, Millenia se coloca em seu caminho.

MILLENIA: Escória de Zeus... Entregue-me esse bebê!

IKARUS: Você bebeu mocréia? Esse bebê é a filha do meu patrão. Se eu te entregar ele, Zeus me mata...

MILLENIA: Eu te mato se não me entregar!

IKARUS: É mesmo? Essa eu quero ver...

Millenia ataca Ikarus com uma ferocidade e selvageria incomparável. Ikarus apenas se esquiva de seus ataques e acerta um soco com as costas da mão no rosto de Millenia.

IKARUS: Você é fraca demais.

Ikarus avança contra Millenia, toca o abdome dela e dispara uma potente corrente elétrica que envia a mulher Espectro pros ares. Millenia cai Quilômetros de distância floresta adentro. Ela nem se levanta e Ikarus já esta de pé diante dela.

IKARUS: E Lerda também...

Ikarus pisa na cabeça de Millenia e ergue um dedo para o céu. Uma tempestade começa a se formar no céu. Dezenas de relâmpagos atingem o dedo de Ikarus e milhões de watts de energia são concentrados em sua mão.

IKARUS: Está vendo isso Espectro imundo? Isso é um poder que você não pode rivalizar... Eu vou te deixar viva... Volta pro inferno e diga a Hades pra se afastar de Atena entendeu? Ou os Anjos de Zeus vão cobrar satisfação com ele.

MILLENIA: Dane-se Anjo maldito! Nunca farei o que me mandar!

IKARUS: Eu não to pedindo sua cretina!

Ikarus faz um movimento com a mão e libera toda a energia que acumulou em sua mão contra a floresta ao redor, criando uma tempestade elétrica que abriu uma clareira de 1 km de diâmetro ao redor de Millenia. Ikarus desapareceu. Millenia se enfurece com a humilhação que sofreu. Seu sangue ferve de ódio. Seu cosmo explode em ira e ela da um grito de raiva que pode ser ouvido a distância. A pele de Millenia começa a escurecer.

MILLENIA: Eu juro que pagarei pela humilhação que sofri Anjo maldito!

**-Giudecca-**

Millenia reporta o ocorrido a Pandora. A mulher de vestido negro se enfurece e desfere um tapa contra Millenia que a atira no chão.

PANDORA: Sua cretina! Como ousou falhar em sua missão? --Aponta a lança para o rosto de Millenia--

MILLENIA: Senhora Pandora! Eu falhei miseravelmente. Não mereço seu perdão... Atravesse minha garganta com sua lança e castigue-me por minha falha... Só espero que o Imperador se satisfaça com minha morte!

PANDORA: Morrer lhe traria alívio Millenia?

MILLENIA: Sim Pandora-Sama!

PANDORA: Então, eu a condeno a viver! Viverá coberta de vergonha e humilhação. Sabendo que falhou em sua missão e desapontou o imperador Hades. Seu pecado jamais será expiado.

MILLENIA: Não! Por favor! Mate-me! Eu não posso viver assim!

Pandora aponta a lança contra Millenia e dispara uma rajada de energia para castigá-la.

PANDORA: Cale-se sua cadela miserável! Você não tem mais moral pra fazer exigências! Aparte-se de minha presença seu verme nojento!

Millenia cai de joelhos chorando.

MILLENIA: Eu juro... Reconquistarei o apreço do Imperador... Conquistarei o amor do imperador... Matarei todos os inimigos de Hades em nome do Imperador... Até que ele me ame novamente...

**-Hoje-**

MILLENIA: Pelo meu Imperador... Morra Fúria de Ártemis! _**CURSED SHOT!**_

Zashi é atingida em cheio pela flecha de energia que atravessa seu peito, mas sem causar nenhuma ferida.

MILLENIA: Está feito... Essa flecha amaldiçoada envenenou seu cosmo... Seu corpo ficará escuro aos poucos e quando se escurecer por completo, você morrerá!

ZASHI: Que... Sensação horrível... A dor... Maior do que já senti em toda minha vida...

MILLENIA: A morte pela minha maldição é uma sensação indescritível... Apenas os maiores tormentos do inferno se comparam à dor que essa flecha amaldiçoada causa...

Zashi permanece imóvel no chão. Sendo castigada pela dor indescritível da maldição tomando seu cosmo.

_-Zashi..._

_-Zashi!_

_-Vai deixar essa idiota te vencer assim amigona?_

_-Liz-chan... Desculpe-me... Não sou forte como você..._

_-Que história é essa garota? Você é forte! Eu já te vi lutando! Levanta! Isso não é nada pra você! Levanta!_

_-Levante-se Zashi... Não quer ver Ártemis-Sama viva? Vai permitir que Hades mate-a e drene seu sangue?_

_-Suzu-chan... Eu não consigo lutar mais... Estou morrendo..._

_-Deixe de ser covarde... Você enfrentou Adrian de Alioth! Ela não é nada comparada a ele!_

_-Mas esse amor dela... É tão intenso..._

_-E quanto ao seu amor? Ele não é intenso?_

_-Zashi... Estou esperando você... Vamos juntos salvar Atena e Ártemis..._

_-Yang-San?_

_-Zashi... Eu acredito em você... Você pode derrotar essa mulher. Lute..._

_-Zashi... O que eu te ensinei?_

_-Sr. Kiki?_

_-Eu te ensinei que não importa os golpes do adversário. Se você queimar seu cosmo de forma mais intensa que o inimigo, você poderá vencer. Queime seu cosmo! Libere o segredo do 7º sentido!_

Zashi abre os olhos e começa a se levantar. Millenia se espanta ao ver aquilo.

MILLENIA: Como pode? Está praticamente morta!

ZASHI: Mas não morri ainda... Sinto muito por você Millenia... Queria que pudéssemos ser felizes com aqueles que amamos... Mas o destino decidiu que nenhuma de nós deve sobreviver a esse combate...

MILLENIA: A única morta aqui, será você!

ZASHI: Não... Morreremos as duas... Desculpe-me...

MILLENIA: Ainda acha que pode me enfrentar nesse estado?

ZASHI: Posso... Mesmo que eu tenha de queimar minha vida... Eu vou te derrotar!

MILLENIA: Veremos!

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

MILLENIA: _**CURSED SHOT!**_

Zashi se teletransporta evitando o ataque. Ela ressurge atrás de Millenia que logo se vira para ela, preparando mais uma flecha.

MILLENIA: Acabou... Para evitar meu ataque, você precisou cancelar sua técnica. Agora já não tem mais poder pra invocar os cristais estelares novamente. A vitória é minha.

ZASHI: Não conte com isso...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Millenia se vira para o local onde Zashi estava anteriormente e vê os cristais que a Fúria havia invocado, flutuando no ar.

ZASHI: Perdoe-me Millenia... _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Millenia é atingida pelos milhares de Cristais que explodem em contato com sua pele. Millenia cai de joelhos e logo em seguida de cara no chão.

MILLENIA: Eu só queria... Eu só queria... Que Hades-Sama me amasse...

ZASHI: Perdoe-me...

Ambas começam a chorar. Millenia morre logo em seguida. Zashi começa a se sentir fraca e cai de cara no chão. Seu corpo já está coberto de manchas negras que crescem cada vez mais. Aos poucos ela perde os sentidos até apagar.

Continua em breve...

No próximo Capítulo: A Batalha mais dificil das Fúrias de Ártemis...


	21. Chapter 21

**Calyeh: **Acho que essa fic está causando emoções muito fortes... Cuidado com o coração. Pode enfartar... :P Pobre Millenia... Humilhada pelo Anjo fodão... Tadinha... XD

A Zashi ta sofrendo demais segundo alguns leitores... Acho que to exagerando... Já estão me chamando de sádico... 0o Né Nala? XD

Para os fracos de coração que adoram essas 3 meninas... Esse vai ser um capítulo doloroso... E o próximo também... X.X

**Capítulo 21 – A batalha mais árdua de todas...**

Suzu chega até os campos de flores próximos a segunda prisão. Naquele campo está Eurídice, aprisionada em sua forma de pedra. Suzu se aproxima dela e a cumprimenta.

SUZU: Quem é você?

EURIDICE: Sou Eurídice... Noiva do Cavaleiro de Prata Orfeu de Lira...

SUZU: Eu pensei que o cavaleiro de Lira fosse Sonata...

EURIDICE: Agora. O cavaleiro de Lira de 200 anos atrás se chamava Orfeu.

SUZU: Você está aqui há 200 anos?

EURIDICE: Sim... Quando morri, meu amado Orfeu veio até o inferno oferecer seus dons ao Imperador Hades em troca da libertação de minha alma... Mas o destino conspirou contra nós e fomos condenados a viver eternamente aqui... Mas infelizmente Orfeu morreu há 200 anos atrás ao se revoltar contra o Imperador Hades...

SUZU: Entendo... Eu sou Suzu de Sílfide. Uma Fúria de Ártemis. Vim aqui para matar Hades.

EURÍDICE: Então é verdade... Uma nova Guerra Santa começou...

SUZU: Sim... Talvez tenha visto uma de minhas companheiras, ou Cavaleiros de Atena por aqui...

EURIDICE: Vi uma garota de Cabelos Vermelhos saindo daqui a pouco tempo. Ela derrotou o Guardião da 3ª prisão.

SUZU: Liz... Já está bem à frente. Preciso alcançá-la... Obrigada Eurídice. Agora devo partir e finalizar minha missão...

EURIDICE: Espere, por favor...

SUZU: O que é?

EURIDICE: Eu tenho um favor a pedir...

SUZU: E o que é?

EURIDICE: Tenha piedade de mim e mate-me... Já suportei esse tormento por 200 anos e sem meu amado Orfeu ao meu lado, é impossível continuar vivendo...

De repente um cosmo negro e maléfico surge diante das duas.

??: Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Uma força invisível faz o corpo de Eurídice em pedaços.

SUZU: Eurídice!

??: Não agüento as lamentações dessa idiota mais...

SUZU: Você? MINOS DE GRIFON!

MINOS: Saudações Fúria de Ártemis... Achei sua demonstração de poder no meu Tribunal deveras interessante... Decidi dar-lhe uma lição que jamais esquecerá por sua insolência...

SUZU: Sempre a mesma história... Espectros se gabam feito pavões e depois pedem piedade por suas vidas...

MINOS: Você se acha muito forte não?

SUZU: Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias!

MINOS: Pergunto-me se as outras duas Fúrias concordam com você... Vamos descobrir...

SUZU: O que está fazendo?

MINOS: Você será minha marionete... Quero ver se é mesmo tão forte quanto diz... _**COSMIC MARIONATION!**_

SUZU: O que está acontecendo? Meu corpo! AAAAAHHHH!

**-4ª prisão-**

Liz se aproxima da quarta prisão com muita pressa. Ela sentiu o cosmo de Zashi diminuindo e se desesperou correndo até ela.

LIZ: Zashi! Zashi! --Segura Zashi nos braços-- Meu Deus! Ela está queimando de febre! E que manchas são essas pelo seu corpo?

Zashi delirava nos braços de Liz. Ela estava sentindo uma dor indescritível. Liz chamava pela amiga aos prantos.

LIZ: Por favor, amigona! Não morra! Eu não posso me perdoar se te deixar morrer!

De repente Liz sente um cosmo familiar. Ela se vira pra trás e vê Suzu.

LIZ: Suzu! Graças a Deus você chegou! A Zashi! Ela precisa de...

Liz é interrompida por um soco que a joga longe. Suzu se aproxima de Zashi, invoca sua espada relâmpago e a aponta pra a amiga caída.

LIZ: Suzu... O que pensa que está fazendo sua idiota!?

SUZU: Lute comigo... Agora! Ou eu mato a Zashi!

Liz fica atônita ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

LIZ: O que está... Dizendo?

SUZU: Você ouviu... Chegou a hora de decidir qual de nós duas é a mais forte!

Liz avança a uma velocidade impressionante e acerta um soco no estômago de Suzu que a deixa de joelhos.

LIZ: Sua burra! Agora não é hora pra isso!

SUZU: Cale-se! Eu exijo um combate agora!

Suzu ataca Liz com a espada relâmpago e faz um corte no abdome de Liz. Liz permanece olhando pra ela com um ódio profundo no coração.

LIZ: Como você pode ser tão idiota? Eu... A Zashi... Te consideramos nossa irmã! É assim que você retribui sua idiota?

SUZU: Dane-se! Eu nunca pedi irmã alguma! Pra mim só importa ser a mais forte!

LIZ: Por quê?

SUZU: Cale-se e lute!

Liz recebe um chute no estômago. Em seguida um soco no rosto. Suzu gira o corpo e acerta um chute no rosto de Liz. Liz gira o corpo e cai de pé no chão, mas logo recebendo diversos relâmpagos que a atingem em cheio. Liz cai no chão gritando de dor.

SUZU: Dói não é? Seus músculos se atrofiam... Seu sistema nervoso não obedece mais... Você se torna um rato indefeso sob o efeito desse golpe...

Suzu tenta dar um chute em Liz, mas ela se defende.

LIZ: Suzu... Você ta falando feito um espectro... E eu odeio espectros... Agora... Eu odeio você também... Eu vou colocar Juízo na sua cabeça... NA BASE DA PORRADA!

Agora é a vez de Liz atacar. Ela desfere vários socos em Suzu. Por fim ela concentra todo seu cosmo e da um soco que arremessa Suzu no chão. Liz está chorando ao olhar pra amiga daquela forma.

LIZ: Pára Suzu! Você tem idéia de como eu estou sofrendo por estar fazendo isso? TEM SUA EGOÍSTA IMBECIL!?

SUZU: Eu não me importo... Vou matar você e essa idiota da Zashi pra mostrar que sou a mais forte das Fúrias...

LIZ: Suzu... Eu não tenho outra escolha... Eu te amo... Mas vou ter de te matar... Perdoe-me!

SUZU: Isso vai ser muito interessante... Venha Liz! Eu vou te matar com um único golpe!

As duas elevam seus cosmos ao máximo.

Continua em breve...


	22. Chapter 22

**Calyeh:** Hehehe... Calyeh... preocupa não... Eu e as meninas já fizemos um acordo. Elas não vão mais me processar... Parece que já te contei isso, mas essa é a Suzu sim. Por isso que essa é luta mais dificil das Fúrias... Elas vão ter de se enfrentar num combate mortal pra decidir quem é a mais forte... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! (Bad-Saga mode on)

**Stella:** Em um dos primeiros capítulos já foi explicada a razão da Suzu ser obcecada em ser a melhor. É porque o papis dela nunca reconhece seus esforços. Agora, nesse capítulo voce vai descobrir o porque da Suzu estar como está...

**Nala:** Sim, sim... Eu sei... Sou um Sádico...

**Advogado:** Estou feliz de ouvir isso... Acabei de gravar isto e prepare-se para ser intimado. Eu represento as Fúrias de Ártemis senhor Ikarus (Como o senhor já se lembra muito bem...) e elas moveram uma ação contra o senhor. Aguardamos o senhor no tribunal... Ai ai... Mas o senhor não toma jeito mesmo não é senhor ikarus... Continua trtando minhas clientes de forma sub-humana... Garantirei que o senhor não escape desta vez senhor Ikarus. O Senhor pegará pena de morte ou não me chamo... Ah esqueça...

**Ikarus-Sama: **Nani? 0o

**Capitulo 22 – Duas irmãs...**

Yang e Shiryu corriam pelo inferno em direção a Giudecca. Yang de repente, para e olha para trás.

SHIRYU: Yang... Não é hora de olhar pra trás.

YANG: Sinto muito Mestre Ancião... Mas a mulher que eu amo está em apuros...

SHIRYU: Sei como se sente Yang. Mas um Cavaleiro prioriza Atena sobre todas as coisas. Você terá de confiar na força dela e seguir em frente.

YANG: Mas...

SHIRYU: Yang... Vamos em frente. O inimigo não descansa. Ainda há muitos espectros a serem mortos.

Muito a contra gosto, Yang decide seguir Shiryu.

**-4ª prisão-**

LIZ: eu não tenho outra escolha Suzu... Se você vai continuar agindo feito uma idiota... Eu vou ter de te matar!

SUZU: Me matar? Com seus golpes simples e ridículos? Não me faça rir...

LIZ: Você não deixa de ser convencida mesmo... (Sinto um cosmo perto... Não consigo detectar de onde vem, mas ele se move em perfeita sincronia ao cosmo de Suzu...)

SUZU: Está pronta pra morrer Liz? _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

LIZ: AAAAAAHHH!

Liz é arrebatada pelo furacão de Suzu e voa para o alto, só para se espatifar no chão em seguida.

LIZ: Meu Deus... Não imaginava que a Suzu fosse tão... Forte...

SUZU: Meu vento é mais poderoso do que você imagina Liz. Nada resiste ao poder de Sílfide...

LIZ: Acorda sua idiota! Você não é assim! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Suzu é atingida pelos meteoros de Liz e vai ao ar. Logo um toco de madeira dá lugar a Fúria dos Ventos e ela surge atrás de Liz.

SUZU: Sou bem mais rápida que você.

Suzu tenta dar um soco em Liz, mas ela agarra o punho da amiga.

LIZ: Mas eu sou mais forte...

Liz gira Suzu e a atira contra o chão abrindo uma cratera. Suzu imobiliza Liz com as pernas em volta do pescoço e a joga longe.

SUZU: Vai precisar de bem mais do que isso Liz...

LIZ: E você também! Segura essa! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

SUZU: Maldita! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

A enorme bola de fogo se choca contra o Furacão e os dois golpes se unem em um só. Um pilar de vento e fogo se ergue em meio às duas guerreiras e se eleva aos céus. Suzu avança e acerta uma cotovelada no rosto de Liz. Logo ela gira o corpo e acerta um chute no estômago dela. Liz tenta revidar com um soco, mas Suzu segura seu braço e acerta um potente golpe na costela de Liz que a manda para o chão imediatamente. Liz fica no chão tentando amenizar a dor. Sua costela parece estar quebrada.

SUZU: Eu sempre fui melhor do que você Liz... Isso sempre foi óbvio. E pensar que já a considerei minha rival. Bah!

LIZ: Eu nunca admiti... Mas às vezes tinha inveja de você... Sua técnica milimétrica... Seus ataques fulminantes... Golpes precisos... Eu te admirava... Eu não sou tão dedicada quanto você aos treinos... Mas nunca aceitei estar abaixo de você... Numa luta eu queimo meu cosmo até o limite... Se o inimigo for mais forte que eu, eu queimo até minha vida pra superar a força dele... Por isso que mesmo te achando melhor... Nunca me considerei inferior a você... Eu nunca vou aceitar estar abaixo de ninguém... Por que te admirava tanto...

SUZU: Esse é seu segredo? Você é patética...

Liz se assusta com aquele comentário.

SUZU: Se você luta desta forma, vai acabar morta feito um verme. Um verdadeiro guerreiro luta de forma estratégica. Analisa os pontos fracos e fortes. Ataca onde dói mais. Poder é eliminar o adversário com um golpe certeiro, indefensável e fatal. _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Liz é atravessada por vários relâmpagos que Suzu atira como Shurikens. Liz cai no chão imóvel.

SUZU: Por que está tão fraca? Você é mais forte que isso. Levante-se!

LIZ: Eu tinha esperança disso ser um engano... Essa não é a Suzu... A Suzu é uma imbecil, mas não é tão escrota a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas só pra provar quem é mais forte... O que me leva a conclusão. Você não é a Suzu. Eu não vou mais pegar leve com você...

Liz acerta um soco em Suzu numa velocidade que a Sílfide mal pode acompanhar. A Tiara de Suzu se parte em dois pedaços e ela se choca contra uma rocha. Liz logo avança contra ela com um chute poderoso que a crava ainda mais na rocha. Em seguida, Liz concentra uma poderosa chama em seu punho e acerta Suzu, liberando toda sua energia e toda sua fúria. A explosão de energia parte a gigantesca rocha ao meio e as duas são soterradas pelos escombros. Liz logo explode seu cosmo atirando toneladas de rocha pra frente. Essas rochas batem de frente contra um poderoso furacão que as joga longe. Suzu sai de dentro desse furacão e da um chute no rosto de Liz. Liz cambaleia um pouco e logo é atingida por soco no rosto. Suzu gira o corpo e da uma rasteira em Liz. Mas ela se apóia em uma mão, cai de pé no chão e já acerta um chute no rosto de Suzu.

LIZ: _**CHARGING STARS!**_

SUZU: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Suzu é arrastada pelos meteoros de fogo e logo vai ao chão abrindo uma cratera. Ela se levanta rapidamente, ma arfando. Está exausta. Liz não está diferente. O Sangue começa a escorrer pelas feridas. Então Liz começa a se concentrar. Ela fecha os olhos como se estivesse meditando e começa a elevar seu cosmo.

SUZU: O que está tramando?

LIZ: (Preciso encontrar esse outro cosmo... Ele é a chave...)

SUZU: O que está fazendo? Não é hora pra divagar! Lute!

LIZ: Você entendeu errado Suzu... Eu estou preparando minha próxima cartada apenas...

SUZU: Sua técnica suprema...

LIZ: O quê?

SUZU: Use o "Turbilhão Estelar Incandescente". Sua técnica suprema. Essa é a técnica que quero derrotar. Usarei a "Dança da Espada Relâmpago" e derrotarei você com um golpe.

LIZ: Enlouqueceu? Essa técnica pode matar a nós duas.

SUZU: Está com medo?

LIZ: Para e me provocar Suzu!

A resposta de Suzu é invocar a Espada Relâmpago. Liz não acredita no que vê. Uma lágrima corre por seu rosto e por fim ela se da conta de que não tem outra escolha. Liz cerra seu punho, segura o pulso com a mão esquerda e começa a concentrar todo seu cosmo naquele punho. Ela começa a brilhar intensamente.

LIZ: Desde que descobri que era uma Fúria de Ártemis... Eu sabia que ia causar muitas mortes... Mas eu pensei... "Tudo bem... São canalhas que querem destruir o mundo por que não tem mais o que fazer... Eu agüento..." Mas você? Minha irmã? Que eu amo tanto?

SUZU: Cale-se! Não sou sua irmã! Sou uma Fúria e sou uma Ninja! Minha vida sempre foi matar ou morrer! Eu não preciso de irmãs! Ou de sentimentos! Ou de você! Agora, você vai lutar ou não?

LIZ: Esse será meu golpe final Suzu! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

SUZU: Já demorou demais! Venha! _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Suzu expande o ar ao se movimentar em alta velocidade com sua espada preparada para o ataque. Liz levanta toneladas de rocha e incendeia o chão quando começa a correr em direção a Suzu. O choque das duas Fúrias levou pouco menos de um segundo, mas pra elas pareceu uma eternidade.

LIZ: (Por quê? Porque está assim? Se o Título de mais forte é tão importante assim, eu admito... Você é a mais forte...)

SUZU: (O que é isso? Sendo simpática? Eu não preciso de palavras de simpatia. Eu arrancarei o título de mais forte do seu cadáver!)

Liz sente um cosmo maligno unindo-se ao de Suzu. Ela enxerga finos fios de energia cósmica ligados ao corpo de Suzu. As duas se encontram no meio do caminho. O punho de Liz passou raspando pelo rosto de Suzu. A espada de Suzu atravessou o ombro de Liz. Toda a energia que Liz concentrara, fora despejada pra longe. Suzu, como se estivesse acordando de um sono profundo vê Liz diante dela chorando. Suzu desfaz a espada Relâmpago e Liz desmaia sobre ela. Suzu apara o corpo imóvel da amiga.

SUZU: Liz... Liz? O que aconteceu Liz? Fala comigo! Por favor... Essa ferida não é nada pra você...

A amiga não responde aos chamados de Suzu.

SUZU: Você é a mais forte das Fúrias lembra? Por favor, não morre... Você é a mais forte... Levanta... Você é mais forte das Fúrias e não pode morrer desse jeito...

Suzu desaba em lágrimas.

??: Esplendido! Sua amiga deve te amar mesmo. Preferiu morrer a te acertar com aquele golpe. Teria te matado se tivesse te acertado. Mas no último segundo ela conseguiu detectar minha presença e voltou sua técnica contra mim. Você foi libertada graças ao golpe dela.

SUZU: Minos...

MINOS: Então? Está feliz agora? Finalmente conseguiu seu título de mais forte. E tudo que custou foi a morte de sua amiga.

SUZU: Você me usou...

MINOS: Sim... Manipular a mente de alguém é uma das aplicações de meu golpe "Marionete Cósmica." Mas o que achou? Valeu a pena esperar tanto? Não precisa agradecer.

Suzu da um grito de desespero e explode seu cosmo de ódio. Ela se levanta e olha para Minos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

SUZU: Maldito! Eu vou te matar!

MINOS: Mas por que está tão brava afinal? Era tudo que você queria...

SUZU: Eu não vou te perdoar Minos... Nem em um milhão de anos... EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!

MINOS: Pode vir menina... Você será uma bela marionete para brincar... Hahahahaha!

Continua em breve...


	23. Chapter 23

_Zashi: Oiê!_

_Vim aqui apresentar o capítulo no lugar do Ikarus-Sama. Ele ficou uns dias sem computador e até que ele faça a mudança de provedor, ele vai ficar off uns dias (Sem contar que ele ta preso aguardando julgamento. Go Go Advogado! ). Ikarus-Sama é malvado... Olha que maldade... fez Liz e Suzu lutarem... Ikarus-Sama, seu Baka! Ò.Ó_

_Agora, Vamos ver a Suzu-Chan lutando com o Minos! Vai lá Suzu! Confio em você!_

**Capítulo 23 – Suzu se arrepende...**

Suzu queimava seu cosmo violentamente diante de Minos. O Juiz dos mortos apenas sorria cinicamente.

MINOS: Qual o problema? Você finalmente conseguiu se sagrar a mais forte das fúrias. Deveria estar feliz. Essas lágrimas são de felicidade?

SUZU: ...

MINOS: Não entendo porque você está brava... Eu concedi seu sonho. Essa é a gratidão que mereço? Fúria ingrata.

SUZU: ...

MINOS: Quer saber de uma coisa? Já estou farto de você. Vou matá-la e atira-la no pântano de podridão da 5ª prisão!

Suzu desaparece da vista de Minos e atinge um soco no estômago dele. Em seguida ela da um chute em seu rosto que retira seu elmo. Suzu aplica uma série de ataques rápidos que atordoa Minos. Por fim, Minos recebe um chute no queixo que o lança ao ar. Suzu salta atrás dele e atravessa seu corpo com a espada relâmpago. Minos cai imóvel no chão.

SUZU: Miserável... Você mereceu!

Suzu tenta correr em socorro de Liz e Zashi, mas seu corpo não obedece.

MINOS: Huhuhu... Simples carícias... Admito que me impressionou por um segundo... Se você é a mais forte das Fúrias, as outras não devem ser grande coisa...

SUZU: Meu corpo... Não se move...

MINOS: Claro... Não aprendeu que eu sou o maior títere do inferno? Você está sob efeito do meu ataque... _**COSMIC MARIONATION!**_

Suzu começa a levitar no ar e seus membros começam a se mover contra sua vontade.

SUZU: Me.. Solte... Maldito!

MINOS: Você é tão bela... Acho que nunca manipulei uma marionete tão bela... Quase tenho pena de estraçalhar seu corpo... Hahahahaha! Dance Marionete!

SUZU: Minos... Você está me irritando...

MINOS: Verdade? Estou tremendo de medo... Não adianta espernear! Acabará quebrando seus próprios ossos se tentar resistir ao efeito da "Marionete Cósmica!"

SUZU: Me solta Minos!

MINOS: Cale-se ou quebro todos os seus ossos!

SUZU: Não vou te dar a chance maldito...

Suzu eleva seu cosmo e uma poderosa corrente elétrica é conduzida pelos fios da "Marionete cósmica" de Minos. O Juiz dos Mortos é eletrocutado e cai de costas no chão baqueado. Suzu cai com os dois pés sobre Minos e se afasta num salto.

SUZU: Conhecerá a força dos ventos... _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

MINOS: Aaaaargh!

Minos é carregado por um furacão enorme criado por um movimento rápido do braço de Suzu. Minos cai no chão abrindo uma cratera enorme. A testa de Minos sangrava à medida que ele se levantava.

MINOS: Sua... Sua... Maldita! Vou me vingar disso! _**COSMIC MARIONATION!**_

SUZU: _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Os relâmpagos disparados por Suzu são desviados pelos fios de manipulação de Minos e atingem o chão.

MINOS: Seus ataques são inúteis! _**COSMIC MARIONATION!**_

Suzu é atingida pelo golpe mais uma vez, mas ela desaparece deixando um toco de madeira. Dois raios saem do chão e amarram Minos. Suzu sai de baixo da terra atrás de Minos.

SUZU: Agora é você que está preso...

MINOS: Acha que isso me intimida?

O cosmo de Minos desfaz os raios que o prendem.

MINOS: Você é boa pra fugir, mas quero ver quando fugir não for uma opção. Sinta o bater das Asas Infernais! _**GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP!**_

Minos bate suas asas e um furacão começa a se formar ao seu redor. Mais uma batida de asas, e o furacão aumenta de velocidade. Uma terceira vez ele bate as asas e o furacão cresce engolindo tudo ao redor e se elevando aos céus. Suzu é carregada pelos ventos e desaparece no céu.

MINOS: Feh... Lutou muito, mas no final não passava de Lixo...

SUZU: _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Suzu cai do céu, empunhando duas espadas relâmpago e atinge Minos. Minos grita de dor e vai ao chão. Suzu cai de pé no chão, com sua Aljava trincada e muito ferida.

MINOS: Como pode... Ser tão determinada? O castigo infligido por minhas "Asas Infernais" é sobre-humano... Ainda teve força para invocar mais um golpe?

SUZU: Minha determinação agora é inquebrável Minos... Você não faz idéia do sofrimento que me causou... Que causou a Liz... Uma Fúria não deve tirar a vida de outra Fúria... Isso é um sacrilégio imperdoável... Eu luto com o desespero de quem já não tem mais nada a perder... Porque de certa forma, eu não tenho mesmo... Mas eu não estou preocupada... Eu definitivamente vou morrer após esse combate... Mesmo que eu vença, eu vou tirar a minha própria vida... Para expiar o meu pecado...

MINOS: O que disse?

SUZU: Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Meu orgulho levou minhas amigas à morte... Com que cara eu posso encarar a Senhora Ártemis depois de tudo o que fiz?

MINOS: Louca... Poupe seu trabalho... Eu mato você com minhas próprias mãos! Sentirá o poder das Asas Infernais mais uma vez!

SUZU: Não desta vez seu miserável... Eu ainda posso realizar um último golpe... Um golpe que treinei muito tempo para dominar... Meu cosmo talvez não seja o suficiente... Por isso queimarei o fogo da minha própria vida para executá-lo...

MINOS: Imbecil! Nem se agüenta de pé e acha que tem forças para executar golpes... Um verme moribundo se fazendo de imponente... É REPUGNANTE!

Suzu explode seu cosmo com as mãos unidas fazendo um selo diante do rosto. Um vento forte começa a circular seu corpo e logo um furacão toma forma.

MINOS: Idiota! As brisas que você cria não são nada comparadas ao bater de minhas asas!

SUZU: Você não entende nada mesmo Minos... Seu idiota... Ainda não compreendeu que eu não sou mais a mesma de antes? Não enxergou que eu luto por uma causa maior que a sua e que isso me faz invencível?

MINOS: Pro diabo com sua causa!

SUZU: Liz... Zashi... Perdoe-me... Não vou poder seguir em frente... Salvem Ártemis-Sama por mim... Espero que vocês me perdoem por tudo... Minhas amigas... Minhas irmãs... Eu amo vocês... Estou pronta Minos!

MINOS: Então venha! O bater das Asas Infernais a carregará para os mais fundos recônditos do inferno! _**GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP!**_

SUZU: Essa é a força do poderoso deus do vento... **_FUJIN HAGESHI SEMPUU!_**¹

Em uma velocidade absurda, Suzu corre em direção a Minos. Minos já erguera o poderoso furacão assassino com suas asas que o protegia como uma força da natureza. Suzu salta em direção a Minos e girando seu corpo rapidamente ela se transforma num poderoso furacão que se choca com o de Minos.

MINOS: Mas... Que diabos? Deseja morrer é? Nada pode atravessar esse furacão que crio com meu poder!

Suzu intensifica sua velocidade e atravessa a barreira de ventos criada por Minos, erguendo milhares de toneladas de rochas pelo ar. Suzu se choca contra Minos que tenta se defender, mas os braceletes de sua armadura começam a esquentar com a fricção e se trincam. Logo a Armadura de Minos começa a se fazer em pedaços e ele é carregado por Suzu. A rotação do golpe é tamanha que o corpo de Minos é despedaçado. Tudo que resta no ar são os ecos dos gritos e praguejas do Juiz dos Mortos. Suzu cai no chão de joelhos e arfando muito. Seus olhos estão lacrimejando de pensar nos erros que cometeu e ela utiliza o que resta de seu cosmo para invocar uma Espada Relâmpago.

SUZU: Liz... Eu não queria... Te machucar... Eu vou me juntar a vocês duas em breve...

Uma mão segura o braço de Suzu e a detém.

LIZ: Ainda não... Eu não morri ainda... Amigona... --Dizia sorrindo--

SUZU: Liz?

Suzu abraça Liz aos prantos. A amiga a abraça com força e a conforta.

LIZ: Tudo bem... Não foi nada... Ta tudo bem Suzu...

SUZU: Perdoe-me... Eu não queria...

LIZ: Suzu... Sua força é fantástica... Vem... Vamos cuidar da Zashi...

As duas permanecem ali abraçadas e chorando.

Continua em breve...

1: Furacão Violento do Deus do Vento (Eu espero que seja isso)


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – Dois amigos se enfrentam...**

**-Giudecca-**

Hades se sentava em seu trono. Meditando e se preparando para o ritual que traria seu corpo de volta a vida. Todos seus espectros estavam espalhados pelo inferno à caça dos Cavaleiros e Fúrias invasores. Apenas alguns guardas mantinham vigília no palácio de Hades. Mas nenhum deles seria qualquer ameaça para o inimigo que se aproxima. Em sua armadura dourada, pousando diante do palácio, Adrian se depara com os guardas que logo o atacam. Uma súbita expansão de cosmo é o suficiente para matar todos. Saindo do palácio, surge Radamanthys.

RADA: Hunf... Não mais um cão obediente a Apolo, mas a Atena...

ADRIAN: Você deve ser Radamanthys de Wyvern eu suponho...

RADA: Exatamente... Como veio parar aqui Estrela do Poder? Se não me engano, você morreu. Quem o salvou do inferno?

ADRIAN: Zeus...

RADA: Ah sim... O intrometido... Suponho que você deseje enfrentar o Imperador Hades.

ADRIAN: A idéia é essa.

RADA: Para enfrentar o Imperador, terá de passar por cima do meu cadáver, miserável.

ADRIAN: Seus termos são aceitáveis Radamanthys. Mas estou com pressa...

RADA: Insolente! Vou matá-lo de uma vez e acabar com essa história logo!

Radamanthys avança contra Adrian queimando seu cosmo intensamente. Adrian apenas explode seu cosmo e cria uma esfera dimensional que suga o espectro e some com ele. Radamanthys ressurge no ar na margem do rio Aqueronte.

RADA: Mas o que? Aquele miserável! Ele me enganou! Maldita Estrela do Poder! AAAAAHHH!

De volta a Giudecca, Adrian adentra o palácio abrindo as enormes portas de uma só vez. Passando facilmente por qualquer soldado que o ataque. Em pouco tempo, Adrian se encontra no salão do trono diante do próprio Hades.

HADES: Saudações... Adrian a Estrela do poder eu suponho...

ADRIAN: Hoje sou Adrian de Sagitário. Um cavaleiro de Atena.

HADES: Adrian... Meu velho amigo... Você que apoiava as decisões de Apolo, pretende se voltar contra mim? Minha visão não é diferente da de Apolo. Destruir para recomeçar. A Terra não mudará muito. Exceto que estará sob meu poder e não de Atena. E quanto à mulher que ama? Eu posso poupá-la da morte se é isso que o preocupa. Seremos todos, uma família feliz. Eu não gostaria de matar meu melhor amigo.

ADRIAN: Você não é meu melhor amigo. Você é só uma sujeira dentro dele. Uma doença que vim extirpar com minhas próprias mãos.

HADES: Insolente... Eu lhe ofereço amizade e você cospe na minha cara... Afaste-se de mim Adrian... Não tenho mais ligação com você...

ADRIAN: Maldito! Saia do corpo de Aaron!

Adrian dispara uma potente rajada de energia pelo seu punho que ilumina todo o palácio de Giudecca. O Salão do Trono está arrasado. Mas Hades está de pé sem ter sofrido um arranhão pelo ataque.

HADES: Seu coração está cheio de rancor, Adrian. Mas esqueceu-se de que sou um deus? A força do homem não é nada comparada à força de deus. Desta vez não há deusa alguma para ajudar os cavaleiros a derrotar-me.

ADRIAN: Mentira! Você já foi derrotado antes!

HADES: Apenas por Atena que agora é uma inocente criança...

ADRIAN: Pois eu vou...

O pensamento de Adrian é interrompido pela visão das crianças do Orfanato em volta de Hades tentando protege-lo.

ADRIAN: Essas crianças... Seu sujo! Escondendo-se atrás das crianças!

HADES: Engana-se Adrian... Elas são minhas crianças... Elas pretendem me proteger de você...

MENINO: Aaron vai ser nosso pai... Vai embora...

ADRIAN: Saiam da frente crianças! Não vêem que ele não é o Aaron?

MENINA: Mentira! Você ta mentindo!

HADES: Ataque-me Adrian... Pequenas crianças são um preço muito pequeno a pagar pela salvação da Terra não são?

ADRIAN: Cale-se!

HADES: Essas crianças já estão condenadas mesmo... Elas serão meus filhos. Receberam minhas dádivas e serão meus espectros... Seria melhor que você os matasse agora... Almas tão puras com certeza descansarão tranquilamente nos Campos Elísios...

ADRIAN: HADES!

Adrian explode seu cosmo e avança contra Hades. Ele atinge os dois punhos no peito de Hades e levanta vôo com ele atravessando o teto de Giudecca e alcançando os céus.

ADRIAN: Eu vou retirar você de dentro do corpo de Aaron custe o que custar Hades!  
HADES: Dificilmente... Esse corpo é meu casulo... É o corpo escolhido para abrigar minha alma pra sempre...

Hades eleva seu cosmo dispersando energia suficiente para afastar Adrian. Os dois permanecem levitando no ar se encarando.

ADRIAN: Se não há um meio de expulsa-lo... Então eu vou ter de matar meu amigo... Deus me perdoe... Mas... Não há outra escolha! _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

Uma imensa Luz é dispersa por Adrian e se expande em todas as direções. Hades é engolido pela poderosa luz, mas permanece irredutível.

HADES: Meu bom amigo... Eu sou deus... Ajoelhe-se e peça perdão... Eu prometo ser benevolente...

Hades invoca no ar, diversas bestas horrendas que atacam Adrian. Elas Cercam Adrian e o atacam derrubando-o no chão. Adrian está lutando com todas as forças tentando afastar os monstros, mas eles são muitos.

HADES: Esse sofrimento pode acabar quando você quiser Adrian... Apenas peça...

ADRIAN: Vai pro inferno! _**DIMENSIONAL SPHERE!**_

Adrian cria um portal dimensional que suga todos os monstros pra outra dimensão.

ADRIAN: Essas... Abominações... Foram mandadas para uma dimensão inabitada, onde não poderão ferir ninguém...

HADES: Esperto...

ADRIAN: Eu só preciso derrotar você...

RADA: Eu não faria nada se fosse você Adrian! Por quanto tempo achou que me manteria afastado?

ADRIAN: Radamanthys... Eu fiz o que fiz porque pensei que você fosse inteligente pra entender que um combate entre nós é inútil... Mas parece que me enganei!

Radamanthys é arrebatado por uma poderosa energia. Logo ele se recobra do impacto e avança contra Adrian.

RADA: Tome isso! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

ADRIAN: --Estende as mãos pra frente e barra o ataque de Radamanthys-- Essa brincadeira já está ficando velha não Radamanthys? _**DIVINE FLARE!**_

O Disparo de energia atinge o peito e Radamanthys empurrando-o para trás, mas ele nem sente dor.

RADA: Esse golpe é ridículo... Esperava mesmo me derrotar apenas com isso?

ADRIAN: Foi apenas uma distração Radamanthys...

Surgindo atrás de Radamanthys, Adrian dispara uma poderosa energia que envia o Juiz dos mortos pra longe.

ADRIAN: Devia ter ficado fora disso Radamanthys! _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

RADA: Não permitirei que toque no Imperador!

Radamanthys é atingido em cheio e se choca contra os portões de Giudecca. Adrian olha para o alto e ainda vê Hades sorrindo cinicamente.

ADRIAN: Acaba aqui Hades... FLECHA DOURADA!

Adrian arma seu arco e flecha e aponta pra Hades. Ele queima seu cosmo furiosamente e o deus dos mortos apenas sorri...

??: Eu acho que não... _**GALLATICA ILLUSION!**_

O ambiente é cercado por visões de olhos que observam Adrian e ele é atingido por uma poderosa energia que o derruba de joelhos, quase morto.

AIACOS: Perdoe-me por demorar Imperador Hades... Radamanthys! Se não é capaz de proteger o Imperador, porque não retira esse Suplicio? Você já não envergonhou demais o nome dos Juízes do Inferno?

RADA: Aiacos... Cale-se... Você e Minos... Sempre metendo o Nariz onde não são chamados! Ele é minha presa!

AIACOS: Não... Eu não arriscarei a vida do imperador desta forma... Confiando um adversário do naipe dele a um incompetente como você! --Segura Adrian pela cabeça-- E quanto a você cavaleiro... Desapareça! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

Adrian é arremessado para o alto e desaparece no céu.

AIACOS: Em 3 segundos, ele cairá aqui e morrerá! --Faz uma marca de "X" no chão--

Como dito por Aiacos, Adrian cai no chão abrindo uma enorme cratera.

AIACOS: É assim que se elimina um Cavaleiro Radamanthys...

HADES: Muito bem Aiacos... Estou grandemente satisfeito com você...

AIACOS: Obrigado Majestade! --Se coloca de Joelhos-- Suas palavras são a maior das recompensas para mim. Eu levarei o corpo desse Cavaleiro para o Cocytos. Passará a eternidade na gélida prisão por ter erguida a mão contra o senhor...

Aiacos ergue Adrian e desaparece no ar.

HADES: Radamanthys!

RADA: Sim, grandioso Imperador!

HADES: Vou me retirar para o interior do Palácio. Você encarregue-se de encontrar minha irmã Pandora e eliminar os Cavaleiros e Fúrias que invadiram o inferno!

RADA: Imediatamente meu senhor!

HADES: E não falhe Radamanthys!

À medida que Hades entrava no palácio, Radamanthys cerrava os punhos e alimentava seu ódio.

RADA: Maldito Aiacos! Humilhou-me na frente do Imperador! Ainda vou me vingar por isso!

Continua em breve...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Stella: **Espectros levando porrada é o que não falta. XD Pode ficar calma._

_**Calyeh: **Já me disseram que ando judiando muito do pobre Rada. Espera até ver os próximos adversários dos Juizes. Vai até te dar vontade de cantar "Love is in the air"! XD_

_Além do mais, a vingança do Rada vai ter de esperar. Ele já tcompromisso pros próximos capítulos. Só uma dica: A luta vai ser "HOT"! Ò.Ó_

_PS.: Sua paixonite pelo Bad-Adrian vai ficar em segredo. Não conto nada pra Liz. Pode deixar. XD_

**Capítulo 25 – O duelo de Dragões...**

**-Um vilarejo distante da Grécia-**

Uma luz surge no ar e três jovens aparecem na praça da cidade assustando as pessoas.

IKARUS: Seus teletransportes estão cada vez mais precisos Odysseus.

THESSEUS: Este é o lugar? Aqui que o encontraremos?

ODYSSEUS: Sim. Ele está despido de seu poder, mas sua presença é diferente dos humanos normais. Posso sentir...

IKARUS: Ele está naquela casa...

Os três jovens abrem a porta e invadem a casa. Dentro da casa, sentado a mesa como se fosse esperado estava um homem alto de cabelos ruivos.

IKARUS: Então, é aqui que se escondeu... Apolo...

APOLO: Anjos de Zeus... O que querem aqui?

IKARUS: Zeus nos mandou aqui atrás de você

Apolo apenas se levanta e sorri com cinismo no rosto.

**-Mundo dos mortos-**

Shiro e Pandora vinham andando por uma colina. Pandora escorrega e cai da colina. Shiro se vira e salta a tempo de segura-la pela mão.

SHIRO: Eu te peguei. Não tenha medo.

PANDORA: Levante-me!

Shiro puxa Pandora com extrema facilidade para cima e ajuda a colocar-se de pé.

PANDORA: Idiota! É perigoso vir por aqui.

SHIRO: Mas quanta ingratidão...

PANDORA: Eu não deveria estar aqui em primeiro lugar Pegaso! Não fosse por você, eu estaria ao lado de Hades agora!

SHIRO: Só estou passando por um caminho onde não terá espectros para me atacar. Não vou te deixar me entregar pra espectros de novo.

PANDORA: Tolo! Se quiser se matar, vá em frente! Mas não me leve junto com você!

SHIRO: Você não percebeu? Desde o início eu decidi te proteger. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Shiro da um sorriso que Pandora não compreende. Porque ele disse aquilo? Ele iria mesmo proteger uma inimiga? Porque as palavras de Shiro ecoam em sua mente como um fantasma do passado? De repente, as indagações de Pandora são interrompidas por um grupo de Espectros que se coloca no caminho de Shiro.

ESPECTRO: Encontramos a Senhora Pandora! O Senhor Radamanthys ficará grandemente agradecido!

ESPECTRO: Não se preocupe Senhora Pandora. Nós cuidaremos desse verme.

SHIRO: Verme? Os únicos vermes aqui são vocês! Uns idiotas que se esgueiram pra atacar pelas costas!

ESPECTRO: Moleque! Como ousa?

Os espectros avançam contra Shiro. Ele corre, da um soco em um que voa longe. Outro tenta atacar por trás, mas é derrubado por um chute. Shiro se esquiva saltando do ataque de dois outros. Eles saltam atrás de Shiro. Mas são derrubados colina abaixo por um único chute do Pegaso. A Seguir, quatro de uma vez partem para cima do Cavaleiro, mas são fulminados pelos meteoros de pegaso. O último concentra uma energia e dispara contra Shiro, mas o cavaleiro desvia no último instante. A esfera de energia avança contra Pandora que apenas observa imóvel.

SHIRO: Pandora!

Shiro avança em super velocidade e defende o ataque salvando a vida de Pandora mais uma vez. Mas não sem sair ileso. Seu braço esquerdo estava ferido e doía se tentava meche-lo.

SHIRO: Idiota! Você quase a matou!

ESPECTRO: Cretino! A culpa é sua! Além do mais, porque se esforçou tanto para salva-la? Isso só pode significar que Pandora-Sama nos traiu! Se aliar a um cavaleiro... Deve morrer!

PANDORA: Seu imbecil! Eu não me aliei a ele! Mate esse Cão de Atena!

ESPECTRO: Cale-se! Sua traição não passará impune Pandora-Sama!

SHIRO: Idiota!

O Espectro ataca, mas Shiro o mata com seus meteoros.

SHIRO: Miserável... Vamos embora Pandora.

PANDORA: Por quê? Por que você me protege?

SHIRO: Eu já te falei... Eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Eu não acho que seja realmente má. Você só faz muita pose...

PANDORA: ...

SHIRO: Vamos?

PANDORA: Tolo...

**-5ª prisão do Inferno-**

SHIRYU/YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Os dois Cavaleiros passam por um grupo de espectros em alta velocidade matando a todos. Yang estava arfando de cansaço.

YANG: Mestre...

SHIRYU: Sei que está cansado Yang... Mas lembre-se. Atena precisa de você. Apresse-se.

YANG: sim mestre...

Yang começa a correr, mas Shiryu não o faz.

YANG: Mestre?

SHIRYU: Vá à frente Yang... Eu o alcançarei depois.

YANG: mas mestre Ancião...

SHIRYU: Yang. Vá.

Sem entender muito, Yang segue em frente. Um espectro surge as costas de Shiryu.

??: Eu poderia ter matado o garoto a qualquer momento... Está satisfeito agora que ele se foi?

SHIRYU: Estou.

??: Ótimo. Então, já podemos começar a luta. Sou Saigon de Bahamut. A Estrela Celeste da Liderança.

SHIRYU: Eu sou Shiryu. Ex-Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão, atual Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra os dois cavaleiros se atacam e o choque de seus punhos racha a própria terra. Em seguida, os dois se afastam.

SAIGON: Nada mal, Libra. Você é forte.

SHIRYU: Posso dizer o mesmo de você Saigon de Bahamut... Sua força se iguala a dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Poderíamos começar uma batalha como a que os Cavaleiros de Ouro chamam de a Guerra dos 1000 dias.

SAIGON: E o que isso significa?

SHIRYU: É proibido que se haja combate entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Pois seu poder é tão grande e tão parelho, que o resultado seria uma guerra infindável que resultará em imenso derramamento de sangue... E no final, não haveria um vencedor... Ou ambos combateriam até a exaustão ou acabariam matando um ao outro...

SAIGON: A idéia muito me agrada Libra... Afinal, a ordem que recebemos do Imperador Hades é de cobrir a Terra de Sangue. Se essa missão começar por aqui, com o derramamento de seu sangue, pouco me importa.

Saigon eleva seu cosmo e suas asas de dragão se abrem a medida que ele avança contra Shiryu.

SAIGON: _**EMPEROR DRAGON RISE!**_

Shiryu vê um enorme Dragão diante de si voando em sua direção quando é atingido pelo punho de Saigon. Shiryu é lançado ao ar junto com centenas de toneladas de terra que se elevam do chão e cai direto no solo.

SAIGON: Guerra dos 1000 dias? Bah! Talvez se você fosse meu equivalente... Mas esse não é o caso...

Um filete de sangue desce pela testa de Saigon e seu elmo é partido em dois.

SAIGON: O que?

SHIRYU: Espada Sagrada... _**EXCALIBUR!**_

SAIGON: Quando foi que recebei esse golpe?

SHIRYU: Lamento Saigon... Mas seu golpe não é ameaça para mim... Eu pude ver seus movimentos e contra-ataquei sem que você sequer percebesse... Agora... Conhecerá a verdadeira força de um dragão... A cólera do Dragão! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Shiryu atinge Saigon com um poderoso soco que o arremessa para o alto. Saigon voa a uma altura impressionante e cai no chão sangrando.

SHIRYU: Você é muito forte... Mas não sabe usar a força que possui...

SAIGON: Maldito... Vou te mostrar minha verdadeira força...

SHIRYU: Eu já conheço o "Vôo do Dragão Imperador"... Essa técnica não funcionará comigo novamente...

SAIGON: Não me refiro a esse golpe... Ele é apenas o meu golpe mais fraco...

SHIRYU: Golpe mais fraco?

SAIGON: Sim... Eu sou o Imperador Dragão Bahamut... Minha força rivaliza a dos próprios Juízes... Conhecerá o Terror da queda do Imperador Dragão quando ele cai do céu e se choca contra a Terra! _**EMPEROR DRAGON CRASH!**_

Um enorme selo de luz circula Shiryu. Uma luz se eleva aos céus e tudo dentro do Selo é destruído. Um pilar de luz e destroços sobe até o céu e uma imensa bola de energia é formada. Com um comando de Saigon, a bola de Luz desce até a Terra sobre Shiryu.

SAIGON: Esse é o poder supremo do Imperado Dragão Libra! Morra!

Quando a bola de luz atinge o solo, Shiryu é esmagado pela pressão gigantesca daquele ataque. É como se um deus dragão tentasse pisoteá-lo com sua enorme pata. Shiryu ergue os braços e segura a bola de energia. Mas a pressão é grande demais e ele afunda cada vez mais na terra.

SAIGON: Desista Libra... Seu fim chegou...

Continua em breve...


	26. Chapter 26

**Pure: **Há quanto tempo moça! XD Vamos lá. Força! Eu acredito em você! Logo logo você consegue alcançar o resto da fic! Sobre Pand x Shiro, muitas surpresas estão por vir. Fique ligada.

**Stella: **E o Shiryu morre fácil? Ele é um Cavaleiro Lendário. Calminha e leia este capítulo para ver o que Shiryu vai aprontar ok?

**Calyeh:** Você escolheu o Cavaleiro certo heim? 1001 utilidades mesmo. Já ta pronto pra casar. XD Por falar nisso, e o resto de Chave das Dimensões? Cadê? Quer matar um do coração? Hehehehe!

**Nala:** Só mandando um agradecimento especial pra essa menina 10 que apóia muito minhas fics, me ajuda na criação de personagens e é uma grande escritora (Me da até inveja XD). Ela tá até fazendo bico de Beta reader pra mim (PS.: Ela já sabe o final da fic XP)

**Ikarus:** Agora, que comece o capitulo.

**Capítulo 26 – Yang luta por amor...**

**-6ª Prisão-**

Yang corria pela 6ª prisão, horrorizado pela visão diante de si. Tumbas em chamas exibindo cadáveres em agonia.

YANG: Que cena mais horrível... Esta deve ser a 6ª prisão, onde os hereges queimam eternamente em tumbas incandescentes...

Yang sente um cosmo poderoso surgindo diante de si. Como se materializado no ar, o espectro se coloca no caminho de Yang. Seu suplicio era púrpura e com pequenos rubis incrustados no peito e nas braçadeiras. Na Tiara que usava havia um rubi maior adornado à testa.

YANG: E quem é você?

LOCKE: Sou Locke de Carbúnculo, A Estrela Celeste da Riqueza.

YANG: Locke... Tenho pressa de passar. Por favor, saia do caminho e pouparei sua vida...

LOCKE: Você me insulta Cavaleiro... Sou um Espectro de Hades e guardo esta prisão... Para passar por aqui, você terá de me matar...

YANG: Sinto muito dizer então, que se for necessário, eu o farei...

Locke apenas abre os braços e eleva seu cosmo. Yang se coloca em posição de combate, concentrando todo seu cosmo em sua mão direita e avançando contra o Espectro com força total.

YANG: Prepare-se! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

LOCKE: _**SCARLET MIRAGE!**_

O punho de Yang atinge uma espécie de barreira vermelha e o golpe Cólera do Dragão é barrado. A energia do golpe pulsa no ar e é refletida de volta contra Yang que voa com o impacto de sua própria força.

LOCKE: Sinto muito, mas seus ataques são inúteis, Cavaleiro... Todo golpe que desferir contra mim será refletido de volta pra você.

YANG: A técnica dele... É como a "Parede de Cristal" de Zashi... Reflete todo ataque de volta para o inimigo...

LOCKE: infelizmente, eu não vou esperar você se matar aos poucos. Eu vou dar fim a você com minhas próprias mãos! _**VERMILLION STORM!**_

Uma poderosa energia vermelha emana das mãos de Locke e atinge Yang jogando-o pesadamente no chão com o corpo ferido.

LOCKE: Meu nível é muito superior ao de um mero Cavaleiro de Bronze! Agora desista!

YANG: Nunca...

LOCKE: Cavaleiros são sempre teimosos... Nunca desistem mesmo sendo castigados da pior forma... Idiotas... Parecem masoquistas. _**CRIMSON FORCE!**_

Locke usa seu poder mental pra levitar enormes destroços de rochas e atirar contra Yang. Yang é castigado pelas enormes pedras que o esmagam sem piedade.

**-5ª Prisão-**

Após a execução do ataque supremo de Saigon, tudo que resta é uma enorme destruição e uma nuvem de fumaça que se eleva aos céus.

SAIGON: O Cavaleiro foi reduzido a pó.

SHIRYU: Não tire conclusões precipitadas Saigon... Eu já derrotei deuses, inclusive o próprio Hades. Não serei derrotado facilmente.

SAIGON: Impossível! Essa foi minha técnica mais poderosa! Você deveria ter sido feito em pedaços!

SHIRYU: As coisas não são tão simples assim Saigon... Os Cavaleiros nunca desistem quando a vida de Atena está em risco. Enfrentamos inimigos, deuses, feras... Atravessamos o próprio Inferno se for preciso! Sentirá o poder do Dragão! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Saigon é atingido em cheio pelo punho de Shiryu e vai ao ar com seu suplicio devastado.

SAIGON: Maldito... Que força incrível...

Saigon morre imediatamente após receber o ataque.

SHIRYU: O Cosmo de Yang está fraco... Deve estar enfrentando um inimigo terrível. Mas não posso me preocupar com ele agora... Minha prioridade é Atena...

**-6ª Prisão-**

Yang era esmagado por uma enorme rocha. Ele queimava seu cosmo ao máximo tentando resistir ao poder de Locke, mas é inútil.

YANG: O poder mental dele é... Incrível! Mas se não posso resistir à força dele, posso... Destruir a rocha!

Yang da um soco na rocha e a destrói. Mas logo em seguida é atingido por outra.

LOCKE: Desista. Mesmo que destrua uma, eu posso erguer outra e usa-la contra você.

YANG: Atire quantas rochas quiser contra mim! Eu não vou morrer!

Yang destrói a segunda rocha e o impacto de seu soco derruba Locke no chão.

LOCKE: Seu maldito! Porque não se ajoelha e morre de uma vez?

YANG: Minha missão é salvar Atena... E existe uma pessoa importante pra mim... Que eu amo e desejo rever novamente... Esta pessoa também está lutando sem se entregar par salvar a sua deusa... Porque eu devo ser diferente?

LOCKE: Para evitar um sofrimento insuportável antes de seu fim!

YANG: Pois ataque Locke! Dê tudo de si! Eu não vou me render! Vou continuar de pé. Vou seguir em frente. Vou atacar com toda minha força até te derrotar! _**ROZAN RYU HISHO!**_

Yang acerta um soco que atira Locke longe. O espectro se choca contra uma pedra que se faz em pedaços com o impacto. Ele se levanta furioso. Yang estava exausto.

LOCKE: Seu desgraçado! Já estou farto de você! Esse é seu fim Yang de Dragão! Prepare-se!

À medida que Locke eleva seu cosmo, Yang apenas fecha os olhos e se lembra de Zashi. Um sorriso toma seu rosto e ele começa a relembrar da batalha de Shiryu e Sineth de Benu.

YANG: eu já usei este ataque antes... Mas sou inexperiente demais... E meu ataque nem se compara ao do Mestre Ancião... Mas acho que não tenho escolha...

LOCKE: Usarei meu golpe supremo em você Dragão! Morra! _**SORCERY RUBY!**_

Yang é coberto lentamente por um rubi extremamente duro. A prisão de Rubi vai envolvendo seu corpo rapidamente até se transformar numa enorme jóia onde o Cavaleiro é aprisionado.

LOCKE: Esse rubi vai sugar todo seu cosmo até que você não passe de uma carcaça pútrida aí dentro!

YANG: Não... Não vou me entregar... Eu preciso rever... ZASHI! QUEIME COSMO! ELEVE-SE ATÉ O INFINITO E DESTRUA MEU INIMIGO! _**ROZAN HYAKUU RYU HA!**_

Centenas de Dragões reluzentes destroem o rubi por dentro e avançam contra Locke. O espectro é arrebatado pelo ataque incontrolável e cai no chão morto. Seu Suplicio praticamente desapareceu com a força do golpe de Yang. O Cavaleiro da passos vacilantes pra frente e cai de cara no chão.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Calyeh: **Shiryu é Shiryu né? XP

Por isso que ele não poderia faltar aqui.

PS.: Se a Nala é subornável? Sabe que eu não sei. Mas pergunta pra ela. Vingativa ela é (Sempre que eu faço uma maldade com as Fúrias ela me ameaça de morte -.-).

Quem sabe ela faz um precinho camarada pra você? XD

**Capítulo 27 – Cavaleiros perdidos...**

**-Cocytos. 6ª Prisão do Inferno-**

Três espectros caminhavam pela gélida prisão em busca de inimigos incomuns. Eles ouviram os rumores. Sabem quem está lá. Sabem que trilham um caminho perigoso, mas querem se aventurar mesmo assim.

KRISTAN: O senhor Aiacos disse que eliminou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e o atirou aqui.

ASTOR: E o que viemos fazer aqui então? É perigoso. Podemos ser surpreendidos por esse Cavaleiro.

ALIAS: Não. Se ele foi vencido por Aiacos, não há chance de estar vivo. E mesmo que estivesse, estaria no inferno de gelo. Ninguém consegue escapar de lá.

KRISTAN: Exato... Só precisamos ir lá e nos certificar de que está morto. Vamos cortar a cabeça dele.

ALIAS: Do que está com medo Astor? É só um Cavaleiro que está praticamente morto.

ASTOR: Mulher idiota. Não sabe que nunca se deve facilitar com esses Cavaleiros? Os feitos que são capazes de fazer, são surpreendentes.

Os espectros caminham por mais um tempo pela prisão de gelo e logo avistam um brilho dourado no chão. Aproximam-se e vêem por fim o que era. Adrian estava soterrado na neve até o pescoço.

ASTOR: Viram? Eu disse que não devíamos tratar os Cavaleiros levianamente. Sinta esse cosmo. Ele ainda está vivo!

KRISTAN: Mas não passa de um moribundo! Seu covarde...

ALIAS: Espere... Aqui tem outro cavaleiro... É um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro!

KRISTAN: vamos destruir os dois para garantir que não escapem...

??: Eu não faria isso se fosse você...

Os espectros olham para o lado seguindo a direção da voz, apenas para serem imediatamente exterminados por um brilho dourado que passa por eles na velocidade da luz. Os três são imediatamente mortos.

SHIRYU: Não permitirei que maculem os corpos de Cavaleiros de Ouro... Principalmente em uma hora de tamanha necessidade... Estes cavaleiros devem se reerguer...

Em outro lugar da 6ª prisão, Shiro caminhava ao lado de Pandora. Pandora reclamava das condições humilhantes como sempre e Shiro apenas pensava na irmã Atena que motivava cada um de seus passos naquela nevasca insuportável.

PANDORA: Cavaleiro idiota! Estamos no Cocytos! Você nos guiou até a morte!

SHIRO: Eu já disse que vou te proteger... Não se preocupe...

PANDORA: Pare de dizer isso! Não me trate como sua amiguinha! Sou sua inimiga por todo o sempre Cavaleiro!

SHIRO: Não acredito que uma moça tão bonita como você seja tão resmungona...

O rosto de Pandora se torna vermelho com aquele comentário.

PANDORA: O que está dizendo Cavaleiro? Pare com essas coisas sem sentido!

SHIRO: Sabe? Não é por nada não, mas não acredito nessa sua pose de malvada... Pra mim você é só uma pessoa triste. Tão triste que deixou de confiar nas pessoas... Deveria confiar mais nas pessoas...

PANDORA: Eu não confio em ninguém!

_Eu vou te proteger sempre..._

Ecoavam as palavras na mente de Pandora. Ela só queria lembrar o motivo desta memória a atacar desta forma e por que esse Cavaleiro despertar estas lembranças.

SHIRO: Você parece um pouco com a minha irmã. Se sorrisse mais um pouco quero dizer...

PANDORA: Você é um tolo mesmo. Fica falando bobagens sem sentido... Nem parece saber onde está...

SHIRO: Eu não me importo. Eu irei a qualquer lugar para salvar minha irmã.

PANDORA: Não aprende mesmo...

SHIRO: Será que até chegarmos a Giudecca, eu poderei te ver sorrindo um pouco? Essa cara séria não combina com você...

??: Ora mas que bonitinho...

SHIRO: Quem?

Um espectro começa a surgir em meio à nevasca. Ele era jovem de longos cabelos negros e seu suplicio negro se assemelhava a uma serpente. Todo o suplicio era adornado por serpentes.

??: Esse papinho mole quase me faz vomitar...

SHIRO: Quem é você?

??: Sou Astaroth de Orochi. A Estrela celeste da Traição!

PANDORA: (Astaroth? Esse espectro possui um poder terrível!)

SHIRO: Não ligo pra quem seja... Se for um espectro, eu vou te derrotar ouviu bem?

ASTAROTH: Me derrotar? Bwahahahaha! Não me faça rir moleque! Você é o que? Um cavaleiro de bronze?

SHIRO: E se eu for? Algum problema?

PANDORA: Desista Pegaso! Você não pode vencer esse espectro!

SHIRO: Posso sim. A Helena e a Liz me ensinaram a vencer qualquer inimigo. Eu só preciso queimar meu cosmo até o limite. Queimar meu cosmo mais que meu inimigo... E eu posso vencer quem eu quiser!

ASTAROTH: Ridículo... Infelizmente, a vida não é conto de fadas garoto. Na vida real, os fortes devoram os fracos! E eu sou muito mais forte que você... Fracote!

SHIRO: Fracote?

O espectro começa a elevar seu cosmo. Ele estende a mão para Shiro e dispara um raio de luz púrpura no Cavaleiro. Shiro é atingido e os raios de luz o envolvem como amarras. Ele logo se da conta de que os raios não eram exatamente raios, mas serpentes que o prendiam.

ASTAROTH: Minhas serpentes vão acabar com você, pirralho!

SHIRO: Pandora! Saia daqui! Eu vou cuidar dele!

PANDORA: Tolo... Astaroth não vai me matar. Ele é um espectro. Está subordinado a mim...

ASTAROTH: Acha mesmo senhora Pandora?

SHIRO: Não vê? Ele quer matar a nós dois!

ASTAROTH: O Imperador está achando que você anda passando muito tempo com esse Cavaleiro, senhora Pandora... Ele está preocupado que esse franguinho esteja infectando a senhora... Por isto ele me mandou aqui pessoalmente para exterminar os dois... E pelo visto o imperador está certo. Vocês se tornaram bastante amigos não é verdade?

PANDORA: Astaroth! Pare de dizer bobagens! Eu sou leal ao imperador Hades!

Astaroth se aproxima de Pandora, leva a mão até o seu rosto como se fizesse uma carícia.

ASTAROTH: uma pena mesmo... Tão bonita...

Pandora é estapeada e cai no chão assustada.

ASTAROTH: Traidores a causa de Hades merecem apenas a morte!

SHIRO: Seu maldito! Como se atreve a fazer isto a uma mulher?

ASTAROTH: Dane-se! Estou a serviço do Imperador Hades! E ele me mandou exterminar os dois. É isso que eu farei. Você pode continuar aí enquanto minhas serpentes sugam todo seu sangue!

Shiro começa a perder a consciência aos poucos. Pandora ainda está caída no chão assustada e se arrastando para trás a cada passo dado pelo espectro.

ASTAROTH: Não tenha medo senhora Pandora... Vai acabar logo. Vou matá-la de forma rápida e indolor...

PANDORA: Para trás!

Pandora estende a mão para disparar um raio de energia contra o espectro, mas ele é mais rápido e a segura pela mão, torcendo seu braço. O espectro a ergue do chão e a segura pelo pescoço.

ASTAROTH: Sempre tão bonita... A princesinha mimada do imperador... Sempre sonhei em ter você pra mim... Agora é a minha chance... Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com você antes de matá-la...

SHIRO: Nem em sonho seu nojento! Eu não vou deixar!

ASTAROTH: Você é escandaloso demais moleque. Cale-se e morra com dignidade!

O cosmo de Shiro explode e as serpentes são feitas em pedaços.

SHIRO: Tire as mãos dela!

ASTAROTH: Ou o que?

Astaroth usa Pandora de escudo.

SHIRO: Seu covarde!

ASTAROTH: Covarde? Você que é burro. A vida desta mulher não significa nada pra você. Seria muito mais sábio da sua parte, atravessar a ela e a mim com seus golpes, mas você decidiu que quer protegê-la. Idiota.

SHIRO: A vida dela significa muito pra mim... Ela não é má. Só está triste... Eu posso ver nos olhos dela... Ela também deve ter perdido pessoas que amava... Como eu... Mas eu tive a sorte de achar pessoas boas pra me apoiar. Pessoas que me aceitam...

Pandora começa a se lembrar de sua vida antes de se tornar a irmã de Hades. Um castelo na Alemanha, uma família que a ama, pessoas que a faziam feliz. E logo veio a escuridão. E ela não se lembra de nada mais além da escuridão. Os olhos de Pandora começam a marejar ao olhar para Shiro.

SHIRO: Não é justo... Tivesse ela encontrado alguém que a aceite... Ela também seria feliz... Eu vou mostrar a felicidade a ela custe o que custar!

ASTAROTH: Seus sonhos e ideais patéticos são repugnantes...

Astaroth atira Pandora longe e logo avança contra Shiro. O Cavaleiro recebe um soco no estômago que o faz cuspir sangue e cair de joelhos. Logo ele recebe um soco na cara que o derruba no chão e imediatamente, Astaroth invoca serpentes que o amarram e começam a mordê-lo. O Sangue de Shiro vai se esvaindo aos poucos.

ASTAROTH: Minhas serpentes demoníacas vão sugar todo seu sangue cavaleiro nojento... Seu fim chegou!

Shiro ilumina seu punho de cosmo e se levanta. Mesmo amarrado, ele avança contra Astaroth e da um soco no rosto dele.

SHIRO: Eu não vou ser vencido facilmente! Vou queimar todo meu cosmo... Concentrar toda minha raiva e meus sentimentos em um único ponto... E EXPLODIR! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

ASTAROTH: Esses meteoros! Rápidos demais! O que diabos...?

Astaroth é arrebatado pelos meteoros de Shiro e cai no chão. Pandora está atônita olhando para Shiro. O Cavaleiro se aproxima e estende a mão para ela. Logo ambos são surpreendidos por uma poderosa elevação de cosmo. Shiro olha pra trás e vê Astaroth sobre uma gigantesca serpente de oito cabeças que se ergue do chão da 6ª prisão.

ASTAROTH: Acha que me derrotou só com aquilo moleque? Sou Astaroth de Orochi! E agora, você será comida para a poderosa deusa serpente!

Continua em breve...


	28. Chapter 28

**Calyeh:** Que papo é esse do Ares? Se o Shiryu fica sabendo... Ele andou perguntando por você... U.U

Melhor explicar direito isso aí. XP

Agora, a conclusão da luta do Shiro. Espero que goste.

**Capítulo 28 – Shiro luta pela felicidade de Pandora...**

**-Cocytos. 6ª Prisão-**

Uma gigantesca serpente de 8 cabeças se erguia do chão. Astaroth manipulou o solo da prisão pra criar a besta gigante e a controlava com o poder da sua mente.

ASTAROTH: Agora, vocês dois estão condenados!

SHIRO: Mas que diabos é isso?

ASTAROTH: Orochi era uma serpente mitológica de oito cabeças que vinha ao mundo para causar destruição. Eu detenho o poder do deus serpente Orochi e posso invocá-lo quantas vezes eu quiser. E vocês são apenas ratos indefesos para servir de comida ao deus serpente! _**OROCHI WALKS OVER EARTH!**_

Uma cabeça da Serpente ataca Shiro e o crava no chão. As pernas de Shiro são esmagadas e ele grita de dor.

SHIRO: Corre Pandora! Foge!

ASTAROTH: Desista! Ainda tem 7 cabeças para acabar com ela. Hahahahaha!

Quando Pandora estava prestes a ser devorada por uma das cabeças da serpente, Shiro se livra e a salva socando o monstro com toda a força.

PANDORA: Por quê? Porque está fazendo tudo isso?

SHIRO: Sua tonta! Eu prometi que ia te proteger e é o que vou fazer! Eu não volto atrás na minha palavra!

Shiro se esquiva de uma cabeça e pula sobre ela. Ele começa a correr sobre o corpo da serpente e prepara seus meteoros, mas logo é impedido e jogado de volta ao chão pela serpente. Astaroth ordena que a serpente tente engolir Shiro, mas ele salta pra longe pra se esquivar. Em seguida a serpente o cerca e o envolve. Shiro é preso e começa a gritar com a pressão impressionante feita pelo monstro sobre seu corpo.

ASTAROTH: Algumas serpentes são constritoras, Cavaleiro de Pegaso... Elas preferem envolver suas presas com seu corpo e quebrar todos os seus ossos antes de comer. Assim será com você. Um rato sendo esmagado por uma serpente!

SHIRO: Nunca!

ASTAROTH: Ainda tem fôlego pra resistir peste? Orochi! Quebre todos os ossos desse infeliz!

SHIRO: Minha armadura... Está resistindo, mas... Não vai agüentar muito tempo!

ASTAROTH: Porque não desiste de uma vez? Pra me derrotar é preciso muito mais do que você tem moleque!

SHIRO: Não é não!

**-Flashback-**

_SHIRO: Liz... Como você consegue ser tão forte?_

_LIZ: É fácil. Você sabe que nossas forças não vêm dos músculos, ma sim do cosmo. Você só precisa concentrar toda essa força, toda essa raiva, todo esse ódio do inimigo no seu punho e mandar ver. Você não precisa ter golpes sofisticados como os da Suzu, ou versáteis como os da Zashi. Você só precisa ter um coração inflamado o suficiente pra derrubar qualquer otário que cruze seu caminho. No final das contas, isso é tudo o que importa... Ter um coração forte..._

Shiro começa a explodir seu cosmo de forma impressionante.

SHIRO: Eu só preciso explodir meu cosmo... Até ultrapassar meus limites!

Shiro brilha intensamente e se desfaz do abraço da serpente. Ele da um salto enorme, concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e libera todo seu poder sobre a serpente derrubando-a no chão.

ASTAROTH: Demônios! Pirralho miserável! Orochi! Mate-o!

Shiro avança contra a serpente. Ele consegue destruir as cabeças com socos e chutes, mas elas logo se reconstroem. Pandora está absorta olhando para aquele cavaleiro lutando sozinho contra uma besta tão horrenda e desafiando um dos mais poderosos espectros do inferno.

SHIRO: Eu não vou perder! Não vou desistir!

ASTAROTH: Imbecil! Cada cabeça destruída por seus golpes é imediatamente reconstruída!

SHIRO: Então, só preciso acabar com você e o monstro morre também!

ASTAROTH: Falar é mais fácil que fazer verme! _**OROCHI CRINSOM WAVE!**_

Várias serpentes saem da mão de Astaroth e envolvem Shiro.

ASTAROTH: Orochi! Hora do jantar! Deleite-se com a carne desse imbecil!

SHIRO: Maldição!

Shiro é engolido pela serpente. Pandora entra em desespero, pois sabe que sem seu protetor, ela está à mercê do Espectro. Mas de repente, um brilho muito intenso pode ser visto dentro da serpente e Shiro sai de dentro dela explodindo seu corpo.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!**_

Astaroth é atingido em cheio e cai no chão. Mas ele logo se ergue novamente e explode seu cosmo de braços abertos. A serpente atende ao chamado de Astaroth e o espectro sobe na cabeça do monstro.

ASTAROTH: Chega! Darei um fim a você de uma vez por todas.

SHIRO: Acha que vai conseguir é?

ASTAROTH: Idiota! Sou um dos espectros mais poderosos do inferno! Você é só um cavaleiro de bronze! Mais nada! Nada!

SHIRO: Tem razão... Eu sou um reles Cavaleiro de bronze... Mas o que você não entende, é que não importa a "cor" da sua armadura... Mas sim, o calor do seu cosmo... Eu só preciso alcançar o poder máximo... Fazer o meu cosmo brilhar como o dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que lutaram no santuário contra os invasores... Ou o cosmo das Fúrias de Ártemis que derrotaram Apolo...

ASTAROTH: Bah! Que lixo! Aqueles que nascem vermes serão vermes pra sempre! Tentar ser o que não é... Só me faz sentir pena de você! Nunca alcançará o poder que almeja!

A serpente investe contra shiro mais uma vez. O Cavaleiro faz a cabeça da serpente em pedaços com um soco.

SHIRO: Vou sim! Não importa quem seja o adversário! Aquele que tiver o maior cosmo será o vencedor! E eu sei o segredo pra explodir meu cosmo mais do que você!

ASTAROTH: O que? Mas que absurdo! Guarde esse lixo sentimental pra si mesmo! Está me dando nojo!

SHIRO: Você que me dá nojo! O que fez a Pandora... Eu não vou perdoar!

ASTAROTH: Dane-se seu perdão! O que ela é pra você? Ela te traiu várias vezes. Ela te menosprezou! E você ainda a defende? Imbecil!

Mais uma vez, a serpente investe contra Shiro e ele segura a cabeça dela. Mais uma vez a cabeça é esmigalhada com um único golpe.

SHIRO: Ela não tem parentesco comigo... Mas eu vou protegê-la assim mesmo... Esta é a verdadeira força dos cavaleiros que eu consegui desvendar! A força de proteger! Usarei esta fora... E restaurarei a felicidade que vocês roubaram dela!

ASTAROTH: Chega moleque! Vá falar suas asneiras no inferno!

Shiro começa a dançar no formato da constelação de Pegaso. Seu cosmo está mais elevado do que nunca.

ASTAROTH: Uma cabeça pode ser páreo pra você, mas oito irão fazê-lo em pedaços!

SHIRO: Devo disparar um único golpe! Forte o suficiente pra derrubar as oito cabeças e matar Astaroth de uma vez! Esse será o golpe mais forte que já apliquei em toda a minha vida! QUEIME COSMO! _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

As oito cabeças da serpente que vinham em sua direção, são fulminadas de uma vez. Feitas em pedaços em questão de um segundo. Centenas de Milhares de meteoros cortam o ar atingem Astaroth em cheio e ele sai voando pelos ares. Os meteoros castigam o corpo do espectro milhões de vezes antes de seu corpo cair no chão. Seu Suplicio já não passava de farelos a serem carregados pelo vento.

ASTAROTH: Desgraçado... Como ele... Conseguiu essa força?

O espectro morre logo em seguida.

SHIRO: Essa é a verdadeira força dos cavaleiros... A força do coração... Obrigado Liz... Obrigado Helena... Por tudo que me ensinaram...

O Espectro olha para Pandora vindo em sua direção. Ele apenas sorri para ela, como está acostumado a fazer para irritá-la, esperando alguma resposta rude que nunca chega.

PANDORA: Obrigada Pegaso... Por me proteger...

SHIRO: Não tem de quê... Apenas promete que vai sorrir pra mim um dia e estamos quites ok?

Shiro começa a caminhar para a saída da prisão gélida e Pandora apenas permanece parada, o observado. Uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto e um esboço de sorriso surge em sua face.

Continua em breve...


	29. Chapter 29

**Calyeh:** Você acha que o Shiro ta gamado na Pand? Será?

Ah e fala pro Ares que o Astaroth não vai poder aceitar o emprego. Shiro deu uma surra nele que ele não vai levantar por um bom tempo. XD Quem sabe daqui mais 200 anos? XP

As meninas voltaram a aparecer nesse capitulo. Preocupa não tá?

PS.: Shiryu mandou um beijão pra você. Hehehe...

**Capítulo 29 – Preparando a última invasão...**

Shiryu estava parado diante dos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro soterrados no gelo. Ele começa a elevar seu cosmo a limites impressionantes.

SHIRYU: Vocês são Cavaleiros de Ouro... Possuem o dever de salvar Atena... Devem se levantar... Nunca desistir... Se vocês não podem se levantar por si mesmos... Eu os ajudarei... ERGAM-SE!

Shiryu explode seu cosmo fazendo com que o gelo se parta num raio de um KM. Seu cosmo dourado aquece os dois corpos caídos no gelo e aos poucos eles começam a se levantar. Em seguida são os seus cosmos que começam a se acender e eles lentamente abrem os olhos. O esforço é tanto que Shiryu cai de joelhos.

KIKI: Onde... Estou?

ADRIAN: Meu cosmo... Sinto novamente o calor do cosmo...

SHIRYU: Kiki meu amigo...

KIKI: Shiryu... Você usou seu cosmo para me salvar?

SHIRYU: Sim... Achei que poderia usar a ajuda de mais cavaleiros...

ADRIAN: As Fúrias de Ártemis?

SHIRYU: Estão perto daqui... Posso sentir o cosmo de duas delas...

KIKI: Sim... Liz e Suzu... Mas o que aconteceu ao cosmo de Zashi?

SHIRYU: Kiki... Não podemos nos preocupar com elas agora... Como Cavaleiros de Atena, temos um dever a cumprir...

KIKI: Não deixarei minha discípula morrer Shiryu!

SHIRYU: Kiki! Seu dever como Cavaleiro de Atena é lutar por ela! Terá de confiar na força dela e seguir em frente!

Cinco cosmos surgem diante dos três cavaleiros.

KORA: Sentimos um cosmo aterrador por aqui... Viemos ver o que é...

SAMU: Vejam... Cavaleiros!

STRAG: Cavaleiros perambulando pelo Cocytos? Impossível!

JANGO: Mesmo que sejam Cavaleiros de Ouro, estão enfraquecidos pelo gelo da prisão!

MORG: Sim... Bastará um simples golpe e serão exterminados!

KIKI: Eu cuido disto... Estou no gelo há muito tempo... Preciso de exercício...

À medida que os Espectros avançam contra os Cavaleiros, Kiki explode seu cosmo e invoca milhares de estrelas ao seu redor.

KIKI: Hora de acabar com vocês Espectros! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Os cinco espectros são imediatamente fulminados e caem mortos no chão.

KIKI: Isso me fez sentir bem...

ADRIAN: Há algo errado com seu cosmo...

SHIRYU: É verdade... Também pude sentir.

KIKI: Eu morri... Naquele momento em que lutei com aquele espectro, eu fui morto. Eu consegui elevar meu cosmo até o patamar do 8º sentido, coisa que não imaginei que seria capaz de fazer em uma idade tão avançada... Mas eu consegui... Não despertei completamente, mas despertei. Consegui tocar o Arayashiki e agora estou aqui... Espero que meu poder seja o suficiente para destruir Hades...

ADRIAN: Eu não conheço vocês muito bem... Sou Adrian. E o que puder fazer para ajudar, eu farei.

SHIRYU: Sua ajuda será muito bem vinda Adrian. Agora vamos Cavaleiros de Ouro!

**-4ª Prisão-**

Liz e Suzu estavam ajoelhadas próximas a Zashi. Liz a segurava nos braços e Suzu concentrava seu cosmo na ponta dos dedos.

LIZ: O que vai fazer Suzu?

SUZU: Zashi parece ter sido afetada por um potente veneno. Preciso extrair tudo antes que ela morra.

LIZ: Veneno? Por isso que a pele dela ta escurecendo?

SUZU: Sim. Esse espectro que ela enfrentou deve ser extremamente poderoso pra deixá-la nesse estado.

LIZ: Você pode curar ela Suzu?

SUZU: Silêncio...

Suzu remove a proteção da Aljava de Zashi e golpeia o coração dela com a ponta dos dedos. As manchas começam a regredir até desaparecer. Zashi abre os olhos lentamente e vê as amigas sorrindo para ela.

ZASHI: Liz-Chan... Suzu-Chan? O que aconteceu?

LIZ: Amigona! --Abraça Zashi-- Vive me dando sustos!

ZASHI: Estou bem irmã... Calma... --Diz sorrindo--

Suzu se afasta um pouco e começa a chorar. Zashi vê o ferimento no ombro de Liz e se assusta.

ZASHI: Liz! Esse ferimento! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

LIZ: Nada não amigona... Deixa pra lá ta bom?

ZASHI: Eu vou curar você... (A Liz não quer me dizer, mas eu sei que esse ferimento é da Espada da Suzu...)

Suzu chorava ao ver as duas amigas se dando tão bem. Zashi curava o ombro de Liz que resmungava feito uma criança por causa da dor. Um leve sorriso escapa pelo canto da boca e ela se vira.

ZASHI: Suzu?

SUZU: Sim Zashi?

ZASHI: Obrigada por me salvar irmã...

Zashi abraça Suzu.

SUZU: Zashi me perdoe...

ZASHI: Suzu... Estou muito feliz de te ver sorrindo...

LIZ: E aí? Vamos embora? Hades foi um menino mau, precisa de uma surra e nós somos as pessoas certas pra dar isso a ele.

ZASHI: Vamos!

**-7ª Prisão-**

Shiro segurava Pandora pela mão enquanto caminhavam. A moça não conseguia mais andar e caia de joelhos às vezes, mas logo sendo erguida novamente pelo cavaleiro.

SHIRO: Vamos Pandora. Sei que está cansada, mas logo vamos chegar até a oitava prisão.

PANDORA: Eu estou exausta Pegaso! Não consigo mais andar...

SHIRO: Espectros à frente... Fique aqui...

Shiro corre em direção aos espectros, inflamando seu cosmo e atinge todos de uma vez com seus meteoros.

SHIRO: Vamos Pandora. Estamos quase lá... Não quer ver Hades de novo?

PANDORA: (Não... Não posso... Eu não quero isso...)

SHIRO: Você ta cansada, eu sei. Mas só você pode convencer Hades a devolver Atena. Vamos lá. Eu confio em você.

PANDORA: (Tão tolo... Porque eu me sinto desta forma? Por que eu me sinto feliz de estar perto dele?)

**-6ª Prisão-**

Yang se levantava aos poucos com o corpo todo dolorido. Dava passos vacilantes à frente. Via a imagem de Zashi em sua mente a cada passo e seguia em frente.

YANG: Zashi... Onde ela está? Será que está bem? Por favor... Não me deixe...

??: Preocupado com a namoradinha, cavaleiro?

YANG: Quem?

Surge diante de Yang um espectro poderoso com um Suplicio alado. Seus cabelos cobriam os olhos por baixo do elmo. Seu cosmo era aterrador.

YANG: Quem é você?

??: Eu sou Aiacos de Garuda! Um dos três Juízes do inferno! Sua hora chegou Cavaleiro de Atena!

YANG: Um Juiz? Maldição!

Yang ataca desesperadamente, mas Aiacos segura seu punho.

AIACOS: Fraco imbecil. Mal se agüenta de pé. O que o faz pensar que pode comigo? Um Cavaleiro de Bronze não é nada pra mim!

Aiacos segura Yang pela cabeça, eleva seu cosmo e o atira para o alto.

AIACOS: Hora de morrer verme! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

Yang desaparece no céu. Aiacos faz uma marca de "X" no chão.

AIACOS: Em 3 segundos, este lugar será sua tumba.

Yang cai no chão imóvel em meio a uma cratera.

AIACOS: Um já está morto. Agora só falta o resto.

YANG: Zashi...

AIACOS: Está vivo? Mas... Como?

De repente, uma bola de fogo avança contra Aiacos. Ele mal tem tempo de estender a mão e defender o ataque que explode levantando uma gigantesca nuvem de poeira.

LIZ: Pro seu próprio bem, é melhor que ele não esteja morto verme!

AIACOS: Ainda não... Mas eu só preciso de um segundo pra resolver isto!

LIZ: Ora seu...

ZASHI: Liz-Chan... Eu cuido dele.

SUZU: Zashi? Tem certeza?

ZASHI: Eu protegerei Yang-San com minha vida Suzu-Chan... É a minha vez de lutar. Vocês seguem em frente irmãs.

LIZ: Amigona... Eu confio em você. Acaba com esse miserável ta legal?

ZASHI: Eu prometo Liz-Chan...

AIACOS: Estou tocado. Mas se derem mais um passo, esse verme morre.

LIZ: Ah é?

Liz Avança em alta velocidade com os punhos inflamados e aplica um soco em Aiacos que ele esquiva por pouco. Enquanto isso, Suzu corre e carrega o corpo de Yang. Liz tenta dar um soco em Aiacos, mas ele salta e se esquiva.

AIACOS: Já entendi. Seu ataque foi uma distração pra salvar o dragão.

LIZ: Ah percebeu é, Einstein?

AIACOS: Insolente! Farei com que pague por isso com minhas próprias mãos!

LIZ: Eu ia adorar ficar aqui e quebrar sua cara Aiacos. Mas quem vai fazer isso é a minha irmã Zashi. Você mexeu com o namorado dela. E vai se arrepender amargamente disto cara.

SUZU: Yang está vivo.

ZASHI: Suzu-Chan. Cuide dele pra mim. Eu confio em você.

SUZU: Não se preocupe irmã. Protegerei ele com minha própria vida.

LIZ: Falou Aiacos.

Liz e Suzu começam a correr dali. Aiacos tenta persegui-las, mas Zashi se coloca no caminho dele, elevando seu cosmo.

ZASHI: Eu serei sua adversária Aiacos!

AIACOS: Você quem sabe. Está pronta pra morrer Fúria de Ártemis?

Continua em breve...


	30. Chapter 30

**Calyeh: **Minha sessão de sofrimento acabou. U.U Não se preocupa que a única body count agora é de espectros ok?

Zashi ta firme e forte. Ela vai explodir o cosmo agora pra mostrar toda sua força!

PS.: Desculpa a demora pra postar... Muito trabalho, pouca diversão faz do Homer... Quer dizer... Faz do Ikarus um bobalhão... XP

PS2.: Toamara que você esteja certa sobre o Shiro e a Pand... U.U

Agora... Go get'im Zashi! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 30 – A Força de Zashi...**

Zashi e Aiacos se preparavam para o combate. Zashi elevava seu cosmo e invoca milhares de pequenos cristais que circulam seu corpo. Aiacos explode seu cosmo fazendo a terra rachar.

AIACOS: Tola! Sou um dos juízes dos mortos! Os mais poderosos guerreiros de sua majestade Hades! O que pensa que pode fazer contra mim?

ZASHI: Você feriu Yang-San! Eu não o perdoarei!

Zashi estende a mão e concentra seus cristais em um feixe de luz que avança contra Aiacos. O Juiz cruza os braços diante dos olhos e se defende. Quando o ataque cessa, ele abre os olhos e vê Zashi diante dele com mão estendida para o seu peito e despejando todo seu poder psicocinético contra ele. Aiacos é atirado pelo ar, mas logo se recompõe, gira o corpo e cai de pé no chão. O elmo de Aiacos se quebra.

AIACOS: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?

ZASHI: Não.

Minúsculas centelhas surgem no Suplicio de Aiacos e explodem. Aiacos cai de joelhos e logo cai de cara no chão.

ZASHI: Será que está morto?

AIACOS: Não conte com isso mocinha. Eu já falei que sou um Juiz dos mortos. Seus golpes ridículos não fazem efeito em mim. Veja como é um ataque de verdade! _**GALATTICA ILLUSION!**_

Uma imagem de outra dimensão surge diante dos olhos de Zashi e em seguida, vários olhos sinistros aparecem em pleno ar. Logo, Zashi é arrebatada por uma força poderosa que a derruba no chão, arrastando-a por vários metros. A Aljava de Zashi já estava em condições precárias.

ZASHI: Que força impressionante...

AIACOS: Idiota! Eu avisei que por mais que tente, só conseguirá sofrimento sobre sua própria carne!

ZASHI: Você não nos conhece Aiacos... Nós derrotamos os Trojans. Nós derrotamos Apolo. Nunca desistimos.

AIACOS: Descobrirá que os Espectros são uma força muito mais poderosa do que os Trojans. E Hades uma força muito superior a Apolo! _**GALLATICA ILLUSION!**_

Zashi é mais uma vez atingida pelo ataque de Aiacos e se choca contra uma rocha.

AIACOS: O que você está fazendo aqui afinal garotinha? Você obviamente não é uma guerreira. Ifreet é uma guerreira nata. A princesa demônio que cobre os campos de batalha com fogo e sangue. Sílfide é uma assassina. A soberana dos raios e dos ventos que traz morte por todo lugar que passa.

Aiacos se aproxima de Zashi e a ergue pelo pescoço.

AIACOS: Essas duas Fúrias e as outras várias que auxiliaram Atena em guerra contra Hades no passado... Todas eram temidas e respeitadas pelos espectros. Mas Gnome? Esse guardião fraco que não conhece o verdadeiro significado da guerra? Sequer demonstrou poder suficiente para receber um título de guerra.

ZASHI: Solte-me...

AIACOS: Gnome é um elemental fraco que nunca foi ameaça alguma pra ninguém! Você não pertence a este lugar! Não sabe se defender sem usar seus truques de mágica infantis! Você não merece a morte de um guerreiro! Desapareça! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

Assim como Yang, Zashi desaparece no céu e logo cai no chão sobre a marca feita por Aiacos.

AIACOS: Seu destino era ser morta desde que pisou neste Inferno. Adeus Gnome.

Aiacos dá as costas a Zashi e começa a caminhar em direção a Giudecca. De repente, ele é surpreendido por um cosmo poderoso que se eleva e atinge suas costas.

ZASHI: Ainda não estou vencida monstro...

AIACOS: Garota teimosa!

Aiacos se põe de pé, eleva seu cosmo e avança contra Zashi golpeando-a. Zashi é atirada longe e caindo no chão imóvel.

AIACOS: Seu ataque me feriu, mas foi apenas um último suspiro de uma vida prestes a se apagar.

ZASHI: Eu ainda tenho muitos suspiros para dar Aiacos...

AIACOS: Bancando a valentona? Que seja! Só vai sofrer mais ainda!

Zashi é novamente golpeada por Aiacos. O Juiz dos mortos a ergue novamente pelo pescoço.

AIACOS: Pode ter sobrevivido a "Ilusão Galáctica" e ao "Vôo de Garuda" uma vez, mas não sobreviverá a mais um golpe. _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

Zashi é jogada para o céu e vem ao chão mais uma vez.

AIACOS: Agora está morta com certeza.

Quando a poeira erguida se abaixa Zashi está de pé.

AIACOS: Impossível! Ninguém sobrevive a dois ataques de uma vez!

A pele de Zashi começa a ser coberta por uma fina camada de cristal.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL ARMOR!**_

AIACOS: O quê?

ZASHI: Essa é minha técnica secreta Aiacos... A "Armadura de Cristal Estelar". Talvez você tenha razão. Eu não sou uma guerreira. Não sei lutar. Não sei me defender. Eu só posso contar com meus poderes. Quando vejo a força da Liz... A determinação de Suzu... Eu fico com inveja... Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto tanto orgulho... São minhas irmãs. E se elas fazem o melhor de si para vencer, eu também farei...

AIACOS: Armadura de Cristal? Engenhoso... Mas numa luta entre guerreiros de verdade, o que importa é a força!

ZASHI: Então, eu criarei minha própria força. E vencerei!

AIACOS: Como se eu tivesse medo de uma garotinha! Você pode tentar o quanto quiser. Não conseguirá desenvolver uma força superior só porque deseja assim.

Aiacos corre em direção a Zashi e da um soco em seu rosto. Mas a Fúria nem se move. A camada de Cristal que cobre seu corpo não se trinca. Aiacos sente uma dor terrível no punho e começa a gritar.

AIACOS: Meu braço! Está quebrado! Maldita!

ZASHI: Viu Aiacos? Eu não sou forte como você ou minhas irmãs ou Yang-San. Mas eu tenho minha própria força. E ninguém, seja espectros ou Hades, pode superá-la!

Zashi da um soco em Aiacos que o atira longe, fazendo seu suplicio em pedaços. Em seguida ela ergue os braços, invoca milhares cristais sobre sua cabeça e os concentra entre suas mãos.

ZASHI: E esta é a força total de Gnome. Que não precisa de títulos pra provar a si mesmo e a ninguém, que é capaz de fazer justiça! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Zashi dispara uma imensa esfera de energia que atinge Aiacos, explode e causa uma enorme destruição. Quando a poeira dispersa, Aiacos está atônito enquanto seu suplício se faz em pedaços e ele cai de cara no chão. Logo em seguida o espectro morre.

**-Giudecca. 8ª prisão-**

Shiro e Pandora chegam finalmente à última prisão. O palácio de Hades. Shiro sobe as escadas sem hesitar enquanto os passos de Pandora se tornam cada vez mais vacilantes. Pandora é atacada por lembranças de sua família e seus irmãos. Da época, antes de descobrir Hades. Ela sabe que Shiro será morto se encontrar Hades. Ela começa a chorar e abraça Shiro pelas costas.

PANDORA: Por favor... Não vá...

Continua em breve...


	31. Chapter 31

**Calyeh: **A Zashi agradece os elogios eo incentivo. Está muito lisonjeada de saber que ela é "fodona". XP

**Pure: **Bem-vinda de volta. Fiquei muito feliz de ver que você leu simplesmente 13 capítulos e postou 13 reviews! O.O Isso que é fôlego heim? XD

Os "alôs" de sempre pra Nala e Stella que sempre acompanham as minhas fics, torcem pelos heróis, xingam os vilões, me ameaçam de morte quando eu dou uma de sádico com as meninas... Etç. XP

Vocês são jóias meninas. ;D

**Capítulo 31 – As lágrimas de Pandora...**

Parados diante de Giudecca, Pandora abraça Shiro e clama para que ele não entre naquele castelo.

SHIRO: Pandora?

PANDORA: Por favor, Pegaso... Não entre aí. Você morrerá! Eu não quero que você morra!

SHIRO: Pandora... Eu não vou morrer... Eu vou salvar a minha irmãzinha... Atena... Custe o que custar... E vou proteger você com a minha vida ouviu?

PANDORA: Não Shiro! Você não conhece Hades! Ele não é um deus. Ele é um demônio! Você não sabe o que ele fez...

**-Passado-**

Castelo Heinstein. O castelo que no passado foi o lar da Família Heinstein. Uma família rica e orgulhosa da Alemanha. Duzentos anos atrás, o castelo se transformou em ruínas na batalha entre Atena e Hades. Agora, as ruínas do castelo eram estudadas por um grupo de pesquisadores da universidade de Berlim.

PANDORA: Como podem ver, as ruínas do castelo Heinstein, minha família, são um marco do patrimônio histórico de nosso país. Duzentos anos atrás, Este castelo foi destruído da noite pro dia.

Os alunos ouviam com atenção as palavras da jovem estudante mais brilhante da classe. Que caminhava pelas ruínas daquele castelo sombrio.

PANDORA: Ninguém sabe explicar o que aconteceu, mas relatos de uma de minhas antepassadas foram encontrados aqui. Uma menina, coincidentemente chamada Pandora, foram encontrados e ela relatava que o Castelo foram tomado por uma espécie de "escuridão". Ela afirma que sua família, as pessoas que viviam aqui, até os animais morreram da noite pro dia. Acreditem ou não em contos de bruxaria, mas realmente, como podem ver, a vida abandonou completamente este lugar.

Três pessoas se aproximam. Eram professores da universidade. Dois irmãos gêmeos e uma mulher, chefes do departamento de história da universidade.

ADOLF: Muito bem Pandora. A Excursão que você propôs é deveras interessante.

HIMIL: Sim. O Castelo heinstein. Que ficou historicamente conhecido como o castelo da bruxaria. Nunca imaginei que veria com meus próprios olhos.

MIRNA: Bom. Vamos acampar e amanhã começaremos os estudos.

PANDORA: Obrigada professora Mirna. Obrigada Professores Adolf e Himil. É uma grande honra para mim, como estudante de história, ter a oportunidade de conhecer o passado de minha família. Meus pais, os reitores estarão nos acompanhando em breve também.

O professor Adolf se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro de Pandora.

ADOLF: Minha cara... Você conhecerá toda a verdadeira história de sua família aqui... Eu garanto...

Por um instante, Pandora parece ter visto um brilho sinistro nos olhos daquele professor. Mas ela pensa que deve ser algum efeito de exaustão e logo ignora tudo aquilo.

ALECH: Pandora. Meus parabéns. Estou vendo que seu futuro será promissor.

PANDORA: Obrigada Alech... Meu querido irmão...

Os estudos prosseguem no dia seguinte. Os pais de Pandora, os reitores da universidade estão muito interessados em acompanhar o desempenho dos alunos e decidiram acompanhar as escavações pessoalmente.

ADOLF: O dia já se aproxima...

HIMIL: Sim. É verdade. Logo o Imperador virá.

MIRNA: Devemos preparar a vinda do imperador.

HIMIL: Ele precisará de sacrifícios...

MIRNA: E de uma pessoa que cuide dele até que atinja a maioridade e desperte as 108 estrelas.

ADOLF: Nós já temos tudo isso. Sacrifícios e uma pessoa que cuide dele... Pandora aprenderá toda a verdade a respeito de sua Família...

Alguns dias mais tarde o céu é coberto por nuvens negras e tempestuosas. As pessoas começam a morrer sem explicação. Apenas Pandora e os três professores sobrevivem. Pandora está de joelhos segurando o corpo do irmão mais velho que dava seus últimos suspiros de vida.

PANDORA: Alech! Fale comigo! O que aconteceu?

ALECH: Pandora... A morte... Veio... As lendas... Eram reais... Fuja daqui... Eu jurei que sempre te protegeria... mas não posso... Perdoe-me...

PANDORA: Alech! Não morra!

Os clamores de Pandora são em vão. O irmão dela morre logo em seguida e Pandora pode ouvir risadas de desdém ecoarem pelo ar.

PANDORA: O que aconteceu aqui? Porque todo mundo morreu?

ADOLF: Você queria saber a verdade sobre seu passado Pandora? Hoje é o dia glorioso!

PANDORA: Quem são vocês? Vocês fizeram tudo isso?

ADOLF: Eu sou o mestre da Morte, Thanatos.

HIMIL: Eu sou o mestre do Sono, Hypnos.

MIRNA: Eu sou a senhora da magia, Hecate.

Os três começam a brilhar e logo surgem trajando armaduras negras e flutuando no ar.

THANATOS: Você é a irmã de Hades. A cada duzentos anos, uma mulher de sua família é escolhida para servir ao imperador do inferno.

HYPNOS: Sua hora chegou!

HECATE: Encontre Hades... Seu corpo e seu espírito!

HYPNOS: Sirva-nos e talvez, nós a recompensaremos com a vida eterna!

PANDORA: Meu pai. Minha mãe. Estão mortos! O Bebê que minha mãe esperava... Não me diga que...

THANATOS: O Bebê? Hahahaha... Ele está aqui...

Thanatos exibia um pano que envolvia alguma coisa. Parecia ser um bebê, mas dentro daquele pano havia apenas um universo infinito. A alma de Hades que Thanatos entrega a Pandora.

THANATOS: Encontre o Imperador Pandora! Sirva-nos e viva eternamente...

HECATE: Ou morra como todos os outros.

PANDORA: Mas como?

HYPNOS: Em breve, os 108 Espectros de Hades... As Estrelas malignas... Despertarão e formarão o exército que marchará sobre esta Terra carregando a escuridão e a morte sob as suas ordens.

HECATE: Agora vá. Encontre o corpo do Imperador e não falhe!

**-Presente-**

PANDORA: Desde então fui feita a escrava de Hades... Não envelheci nem um pouco desde aquele dia... Vivo pela vontade dos três demônios que mataram minha família e meus amigos... Mataram meus irmãos que me acompanhavam naquela excursão...

SHIRO: Pandora...

PANDORA: Não quero que você morra também!

SHIRO: Pandora... Eu juro que não vou morrer... Vamos... Eu vou libertar você de Hades e te devolver a felicidade ouviu?

Shiro começa a correr castelo adentro. Pandora o segue em desespero. Shiro avança de porta em porta, passando por vários salões até alcançar a sala do trono onde Hades estava. Ele abre a porta do salão do trono, onde Hades estava sentado e invade desafiando o deus.

PANDORA: Não Shiro!

SHIRO: HADES! Eu vim buscar minha irmã!

HADES: Pandora... Minha irmãzinha... Estou feliz em vê-la bem...

Continua em breve...


	32. Chapter 32

**Pure:** Nossa Pure... Virei seu fã agora... Que leitora mais dedicada... O.O

Mas voltando ao assunto, vejamos se seu palpite está certo. O que acontecerá com o Shiro e a Pandora? Será que ela vai encontrar a felicidade? Descubra agora nesse Fúria-Capitulo no nosso Fúria-Canal... XD

**Capítulo 32 – O Sorriso de Pandora e a ira de Shiro...**

PANDORA: Shiro! Por favor... Vá embora...

HADES: Pandora... O que significa isto? Está pensando em me trair?

PANDORA: Por favor, senhor Hades! Não o mate! Eu farei ele ir embora! Mas por favor, poupe-o.

SHIRO: Pandora. Eu não vou embora. Não sem minha irmã.

Hades se levanta do trono.

HADES: Estou decepcionado com você Pandora... Eu a amo tanto...

SHIRO: Amor? Chama de amor exterminar a família dela inteira? Seu monstro!

Shiro ataca Hades com uma ira incontrolável. Hades apenas estende a mão e Shiro é arrebatado por uma poderosa energia que o crava na parede.

HADES: uma criança de bronze desafiando um deus? Patético... Parece que o lendário cavaleiro de pegaso perdeu seu brilho. Desta vez eu não serei derrotado criança...

Pandora se ajoelha e segura Shiro em seus braços.

PANDORA: Não! Imperador! Sempre fui sua serva fiel. Poupe este cavaleiro! Por favor... Conceda esta misericórdia a sua serva.

HADES: Você me desaponta Pandora... Em inúmeras ocasiões, este verme ousou erguer seu punho contra mim... Sua lealdade deixa a desejar...

PANDORA: Farei qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, poupe-o.

HADES: O que este cavaleiro significa pra você Pandora?

PANDORA: Ele salvou minha vida...

HADES: E eu que a acolhi em meus braços, não tenho valor?

Hades caminha até o lado do trono e pega a Lança de Pandora.

HADES: Você sente tanta falta de sua família assim Pandora?

PANDORA: Sim... Não sei por que, mas este cavaleiro me faz lembrar de meu amado irmão...

HADES: Compreendo... Acho que fui muito cruel em tirar a vida de sua família... Mas... E se eu prometer devolver sua família?

Pandora se assusta com aquelas palavras. Ela olha para Hades e ao seu lado, ela vê as almas de seus pais e irmãos.

ALECH: Minha querida irmã, Pandora... Vamos ficar juntos novamente...

HADES: eu tenho o poder de trazê-los de volta... Vamos ser uma família feliz novamente... O que me diz?

PANDORA: O senhor faria isso por mim?

HADES: Com um simples pensamento... Basta matar o Cavaleiro de Pegaso...

Alech toma a lança e a entrega a Pandora.

ALECH: Vamos Pandora... Este cavaleiro disse que restauraria sua felicidade mesmo que custasse a própria vida... Faça-o cumprir suas palavras e volte para nós... Restaure sua felicidade novamente...

O sorriso de Alech inebria Pandora. Ela não consegue conter as lágrimas. Ela se levanta e ergue a lança.

PANDORA: Perdoe-me Shiro... Eu não queria...

Logo as lembranças começam a invadir a mente de Pandora mais uma vez e ela hesita. Hades se aproxima e a abraça carinhosamente pelas costas.

HADES: Você está a um passo da felicidade minha querida irmãzinha... Vamos. Mate-o... Sua verdadeira família a espera...

SHIRO: Pandora... Não dê ouvidos a ele... Esta não é sua família... Seu irmão nunca quis que você se tornasse uma pessoa má...

ALECH: Cale-se seu verme! O que você sabe a nosso respeito? Vamos Pandora. Acabe com ele!

Shiro se levanta queimando seu cosmo. Pandora se vira para Hades às lágrimas e joga a lança no chão.

PANDORA: Sinto muito Alech... Papai... Mamãe... Mas vocês se foram... E eu tenho de viver com isto... Não vou matar Shiro...

SHIRO: Você vai pagar por ter feito a Pandora sofrer desta maneira seu monstro! _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

Os meteoros de Shiro avançam contra Hades e um deles o atinge desprevenido. Um corte se faz no rosto do imperador do inferno e ele se enfurece e as imagens da família de Pandora desaparecem.

HADES: Meu rosto... Outra vez... Esse Cavaleiro me feriu outra vez? MALDITO PEGASO! MORRA!

Hades faz a lança de Pandora levitar do chão e a atira contra Shiro. Pandora da um grito e se atira na frente da lança para proteger o Cavaleiro. Pandora é atravessada pela lança e cai nos braços do cavaleiro.

SHIRO: Pandora! Não!

PANDORA: Shiro... Perdoe-me por tudo...

SHIRO: Mas por quê? Eu disse que ia te proteger... Sua tonta! Era a minha missão te proteger!

PANDORA: não chore por mim... Eu não mereço suas lágrimas... Fiz coisas tão terríveis...

SHIRO: Isso não importa... Eu jurei que ia restaurar sua felicidade... Agora eu não vou poder...

PANDORA: Você já restaurou Shiro... Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui a anos... Agora eu vou me unir a minha família... Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que já estou... Faça-me ainda mais feliz e fuja daqui... Viva...

SHIRO: Pandora! Pandora!

Aos poucos Pandora fecha os olhos e morre. Shiro repousa a mulher no chão gentilmente e começa a chorar.

SHIRO: Ela era sua irmã...

HADES: E daí? Ela escolheu isso. A lança era pra matar você. Ela se atirou na frente por que quis.

Quando Shiro ouve aquelas palavras e olha o sorriso cínico no rosto de Hades, seu cosmo explode a limites incalculáveis.

SHIRO: Seu... Seu... Maldito! Eu vou te matar Hades! Custe o que custar!

Shiro explode o cosmo e concentra uma energia titânica em seu punho.

SHIRO: Morra Hades! _**PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!**_

Hades é arrastado pela imensa bola de energia e se choca contra a parede do castelo. Shiro já ia atacá-lo novamente quando é atingido por uma poderosa energia que veio de trás dele.

RADA: Como se atreve a levantar sua mão contra o Imperador Hades verme?

SHIRO: Ra... Radamanthys... Seu desgraçado!

RADA: Por ter ousado atacar o Imperador, eu o matarei!

??: Não tão depressa!

O portal do salão do trono é subitamente destruído por uma poderosa labareda de fogo que arrebata Radamanthys para longe. Do portal, surge Liz com os punhos inflamados e os olhos emitindo uma furiosa luz vermelha. Ao lado dela, estão Suzu e Yang.

LIZ: Toc toc... Serviço de entrega de porrada! Quem vai ser o primeiro? --Diz estalando os dedos--

SHIRO: Liz... Que bom te ver...

LIZ: Oi moleque... Como ta? Não imaginava que ia chegar aqui antes da gente.

Hades se ergue do chão e ordena a Radamanthys.

HADES: Radamanthys! Eu não posso ser interrompido agora! O ritual está quase pronto! Ordeno que você elimine todos eles! Eu irei para os Elíseos!

LIZ: Suzu! Yang! Shiro! Vão atrás daquele otário! Eu vou cuidar do Radamanthys!

YANG: Pode deixar!

Os três se levantam e correm atrás de Hades. Radamanthys os ataca, mas é interrompido por Liz.

LIZ: Seu desgraçado! Você é meu!

RADA: O que..?

Radamanthys voa longe com um soco de Liz e atravessa uma pilastra que rui sobre ele.

LIZ: Eu to esperando por isso há muito tempo Radamanthys! --Liz invoca uma poderosa chama que cobre todo seu corpo-- Ta pronto pra virar carvão seu babaca?

RADA: Eu também estava ansioso para revê-la Liz de Ifreet... Vamos decidir de uma vez por todas nossas diferenças!

Radamanthys se levanta dos escombros e explode seu cosmo.

**-Campos Elíseos. Mausoléu de Hades-**

Ao lado do corpo de Hades, deitado sobre um altar, estão Atena e Ártemis. Assim que o Grande Eclipse for finalizado, o corpo de Hades absorverá todo o sangue das duas deusas e rejuvenescerá. Somente as Fúrias de Ártemis e os cavaleiros de Atena podem impedir este destino. Mas os três se vêem diante de uma barreira intransponível. O Muro das lamentações. Aquele que somente os deuses podem transpor e apenas a luz do sol pode destruir. A esperança abandona os corações daqueles três heróis.

Continua em breve...


	33. Chapter 33

**Pure:** Um momento de silencio pela Pand... Pronto. Vamos ao capitulo. Ansiosa? Liz e Rada vão finalmente se enfrentar! Hora de queimar uma monocelha! XD

**Calyeh:** Sei que vocês estavam torcendo pelo casal Pand x Shiro, mas ele já tem dona. Uma certa amazona de águia. Então, como ja fui diagnosticado como sádico incurável, a Pand acabou tendo esse fim não tão feliz. U.U

Ikarus: Mas agora, vamos ao capitulo! Ò.Ó

Do lado direito do ringue... O Odiento mais odiado do Meikai! O safado que só vence Cavaleiros de Ouro na crocodilagem! O lazarento que arruma picuinha com todo mundo! RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN!

(Vaias)

Rada: Vão pro inferno! Uma banana pra vocês cambada de idiotas! Vocês vão ver o que faço com suas almas quando morrerem!

Ikarus: Err... Bem... Vamos continuar... Do lado esquerdo do ringue, a ruiva fatal! A princesa demônio! A beldade escarlate e queridinha da América... LIZ DE IFREET!

Liz: Obrigada meus fãs! Obrigada! Eu amo todos vocês! (Manda um beijinho)

Hey Ikarus! Começa esse capitulo logo que eu to louca pra quebrar esse bundão!

Rada: Ah quer me pegar é? Pode vir! Eu acabo com você em um segundo!

Ikarus: Muito bem. Eu serei o juiz! Eu não quero golpes sujos. Golpes apenas acima da cintura. Sem dedo no olho, sem puxões de cabelo, sem chutes no...

(Ikarus voando pelo céu após receber um socão de Liz e Rada)

Liz: Nada feito. FIGHT!

**Capítulo 33 – Conflito de Eras. Ifreet x Wyvern.**

Giudecca. A 8ª prisão do inferno e palácio de Hades. Há poucos minutos atrás, Hades matou Pandora e fugiu para os campos Elíseos. Suzu, Yang e Shiro o perseguiram até o Muro das Lamentações que os impede de seguir. Enquanto isso, Liz ficou pra trás para enfrentar Radamanthys.

RADA: Você cometeu o maior erro de sua vida Ifreet. Escolher justo a mim como oponente... Será seu fim!

LIZ: Eu já ouvi muito isso Radamanthys. Muitos otários já me disseram isso antes e sabe o que eu fiz a eles? Eu quebrei todos.

RADA: Você é muito atrevida Fúria de Ártemis. Suas antepassadas também eram. Sabe o que eu fiz a elas? Eu matei todas.

LIZ: Como é que é?

RADA: É isso mesmo... Ifreet e Wyvern. Wyvern e Ifreet. Inúmeras ocasiões levaram Ártemis a lutar ao lado de Atena no passado. Há muitos séculos a Fúria de Ifreet é o terror dos campos de batalha. Batizada pelos inimigos de Princesa demônio, pois por onde ela passava trazia sangue e morte consigo. Muitos espectros foram mortos por ela.

LIZ: Já estou gostando desta história.

RADA: Você vai gostar ainda mais quando ouvir o que vem a seguir. Em todas as vezes que Ártemis e Atena se aliaram contra Hades, eu e a Fúria de Ifreet nos enfrentamos. E eu venci todas às vezes. E você nem é a mais poderosa das Ifreets que já enfrentei... Ainda acha que tem chance contra mim?

LIZ: Acho... Sabe por que Radamanthys? Porque eu to com uma TPM dos infernos!

Liz corre em alta velocidade e acerta um soco no estômago de Radamanthys que o faz cuspir sangue. Radamanthys se curva para frente e Liz acerta outro soco na nuca dele que crava sua cabeça no chão. Em seguida Liz pisa em cima da cabeça dele.

LIZ: Eu vou te matar infeliz!

Liz segura Radamanthys pelo calcanhar e o ergue com toda sua força batendo-o contra o chão inúmeras vezes. Em seguida, ela o gira e o atira contra as paredes. Antes que Radamanthys caia no chão, ela já está sobre ele aplicando socos no seu estômago. Cada soco causa uma explosão de chamas que destrói o suplício do Espectro.

LIZ: Sabe. O que eu. Mais. Odeio? --Concentra uma poderosa chama em seus punhos-- Cretinos que querem conquistar o mundo por que não tem nada melhor pra fazer!

Liz da um soco na cara de Radamanthys que o faz atravessar a parede. Liz está arfando de exaustão devido a esses inúmeros golpes.

RADA: Já acabou de dar chilique?

Radamanthys dispara uma rajada cósmica contra Liz que a atinge e a crava na parede oposta. Agora, é a vez do juiz dos mortos de atacar a Fúria com todo seu poder. Radamanthys invoca uma poderosa energia que castiga o corpo de Liz com violência.

RADA: Eu sou o mais forte dentre os 108 espectros. Um juiz dos mortos! Acha mesmo que seus golpes ridículos teriam qualquer efeito em mim?

LIZ: Pra falar a verdade... --Explode o cosmo e dispersa a energia de Radamanthys-- EU ACHO SIM!

Liz inflama seus punhos e da um soco na cara de Radamanthys que o faz se chocar contra o teto. Quando Radamanthys estava caindo, Liz o segura pelo pescoço e da outro soco nele que o atira contra o Trono de Hades que veio a baixo com o impacto. Radamanthys se levanta e alça vôo com suas asas. Ele começa a disparar raios de energia pelos olhos, tentando acertar Liz. A Fúria dava saltos precisos pelo salão, se esquivando dos ataques do Juiz que cortavam qualquer coisa que permanecia em seu caminho.

LIZ: Desce aqui seu bundão! Lute feito homem! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Liz dispara centenas de meteoros que atingem Radamanthys, atingem o teto e faz toneladas de escombros caírem sobre o Espectro.

**-Muro das lamentações-**

YANG: Sentiram esses tremores? O que diabos tá acontecendo lá atrás?

SUZU: Senti. É o cosmo da Liz. Ela deve estar naqueles dias. Agora temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar.

SHIRO: Que muro é esse?

YANG: Meu mestre me contou a respeito deste muro. O Muro das Lamentações. O Muro que separa o inferno dos Campos Elíseos e que só os deuses são capazes de cruzar... Meu mestre me disse que ele fora destruído a duzentos anos atrás... Devia ter imaginado que Hades o ergueria novamente.

SUZU: Se ele já foi destruído antes, vamos destruí-lo nós mesmos.

SHIRO: Isso aí!

YANG: Não podemos. Da última vez que destruíram o muro, foi necessária a união dos doze cavaleiros de ouro.

SHIRO: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

YANG: Apenas o sol é capaz de destruir este muro. E apenas a união dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro pode reproduzir uma luz tão intensa quanto à do sol. Como não existem mais Cavaleiros de Ouro, as esperanças estão perdidas...

**-Giudecca-**

LIZ: Será que morreu?

RADA: Ainda não.

Radamanthys explode seu cosmo fazendo Liz voar longe. Liz bate de costas contra uma pilastra e Radamanthys avança contra ela segurando-a pela cabeça.

RADA: Você está me irritando mulher!

LIZ: É... Eu tenho um talento pra isso...

RADA: Em breve não terá mais!

Liz grita quando Radamanthys despeja todo seu poder contra ela a queima roupa.

RADA: Seus gritos vão ecoar pelos corredores de Giudecca sem encontrar ninguém que a socorra! Mais uma Ifreet derrotada para minha coleção!

LIZ: Nem a pau desgraçado!

Liz segura os braços de Radamanthys e se livra a força. Ela apóia um pé no peito dele e acerta um chute na cara dele com o outro. Em seguida, ela corre contra ele e da um golpe de ombros que carrega Radamanthys. Eles atravessam várias pilastras e Liz finaliza com um soco que o derruba no chão fazendo-o se arrastar por vários metros.

LIZ: Ô Radamanthys! Diga alô para o meu amiguinho!

Liz ergue uma enorme pilastra e acerta Radamanthys com ela. A Pilastra é feita em pedaços quando acerta o espectro, mas ele sai praticamente ileso. Em seguida, ele concentra seu cosmo e faz Liz levitar no ar. O Espectro dispara uma rajada de energia contra ela que a derruba no chão. Agora é ele que avança contra ela e a segura pelos cabelos.

RADA: Não adianta se espernear idiota! Seu fim é inevitável!

Radamanthys bate o rosto de Liz contra o piso.

RADA: Você tem essa mania enervante de esfregar a cara dos outros no chão não é mesmo? Como se sente estando do outro lado?

LIZ: É um saco pra falar a verdade...

Liz segura o braço de Radamanthys e se levanta aos poucos. Radamanthys ainda segurando os cabelos de Liz a ergue do chão e dispara um raio contra as costas dela que a atira longe.

RADA: Quer isto de volta? --Diz exibindo uma mecha dos Cabelos de Liz em sua mão--

LIZ: Maldito! Isso doeu!

Liz começa a queimar seu cosmo intensamente e concentrar todo seu poder em seu punho direito.

LIZ: Eu vou socar essa bola de fogo na sua goela Radamanthys... _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

RADA: Um ataque final com toda a sua força? Que assim seja! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Os dois ataques se chocam no meio do caminho entre os dois. Radamanthys eleva seu cosmo e arrasta Liz por alguns metros. Em seguida Liz explode o seu cosmo e faz Radamanthys ser arrastado para trás alguns metros. As energias dos dois ataques continuam crepitando no ar, sem se moverem um centímetro. Ao mesmo tempo os dois explodem o cosmo e o impasse é desfeito. A esfera de energia que havia sido criada pelo impacto dos dois golpes explode enviando cada um pra um lado e fazendo Giudecca desmoronar.

RADA: --Sai de baixo dos escombros-- Ela não pode ser tão forte assim! Inferno!

LIZ: Você deveria saber melhor que ninguém seu bundão. Vaso ruim não quebra... --Diz erguendo uma pilastra que caíra sobre ela--

RADA: Quer apostar infeliz?

LIZ: Ô se quero... Ainda tenho muito fôlego pra te encarar! Manda ver!

Liz e Radamanthys correm em direção um ao outro e tentam se socar. Um segura o punho do outro eles ficam disputando forças.

RADA: Por que você não desiste mulher? Sua deusa já deve estar morta a esse momento!

LIZ: Eu sou Ifreet cara. Eu não desisto nunca! E no mais... Se eu não posso salvar Ártemis, eu posso pelo menos matar o infeliz que matou ela!

RADA: Matar Hades? Você é tão prepotente a ponto de acreditar que poderia matar um deus?

LIZ: Eu quebrei a cara do Apolo lembra? Seu imperadorzinho de merda não dá nem pro cheiro!

RADA: Calarei sua boca insolente com minhas próprias mãos!

Radamanthys força o Braço de Liz e ela cai de joelhos gritando de dor.

RADA: É o fim! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Radamanthys cria uma explosão enorme que arrebata Liz pra longe. Liz cai imóvel no chão e Radamanthys começa a se vangloriar da vitória.

RADA: Ahá! Eu venci! No fim, a Princesa Demônio luta demais, mas não é capaz de fazer frente ao poder de Wyvern.

**-Flashback-**

Liz conversava com Kanon no santuário, após o ataque dos espectros.

LIZ: eu vou à missão de resgate de qualquer jeito cara! Se não for com a sua permissão, eu vou sem mesmo!

KANON: Você é muito impaciente Fúria... Radamanthys não é um adversário qualquer. Eu posso dizer isto com certeza, pois já o enfrentei em várias ocasiões.

LIZ: E venceu. Como você conseguiu?

KANON: Como? Eu me matei junto com ele...

LIZ: Que história é essa?

KANON: Eu estava sem armadura... Completamente subjugado. Eu aproveitei uma abertura na defesa dele, o imobilizei e me lancei para o espaço com ele. Quando estávamos quase saindo de órbita, lancei minha explosão Galáctica contra ele e o matei. Se não fosse a proteção do cosmo de Atena, eu teria morrido junto dele.

LIZ: Eu vou ter de pensar num outro método de vencer então.

KANON: Se está se referindo a sua filosofia de queimar seu cosmo ao máximo e liberar tudo que tem, aviso-lhe que essa tática pode não funcionar contra alguém como Radamanthys.

**-Presente-**

Liz se levanta com dificuldades. Sua Aljava já não passa de uns poucos pedaços de metal presos ao corpo.

RADA: Ainda está viva? Agora admito que você seja forte. Durou bem mais que as outras Ifreets.

LIZ: Vindo de você... Eu me sinto enojada Radamanthys...

RADA: Vou tirar esse sorriso cínico do seu rosto em um segundo. Tem algo a dizer antes de morrer?

LIZ: Tenho sim... Vem na mão vem...

Liz apenas faz um movimento provocativo com a mão para que Radamanthys ataque. Em seguida, Liz segura seu punho direito e começa a concentrar todo seu cosmo nele. Seu corpo inteiro começa a brilhar e criar um campo de energia que inflama o próprio chão ao redor.

RADA: Mas o que está tramando?

LIZ: Esse vai ser meu último golpe, imbecil... E vai ter de ser certeiro ou eu to f#...

RADA: Mal se agüenta em pé... Há. Esta eu quero ver!

Radamanthys concentra um cosmo grandioso em sua mão e salta em direção a Liz. Quando está a poucos centímetros dela, o espectro da um soco que ela desvia por pouco inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ela segura o braço de Radamanthys com uma mão e o quebra com um soco no cotovelo usando a outra. O Cotovelo de Radamanthys explode em chamas. O espectro grita alucinado e Liz o imobiliza por trás.

RADA: O que está fazendo sua maldita?

LIZ: Estou te matando. Não deu pra notar não?

Liz explode seu cosmo e a energia que cobria seu corpo se torna um pilar de fogo que sobe aos céus.

**-Próximo a Giudecca-**

ADRIAN: Aquele cosmo... É a Liz! LIZ!

SHIRYU: Esse ataque... Ela vai se matar...

KIKI: Não pode ser!

**-Muro das lamentações-**

SHIRO: Liz! O que ela pensa que ta fazendo?

YANG: Liberar tanto cosmo assim a levará a morte... Esse ataque... Me lembra o "Último Dragão"...

SUZU: Último Dragão?

YANG: Liz está se preparando pra morrer!

**-5ª Prisão-**

Zashi corria em direção a Giudecca quando uma cena surge em sua mente de Liz morrendo.

ZASHI: Irmã... Não! Não faça isso! PARE LIZ!

**-Giudecca-**

Liz salta com Radamanthys pro espaço.

RADA: Não! De novo não!

LIZ: Isso mesmo Radamanthys! Você vai dançar otário! Esse é o fim da linha pra você! Igual o Kanon fez com você há duzentos anos atrás!

RADA: Loucura! O que vocês ganham com suicídio, idiotas?

LIZ: Suicídio? É ruim heim? Quem falou em suicídio cabeção? Eu só estou te afastando de tudo e de todos antes de matar você! Hahaha!

RADA: O que?

LIZ: Achou que eu ia me matar com você? Trouxa! E eu lá sou burra por acaso?

RADA: Desgraçada! Solte-me!

LIZ: Com todo prazer! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Liz da um soco nas costas de Radamanthys com o punho carregado com todo seu cosmo. Radamanthys é arrastado para cima por uma enorme energia que fazia seu corpo em pedaços.

LIZ: Ei Radamanthys! BURN BABY, BURN!

Uma explosão gigantesca acontece no céu do inferno, como um brilho de uma estrela a explosão ilumina o inferno como nunca acontecera antes. Radamanthys desaparece e Liz cai do céu. Quando Liz atinge o chão, ela abre uma enorme cratera na terra e permanece imóvel no fundo.

Continua em breve...


	34. Chapter 34

**Calyeh: **Gostou do Capítulo? XP

Quem sabe escrever diálogos gentis deve ser um talento novo meu? XD

A solução do Muro ta chegando. Calminha. Só acho que não vai agradar muito... XP

**Capítulo 34 – O Muro e A Trindade infernal...**

Shiro, Suzu e Yang permaneciam parados diante do muro das lamentações, tentando imaginar uma possibilidade de atravessá-lo. Era inútil, pois só um deus poderia atravessar aquele muro e a hiper-dimensão após o muro.

SHIRO: Já chega de esperar!

YANG: Shiro... O que pensa que vai fazer?

SHIRO: Vou atacar esse muro, com todo meu poder!

SUZU: Idiota! É impossível esqueceu? O muro só pode ser atravessado pelos deuses. E só pode ser destruído pelo brilho do sol.

SHIRO: Pode ser. Mas minha irmãzinha ta do outro lado e eu não vou ficar aqui esperando!

Shiro começa a explodir seu cosmo. Suzu e Yang se espantam com a intensidade do cosmo daquele cavaleiro inexperiente que atravessou o próprio Inferno e chegou até ali.

SUZU: Tudo bem. Eu concordo com você. Se for pra ficarmos aqui, que ao menos tentemos destruir esse muro.

YANG: Sim. Vamos elevar nossos cosmos como os Cavaleiros de Ouro e derrubar o muro de uma só vez!

Yang e Suzu começam a explodir o cosmo junto de Shiro. Aqueles três poderosos cosmos podem ser sentidos se alastrando por todo o inferno. Praticamente em uníssono, os três atacam o muro.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!**_

SUZU: _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Os três golpes avançam contra o Muro, se chocam e são rebatidos de volta para os três que logo são mandados ao chão pela força de seus próprios cosmos.

SUZU: Incrível... Nem foi arranhado...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Adrian corria alucinadamente pela paisagem inóspita do inferno. Há poucos instantes, ele sentira o cosmo de Liz se apagar e não podia sequer imaginar em perdê-la. A dor era tão forte que ele sentia na própria carne. Não poderia nunca perde-la. Ao se aproximar da cratera onde Liz caíra e observar seu corpo imóvel, o coração de Adrian se enche de desespero. Ele corre até ela e a envolve nos braços. Shiryu e Kiki que vinham logo atrás não conseguiam acompanhar Adrian de tão assustado que ele estava.

ADRIAN: Liz! Acorde! Não faz isso comigo!

Não havia resposta. Apenas silêncio. As lágrimas de Adrian percorriam seu rosto e tocavam a face da mulher que amava. Adrian pega o pingente que eles compartilhavam e coloca em suas mãos.

ADRIAN: Vou usar a "Ressurreição Solar"... Não vou deixar você morrer...

SHIRYU: O que está pensando em fazer Adrian?

KIKI: É um Sacrifício. A "Ressurreição Solar" é uma técnica que pode curar qualquer ferida, restaurar qualquer doença... Pode até trazer alguém a vida... Mas o preço é alto demais. O custo é a vida da pessoa que a utilizou...

ADRIAN: Vocês podem ir à frente sem mim. Eu não pretendo continuar.

KIKI: Eu o compreendo meu amigo... Todos nós já conhecemos a dor da perda. Não vamos impedi-lo.

Adrian começa a concentrar seu cosmo ao máximo. Uma luz intensa começa a crescer cada vez mais envolvendo Liz. Quando Adrian está prestes a liberar todo seu cosmo transferindo sua vida para Liz, ela leva a mão ao seu rosto.

LIZ: Ei gatão...

ADRIAN: Liz?

LIZ: Desta vez não... Não morre de novo ta legal?

ADRIAN: LIZ!

Adrian a abraça forte e a beija. Por tanto tempo sonhou com aquele reencontro e aquele beijo.

ADRIAN: Estou tão feliz em te ver bem...

LIZ: Eu to um caco... Isso é bem pra você?

ADRIAN: Bobinha... Fica quieta que eu vou te curar ta?

**-Giudecca-**

Zashi entrava no palácio arrasado a procura de suas amigas ou Yang. Queria saber se o cavaleiro estava bem. Seu coração sofria de se lembrar da visão de Yang caído no chão, prestes a ser morto por Aiacos. Será que ele estava bem? Será que ela havia chegado tarde demais? Zashi corre até as escadarias atrás do trono de Hades e começa a subir na maior velocidade possível para seu estado de exaustão. Chegando ao topo, ela encontra seus amigos caídos e quase mortos.

ZASHI: Suzu! Shiro! Yang-San!

SUZU: Zashi…

ZASHI: Suzu-Chan… O que aconteceu? Foi um inimigo?

SHIRO: O Muro... Não podemos atravessá-lo...

ZASHI: O muro?

De repente, uma enorme luminosidade surge diante do muro das lamentações. Três figuras aparecem em meio a luz e começam a tomar forma. Trajando armaduras negras, dois eram irmãos gêmeos. A terceira era uma mulher muito bela.

ZASHI: Mais espectros?

HYPNOS: espectros? Huhuhu... Não somos espectros. Somos o braço direito de Hades. Eu sou o Hypnos o mestre do sono.

THANATOS: Sou Thanatos o senhor da morte.

HECATE: Sou Hecate, a senhora da magia.

Os três começam a se levantar aos poucos, exaustos e feridos. Mal se agüentam de pé, mas elevam seus cosmos preparados para partir pro ataque.

HECATE: Os Cavaleiros são bravios... Interessante...

ZASHI: Vocês... São deuses...

SHIRO: Quem são esses três? E que cosmos avassaladores são esses?

YANG: Deuses que servem a Hades... Muito poderosos...

ZASHI: Mas não são invencíveis... O Mestre Ancião já os venceu antes.

As três figuras começam a rir.

THANATOS: Para nos derrotar é necessário um poder muito maior do que esta patota de esfarrapados tem a oferecer!

SUZU: É mesmo é? Quer provar o que fala nojento?

HECATE: Experimente nos atacar se duvida...

Suzu, Yang e Shiro atacam com força total e utilizando seus ataques mais poderosos. Hecate apenas se coloca a frente deles e estende a mão liberando todo seu cosmo.

HECATE: _**FORBIDEN INCANTATION!**_

Os três guerreiros são imediatamente rechaçados e caem no chão, incapazes de se mover. Suas energias começam a ser sugadas e reunidas em uma esfera de luz púrpura que paira no ar.

SUZU: Droga... O muro... Minou minhas forças...

THANATOS: idiotas... Já podem morrer...

ZASHI: Ainda não! Eu não vou permitir que vocês matem meus amigos! _**STAR CRISTAL EXPLOSION!**_

THANATOS: Não se meta garota! _**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!**_

O Ataque de Zashi é facilmente engolido pelo de Thanatos. Ela vai ao chão e não consegue mais se levantar.

THANATOS: Parece que já morreram... Hecate. Termine de matar esses vermes e vamos procurar os outros. Assim que exterminarmos todos os Cavaleiros, a vitória de Hades será completa.

??: Daqui vocês não saem desgraçados!

Um relâmpago corta o ar e anula o efeito do golpe de Hecate, libertando Shiro, Yang e Suzu. Três figuras em armaduras idênticas (exceto pelas cores) pairam no ar e descem lentamente ao chão exibindo asas de anjo transparentes em suas costas.

HYPNOS: Essas criaturas...

HECATE: Anjos de Zeus...

THANATOS: então, Zeus enviou seus assassinos para fazerem o trabalho sujo e salvar a filhinha...

As três figuras começam a queimar um cosmo absurdo à medida que suas asas desaparecem. Suzu olha para cima e reconhece a figura do centro. Seu sangue ferve de ódio.

SUZU: Ikarus! Miserável! O que veio fazer aqui...

IKARUS: Eu vim te salvar gatinha...

Suzu se levanta subitamente e aponta o dedo desafiador para Ikarus.

SUZU: Não me venha com essa! Primeiro você me ataca depois diz que vem me salvar? Seu descarado! E que história é essa de Gatinha? Olha o respei...

Ikarus puxa Suzu pelo braço a abraça e a beija. Ela permanece de olhos arregalados, imóvel até que se livra e da um tapa na cara dele.

SUZU: O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU PERVERTIDO!?

IKARUS: Qual é gatinha? Eu posso morrer daqui a pouco. Essa pode ser única oportunidade de te beijar...

THESSEUS: Ikarus... Nunca leva nada a sério...

SUZU: Você me agarrou, seu tarado de uma figa! E "gatinha" é a sua avó! Meu nome é Suzu! Entendeu?

Ikarus faz uma reverência.

IKARUS: Entendi. Milady Suzu, mais bela dentre as belas... Perdoe-me por minha rudeza... Agora, deixe que eu e meus irmãos cuidaremos destes inimigos para você.

SUZU: Como é?

IKARUS: Leve seus amigos a um lugar seguro e cuide deles. Esses três são deuses e contra eles vocês não tem chance.

YANG: E você tem?

ODYSSEUS: Somos Anjos de Zeus.

SUZU: E isso é um "sim"?

IKARUS: Deixa com a gente gatinha. A gente sabe o que faz.

SUZU: Eu já disse...

Suzu é novamente interrompida por um beijo. As três entidades apenas observam a cena sem entender o que se passa.

SUZU: Para com isso! Que mania!

SHIRO: Você! Eu me lembro de você! Ikarus! Você roubou minha irmã de mim!

Shiro ataca Ikarus, mas é logo rechaçado por um relâmpago disparado pela ponta do dedo do Anjo.

IKARUS: Eu salvei sua irmã de um bando de espectros e a levei para um lugar seguro moleque. Você pode me agradecer depois. Gatinha, leva eles pra um lugar seguro.

SUZU: Ta bom. Mas não pense que eu confio em você!

Suzu, Yang e Shiro carregam Zashi e começam a descer as escadarias que levam de volta para Giudecca. Eles entram novamente no palácio e fecham as portas.

YANG: Aqueles três podem derrotar esses inimigos?

SUZU: Eu não sei... de qualquer forma, eles nos deram a chance que precisávamos de recuperar nossas forças... Vamos aproveitar cada segundo e rezar pra eles vencerem.

Diante do Muro das lamentações, os dois trios se encaram. Eles começam a elevar seu cosmo furiosamente. Ikarus conjura relâmpagos envolta de seu corpo.

ODYSSEUS: A batalha vai começar!

THESSEUS: Vamos lá!

IKARUS: Esse é o momento pelo qual estive esperando!

Continua em breve...


	35. Chapter 35

**Pure: **Pois é... Sem golpes baixos. Usou e foi digamos... "Desclassificado" na falta de termo melhor... XP

"Rada! You're fired" como dizem os americanos! XD (Piadinhas infames a parte U.U)

Eu e a Liz adoramos seu golpe especial. Se abrir vaga para novas Fúrias eu te chamo. XD

É... Parece que nenhum de nós tem nada contra monoselhos. Só transformei um em patê! XD

Que Fic é essa que eu estou inspirando? Eu? Uma fonte de inspiração? Sou só um humilde escritor sádico de Fics. O.O

Posso saber o nome dessa fic? To curioso agora. XD

Pra encerrar, o novo casal que entre tapas e beijos finalmente se consolidou. Já tinha gente morrendo de impaciência pra ver esses dois juntos.

**Capítulo 35 – Anjos x Demônios...**

Ikarus explode seu cosmo e seu corpo é totalmente envolvido por relâmpagos. Odyssesus começa a levitar e erguer toneladas de destroços consigo. Thesseus começa a elevar seu cosmo e a terra começa a se partir.

IKARUS: Estou preparado pra lutar! Vamos nessa! Hahahaha!

Ikarus parte para cima de Hecate como um relâmpago púrpura que corta o ar, e a atinge no peito com um soco. A deusa é rechaçada contra o muro das lamentações. Ela está atônita pelo fato de ter sido atingida a esta velocidade. Por um instante, ela parece ver um rosto sorrindo em meio aquela quantidade enorme de energia elétrica que a ataca. Ela expande seu cosmo e a energia é dispersa para o alto, tomando novamente a forma do Anjo Ikarus que apenas gira o corpo com graça no ar e cai de pé no chão.

THANATOS: Ora, ora... O que foi Hecate? Deixando-se ferir por um verme?

HYPNOS: Eles não são apenas vermes Thanatos. São anjos. Os Assassinos de Elite do Olimpo. Não devemos tratá-los levianamente.

ODYSSEUS: Nisto você tem razão!

Odysseus estende a mão e atira milhares de toneladas de pedras contra Thanatos que é soterrado. O deus da morte expande seu cosmo e destrói as pedras, furioso. Nesse momento, Thesseus avança contra Hypnos com o punho carregado de energia e da um soco no peito do deus que o atordoa e abre uma cratera no chão. Os três Anjos se afastam e assumem posição de combate.

THESSEUS: Impossível! Resistiram ao máximo de nossas forças.

ODYSSEUS: Sim. Não podemos vacilar Thesseus.

THANATOS: Estas criaturas são insolentes...

HECATE: E são muito fortes...

HYPNOS: Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de prolongar este combate... Eu usarei minha técnica mais poderosa e encerrarei esta luta... _**ETERNAL DROWZINESS!**_

IKARUS: Que merda ele ta..? Não... Me sinto bem...

THESSEUS: Nem eu... É como se estivesse sendo atacado por uma irresistível sonolência...

HYPNOS: Esta é minha técnica da "Sonolência Eterna"... Vocês logo caíram em um sono profundo e jamais se levantarão!

ODYSSEUS: Eu não apostaria nisto!

Odysseus se coloca a frente dos outros dois e eleva seu cosmo bloqueando a técnica de Hypnos.

ODYSSEUS: Meu poder mental é o maior de todos os Anjos! Seu truque não funcionará comigo!

THANATOS: É mesmo é? Quero ver você se livrar disto!

Thanatos se coloca a frente de Hypnos e concentra uma poderosa energia em sua mão. Em seguida, ele estende a mão para frente e dispara uma rajada de energia muito potente em Odysseus. O Anjo apenas estende as mãos para frente e faz a esfera de energia refrear diante de si. Seu esforço parece ser colossal, mas com muita dificuldade ele expulsa a esfera de energia para longe.

ODYSSEUS: Consegui...

HECATE: O anjinho ficou cansado depois de fazer tanto esforço? Acho que já posso retirar sua alma... _**FORBIDEN INCANTATION!**_

Uma energia púrpura avança contra Odysseus e no último momento Ikarus se coloca no caminho do ataque e explode seu cosmo invocando relâmpagos que protegem o amigo.

IKARUS: Thesseus... Bota a casa a baixo!

THESSEUS: É pra já!

O Anjo de cabelos loiros concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho e da um soco no chão que faz a terra tremer e se rachar. Os deuses perdem o equilíbrio e se descuidam por um momento. Ikarus em seguida, Concentra uma enorme quantidade de energia elétrica em suas mãos e dispara contra a tríade de deuses que se defendem com uma redoma de energia.

THANATOS: Pestes insuportáveis! Somos os braços direitos do Imperador Hades! Nem mesmo Anjos podem nos ameaçar!

IKARUS: Danem-se! Vocês ousaram machucar a minha gatinha ferina e agora vão se arrepender, seus miseráveis!

THANATOS: Darei um fim a insolência de vocês em uma questão de segundos... _**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!**_

Uma poderosa explosão de energia é gerada, abalando o local. Os três anjos são arrebatados pra longe e desaparecem escadaria abaixo. O tremor de terra chega até Giudecca onde os quatro heróis estão se recuperando.

SUZU: Os cosmos deles... Nunca vi nada igual...

YANG: Parecem deuses lutando...

SHIRO: Que cosmos incríveis... Como conseguem esse cosmo tão poderoso?

ZASHI: Shh! Vem vindo alguém...

LIZ: Mas que zona é essa lá em cima? De quem esses 6 cosmos que estão queimando a milhão afinal de contas?

Logo, Liz e os Cavaleiros de Ouro chegam a Giudecca.

ZASHI: Liz! Você ta viva!

Zashi corre para abraçar a amiga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

LIZ: Claro né amigona? É preciso mais do que esse idiota do Radamanthys pra matar a grande Liz de Ifreet!

ZASHI: Estou tão feliz...

LIZ: Você não viu nada amigona... Olha só quem eu encontrei...

Liz aponta para Kiki que entrava pelo portão de Giudecca exibindo seu cosmo poderoso.

KIKI: Olá Zashi... Nossa... Como você cresceu... Está ainda mais bonita e poderosa do que antes...

ZASHI: Senhor... Kiki?

O Cavaleiro de Áries se aproxima, leva a mão ao rosto da discípula e limpa as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

ZASHI: Isso... É um sonho? Eu vi o senhor morrer...

KIKI: Eu teria morrido se não tivesse despertado o 8º sentido naquele momento... E vejo que você também conseguiu manifestar o Arayashiki... Você se tornou uma Fúria formidável Zashi...

ZASHI: Ah que nada mestre...

ADRIAN: Olá Zashi... Há quanto tempo...

ZASHI: Adrian-Kun?

SUZU: então... Você se lembrou de seu passado Adrian?

O novo Cavaleiro de Sagitário apenas faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

SHIRO: Com todo mundo aqui, a gente pode ajudar os três lá em cima!

YANG: É verdade. Deuses ou não, somos a união dos mais poderosos guerreiros de Atena e Ártemis. Temos três Cavaleiros de Ouro do nosso lado. Se nos unirmos aos Anjos, venceremos com certeza.

SHIRYU: Não. Temos problemas mais urgentes a tratar. Sinto muitos cosmos malignos vindo pra cá. Temos de lidar com eles antes.

LIZ: Ta certo! Eu to sentindo!

YANG: São espectros. Ainda não exterminamos todos eles!

Um exército de espectros marchava em direção a Giudecca.

GURD: São Cavaleiros de Atena no palácio de Giudecca!

AMON: Vamos matar a todos! Ouvi dizer que muitos estão feridos gravemente! Será uma moleza elimina-los!

Uma força de aproximadamente 50 espectros e mais soldados de Hades se aproximam dos portões de Giudecca. Eles arrombam os portões e avançam para dentro. Eles param subitamente ao se depararem com as Fúrias e os cavaleiros diante deles, queimando seu cosmo.

LIZ: As ovelhas chegaram pro churrasco... Quem vai ser o primeiro?

AMON: Quem é essa mulher maltrapilha que se coloca em nosso caminho? Vai morrer insolente!

SHIRYU: Cavaleiros... Fúrias... É hora de lutar! Por Atena e por Ártemis!

LIZ: Falou e disse cabeludo!

Os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias avançam contra o Exército diante deles sem hesitação. Uma poderosa onda de energia repele os espectros pra fora de Giudecca, destruindo o pouco do palácio que restara de pé. Shiryu ia a frente queimando o cosmo ao máximo e lutando desesperadamente. Liz vinha logo atrás dele, com os punhos ardendo em chamas e os olhos brilhando com uma sinistra luz vermelha. A visão arremetia pavor nos Espectros de forma que eles nunca sentiram antes. Zashi e Suzu estavam logo atrás. Zashi invocava cristais que levitavam por todo o campo de batalha destruindo muitos inimigos. Suzu dançava entre os ataques inimigos, com duas espadas relâmpago em punho, cortando espectros aos pedaços.

SHIRO: Esses caras não são de nada! Somos cavaleiros de Atena! Já deviam saber melhor que ninguém pode com a gente!

LIZ: Deixa de ser convencido moleque! Eles ainda estão em maior número!

ZASHI: Não baixem a guarda um segundo!

Yang e Shiryu corriam juntos em meio ao exército de espectros, queimando seu cosmo e atravessando a parede de inimigos como dois dragões titânicos. Adrian e Kiki concentravam seus cosmos e se preparavam para lançar suas técnicas mais poderosas.

KIKI: _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

ADRIAN: _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

Os dois golpes geram uma destruição inacreditável nos exércitos de Hades.

YANG/SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

LIZ: BURN BABY BURN!_** FINISH BUSTER!**_

A bola de fogo disparada por Liz explode em meio aos espectros e Suzu concentra seu cosmo.

SUZU: Hei Liz! Lembra quando a gente se enfrentou e nossos golpes se chocaram?

LIZ: Lembro sim amigona! Manda bala mulher ninja!

SUZU: Com todo prazer! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Suzu invoca um poderoso furacão que se mescla as chamas de Liz e se transforma num gigantesco pilar de fogo que percorre o campo de batalha arrasando os inimigos. Shiro estava cercado por inimigos que o atacavam por todos os lados, mas ele apenas se esquivava, saltava e contra-atacava alucinadamente.

SHIRO: Vocês vão ter de fazer melhor do que isto Espectros!

GURD: Melhor! Você quem sabe! Levará meu golpe mortal!

SHIRO: Acha que vou ficar parado olhando bestão!? _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

O Espectro é morto instantaneamente pelos meteoros.

ZASHI: Atrás de você! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Shiro é salvo por Zashi de um soldado que tentava ataca-lo pelas costas. Os dois são então cercados por vários soldados e espectros que os atacavam de todos os lados. Zashi ergue várias paredes de cristal para se proteger e afastar os inimigos.

AMON: Saia daí menina! Venha aqui lutar com a gente!

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

YANG: Não toquem na Zashi seus desgraçados!

Milhares de estrelas cadentes destroem os espectros que atacavam Zashi, matando-os no ato. Os poucos que sobreviveram foram mortos por Yang e seu golpe "Cólera do Dragão".

KIKI: Não permitirei que encostem um só dedo na minha discípula!

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki! Yang-San!

YANG: Vamos lutar lado a lado Zashi! Juntos somos imbatíveis!

Enquanto isso, Liz e Adrian davam as mãos e explodiam seus cosmos.

LIZ: Gatão, você ficou demais nessa armadura de ouro!

ADRIAN: Acha mesmo Liz?

LIZ: Claro. Vamos acabar com essa festa?

ADRIAN: Será um prazer!

Adrian e Liz começam a correr, explodindo seu cosmo ao máximo, passando em meio aos espectros e destruindo-os com uma força incomparável. Suzu invocou a espada relâmpago e saiu correndo em meio ao batalhão de espectros cortando-os. Shiryu concentrava seu cosmo para lançar o ataque final. A Cólera dos 100 Dragões. O Campo de Batalha é varrido pela ira do cavaleiro lendário.

**-Muro das lamentações-**

O combate continuava ferrenho. Hecate, Thanatos e Hypnos ainda estavam de pé e resistindo a todos os ataques dos 3 Anjos. Cada investida dos três era respondida por poderosos disparos de energia cósmica que os mandava de volta para o lugar por onde vieram.

IKARUS: Ô inferno! Esses caras são fortes demais!

ODYSSEUS: Não temos escolha... Precisamos usar nossos golpes secretos.

THESSEUS: Sim... Parece que fomos tolos de crer que poderíamos derrotar os três somente com nossos punhos...

ODYSSEUS: O problema é que ficaremos exaustos após realizar estes ataques...

HECATE: Usem o que quiserem contra nós... Somos capazes de defender qualquer coisa... Huhuhu...

IKARUS: Sua vaca... Vai rindo! Eu vou tirar esse sorriso besta da sua cara num segundo! VENHAM TROVÕES! AAAAAAHHH!

Ikarus começa a elevar seu cosmo de forma assustadora. Relâmpagos o envolvem e ele os concentra entre as mãos. Odysseus começa a levitar e concentrar seu cosmo a níveis impressionantes. Uma luz surge no ar sobre ele e começa a crescer. Thesseus toca chão com a palma de sua mão e começa a extrair uma poderosa energia do solo que o faz brilhar intensamente.

THANATOS: Esses cosmos não são comuns! O que estão pensando em fazer?

HYPNOS: O que quer que seja, estejam preparados!

HECATE: Eu não vou me esconder destes vermes... Sou Hecate a senhora da Magia e não me curvo diante de ninguém!

IKARUS: Problema é seu, mocréia! Segura essa! _**GALAXIAN THUNDERBOLT!**_

HECATE: Acha que serei superada por seus ataques ridículos? _**FORBIDEN INCANTATION!**_

Ikarus dispara uma poderosa esfera de energia que atinge Hecate em cheio, arrastando-a e prensando-a contra o Muro das Lamentações. Pra logo em seguida, explodir reduzindo a semi-deusa a nada. A Explosão é de magnitude tamanha que Hypnos e Thanatos ficam boquiabertos. Thesseus se ergue após absorver uma quantidade absurda de energia do solo e ataca.

THESSEUS: _**BREATH OF GAIA!**_

HYPNOS: Não vou permitir! Cairá no sono eterno Anjo maldito! _**ETRNAL DROWZINESS!**_

Ele dispara um raio incrivelmente poderoso contra Hypnos que envolve o deus do sono por completo e o destrói. Enquanto isso, Odysseus cria uma espécie de portal que suga tudo a sua frente pra seu interior. Nem mesmo Thanatos consegue resistir e acaba sendo atraído.

ODYSSEUS: Vou enviar você para outra dimensão! _**GREATEST ODISSEY!**_

THANATOS: Não! Desgraçado! Não serei vencido! _**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!**_

Thanatos desaparece e seu corpo se faz em pedaços sofrendo atração daquele buraco negro que suga tudo.

ODYSSEUS: Conseguimos...

THESSEUS: Quase não conseguimos vencer... Tivéssemos falhado...

IKARUS: Agora o caminho ta livre... Hora de usar nossa arma secreta e explodir esse muro em pedaços!

Continua em breve...


	36. Chapter 36

**Pure: **Hehehehe... Gostou da porrada Pure? Você ainda não viu nada... Ainda tem "mais um otário pra queimar!" XP

Os anjos não vão conseguir derrubar o Muro. Mas nesse capítulo você vai ver como eles vão conseguir passar.

Shiryu: Mas peraí? E a dimensão depois do muro que só os deuses podem cruzar?

Ikarus-sama: É mesmo Shiryu... Bem lembrado... E agora?

Liz: Agora? Nada tema! Com as Fúrias de Ártemis não há problema!

Zashi: Assim que se fala Liz Onee-chan!

Agora, chega de enrolação e vamos ao Capítulo (Esse tá grandão pra dar fim a essa novela infindável logo). Aí só vai ficar faltando o capitulo de encerramento e as Fúrias podem voltar a dar entrevistas (Parece que elas foram convidadas para o progama do Jô Soares). Momentos finais de **_Fúrias de Ártemis 2 - O Retorno de Hades!_**

PS.: Uma fic dos anjos? Não seria má idéia! Se a cuca pegar no tranco e a dona imaginação sair da preguiça eu escrevo sim! XD

Mas provavelmente depois de Fúrias de Ártemis 3 e da fic que estou escrevendo com a minha amiga Nala. XP

**Capítulo 36 – Guerra nos Campos Elíseos...**

Caminhando para o Muro das Lamentações, o grupo de heróis se depara com Ikarus e os Anjos caídos de joelhos.

LIZ: Hei cara vocês estão bem?

ODYSSEUS: Sim... Apenas gastamos muita energia tentando derrotar esses monstros...

Suzu corre em direção a Ikarus e o ajuda a se levantar. Ikarus se apóia em seus braços e da um sorriso.

IKARUS: Oi Gatinha Ferina... Hehehe...

SUZU: Você está muito ferido agora. Brigo com você depois...

ZASHI: E agora? Como passaremos pelo muro?

SUZU: É... Se o que Yang disse for verdade, é preciso pelo menos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro pra destruir essa joça e aqui só tem três.

SHIRYU: É verdade... As armaduras de ouro que giram na elíptica do sol contêm uma quantidade imensurável de luz solar. Quando as 12 se reúnem é como se o próprio sol se concentrasse em um único ponto...

ADRIAN: Quer dizer que não podemos destruir o muro?

Os anjos se levantam e se pronunciam.

IKARUS: Vocês não. Mas há alguém que pode...

LIZ: Quem?

?? Ora... Quem mais Liz de Ifreet?

Um poderoso cosmo surge no ar. A escuridão do local dá lugar um brilho intenso que ofusca a todos os presentes. Logo, as vestes brancas podem ser vistas e a figura em cabelos cor de fogo se manifesta.

LIZ: APOLO! Seu desgraçado! O que pensa que ta fazendo aqui?

Liz inflama os punhos e parte pra cima de Apolo. Shiryu, Suzu e Yang mal conseguem segura-la.

SHIRYU: Acalme-se Fúria de Ártemis!

LIZ: Não enche o saco, seu cabeludo! Eu não perdôo esse infeliz pelo que ele fez!

APOLO: Ainda não aprendeu a ter respeito com uma divindade...

LIZ: Eu te mostro respeito seu...

SUZU: Acalme-se Liz! --Diz a Fúria dos ventos finalmente conseguindo conter a irmã-- E você Apolo? Pensei que Zeus tivesse retirado seu poder. Como conseguiu recupera-lo?

APOLO: Como eu disse, Apolo retorna sempre... Assim como o sol nasce a cada dia...

LIZ: E quem te chamou aqui?

APOLO: Eles... --Aponta para os Anjos--

SUZU: Ikarus! Você trouxe Apolo aqui?

IKARUS: Na verdade, Zeus o mandou vir aqui.

YANG: Mas por quê? Zeus simplesmente perdoou o cara que aprisionou a alma da filha dele?

ODYSSEUS: Vocês precisam de Luz do sol não precisam? Então, parem de reclamar.

ADRIAN: Acho difícil que alguém como Apolo tenha se oferecido para ajudar voluntariamente... Podemos confiar nele?

APOLO: Eu sou um deus Adrian... A traição está presente em seu coração e não no meu... Lembra-se?

Apolo caminha entre os Cavaleiros e Fúrias.

APOLO: Agora insetos... Deixem-me. Eu destruirei o muro com meu poder...

Os cavaleiros muito a contra gosto começam a se afastar dali. Shiryu passa por Apolo e discretamente eleva seu cosmo.

SHIRYU: Um dia, eu me vingarei pelo que fez ao meu filho seu miserável...

APOLO: Você está ótimo nesta armadura Shiryu de Dragão... Sempre que quiser me enfrentar, estarei às suas ordens...

Shiryu exercita toda sua paciência para não atacar Apolo com toda a sua força e arrancar aquele sorriso cínico da cara dele.

Os Cavaleiros, os Anjos e as Fúrias se afastam o máximo que podem de Giudecca. Antes de saírem, Shiro carrega o corpo de Pandora nos braços e a leva pra fora dali. Eles ficam observando de longe enquanto Apolo eleva seu cosmo fazendo todo o inferno tremer. O deus-sol estende sua mão em direção ao muro e gera uma luz muito intensa. Logo uma explosão gigantesca acontece e o palácio de Giudecca desaparece. O poder liberado é tão grande que o cosmo de Apolo nocauteou o grupo a quase um quilometro de distancia dali.

LIZ: Ele conseguiu?

IKARUS: Se a luz do sol é a força necessária pra derrubar o muro, então ele conseguiu.

SHIRO: então, vamos todos acabar com o Hades antes que seja tarde demais!

SHIRU: Não é tão fácil assim. Apenas cinco de nós podem ir.

KIKI: O que disse Shiryu?

ADRIAN: E quem são? E porque apenas 5?

SHIRYU: Entre o inferno e os Campos Elíseos, existe uma dimensão paralela que só pode ser cruzada pelos deuses. Qualquer um, não deus ou que não esteja sendo protegido pelo cosmo de um deus, acabará morrendo na tentativa de atravessá-la.

IKARUS: É verdade... Odysseus, você pode levar a gente pra lá?

ODYSSEUS: Não. Mesmo criando um portal, é impossível chegar aos Elíseos sem a ajuda de um deus.

LIZ: Fala logo o que temos de fazer!

Shiryu coloca a mão no ombro de Liz.

SHIRYU: Acalme-se. Shiro e Yang estão usando as lendárias armaduras de Pegaso e Dragão. Estas armaduras são apenas armaduras de bronze. Mas elas são diferentes das outras armaduras sagradas. Elas foram banhadas com o sangue de Atena. Usando a armadura de Dragão, eu mesmo atravessei esta dimensão 200 anos atrás.

ZASHI: E quem são os outros três? Adrian-kun, Sr. Kiki e você?

SHIRYU: Não. São vocês Fúrias de Ártemis.

LIZ: Nossas aljavas também foram banhadas com sangue divino?

KIKI: É verdade! As Fúrias podem ir!

SHIRYU: Não. Não foram. As Aljavas são seres de certa forma considerados divinos. Os Elementais que serviam Ártemis na mitologia eram seres místicos tão poderosos quanto Hypnos ou Thanatos. Eles possuíam cosmo divino. Se vocês elevarem seu cosmo até o 7º sentido e além dele, alcançando o 8º sentido, o poder dos elementais despertarão e vocês serão capazes de atravessar a dimensão.

ADRIAN: Então, nós ficamos aqui e confiamos o destino do mundo inteiro, a eles? Eu enfrentei Hades. Ele é poderoso demais. Eles vão precisar de ajuda.

SHIRYU: E ajuda é o que eles terão!

Shiryu explode seu cosmo e 5 armas se desprendem da armadura de Libra. Liz pega o Nunchako. Suzu pega a espada. Zashi pega o tridente. Yang pega o Ton-Fa. Shiro pega o escudo.

LIZ: Ta brincando? Essas são...?

SHIRY: As armas de Libra. As armas mais poderosas de todo mundo.

LIZ: Cara que demais!

Liz decide testar as novas armas e começa a manejar o nunchako com maestria impressionante (Imaginem Bruce Lee em Operação Dragão XD). A arma brilha cortando o ar e criando estrelas por onde passa.

LIZ: Agora eu senti o poder cabeludo!

SHIRYU: Atena é uma deusa de justiça. Como servos de Atena, os Cavaleiros são proibidos de portar armas e devem lutar sempre com os próprios punhos. Mas há ocasiões em que o inimigo é tão poderoso que o porte de armas é necessário e em tais ocasiões Atena da permissão aos Cavaleiros de usarem estas armas. Se Atena não puder ser consultada, a decisão cabe ao cavaleiro de Libra. Eu confio estas armas a vocês. Usem-nas para salvar a vida de nossas deusas!

Um breve momento de despedidas acontece. Zashi da um abraço em Kiki como se fosse o último que daria. Seus olhos estão em lágrimas. Suzu se aproxima de Ikarus, desta vez falando de uma forma mais calma que o Anjo ainda não conhecia. Liz segura a mão de Adrian e o leva pra um local mais afastado dali.

LIZ: O que você veio fazer aqui Adrian?

ADRIAN: O que você acha sua boba? Eu vim te proteger!

LIZ: Eu sei me virar Adrian. Eu não preciso de babá. Eu te disse que não podemos ficar mais juntos. Nunca teríamos uma vida normal!

ADRIAN: Eu não quero ter uma vida normal sem você. Viver sem você seria um inferno... Eu te amo...

Liz não diz nada. Apenas contém as lágrimas.

ADRIAN: Você não pode dizer que não sente o mesmo... Depois do que eu fiz você ainda ficou ao meu lado...

Liz abraça Adrian e o beija calorosamente.

LIZ: Eu te amo sim seu bobo... Nem precisava perguntar né? Mas agora vou te deixar de novo... Preciso ir...

ADRIAN: Eu sei...

LIZ: Eu não sei se vou voltar...

ADRIAN: Vai sim... Eu sei que vai...

LIZ: Não agüento me despedir de você novamente...

ADRIAN: Me promete que vai voltar. Se você prometer, eu sei que vai cumprir. Você sempre cumpre suas promessas...

Adrian entrega à Liz sua parte do Pingente.

ADRIAN: Enquanto você carregar sua parte e eu carregar a minha, estaremos sempre juntos...

Todos se dirigem ao muro das lamentações. Quando chegam lá, eles se surpreendem, pois não há mais muro. O Muro simplesmente desapareceu. Eles vêem apenas uma escuridão adornada de estrelas e planetas. Reunindo todas as forças, os dois Cavaleiros e as três Fúrias se atiram naquele espaço desconhecido. Os 5 heróis são sugados por uma poderosa força e sentem seus corpos sendo partidos em pedaços.

LIZ: AAAAH! Que... Merda... É essa?

ZASHI: Não consigo agüentar!

SUZU: A dor... Grande demais!

YANG: Precisamos... Elevar nossos cosmos!

SHIRO: Por... Atena!

Shiro começa a explodir o cosmo e logo duas asas surgem de sua armadura e ele já não sente mais dor. Em seguida, Yang explode seu cosmo e logo ele já não sente mais dor. As Fúrias ainda lutam para resistir àquele poder incrível que parece ansiar por destruí-las.

YANG: ZASHI!

ZASHI: Yang-san!!

As Fúrias estão prestes a morrer quando um cosmo incrível se manifesta em seu interior. Três vozes falam à mente delas.

_Não se desesperem... Nós não abandonamos vocês... _

_Também não abandonamos senhora Ártemis..._

_Nossas almas adormecidas foram despertas por seus cosmos e agora, nós lhes daremos passagem até os Campos Elíseos!_

ZASHI: Vocês são...

_Nós somos vocês... Somos os guardiões do Fogo, do Ar e da Terra._

_Sou Ifreet._

_Sou Sílfide._

_Sou Gnome._

Liz, Suzu e Zashi começam a brilhar. Liz é envolta em chamas e sua Aljava volta a vida. Suzu é começa a emitir relâmpagos e sua Aljava volta a vida. Zashi é coberta por cristais que reconstroem sua Aljava.

LIZ: Estamos prontas...

SHIRO: Vamos!

YANG: Vamos meu amigo...

Shiro segura Yang. Liz e Zashi dão as mãos a Suzu que cria asas em sua Aljava e todas partem para os campos Elíseos.

SHIRO: Chegamos. Mas onde encontraremos Hades?

LIZ: Aposto que ele está ali.

Liz aponta para um templo ao longe. Os cinco heróis estão tão maravilhados com a beleza do local que nem notam a presença das ninfas aterrorizadas.

NINFA: Não! De novo não! Mais demônios! Onde estão Thanatos-Sama ou Hypnos-Sama?

As Ninfas correm aterrorizadas.

LIZ: Eu heim? O que deu nelas?

SUZU: Elas não são ameaças para nós. Disso podemos ter certeza. Vamos em frente.

**-Campos Elíseos-**

No Mausoléu de Hades, se encontrava o corpo do deus da morte. Ao lado do corpo dele, estava Atena e Ártemis. Hades trazia consigo uma adaga dourada que há muito tempo havia sido usada para tentar contra a vida de Atena. Uma adaga empunhada por um dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro.

HADES: Assim que começar o Grande Eclipse... E meu poder estiver no máximo... Suas vidas acabarão... E o reinado do Imperador Hades começará... Os sangues de vocês ressuscitarão meu corpo!

O Templo treme. A atenção de Hades é voltada para o lado de fora.

SUZU: Hehehe... Manda mais uma Liz.

LIZ: É pra já. EI HADES! VEM AQUI FORA! A GENTE TE ASSUNTOS PRA RESOLVER!

Uma bola de fogo atinge o templo causando mais um abalo.

HADES: Espere um pouco aí querida Atena... Eu vou matar umas crianças e já volto...

O corpo de Hades começa a brilhar intensamente e logo ele é envolto por sombras. Uma escuridão intensa sai de dentro de Aaron e arrebenta as portas do templo.

HADES: Vermes... Seu fim chegou...

LIZ: Ora, ora... Vejam o que o rato cuspiu...

HADES: Não há escapatória... Não há esperança... A luta acaba aqui...

SUZU: Sim... Pra você!

A escuridão começa a tomar a forma de um demônio com grandes chifres, longas asas de morcego e espinhos saindo pelos ombros e cotovelos. Os olhos eram vermelhos e as garras eram afiadas.

HADES: Hora de morrer!

LIZ: Cai dentro otário...

Os cinco guerreiros sacam as armas douradas. Hades passa pelos cinco como se fosse um furacão. Os cinco vão ao ar, caindo no chão depois e Hades está pairando sobre eles. Ele ergue o braço e concentra uma energia negra em sua mão. Essa energia começa a crescer até se transformar numa esfera negra que Hades lança pra baixo em meio aos heróis e causa uma imensa explosão. Os cinco voam longe.

LIZ: Filho da mãe...

HADES: Eu sou um deus... Suas armas patéticas não podem me vencer...

SHIRO: Ah é? Você não me assusta com essa cara Hades! Devolva a minha irmã!

Zashi salta e tenta acertar Hades pelas costas com o Tridente. A arma atravessa o ombro de Hades que urra de dor. Logo ele se vira e ataca a Fúria com uma rajada de energia. A Aljava foi quase reduzida a pedaços. Zashi pode evitar o ataque na última hora. Yang corre em socorro dela.

YANG: Zashi! Não!

Suzu e Liz saltam em direção a Hades com as armas em punho. Hades se esquiva tão depressa que elas nem puderam ver. Ele segura Suzu pelo calcanhar e a atira contra Liz. Hades pousa lentamente no chão quando é atingido pelas costas pelo escudo de libra.

SHIRO: Devolve a minha irmã seu monstro horroroso!

HADES: Não é você que tem o porte para fazer ameaças aqui garoto...

SHIRO: Prepare-se Hades! _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

HADES: Seus truques não funcionam comigo...

Hades estende a mão e começa a parar os meteoros no ar. Em seguida, ele devolve os meteoros contra Shiro. O Cavaleiro é fulminado pelos próprios golpes e cai imóvel no chão.

LIZ: Não... Moleque!? Não!

SUZU: Liz! Espere!

Liz corre em socorro de Shiro sem prestar atenção em nada. Hades concentra uma esfera de energia e estava prestes a atacar Liz, quando Suzu o ataca e faz um corte nos olhos de Hades. O Demônio grita de dor e se volta para Suzu.

HADES: Vai me pagar... MORRA!

Suzu é atingida e voa longe. Ela está muito ferida quase morta. Enquanto isso, Liz se aproxima de Shiro e averigua se ele está vivo. Ela não ouve o coração e começa a fazer respiração boca a boca nele.

LIZ: Levanta moleque! Sua irmã ta te esperando lembra? Vai deixar ela na mão?

HADES: Vai sim... E você está morta criança...

Hades avança contra Liz e crava as garras no abdome dela. Ele alça vôo com ela e a atira contra o templo. Liz é cravada na parede, imóvel.

HADES: Sempre teimosos... O que move você humanos idiotas a se voltarem contra os deuses?

LIZ: Isso se chama espírito humano cara... A gente não se curva pra nenhum boçal com atitude que se diz superior!

HADES: Muito tolo de sua parte... Sem Atena ou Ártemis para salva-las, vocês não são nada!

Liz recebe uma raja de energia que a faz atravessar a parede do templo e cair do lado de dentro. Enquanto isso, Yang segura Zashi nos braços.

YANG: Zashi! Está tão fria... Por favor... Diga alguma coisa...

ZASHI: Yang... San...

YANG: Você... Está viva…

Yang abraça Zashi e dá um beijo nela. Em seguida ele a coloca no chão e queimando de ódio, ele avança contra Hades. O deus dos mortos recebe um golpe com o Ton-Fa que o derruba no chão. Em seguida, Yang explode o cosmo e ataca.

YANG: Maldito! Vai pagar pelo que fez à Zashi! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

HADES: Desapareça!

Hades faz um movimento com as mãos e dispersa uma energia que atinge Yang em cheio quase o matando.

HADES: Vocês são apenas lixo pra mim... Não será como da última vez... Ou como todas as outras vezes... Desta vez, Hades cobrirá a terra de trevas!

Hades é interrompido por um golpe de Liz com o Nunchako de Libra.

LIZ: Vocês vilões... Sempre com o mesmo papo batido! Sinceramente... Já deu no saco!

Liz continua atacando Hades com a arma. Cada golpe gera uma luminosidade parecida com uma pequena estrala nascendo. Em seguida, Liz queima seu cosmo e acerta um golpe que atira Hades contra a parede do templo. Liz começa a manejar o Nunchako de forma a provocar Hades (Bruce Lee!).

LIZ: Tudo que vocês deuses sabem fazer é causar morte e destruição insensata! E nós temos de aceitar isso numa boa? Os seres humanos não são tão fracos assim ouviu? Temos força suficiente pra rivalizar os deuses!

HADES: É mesmo? Mostre-me esta força... Eu testarei o seu suposto poder!

Hades alça vôo gritando até quase sumir de vista. Liz mal pode acreditar na distância em que ele voou. Liz vê apenas uma pequena luminosidade surgindo no céu.

LIZ: Essa não... FUJAM TODOS!

Hades atira a sua energia contra o chão. A esfera é gigantesca. Seu deslocamento faz o ar expandir. Os heróis se sentem como se estivessem no epicentro de um furacão. Ou tentando lutar contra uma força da natureza. A esfera negra toca o chão e explode. Uma cratera de 1 quilometro de diâmetro surge em meio aos campos Elíseos. O único que escapou foi Shiro que se atirou pra dentro do Templo a busca de sua irmã. Ele cambaleia templo adentro e chega até a porta da tumba e Hades.

SHIRO: Minha irmã... Mai...

HADES: Afaste-se...

SHIRO: O que você quer com a minha irmã seu nojento?

HADES: O Sangue divino dela pode regenerar meu corpo... Eu vou matá-la...

SHIRO: Nunca!

HADES: E o que um ser humano fraco como você pode fazer?

SHIRO: Eu posso queimar meu cosmo... Lutar... Sem me render! Lutar até o fim! Explodir o universo dentro de mim! Atacar até que meu inimigo tenha caído!

HADES: está enganado. Quem deve cair são os homens!

Hades é atingido por um cometa e voa pra fora do templo.

SHIRO: Só por cima do meu cadáver você toca na minha irmã!

HADES: Que assim seja!

Hades voa contra Shiro e começa a atacá-lo com suas garras. O sangue do cavaleiro jorra a cada golpe. Sua armadura se faz em pedaços. De repente, um relâmpago atravessa o peito de Hades. Suzu está atrás de Hades portando sua espada relâmpago.

SUZU: Te peguei seu desgraçado! Zashi!

ZASHI: Queime cosmo... _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Hades é atingido e carregado pela esfera de luz. Hades voa em direção a Liz que está de punho fechado, queimando seu cosmo esperando por ele.

LIZ: Dá um sorriso trouxa! Esse é um momento Kodak! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Hades é prensado pelos dois ataques que geram uma explosão enorme. Uma enorme nuvem de poeira se ergue e as Fúrias não conseguem ver nada. Zashi caminha cambaleando para o lado de Yang e cai de joelhos. Aos prantos, ela começa a usar seu cosmo para curar o Cavaleiro.

ZASHI: Yang-San... Levante-se... Por favor...

SHIRO: Ele... Morreu?

Shiro é aparado por Suzu.

SUZU: Calma Pegaso... Vá com calma...

LIZ: O desgraçado ainda não morreu... Está só ocultando o cosmo...

Hades começa a surgir em meio à poeira. Um vulto sai do meio da poeira e acerta Shiro no ombro. Era o braço de Hades que havia se esticado e por pouco não acerta o peito de Shiro.

SUZU: Shiro! Seu desgraçado! _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Suzu ataca com a espada relâmpago e corta o braço de Hades que se retrai e logo cresce de novo.

SUZU: Essa luta acaba aqui Hades! Por todo mal que você causou! _**FUJIN HAGESHI SEMPUU!**_

HADES: Acaba... Pra vocês!

Suzu avança contra ele, girando feito um furacão serpenteando em meio à nuvem de poeira, Suzu atinge Hades em cheio que cruza os braços diante do rosto para se proteger.

HADES: É preciso mais do que isso para me vencer inseto!

SUZU: Mais? Por mim tudo bem! Em nome de todo os seres humanos, eu vou te vencer!

LIZ: Suzu! Sai daí! Ele vai te matar! SUZU!

Hades começa a elevar o cosmo e Liz começa a correr em direção a ele, queimando o cosmo a milhão.

LIZ: Pensa que vou deixar você machucar minha irmã seu demônio horroroso? _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Liz acerta Hades com um soco e cria uma explosão que faz Hades cambalear. Em seguida, ela libera mais uma explosão de Chamas. A defesa de Hades cai e Suzu começa a castigar o corpo dele com seu ataque. Por fim, Liz explode seu cosmo mais uma vez criando uma explosão ainda maior que faz Hades, Suzu e ela própria voarem cada um pra um lado. Yang está de pé ao lado de Zashi. Ambos de mãos dadas e elevando o cosmo até o limite e atacam.

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Hades é atirado para os céus e desaparece. Ele cai no chão logo em seguida. Mal se agüenta de pé. Ninguém mais possui forças pra continuar a lutar. Hades se levanta cambaleando e caminha até o templo. Shiro na porta do templo abre os braços como sinal de que não o deixará passar.

HADES: Você acredita que pode me impedir de passar homenzinho?

SHIRO: Por tudo que eu mais prezo... NEM ME MATANDO VOCÊ PASSA POR AQUI!

Hades olha para o céu. O Eclipse começa. As pessoas na terra, no santuário começam a observar o céu em descrença.

KANON: Hades já começou a mover seu plano... Chegou o momento do Ritual... Agora só podemos rezar para que as Fúrias e os Cavaleiros tenham derrotado Hades.

HELENA: Shiro... Eu acredito em você... Não nos decepcione...

Os Cavaleiros no inferno inquietos estão quase pulando naquela dimensão estranha desesperados para salvar seus amigos.

HADES: (Esta forma... É apenas temporária... estou ficando mais fraco a cada instante... Preciso completar o ritual antes do fim do Eclipse!) Saia da frente Cavaleiro!

Shiro é castigado por relâmpagos negros que Hades invoca de suas mãos, mas não sai da frente.

HADES: Saia ou morra!

SHIRO: Não! Nunca!

LIZ: Shiro!

Shiro da passos vacilantes para frente, resistindo ao poder de Hades. Yang se atira na frente dele, com o escudo do Dragão e o protege.

YANG: Shiro! Você... Entra no templo! Tire Atena e Ártemis de lá!

SHIRO: Obrigado Yang!

Suzu e Liz atacam Hades.

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

LIZ: _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Hades é atirado longe.

LIZ: Esse infeliz não morre?

HADES: Eu sou um deus! Sou imortal! Nada do que vocês façam contra mim pode me matar!

SUZU: Apolo disse a mesma coisa até nós o vencermos!

HADES: Quero ver tentar fazer o mesmo comigo!

Hades concentra uma energia enorme e dispara contra os heróis. Zashi se teletransporta a frente deles e explode o cosmo.

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

O ataque se choca contra a parede de cristal e explode a fazendo em pedaços. Zashi é arrebatada pela força do impacto e cai no chão. Hades alça vôo e começa a avançar contra eles

YANG: Shiro! Liz! Suzu! Zashi! Entrem no templo! Eu vou segurar Hades aqui!

LIZ: Ta louco é? Você vai morrer!

YANG: Talvez... Mas esse é o destino de todo Cavaleiro de Atena... A segurança dela vem primeiro.

ZASHI: Yang-San!

YANG: Eu vou viver por você... Eu juro Zashi... Vão embora!

Yang se volta para Hades e ataca.

YANG: _**ROZAN HAYKUU RYU HA!**_

HADES: Tolo! Sua força não se compara a minha!

Hades dispara uma rajada de energia que se choca contra a "Cólera dos Cem Dragões". Os dois ficam disputando forças por um tempo. Os quatro entram no templo e vêem Aaron caído no chão. Zashi carrega Ártemis e Shiro carrega Atena.

SUZU: Vejam... É o corpo original de Hades...

LIZ: Suzu... Zashi... Shiro... Vocês saem daqui... Suzu. Leva o Aaron. Ele ainda ta vivo.

ZASHI: Liz? O que vai fazer?

LIZ: Eu vou ficar e destruir o corpo de Hades. O corpo dele é a chave. Sem ele, o desgraçado perde.

Do lado de fora, Hades segura Yang pelo pescoço e se desvencilha dele voando para dentro do templo. Zashi teletransporta com todos para fora dali exceto por Liz.

LIZ: Ifreet! Eu sei que pode me ouvir! O Libra disse que vocês elementais eram os caras na época mitológica. Que suas forças rivalizavam às dos deuses! Pois eu preciso dessa força agora! Se eu não sou digna desta força... Faça-me digna!

_Que assim seja! Sejamos um!_

Liz começa a brilhar intensamente e seu corpo é envolto em chamas. Hades invade o templo arrombando a porta e abrindo as asas com uma poderosa energia fervilhando em suas mãos.

HADES: Afaste-se de meu corpo!

LIZ: Nem a pau... Vai ter de me matar!

Hades parece hesitar.

LIZ: Não tem coragem né? Ta com medo de destruir seu precioso corpo? Deixa que eu destruo ele pra você! BURN, BABY, BURN!

HADES: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Zashi e os outros surgem do lado de fora do templo. Yang se levantava com dificuldades do chão e começava a correr. De repente, o Mausoléu de Hades explode atirando os guerreiros e seus protegidos longe. Uma chama enorme surge no lugar do templo, se elevando até os céus. Tudo que Zashi e Suzu podem ver é uma sombra gigante desaparecendo no céu.

ZASHI: LIZ!

SUZU: Ela... Não sinto o cosmo dela...

SHIRO: Não... Você não ta querendo dizer...

YANG: Ela se foi...

Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas. A batalha foi vencida, mas talvez a um custo alto demais.

ZASHI: Eu não agüento mais... São tantas perdas... Mas não ela... Não a Liz...

SUZU: --Abraça Zashi-- vai ficar tudo bem... Liz fez o que fez por nós...

SHIRO: Ela era incrível... Nunca vi tanta força e determinação...

YANG: Sim... Se todos os Cavaleiros fossem como ela, as guerras santas talvez fossem bem menos árduas...

De repente, elas sentem um fraco cosmo saindo em meio à nuvem de fumaça que uma vez foi o Mausoléu e Hades. Liz vinha caminhando lentamente, levando uma mão ao braço esquerdo quebrado.

LIZ: Mas que mania é essa agora de achar que eu sou suicida?

ZASHI: Liz?

SUZU: Liz!

Zashi e Suzu não contêm a alegria e correm até a amiga. Elas se abraçam mais forte do que jamais abraçaram antes.

SUZU: Não dá mais esse susto na gente... Amigona...

LIZ: E olha a garota aí...

ZASHI: Não faz isso comigo sua boba! Pensei que estava morta!

Atena e Ártemis acordam aos poucos, vêem todos aqueles rostos estranhos e se assustam um pouco. Shiro se aproxima da irmã a coloca no colo e a abraça chorando.

SHIRO: Vou te proteger sempre irmãzinha...

ATENA: Mano... Obrigada...

Liz se aproxima de Ártemis e se ajoelha na frente dela.

LIZ: Olá... Senhora Ártemis... --Liz a abraça forte--

ÁRTEMIS: Quem são vocês?

LIZ: Ah eu sou Liz. Essa é Suzu. E aquela ali é a Zashi. Somos as Fúrias. Suas protetoras.

ÁRTEMIS: Protetoras?

ZASHI: É sim... Perdão pelo Atraso Milady Ártemis...

ÁRTEMIS: Liz... Suzu... Zashi... Muito obrigada...

A pequena deusa abraça Liz que a carrega no colo.

LIZ: Vamos voltar para o santuário?

ÁRTEMIS: Vamos!

Aaron ainda estava inconsciente. Ele acorda sem saber onde está e vê Liz trajando frangalhos de Aljava.

AARON: Liz? Onde... Onde estamos?

A seguir: O Fim?


	37. Chapter 37

**Pure: **Hades foi detonado finalmente! Esperneou e esperneou mas no final ele sentiu o "Girl Power" da Liz! XD

E o Apolo apesar de metidão a besta, tem suas utilidades. XP

**Stella: **Diz pro Milo tomar cuidado com os "apelidinhos" pois a Liz ta uma fera ainda. Acha que é só porque a luta acabou que ela se acalmou? Vai esperando... U.U

E a Suzu já não desencalhou? o.0 Levou dois beijos e deu dois tapas na cara do Ikarus. U.U São muitos "tapas e beijos" como diz a Pure... XD

Liz: Ikarus-Sama!

Ikarus: Oi Liz. E ai? Como é que estão as coisas? Último Capítulo de mais uma fic. Emocionante né?

Zashi: E como Ikarus-sama! Foi muito emocionante... Mas... Mas...

Ikarus: O que foi Zashi?

Zashi: Você foi muito mais malvado que na primeira fic... T.T

Ikarus: Problema... o.0

Liz: Ta feliz agora? Fez a Zashi chorar! Ò.Ó

Zashi: Ikarus-sama não gosta da gente! T.T

Suzu: Zashi... Não fica assim... O Ikarus é um idiota. Olha vamos ligar pro advogado vamos.

Ikarus: Ei! Espera aí! Não liga pra ele! Espera!

Liz: Ikarus-sama! Seu... Seu... BAKA! **_SOCO MEGATÔMICO DE UM MILHÃO DE EXPLOSÕES GALACTICAS!_**

--Cena de uma bomba atômica--

Liz: Que isso lhe sirva de lição seu imbecil!

Suzu: E você vai ouvir do nosso advogado ouviu bem, imbecil?

Ikarus: Help... Help...

Zashi: Ikarus-sama... Eu já volto pra curar seus ferimentos... T.T

Ikarus: você é um anjinho Zashi... -.-

Zashi: Mas eu ainda vou contar tudo pro advogado... E pro Yang-san também...

Ikarus: Bom... (Ai) ... Chegando ao fim de outra fic... Espero viver o bastante pra minha terceira. Espero não ter de vender meu computador pra pagar a idenização das meninas. Espero que as pessoas incriveis que acompanharam as minhas fics até agora, postando reviews ou não, continuem acompanhando.

Liz: Valeu Calyeh! Suas torcidas e incentivo foram muito importantes pra nós queimarmos nosso cosmo e socar esse bando de otários! Principalmente quando tive de luta com o bestão do Radamanthys! Girl Power! Agora se me dão licença, vou assistir o meu DVD novo. Quer saber qual é? Leia o capítulo final! XD

Suzu: Agradecimentos a Pure-Petit Cat por ser uma devoradora de livros e por ser uma das fundadoras do nosso fã-clube! E por ter dado um Petit-Kick no Radamanthys! (Adorei XD)

Zashi: E a Nala Onee-chan e Stella Onee-chan. Nala por ser a Beta de Ikarus-sama e dar muitas idéias par ele. E a Stella por alegrar as reviews com seus diálogos hilários com o Milo-kun!

Gen: Também queríamos deixar umas palavrinhas. Somos os três cavaleiros chamados lendários. Gostaríamos de agradecer ao incentivo de vocês!

Gouken: E não. Ele não está bêbado. Ele está sendo sincero de verdade.

Hanzo: O que é uma cena rara.

Gen: Não estou bêbado ainda. Mas a noite é uma criança! Hahahahaha!

Adrian: Agora que sou um Cavaleiro de Atena também devo agradecer. Obrigado pessoal. Que o brilho da armadura de sagitário esteja sobre vocês. U.U

Yang: Não sei o que dizer, são muitas emoções... E ainda haverão muitas pela frente. Aliás, uma que vale por mil.

Shiro: Salvei minha irmã Atena! Eu pensei que fosse só o meu cosmo, mas eu senti muita força me impulsionando a seguir em frente! Sei que vocês não gostam de "Seiysses", mas de qualquer forma valeu!

Shiryu: Eu não vou poder ficar para a festa, mas... Desde já agradeço a Calyeh e a todos pelo incentivo. Vocês me ajudaram a lembrar que um Cavaleiro nunca deve perder a esperança... Muito obrigado... T.T

Pandora: Vim do além para me despedir... Adeus Shiro meu querido... Adeus a vocês que torceram tanto para minha felicidade ao lado de Shiro-kun... Mas infelizmente eu não posso ser feliz ao lado dele. Ele já possui alguém pra amá-lo... Mas ja estou bastante de feliz de poder cuidar dele daqui do além... Muito obrigada... U.U

Java: O que me diz do seu pupilo agora heim Helena?

Helena: Cuida da sua vida Java!

Shiro: nani? o.0 Do que vocês estão falando?

Ikarus: (suspiro) Baka... U.U

Liz: Chega dessa parada de chororô interminável! Rodaa fita e começa logo esse capitulo!

Zashi: Liz Onee-chan! O pessoal ta se despedindo! Que coisa feia!

Suzu: Deixa Zashi... Até parece que não conhece a peça... ¬¬

Liz: Qualé que é? Ja vai começar é? Nem começa que eu estou louquinha pra um pouco de ação.

Gouken: Você vai é treinar! Já pegou fama de suicida porque vive usando seu golpe selado! Você precisa de disciplina mocinha!

Liz: Ah mestre! Não enche poxa! Tô de férias! O muquirana do Ikarus mata a gente de trabalhar e você já quer começar com o treinamento intensivo?

Suzu: Pois é né? Os melhores não precisam treinar! U.U

Liz: Sua linguaruda eu te pego!

Hanzo: Não pense que vocêvai escapar também Suzu! Eu vi sua luta com o Minos! Acha que é só porque inventou uma nova técnica? Quase fo morta! Já pro treinamento!

Suzu: Inferno! Como ele soube da luta com o Minos?

Ikarus: Como será? (Escondendo uma filmadora nas costas)

Zashi: Ikarus-sama... Como o senhor é mal... U.U

Kiki: Ainda bem que minha discipula maravilhosa ouve tudo que eu digo e agora não precisa treinar não é minha queridinha? Pode curtir bem as férias!

Zashi: Nhaaa o senhor é o melhor mestre que existe Kiki-Sama! (Beijinho)

Ikarus: Velho sem vergonha... Puxa-saco...

Kiki: O mundo é dos espertos... Lalalala... Obrigado a todos e espero que gostem do capitulo! **_STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!_**

**Fúrias de Ártemis 2 - Capítulo Final – Silent Night...**

**-Nova York-**

Liz e Adrian caminham pelas ruas carregando presentes. A neve cai delicadamente sobre eles.

ADRIAN: Liz. Não acha que já comprou coisas demais? Você vai estourar o limite do cartão de crédito. Você já comprou presentes pra mim, para o Shiro, para o Aaron e para as crianças do orfanato. Eu posso pelo menos pagar os próximos?

LIZ: Até parece que você não sabe que meu cartão não tem limite seu bobo. Ainda falta comprarmos presentes pra Zashi, pra Suzu e pro Yang.

ADRIAN: Liz, seu pai me fez prometer que controlaria você e seus gastos. Assim você vai falir ele. O que eu digo pra ele?

LIZ: Da próxima, não faça promessas que não possa cumprir.

ADRIAN: (Suspiro)

LIZ: Relaxa gatão. É natal!

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Zashi está na cozinha preparando a ceia. O cheiro de peru assado invade todo o apartamento enquanto Yang tenta controlar as crianças que correm por todos os lados.

YANG: Zashi! Preciso da sua ajuda aqui!

ZASHI: Yang-San, estou muito ocupada! Vai ter de se virar sem mim.

YANG: Mas são muitas crianças. Não posso controlar todas elas!

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki! Não fique aí assistindo Televisão! Ajude o Yang-San!

GEN: Ora, não espere qualquer ajuda deste preguiçoso Zashi... Eu ajudo você Yang, meu jovem!

As crianças começam a correr e passam por baixo das pernas de Gen derrubando-o.

KIKI: Olha só... Um Cavaleiro derrubado por crianças... Eu preciso tirar fotos...

GEN: Porque não se cala e ajuda?

KIKI: Como quiser meu velho amigo...

Kiki eleva seu cosmo levemente e todas as crianças começam a levitar.

MENINO: Aaaah! Põe a gente no chão!

KIKI: Pronto. Problema resolvido.

YANG: -.-'

Shiro abre a porta do apartamento acompanhado de duas meninas. Atena e Ártemis.

SHIRO: Yang... O que aconteceu aqui? O.O

YANG: Mestre Kiki aconteceu... ¬¬

HANZO: Isso é um bom uso do poder de um Cavaleiro?

KIKI: Com certeza que é. Como posso arrumar a bagunça deles sem usar meus poderes?

GOUKEN: Olá a todos. E um Feliz Natal. Onde está minha discípula teimosa?

YANG: Liz saiu para comprar presentes.

GOUKEN: (suspiro) Isso vai demorar então...

ARTEMIS: Kiki-Sama... Pode deixar as crianças descerem agora. Eu cuido delas.

KIKI: Acho que eles são trabalho demais até mesmo para uma deusa infante.

ATENA: Promete se comportar se deixarmos vocês descerem?

TODOS: Sim! Qualquer coisa!

ARTEMIS: Pronto. Viu?

KIKI: Ok... Eu admito. Estava errado.

**-Apartamento de Suzu-**

Suzu se preparava pra sair, estava quase pronta para ir ao apartamento de Liz quando a campainha toca. Ela vai atender e vê Ikarus parado diante da porta com flores.

SUZU: Ah é você...

IKARUS: O que foi? Vai me dizer que não ta feliz em me ver?

SUZU: Trouxe flores agora?

IKARUS: É... Eu sei que você curte estas coisas românticas e tal. E aí? Gostou das flores?

SUZU: São muito bonitas. Obrigada.

IKARUS: Tem planos pra hoje?

SUZU: Na verdade tenho sim. Estou indo a uma festa de Natal. Quer me acompanhar?

IKARUS: Como... Num encontro?

SUZU: É... Pode-se dizer que sim...

IKARUS: Ok...

Suzu abraça Ikarus e da um beijo nele. Em seguida, ela coloca um casaco e os dois saem para a festa.

SUZU: Vamos. Não podemos chegar atrasados.

**-Shopping Center-**

ADRIAN: Liz. O que viemos fazer aqui? Você já não comprou presentes pra todo mundo?

LIZ: Sim, menos pra mim. Eu também sou filha de Deus né Adrian?

Liz sai do provador. Estava experimentando um vestido longo, vermelho.

LIZ: E aí? Gostou do vestido?

ADRIAN: O.O

LIZ: Vou entender isto como um sim. Vou levar então. Espere só um segundo que eu vou me trocar e a gente já vai pra festa.

ADRIAN: Ok...

LIZ: Adrian... Eu só pensei nisso recentemente... O que terá acontecido com Apolo agora que ele recuperou os poderes?

ADRIAN: Eu não sei. Mas eu não me preocuparia muito com ele.

LIZ: Por quê? Se tiver alguém que odeia mais os humanos do que ele, eu não quero conhecer. O safado deve estar tramando destruir a Terra de novo. Isso não te preocupa?

ADRIAN: Ele não vai fazer isto. Zeus está de olho nele desta vez.

LIZ: Bom, se você ta dizendo, já me sinto mais aliviada...

Liz paga pelas roupas que comprou e Adrian a ajuda a levar até o carro. Simplesmente não há mais lugar onde enfiar sacolas e o resto tem de ir no colo de Adrian. Liz se recusa a carregá-las e faz questão de dirigir.

ADRIAN: Seu pai vai me matar quando souber de seus gastos... T.T

LIZ: Ah vai me dizer que você ta com medo do meu pai? Você é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário cara. Tem dó né? XD

ADRIAN: Seu pai pode ser intimidador Liz. Ele tem um jeito de olhar pra gente quando ta bravo que... -.-'

LIZ: Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei como lidar com ele... É só usar meu charme de filhinha única e querida... XP

ADRIAN: Espero que seu charme funcione muito bem... Nunca vi você gastar tanto.

Logo, Liz e Adrian chegam ao apartamento. Suzu já estava na porta com Ikarus e Aaron. Todos se cumprimentam e sobem pelo elevador. Abrindo a porta, Liz, Adrian, Ikarus e Suzu estão abarrotados de presentes. As crianças do Orfanato praticamente atacam Liz.

LIZ: Ô molecada! Sai fora! Ainda não ta na hora dos presentes. Querem me derrubar é?

Liz coloca os presentes embaixo da árvore e começa a cumprimentar a todos. Zashi já sai da cozinha com o peru assado e o coloca na mesa. Todos se sentam à mesa e começam a conversar, contar histórias. Liz se vangloriava da Batalha contra Radamanthys e Hades. As crianças ouviam empolgadas. Zashi muito triste ainda tenta arrumar a bagunça das crianças (Aproveitando que Liz está distraindo elas). Suzu pega uma taça de champanhe e propõe um Brinde.

SUZU: Às Fúrias de Ártemis e aos Cavaleiros de Atena. Heróis que salvaram a Terra.

IKARUS: E eu gatinha?

SUZU: Ah claro... E aos Anjos de Zeus que ajudaram um pouquinho...

IKARUS: Um pouquinho? Putz... -.-

Todos comemoram. Yang toma Zashi pela mão e a chama para a varanda, para se afastar um pouco dos outros.

ZASHI: Yang-San, veja que céu maravilhoso... Cheio de estrelas... A lua está linda...

YANG: Zashi... Eu estava pensando há um tempo já... Eu te amo muito...

ZASHI: Também amo você Yang-San...

YANG: Eu me sinto um felizardo por ter encontrado você. Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais imaginei que seria... E eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você...

ZASHI: Yang-San... O que está dizendo?

Yang se coloca de joelhos e pega uma pequena caixinha de seu bolso. Todos estão espiando pela porta o momento tão importante.

YANG: Zashi... Quer se casar comigo?

ZASHI: Yang... San... O.O

Zashi desmaia.

YANG: Zashi? O.O

LIZ: Acorda ela com um beijo Yang! XD

YANG: Vocês estavam espiando?

LIZ: Claro!

GEN: Yang! Meu garoto! Muito bem! Assim que se faz! Agora, você é um Cavaleiro de Atena de verdade! Se declarou de forma perfeita!

Todos saem pra cumprimentar Yang.

YANG: Err.. Pessoal... A Zashi... O.O

ZASHI: X.X

Quando Zashi acorda, é hora da ceia. Todos comem bastante e ficam muito satisfeitos. Peru, Purê de batatas, salada e um monte de outros pratos que Zashi preparou.

LIZ: Aí pessoal! Já comemos, conversamos e nos divertimos... Agora é a hora que mais importa! Os presentes!

As crianças começam a atacar a Árvore de Natal procurando por seus presentes. Nunca viram tantos brinquedos na vida. Liz faz questão de entregar os presentes de Suzu e Zashi pessoalmente. Suzu ganhou uma Katana ornamental que Liz mandou fazer especialmente pra ela com uma dedicatória em Japonês gravada na lâmina. Zashi ganhou um suéter muito caro que Liz comprou. Suzu deu um DVD novo pra Liz "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - The best of Ikki".

LIZ: Suzu! Não acredito que você fez isso! Um DVD do meu ídolo! Ai ai... Mal posso esperar pra ver... S2

ADRIAN: Eu deveria me sentir enciumado por isso? 0o

Os outros todos abriram seus presentes e foi uma surpresa atrás da outra. Já era tarde. As crianças adormeceram por toda a sala. Havia quartos de hóspedes para todos (O Apartamento da Liz é grandão. Money que é good nóis num have como diz a Calyeh!! XD).

LIZ: Cara eu to morta... A Zashi é uma santa na cozinha... Nunca comi tão bem...

ADRIAN: Tadinha... Ela se esforçou tanto...

Zashi estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo no sofá. Liz pegou um cobertor e a cobriu. Liz dá um beijo em Adrian eles vão para o quarto.

LIZ: Vamos nessa, gatão...

Tudo está quieto naquela noite silenciosa. Todos estão tranqüilos e dormindo bem. Toda a cidade parece quieta apesar de NY nunca dormir. O céu está tranqüilo e adornado de estrelas. Mas uma estrela a mais surge no céu. Uma estrela que toma a forma de uma águia que cruza os céus como se estivesse em busca de algo. Assim como surgiu, a ave brilha intensamente e desaparece no ar deixando um rastro de Luz no céu que muitos confundiriam por uma estrela cadente.

O Fim?


End file.
